


Sburb Version 5.0, Dungeons and Dragons edition

by MercuriallyApathetic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Homestuck
Genre: Gen, SBURB Guide, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 225
Words: 298,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuriallyApathetic/pseuds/MercuriallyApathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversion of Sburb/Sgrub/Sbluhbluh into 5e Dungeons and Dragons. </p><p>A work in progress; things may change, and as of this writing, revisions motherglubbing everything</p><p>Also, lots of references. References everywhere.</p><p>This work is not supported by Wizards of the Coast or Andrew Hussie. All rights reserved to Wizards of the Coast and Andrew Hussie for their respective intellectual properties, copyrights, and other such legally owned properties. This work is a non-profit amusement created by one person with far too much time and far too little understanding of copyright laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Player's Handbook

**Preface**

Once upon a time, long, long ago, in a realm called the Midwestern United States— specifically the states of Minnesota and Wisconsin— a group of friends gathered together to forever alter the history of gaming.

 

Some time later, a man in... Boston? This Waste of Space came forth and conjured an intrepid fantasyscape with tears bled from the wisdom-weary eyes of fifty thousand imaginary magicians. He pulled heavy blah blah blah you know how this goes.

 

 

**Introduction**

The Dungeons and Dragons Roleplaying game is about storytelling in worlds of swords and sorcery. Homestuck is about storytelling in worlds where fantasy, science fiction, and absurdity mingle into a soup. 

 

(bunch of stuff that I can't be bothered to type, also at some point it might be copyright infringement if I do so. Or not, but I can't be bothered to look up copyright laws)

 

**2nd Introduction**

Homestuck is this thing. It's a thing that's like a thing because tautology says so. Or does its quality of being a thing also making it itself define what tautology is?

Who gives a crap? Not anyone writing this. No one's writing this. It's all typed, baby. All typed.

 

Let's get a few things out of the way. Time is an absolute bitch to write. There's two options to go with. Either we can write this as faithful to Homestuck as it is, and it'll have game balance and temporal shenanigans all over the place.

Or, we can try to remove the beta designation from it and make it so the game doesn't consist of a knight of void and heir of time soloing nightmare mode or whatever. I see you there. Believe me, I've had many questions. So many. Like, questions for days. Years. Aeons. Cthulhu himself slumbers and Dracula is wondering why Death is dead and I'll still be here asking questions like the world's most comprehensive lawyer. Yes, before we go into whether my client was guilty of murder, I feel we need to establish the concept of self. Who are we? What are we? Are we even real?

 

Unlike D&D, Homestuck does have an ending. It's 4/13. It's also when the game is won, so that's a hard limit. I'll have recommendations on how to include previous victors into current sessions sometime down the line. Or not. Or you'll already have your own ideas.

 

Let's get this clear. I already assume you have your own ideas. I'm doing this so you have a skeleton of mechanics on which you can base them. Also everything else in this section was written at the start of this project, this sentence is being written weeks later. The player's handbook as I have right now is fairly shallow. It trades complexity in each class and aspect in exchange for being able to get this damn thing out.

 

And now I'm editing this at 2:28AM on June 24th because I'm averse to sleep for some reason today. Or tonight. Bluh. The above lines are false. Somewhere along the line I cocked up the mechanics. Or at least, a lot of it's not fleshed out, because a large part of this assumes you know Homestuck inside and out. I'd rather flesh everything out, but it's hard to do it, and arguably not worth it when everyone who'd use this probably knows where to fill in the gaps. Or maybe I should go to sleep. Feh.

 

**Using This ~~Book~~ Online Document**

The Player's Handbook is divided into three parts. Character creation, the rules of the game, and magic.

 

Game Dice

Yes.

 

The Three Pillars of Adventure

**Exploration** of the world. There are the twin moons, your Land, etc. Expect Land generation tables in the DMG (Dungeon Master's Guide). 

**Social Interaction** with others. Your friends in real life, or acquaintances, or hostages, I don't judge. There's a variety of personalities in the world to meet and likely kill. Expect any NPCs given in the DMG or bestiary to be shared ones in canon, like Archagents, Monarchs, the Exiles, etc.

There's a reason why this will be far different than what you'd think a Homestuck game would be. It's a tabletop game. Video game, you could totally do solo, then link up into multiplayer later. Tabletop games don't work like that. So expect only a single Land for all the players, albeit made of seven different regions due to the seven gates. They don't work very well when only one person can go at a time. It might work for the first session as people get into it. Not so later on.

**Combat** is where I've found some stop. Lots of people have made up rules for combat, then give up there. Homestuck wasn't that much about combat. It certainly had it, but we cared more about interaction and growth and weird plot and weird time shit. Violence is always an answer, of course, but it's rarely the best one.

 

**Table of Contents** (probably empty now, will fill up as chapters are added)

As of June 24th, the Table of Contents remains empty. Damn it me. The Bestiary is fucking ridiculous. Got at least six hundred entries to make for it, and that's just underlings and such. 

 

6/24/16 Edited minor stuff, mostly just ranted in a sleep-deprived stupor.

 


	2. Chapter 1: Step by Step Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we discuss, or rather, I talk about, character generation of players to used to create hapless souls to send into the grinder that is Sburb.

1\. Choose a Race

100 meter dash.

 

Wait no. Come back, I'll be serious. Maybe.

Choose a species, more like. Currently there's trolls and humans, I'll maybe add more in after the DMG and bestiary are completed.

 

2\. Choose a Class and Aspect

By far the hardest and longest of things to make. There's 144 combinations. Luckily, I just made the 24 classes and aspects instead of making each combination its own thing. I'll save such masochism for the summer. Looking forward to it, actually.

Right, so shoutout to [SkaianRedeemer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330885/chapters/533969). It seems we independently came to the same conclusion that aspect provides a player's powers and class modifies how they can use them. 

 

3\. Determine Ability Scores

Bluh bluh bluh placeholder just do as the PHB (player's handbook says.

 

4\. Describe your Character

What's your ~~Shitreek Mangobbler~~ coolkid look like? What do they enjoy? What fruit do they most resemble? How do they weigh in on the merits of making up new gender-neutral pronouns for English versus adopting the singular they?

Forget alignment, you can put your own, but I'm not so keen on the sliding scale of morality. Mostly cause I can't define it. Ideals, bonds, and flaws are good, though if all that matters are the numbers and not RP, bonds could be given a tangible benefit as per a shipping chart. But that'll be an optional rule in the DMG at best, a splat after the main three books being more likely.

 

5\. Starting Equipment

The D&D PHB already claims that things like spoons can be claimed as clubs due to similarity. Therefore, whatever strife specibus you can think of, let your DM know and let that poor sod figure out the best equivalent to use.

 

6\. Come Together

When you think about it, how important is it that each land is its own planet, from a mechanical point of view? The seven gates and the bigass house tower are just as easily metaphors. Seven labors like Hercules' twelve, the house is a ladder to the Supernal, the tower as a tarot motif (there are still Persona 3 fics written to this day), you can just as easily claim something else besides separate planets. Besides, how much of the planet could you possible explore anyway?

And things like the towers being needed for the Ultimate Alchemy can be substituted with other equally difficult requirements. There's still stoking the Forge, gathering frogs, and all that too.

Explore this entire fucking planet? We STILL haven't fully explored our own planet. Like that island in Asia with the cannibals that attack on sight. Maybe there's temples deep within the Amazon. Adam is lying in the ice, waiting for the Katsuragi Expedition.

 

 

Turns out I completely missed the point of this section, looking at the PHB now. You're in a party with other ~~douchebags~~ nice kids. Figure out how you kids know each other. 

 

**Beyond 1st Level**

No, I did not create 2880 titles for the echeladders. Shit, I don't even plan to make God Tiers a thing in the main book, mostly cause I can't figure out how to balance anything at that high a level. I understand that Sburb, unlike 5e, is more conducive to min-maxing and powergaming, so I can have some OP combos. But God Tiers makes things hard to balance on the enemy side, to keep a challenge. 

 

Tiers of Play

I have no idea. Since a lot of rules in Sburb are arbitrary, I suggest to DMs you keep the loot tables and such, but the progression you should figure out for yourself. 

DMs, you have your work cut out for you.

Character advancement tables are the same. Not that I've heard of many actually throwing experience points around too often. Err, echeladders. I went into this thinking I'd rename everything, then I realized there's not much mechanical point to it. It's purely flavor, and I'm mercurial on that shit. It's in my name, for fuck's sake.


	3. Chapter 2: Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we realize that humans are still boring, and that trying to write twelve different things each different shade on the hemospectrum is madness. Or maybe I just got lazy.

Human Traits

**Ability Score Increase.** You can increase every ability score by 1 each. Alternately, you can raise two scores by 1, get a proficiency in a skill of your choice, and get one feat. \

 **Age.** Seriously?

 **Alignment.** Nah.

 **Size.** Medium.

 **Speed.** Base walking speed is 30ft.

 **Languages.** You speak Common, and whatever language the trolls have decided to use. If there are no trolls, you only speak Common.

 **Boring.** I'll be honest, there ain't much here. On the other hand, you don't get madness after hitting your berserk trigger.

 

 

Troll Traits

**Ability Score Increase.** You can increase one score by 2, or increase two scores by 1.

 **Age.** Variable, though they spend an unspecified amount of time as wigglers, then they pupate. You could equate this with the first few years of human life, where we don't remember shit. Maximum age probably won't matter when the players are going to be teenagers.

 **Alignment.** Lolno.

 **Superior Darkvision.** Thanks to your troll blood you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 120 feet in front of you, and wherever else you happen to have eyes, you mutant freak, as if it were bright light, and let's take a moment of sadness for grammar but not a moment more, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Give or take fifty.

 **Size.** Medium.

 **Speed.** Base walking speed is 30 ft.

 **Sunlight sensitivity.** You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (perception) checks that rely on sight when you, your target, or whatever you're trying to perceive with your special eyes is in direct sunlight. MY BRAND. Do remember that this is in direct sunlight, you could take the wording literally to mean that the sun on the Land doesn't count. Well, until your DM then introduces underlings that directly channel sunlight. 

 **Languages.** Just Alternian or Beforan, I guess, if you even want to make the distinction. Or just say Daedric like the dark elves. Skyrim actually belongs to the Homestucks. All of it. Also, you speak Common.

 **Troll Weapon Training.** You have proficiency with all simple weapons and any two weapons of your choice.

 **Miscellaneous.** Trolls aren't completely like humans. For example, their sleeping requirements. They'll be like humans unless otherwise noted, but there will be notes.

 **Subrace.** There's warmbloods, there's coldbloods, there's seadwellers. Honestly, I tried making them for each color, but that was when I was hoping to use spells directly from the PHB. Like, rustbloods had _Telekinesis_ at high levels, purplebloods and ceruleans had _Eyebite_ , etc.

 

Warmbloods

**Ability Score Increase.** Choose Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma. Increase the chosen score by 1.

 **Warmblood Stability.** When making a trigger check, rolls below 5 count as 5.

 

Coldbloods

**Ability Score Increase.** Choose Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. Increase the chosen score by 1.

 **Coldblood Dementia.** Shoutout to that one really long ass motherfucking fic, the one where everyone's superheroes. Loved the part about troll history concerning England and Mongolia. After being triggered, you gain a long-term madness.

 

Seadweller

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution score caps and scores by 2 each.

 **Amphibian Physiology.** You can breathe on land and sea. Additionally, you have a swim speed equal to your base walking speed.

 **Blood of the Rift.** You have disadvantage when making saving throws against creatures with the grimdark, outsider, and trickster keywords. You can also speak the Broodfester Tongues.

 **Coldblood Dementia.** Shoutout to that one really long ass motherfucking fic, the one where everyone's superheroes. Loved the part about troll history concerning England and Mongolia. After being triggered, you gain a long-term madness.

 

6/14/16 Removing all mentions of minor or major mental disorders. It's all madness now.

8/4/16 Removing Grimlight as a keyword, too niche. 


	4. Chapter 3: Character Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see a disambiguation page that only serves to hold a link to every individual classpect combo since Ao3's chapter moving functions seem rather poor.

Your class and aspect define your mythological role within the game. But I feel like if you're here, you already know more than I do about it. Which is good, cause I got bored as I was making this. Think you can tell when I started getting bored.

 

I'll link each classpect here eventually. It's been a long day.

 

 

**Classes**  
  
---  
  
**Class**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Hit Die**

| 

**Primary Ability**  
  
Maid

| 

A servant of their aspect, finding strength in supplication.

| 

d10

| 

Wisdom  
  
Heir

| 

An inheritor of their aspect, unmatched in their synchronicity with their power.

| 

d10

| 

Strength or Wisdom  
  
Mage

| 

An out and out blaster and spellslinger, throwing magic left and right.

| 

d6

| 

Intelligence  
  
Seer

| 

An oracle that sees paths beyond, past, not taken, and pointless.

| 

d6

| 

Wisdom  
  
Sylph

| 

A team player that buffs their compatriots.

| 

d8

| 

Charisma  
  
Witch

| 

A controller that debuffs their enemies.

| 

d8

| 

Intelligence or Wisdom  
  
Thief

| 

A superpowered highwayman that turns their enemies' power against them.

| 

d10

| 

Dexterity  
  
Rogue

| 

[STOLEN]

| 

d8

| 

Charisma  
  
Knight

| 

A fighter and survivor, always the first or last to die.

| 

d12

| 

Strength or Dexterity  
  
Page

| 

A tactician and a warrior, striking through their allies as the warlords of 4th edition.

| 

d10

| 

Intelligence  
  
Bard

| 

Fuck knows.

| 

d8

| 

Charisma  
  
Prince

| 

A destroyer that bends their aspect towards destruction in all its forms.

| 

d12

| 

Strength or Wisdom  
  
 

 

**Aspects**  
  
---  
  
**Aspect**

| 

**Description**

| 

**Archetypes**

| 

**Broken Bullshit**  
  
Time

| 

Nerfed timey wimey ball

| 

Time manipulation, alternate assistance

| 

Respawn, extra turns, more of you  
  
Breath

| 

Pshoooooooo

| 

Free spirit, storm deity

| 

Gotta go fast, lightning bolts outta your ass  
  
Doom

| 

Fate, judgment, THE LAW

| 

Cabalist, lawbringer

| 

MARKED FOR DEATH  
  
Blood

| 

Trust issues and bloodplay.

| 

Boiling blood, inspirational leader

| 

Teamwork actually works for once  
  
Heart

| 

Because who needs roofies

| 

Heartbreaker, enlightened

| 

Mind control  
  
Space

| 

Space. Space? SPACE!!!!

| 

Transmutation, transmitter, accelerator

| 

Teleportation  
  
Mind

| 

Is this your card?

| 

Quantum threading, hijacker, memory palace

| 

Again, mind control  
  
Light

| 

Fortune is a fickle bitch

| 

Phoenix, luck's love, precognizant

| 

Rerolls everywhere  
  
Void

| 

 

| 

Blank presence, consuming force

| 

Total party kill? How about.... no.  
  
Rage

| 

Fuck everything

| 

Reality scrambler, divine fury

| 

Screw with the DM  
  
Hope

| 

SCIENCE

| 

Scientific methodology, determination

| 

Game mechanics? What's that?  
  
Life

| 

The hills are alive there is no god

| 

Mutation, biomancy

| 

INVINCIBLE


	5. Chapter 4: Personality and Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go over the one part of D&D no one in the HS fandom will have a problem with.

**Chapter 4: Personality and Background**

Right, so everything else about your character. Really, it's Homestuck, we all know we don't need help making up characters. So let's skip to stuff that D&D has that HS doesn't.

 

Ideals are things that your character believes in very strongly. But depending on how old you want to make your player, they may or may not have ideals. Kinda hard to ask a fresh teenager what they want to do with their life and get a true answer.

Bonds.... considering what happened to your world, it's safe to say any bonds you'll have once you start playing are with stuff in the game with you.

Flaws? Please. We know damn well how to do those.

Inspiration is as it is, your GM should know when you are and are not playing to your character. Or not. Listen, I'm told inspiration isn't always used anyway.

 

Backgrounds. I tried, but I'd really just be copy-pasting the ones from the PHB, not to mention most of the features are useless when the world you're in is being destroyed in favor of moving onto the new one in the Medium. Additionally, I assume most of you are playing teenagers that probably won't have too many skills on hand. They're not just looking up the wiki entry and knowing the basics. Bards only get half for doing wiki walks before wikipedia existed. So yeah, only take the skills given in your background, take the ones, if any, that your hemospectrum allows, and that's that. Anything further, your GM will decide.

 

Ah right. So I have a few archetypes here. If you guys think of more, feel free to suggest one in the comments below, preferably ones that are filled out. Or if you tried and realized that it shares everything in common with another archetype, tell me the archetype and what it matches with so I can assign multiple archetypes to a single set of mechanical bonuses.

 

Splats. What I'm basically getting at is that splats are a thing. Hence why each aspect and class has been individually paged, to make editing as modular as possible.

 

Computer Nerd

| 

Fucking nerrrrrrrrds.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Arcana, History, any one skill  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Any two gaming sets  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Intelligence, Wisdom  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, light armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of comfy home clothes, a PDA, your chosen strife deck  
  
Feature

| 

May add proficiency bonus when rolling to figuring out alien technology (imported from DM guide)  
  
 

Outlander

| 

Basically Nepeta.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Animal Handling, Nature, Survival  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

One type of musical instrument  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Strength, Constitution  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of homemade clothes, your chosen strife deck, a hunting trap  
  
Feature

| 

Good memory for maps and geography, can always recall general layout of terrain. Can also find food and water for up to six people in a land that would have them, not that this'd matter as much in Sburb.  
  
 

Dreamer

| 

People whose dreamselves have been awake.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

History, Insight, Nature  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

One type of musical instrument, knows alien (Sburb) technology  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Wisdom, Charisma  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, light armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of normal clothes, your chosen strife deck, a sleeping roll, blindfold and sleeping cap, additional 50 gp worth of equipment  
  
Feature

| 

You are known by the people of your moon, and respected as a hero to be. You can secure an audience with the royalty and other notable figures of your moon.  
  
 

Broken Ace

| 

Dave, Dirk, Roxy, any troll with a very abusive lusus  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Athletics, Acrobatics, any two skills  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Any one type of artisan's tools  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Strength, Dexterity  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple and martial weapons, firearms, all armor, shields  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of durable but worn clothes, three strife decks (so a strife portfolio) with which you are proficient, a refillable carton of drink of choice.  
  
Feature

| 

You cannot be caught by surprise while conscious.  
  
Flaw

| 

When increasing trigger DCs after ability overcharge, increase by 7 instead of 5.  
  
 

Artisan

| 

Equius, Jade, Kanaya, people notable for being good at some science or art.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Any three skills  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Any three types of artisan's tools  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Intelligence, Wisdom  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, light armor, any weapon you can convince the DM you are proficient in because you'd use it in one of your artisan's tools, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of work clothes, your chosen strife deck, one artisan's tools with which you are proficient  
  
Feature

| 

You have advantage when working with your tool proficiencies.  
  
 

Hermit

| 

Rose, most trolls, those who live in isolation but not like an outlander  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Religion, any two skills  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Any one type of artisan's tools.  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Intelligence, Wisdom  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, light armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of simple clothes, your chosen strife deck, a small journal  
  
Feature

| 

You have some unique and powerful discovery, yadda yadda yadda if you wanna know more, look up the hermit background's feature in the PHB for more specific info.

Work with your DM, should be something like a great site in the Land, a fact no one remembers, seeing something of import in a dream, etc. Something like what the dreamer might know, but in a different fashion, of sorts.  
  
 

Royal

| 

Eridan, Feferi, Jane, and such. Would be noble, but that's its own term.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Deception, History, Persuasion  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

One type of gaming set  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Wisdom, Charisma  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, firearms, light and medium armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of finely crafted clothes, your chosen strife deck, a ring or other emblem of nobility, additional 50 gp in starting equipment  
  
Feature

| 

High ranking people and creatures are more likely to speak and parley with you instead of attacking outright.  
  
Flaw

| 

High ranking enemies are more likely to target you if given a choice.  
  
 

Rainbow Drinker

| 

Kanaya, mainly. But let's say humans can do this cause why not.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Intimidation, Persuasion, Stealth  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Any one type of artisan's tools  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Constitution, Charisma  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple and martial weapons, light armor, two chosen strife decks  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of fine clothes, your chosen strife decks, some ornamental jewelry.  
  
Feature

| 

You no longer suffer from Sunlight Sensitivity.  
  
Flaw

| 

You need to drink a half gallon of blood every day instead of food and drink. This works like hunger in terms of what happens if you go without.  
  
 

Psychic

| 

Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Vriska, psychic trolls and humans cause why not  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Arcana, Insight, Medicine  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

One type of gaming set  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Intelligence, Wisom  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple and martial weapons, light armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of normal clothes, your chosen strife deck, some chosen trinket.  
  
Feature

| 

You can telepathically speak with creatures you can see within 30ft.  
  
 

Mutant

| 

Karkat, Equius, more focused on altered stats than ostracism.  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

History, Medicine, Survival  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

One type of gaming set  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Strength, Constitution  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, light and medium armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of normal clothes, your chosen strife deck, mess kit  
  
Feature

| 

Choose one physical ability score, increase it and its cap by 2.  
  
Flaw

| 

Choose one mental ability score, reduce its modifier when rolling saving throws on it by 2.

You may choose to reduce the time you can hold your breath by one minute. This has no benefit, this is just to make a joke at the dead equestrian's expense.  
  
 

Apprentice

| 

Terezi, people geared towards social, not hard, sciences  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Deception, Insight, Persuasion  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Any one type of artisan's tools  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Intelligence, Wisdom  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple and martial weapons, light armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Profession's uniform, your chosen strife deck, a manual on chosen topic  
  
Feature

| 

You can claim proficiency on an ability score check if you can convince your GM it's related to the check at hand.  
  
 

Charlatan

| 

Not really any of the canon players  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Deception, Insight, Sleight of Hand  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

Disguise kit, forgery kit  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Dexterity, Charisma  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple weapons, light armor, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of fine clothes, disguise kit, tools of the con of choice  
  
Feature

| 

You can forge documents as long as you've seen an example of the kind of document being forged.  
  
 

Marauder

| 

Vriska, those who fight and kill from an early age  
  
---|---  
  
Skill Proficiencies

| 

Athletics, Intimidation, Perception  
  
Tool Proficiencies

| 

One type of gaming set, one vehicle (any)  
  
Saving Throw Proficiencies

| 

Strength, Dexterity  
  
Armor and Weapon Proficiencies

| 

Simple and martial weapons, firearms, all armor, shields, chosen strife deck  
  
Starting Equipment

| 

Set of hard clothes, your chosen strife deck, a trophy taken from a fallen enemy  
  
Feature

| 

You can figure out the preferred fighting style of hostile creatures that you can see.  
  
 

7/8/16 Added saving throw proficiency to backgrounds, added charlatan and marauder backgrounds.

9/4/17 For mutant, I mixed up words and wrote throwing saves. Yay.


	6. Chapter 5: Equipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we begin making greater modifications to the D&D framework itself instead of adding onto it or replacing it wholesale. Feel free to adjust to taste.

**Chapter 5: Equipment**

Starting equipment. Right. This'll be awkward. Have you seen the size of some of the troll hives? Good grief. Not to mention that there's a whole lot of crap in today's world or in their futuristic, have robots build everyone's hives world.

So let's take it one step at a time.

 

One big step, fine. Keep everything in that chapter. Yes, Sburb uses boondollars, but I'm not going to jumble things up, not after that mess of an aspect/class list. You can if you want, but that's on your own time.

Wow, that was easy. Literally, what would I change that really needs changing? Maybe lifestyle, and that's less needing change and more not as necessary, since you can use grist to make everything that you'd need.

 

Edit: I'm back after writing out the DMG and some of the MM. Grist and money are interchangeable, at the rate of one gold coin per one grist. Crunch-wise, you just need access to an alchemiter to convert between them as you please. Grist is accessible from any alchemiter and does not need to be contained in your inventory (and for completion's sake, let's say that you can't put it in your inventory as grist, you HAVE to convert it to money to do so), and money works as PHB.

 

Staring Equipment

Everyone gets a flat 3d4 x 10 gp starting wealth, unless otherwise stated, such as in backgrounds. 

 

Coinage

Assume the same gold standard system the PHB uses. Electrum, platinum, I don't particularly care, shopkeepers use gold as their basis for measuring.

 

Selling Treasure?

Yes. Assume all of that which is written in the PHB. But we should talk about an alternative. You can recycle items into grist at an alchemiter, at a rate of 1 build grist per 1 gold. You can only recycle items whose value given in the PHB is less than 1 gold if you have enough of them that their total value is at least 1 gold. As always (it says so in the start of the book, which I missed because I'm me) round down when converting. 1.99 gold? Fuck you, 1 grist.

 

Other types of grist are only alchemized from items that needed it in its construction. So magical items that you likely made. Gems, jewelry, art objects, and grist caches are there as loot, since magical items lose some appeal when you can just make them. Honestly, I haven't come up with the different types of grist yet. They'll either be added in at a later date or explained in the DMG.

 

**Armor and Shields**

Let's say teenagers can run around in heavy armor all day. After all, we've been shown heavy plate armor isn't that heavy, nor is it that exhausting. If you're proficient in it, I assume you'd be able to cope with it. If not, well, you're at the GM's mercies, or lack thereof.

 

Just, uh, don't expect to find too many full suits of plate sitting out there, at least initially. 1500 build grist early on is a lot.

 

Cosmetically, make your armor look like whatever you want it to. All I need to uphold on my end is the mechanical part.

 

Getting into and out of armor

1 action, to don or doff, because you're using your sylladex. Everyone has a wallet modus, by the way. The novelty of playing Boggle every time you want to get a pen out of your pack wears off very fast.

 

Sylladices

Everyone starts with a wallet modus. It has 25 slots for stacks of items. For example, you wanna hold a thousand swords, it only takes up one slot. But you wanna have a particular sword from that bundle ready at any time instead of having to look through the thousand ejected swords, you'll need a second slot for that one sword.

 

You can stack items with the same unique name in the PHB, DM guide, or any 5e book, and stack different items of the same category into one slot

 

To optimize space, I might suggest that one person carry everyone's beds as one slot. As an example of the above, you can stack everyone's toolsets by claiming them all as artisan's tools into one slot. Same for trinkets and weapons and armor, though remember, you don't get to choose from a stack, you get all of it at once, at which point the DM gets to choose how you can pick out your shit from the pile of shit.

 

Speaking of which, weapons. A strife deck is held in a strife specibus, and multiple specibi are held in a strife portfolio.

Everyone gets a strife portfolio that can hold six strife specibi, each specibi holding three different cards in the strife deck.

 

Okay, so the wording on the MSPA wiki is confusing. So a strife deck is where you actually hold your items; each weapon is put into a card in the strife deck. The strife specibus seems to be a way of classifying the deck, and seems a bit superfluous to have a separate term just for the kind abstratus. The portfolio then holds multiple strife decks/specibi.

 

Six decks per portfolio, three cards per deck. You can get more later on. You can choose what the kind abstratus of each specibus is, and you can get multiples of the same kind on them, if say, you feel the need to have six swords. Or, more realistically, you're a witch carrying as many types of wands to have as many damage types on hand as possible.

 

**Weapons**

Think of having a strife deck of a weapon instead of the weapon itself when you read this section. Then add firearms. They're been modified to be balanced with other weapons and placed further down on this page. All other rules for usage apply, except the part for ammo. There is ammo, but the ammunition rule doesn't apply unless otherwise specified. And the loading rule is removed from anything in the PHB as well; there will be items you need to load, so the rule still exists, but traditional strife decks are not them.

 

Also, fistkind is a thing now too. It's a d4 simple melee, and you can do it without it, but using a strife deck lets you enchant your hands to defeat everyone with one punch. Man.

 

And most cantrips and damage spells have been made into strife decks unto themselves, such as Rose's thorns and Eridan's wand. They're martial weapons.

 

I said this in the feats section, but I'll say it here again, just don't find it weird when I speak about it like it's the first time I'm saying it then, cause I edit weirdly. As in, no chronological smoothness to be seen. Rougher than a boxer's knuckles.

Get rid of the ammunition and loading properties from every item in the PHB, but don't get rid of the rule completely. Strife decks don't need reloading, as far as I've seen. And if you have, forget that, ammunition tracking is a pain, and I want to keep this as simple as possible. At least in the base, I'll make optional rules as draconian and complex as Alternian Legislaceratorial tradition as I like.

 

Additionally, all player-wielded throwing weapons now return to the thrower's hand at the start of their next turn, and they also spawn as many weapons as you can throw as an attack action, all of them returning to your hand and/or strife deck. Functionally, this just means that you can throw them without worrying about ammo, like guns. Dual thrown tridentkind, anyone? Going with that, nets. Ignore the part about nets where you can only make one attack with nets, replace with that you can only make one attack with nets, period. RAW, this lets you throw a net with the offhand, then stab them with a trident.

 

You see, I wrote that the night before, and now I realized the only actual kind abstratus in canon is needlekind and wandkind, both of which are about the same. So let's take a page from Terraria and put books in there. And yoyos, since yoyokind is a thing too. Everything down there is martial.

 

Name

| 

Cost

| 

Damage

| 

Weight

| 

Properties  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Yoyokind

| 

5 sp

| 

1d4 bludgeoning

| 

1/4 lb.

| 

Finesse, Reach  
  
Needlekind/wandkind

| 

10 gp

| 

1d6 force

| 

1/8 lb.

| 

light, magical, (range 50/200)  
  
Tomekind

| 

20 gp

| 

1d10 force

| 

2 lb.

| 

magical, (range 80/320), two-handed  
  
Staffkind

| 

40 gp

| 

2d6 force

| 

5 lb.

| 

heavy, magical, range (100/400), two-handed  
  
Sceptrekind

| 

15 gp

| 

1d8 force

| 

4 lb.

| 

magical, range (80/320)  
  
Automaticpistolkind

| 

60 gp

| 

1d6 piercing

| 

3 lb.

| 

light, range (50/150)  
  
Revolverkind

| 

90 gp

| 

1d8 piercing

| 

3 lb.

| 

range (40/120)  
  
Huntingriflekind

| 

60 gp

| 

1d10 piercing

| 

8 lb.

| 

range (80/240), two-handed  
  
Automaticriflekind

| 

50 gp

| 

1d8 piercing

| 

8 lb.

| 

range (80/240), two-handed  
  
Shotgunkind

| 

125 gp

| 

2d6 piercing

| 

7 lb.

| 

heavy, range (30/90), two-handed  
  
 

So the magical property. Strength for melee, Dexterity for ranged, spellcasting ability modifier for magical. You won't find any monsters with damage resistance to nonmagical weapons anymore (from this codex anyway. You wanna sic a Tarrasque with a  Lich!Harry Dresden rider on the players for being insufferable pricks? Fucking do it.) since the vanilla's definition of magical weapons is different from this.

 

**Adventuring Gear, Tools, Vehicles, Trade Goods, Expenses, Trinkets**

Same as PHB.

 

6/20/16 Clarified some shit for majyykal weapons, probably gonna edit this to be less of a pain to spell later. Edit, changed to simple magical.

7/8/16 Cut down some of the unnecessary text, clarified starting equipment information.

7/27/16 Realized firearms as given in DMG is far stronger than baseline PHB equipment. Adjusted to match.

1/3/17 Changed all magical weapons to do force damage. 

9/3/17 Added a section to make thrown weapons and nets viable.


	7. Chapter 6: Customization Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go over multiclassing and feats. Which is easy because only one of those two are actually used.

**Chapter 6: Customization Options**

No multiclassing, there's really none of that in the HS canon, so. That, and making up multiclassing rules would be a nightmare.

 

**Feats**

So feats are mostly the same. A few will have to be removed or reworked, and several need to be added.

 

Removed:

Crossbow Expert (since loading quality was removed from them)

Mage Slayer (spells aren't what they used to be, they're more like magical combat maneuvers in mechanics now)

Ritual Caster (magic got reworked to flow simpler)

War Caster (my hands hurt)

 

Reworked:

Defensive Duelist (no longer needs a reaction to add to AC, just have the bonus whenever weapon is out. Also, +2 to damage, for fighting styles)

Dual Wielder (also can add ability modifier to 2nd weapon, since you don't get fighting styles)

Elemental Adept (replace spells you cast with spell strife decks you use)

Magic Initiate (gain one aspect die, you can take it multiple times)

Martial Adept (gain one superiority die, you can take it multiple times)

Polearm Master (bonus action to make a melee attack at -5 to hit against every creature of your choice in range, with your weapon instead of at that crappy d4. This benefits from effects like the page's _bloodlust_.)

Skilled (can take multiple times)

Spell Sniper (replace the third point with the same power attack schtick: proficient spell strife deck, take -5 to hit for +5 to damage)

 

Added: Actually, none for now. I don't need to add more feats, I just need to tweak the ones already there.

 

Notes: Linguist (new languages is kinda useless, but ciphers, depending on your game plan, are not, especially since deciphering magic is rarer), Mounted Combatant (mounted combat has always been iffy. No different here.)

 

Damage has been nerfed slightly so people don't need to beeline for feats to do damage, especially since there's a lot more buffs out there to compensate, and everyone's using strife decks, so there needs to be some normalization.

 

8/11/16 Made Great Weapon Mastery and Sharpshooter work as it did in the PHB, since I'm currently reworking that front.


	8. Chapter 7: Using Ability Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I do almost nothing. Except not really, there's a few things here that are worth reading.

**Chapters 7: Blah blah blah**

Follow them as they were. How would it be a conversion if I changed the rules? I'm changing the new media to fit the chosen framework to which I'm converting, not the other way around.

 

Note to self on chapter 5, this is why you couldn't find much to change. You got so used to the class/aspect shenanigans that you forgot you don't need to and shouldn't change everything.

 

Note to past self from back then, you're right there wasn't much to change, there was just stuff to add. But I agree on the not changing everything.

 

Edit: Okay so I wrote up chapter 9, then I came back here. Then I read the part on stacked bonuses. When making ability score checks and saving throws, you can have a maximum of two (or twice) ability score modifiers, two (or twice) proficiency bonuses, and two additional bonuses (vanilla examples would include things like effects of  _Bane_ and  _Bless_ and that kinda shit) added to your roll. You might say, when would we ever need like, to roll a 30? When you play Sburb, where reality is out the window, and tasks that are considered nearly impossible have a 50/50 chance of working. 

Also, this is to make sure that you aren't boned just because you had a bad pick of classes and aspects. I intentionally made redundancies and such so that you can pick the class and aspect you want to play and still feel and do contribute to the group.

Also, RPGs tend to use lots of buffs and debuffs as support. So there's lots of buffs and debuffs in the game, and are explicitly labeled so.

Buffs and debuffs, unless otherwise specified, last one minute (so 10 game turns). You can have as many buffs on you at a time as you like, just remember the rule above about the maximum bonuses so you don't waste anything.

 

8/13/16 Modified maximum number of buffs you can stack, since I"m reworking the spell list.


	9. Chapter 8: Adventuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go over the Berserk Trigger, one of the ways your players can be led to ruin and doom. And some other stuff that's covered in this chapter in the PHB.

Keep everything but the part about downtime activities, because since Sburb has a crafting system, and no one has 250 days to be trained in a new set of tools, I'll come back to this later.

Also to add activities you can do while your dreamself is alive, and what happens to you while sleeping if they're not.

 

On second thought, no, your activities on the moons will probably just be talk to people. Or more likely, the DM just says you do inane shit and wake up.

 

**The Berserk Trigger**

At some point you will have a mental break. There's a variety of reasons having to do with coming to terms with the destruction of the home world, the surprisingly frequent brutality that's mandated by certain clockwork paradigms, and simple fear.

 

The GM may call for a trigger check every time a player critically fails a test to resist being frightened or sees something sufficiently horrifying. They make a Wisdom saving throw on an appropriate DC as decided by the GM if horrified, and on the same DC as the fear test if they critically failed it the first time. Watching a player die is ordinarily a trigger check, but your mileage may vary if your characters wouldn't care or are at each others' throats, or maybe increase the DC if they were in a relationship. GMs, you have free reign here, at least until if I implement a shipping chart mechanic.

 

The GM may also call for a trigger check if the additional trigger conditions given in each aspect's berserk trigger breakdown is met.

 

The players may call for a trigger check themslves, making a DC 10 Wisdom save. Succeed or fail, they regain a third (rounding UP) their aspect, superiority, and talent dice, and regain use of their frenzies as if they'd taken a long rest. If they succeed, the DC increases by 5, cumulative until they fail. If they fail, the DC resets to 10 and they trigger immediately.

 

When triggered, players act according to the description in each aspect's berserk trigger breakdown, including its effects, duration, and ways to alleviate it. However, I would like to tell the GMs to read the triggers now, because the GM must approve the actions the players wish to take.

Universally, triggers end if the triggered player is knocked unconscious, unless otherwise specified.

 

If you are using the sanity optional rule, and it'd be easier if you did but that's just me speaking, not to mention I haven't fully done everything yet, so it might not be, replace every instance of Wisdom up there with Sanity.

 

Downtime Activities

You CAN do crafting, but you have an alchemiter. Alchemiters only need one minute to use, to represent a lot of variables, but most of it being the player trying to figure out how the hell to use it.

 

Recuperation only needs one day before you can make the saving throw, to represent how plucky and fast-paced players are.

 

Training is more important because this is how you learn new combat maneuvers and spells. Anyone can learn as many as they can get, it's just they need the resources to use them. 

Training for a new language is pretty much useless since you could homebrew and alchemize a Babel fish, and for proficiency with a tool takes one month, thanks to YouTube how-to guides.

 

Learning a new spell takes 48 hours over a period of 6 days, same with maneuvers, talents, etc. You must learn them from an appropriately skilled NPC who is willing to teach, or a tome, spellbook, manual, or some sort of magical object that specifically says it can teach it. Additionally, you cannot exceed the total number of things you know, and writing this into your spellbook is separate from this.  The only time this will come into play (unless you're going with the optional rules that characters don't automatically get new stuff when they level up, they have to train it) is if someone needs to change one of their given spells/maneuvers/talents.

 

10/27/16 Part about learning new spells. Also added talents. What are talents? You'll see. (Hint: Rogues and Thieves.) Also clarified some things.

8/19/17 Changed up the part about players intentionally triggering to regain stuff, basically pushing themselves beyond their limits anime style.

9/5/17 Changed the increasing DC on the self trigger back to 5. Broken aces still raise by 7.


	10. Chapter 8: Berserk Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I reproduce the berserk triggers that were originally in the classpect pages back when there were only 24 pages for classes and aspects, alongside a few edits.

 

**Berserk Triggers List**

 

 

**(Time Players) Berserk Trigger: Time's Arrow**

Triggers

| 

Instant death due to damage exceeding maximum hit points, or save or die effects, unless caused by the First Guardian or Paradox Chronophage.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

There is no paradox gain from dying if said dying triggered this, because your time player is about to go on a slaughter. Also cause the time player doesn't actually die; they reduce their current hit points to one instead of dying.  
  
Duration

| 

(1d4 + proficiency bonus) rounds, taken all at once, one after another, time doesn't actually pass for purposes of buff and debuff durations, among others, because you've just gone ZA WARUDO.  
  
Motivation

| 

Kill as many fellow players as possible in the time given. Priority goes to players first, then creatures with the boss keyword, then clockwork keyword.  
  
Ends

| 

When the duration ends.  
  
 

 

**(Breath Players) Berserk Trigger: Stormspirit**

Breath players never berserk themselves, ever. Instead, the closest player (whether this is physical distance or emotional connection is up to the DM) immediately triggers.

 

 

**(Doom Players) Berserk Trigger: Scourge of Skaia**

Triggers

| 

A paradox event or glitch removes defeating the black king as a victory condition, either because the black king NPC has been changed or killed prematurely (before the Reckoning or before you defeat the Denizen).

Or, you are killed by a paradox event, glitch, or something with its direct, created origins from either of them.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

If you died, you don't incur paradox, and you immediately respawn with full health and removal of all conditions, debuffs, not quite debuff effects, etc, where you died. Every creature within 750ft of you (not yourself) takes 2d10 acidic/necrotic/radiant/thunder/unstoppable damage if they move into range or end their movement in it, every turn. The landscape is unaffected, though any buildings (if Siege Monster applies, it's a building) are affected.

 

This effect lasts one minute. During this minute, you cannot be moved, damaged, buffed, debuffed, or affected in any way possible, not even by direct GM fiat. After one minute, you regain control of your character, and you are always immune to this effect.

 

Also attracts the attention of certain entities.

 

Because someone's going to ask, any Doom player is immune to any other Doom player's death sphere thing. /prepares for quad scourge cheesing chronophages for shits and giggles.  
  
Duration

| 

1 minute while they let loose. After, they are always immune to this damage anyway. Which is good, because the 750ft sphere contamination field lasts for 100 years.  
  
Motivation

| 

You want to reset the local area by destroying everything to make way for creation, Shiva style.  
  
Ends

| 

You regain control of yourself after a minute. The radioactive zone you've created lasts far longer than any session will go.    
  
 

 

**(Blood Players) Berserk Trigger: Curse of Orthax**

Triggers

| 

A player is killed due to the actions of another player. Note that nothing about intent was said, only that one died because of another.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You place a mark as a debuff on the player who did the PKing. If that ain't possible, mark the player that you feel is most responsible for the sorry state of things. That player takes an additional 2d10 fire/radiant/slashing every time they're hit.

 

You then force players to take a Wisdom saving throw every round. Every time they fail, they are forced to attack the marked player or set up to attack the player, to the best of their ability.  
  
Duration

| 

Until the marked player is killed.  
  
Motivation

| 

You're creating a new fucking universe, and they waste their time with petty rivalries? You won't do what a certain blood player did and risk a cancerous birth, you're going to do what medicine does and excise the cancer with sword and shot and spell.  
  
Ends

| 

Killing the marked player, being led to believe the marked player has been killed or otherwise removed, being successfully hugged and grappled by an unmarked player.  
  
 

 

**(Heart Players) Berserk Trigger: The Purple Man**

Triggers

| 

Critically fail a fear check. You do not make a saving throw against the fear DC, you go straight to berserking.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You use _Heartbreaker_ , ignoring whether or not you already used it, not affecting if you can use it after, whether or not you're even the right level for it, the creature cannot save against it, and oh, you always cast this on a player of your choice.  
  
Duration

| 

One hour, same as the ability. The domination ends when the trigger ends.  
  
Motivation

| 

You become a creature of pure id, doing what you want without regard for consequence. Much like the namesake, really. If you wanna act like the namesake, go ahead. Just remember; your character should act without regard for consequence, but your gaming group will remember what you have done.  
  
Ends

| 

No special early end conditions. But this trigger can come and go without any combat ever being done, so.  
  
 

 

**(Space Players) Berserk Trigger: Demiurge**

Triggers

| 

Any realm besides the Material Realm is permanently damaged by an unscripted force, or as the result of a glitch or paradox. The Reckoning, for example, doesn't count. If an Archagent destroys Prospit as part of a Dersite plot, it probably won't count, because it was probably part of the setting.

If a creature with the grimdark keyword begins contaminating the Veil or whatever, that counts. If the Doom player triggers in the Denizen's lair, and the Denizen damages the Material Realm because it was forced to leave its home, that counts. The Doom player trigger by itself, however, does not count. Consult with your group, it'll be fun.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You gain darkvision out to 120ft, 30ft movement speed increase, proficiency and advantage to Constitution saving throws, resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, and thunder, and gain _Blinkstep_ , regardless of your archetype.  
  
Duration

| 

1 hour  
  
Motivation

| 

You become a lot like Yaldabaoth, or like the archons of Gnosticism, or actually, a lot like the Denizen since Homestuck is a fairly Gnostic work. You, realizing but never willing to admit that you are weak, decide to conquer and lord over what you can. And you decide to see if you can dominate your fellow players and bosses currently available to take on.  
  
Ends

| 

You have broken all the players' wills (loosely defined, but they should be forced to take at least one berserk trigger check of their own or have failed at least one fear test) and subjugated them, or you have killed a boss.  
  
 

 

**(Mind Player) Berserk Trigger: Snow Crash**

Triggers

| 

You gain a major game mental disorder.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You get rid of all mental disorders currently ailing you. You then become a vector for one. You can use _Would You Kindly_ as often as you like. Creatures that fail the saving throw are ensnared until the trigger ends, unless they have the boss, trickster, outsider, or grimdark keywords, in which the ability works as normal.  
  
Duration

| 

1 hour  
  
Motivation

| 

You have an urge to control everyone because you've worked out how everything is information at its basest roots, and you think you understand how to manipulate it. Including your allies, who lose their value to you as you realize you can get an army to do your bidding. And they can overthrow you, so they're the first to go.  
  
Ends

| 

Successfully grapple them and say you were hugging. Since I want to make the joke, yes, seducing them or otherwise appealing to their emotions works to a degree, but players who are doing so must make a Charisma check with DC equal to the triggered player's Intelligence.  
  
 

 

**(Light Players) Berserk Trigger: Dance of Thorns**

Triggers

| 

After every time the party takes down a creature with the boss keyword, you roll a d4. On a roll of 1, you must tell your GM, and the future (or current) asshole gets to decide when you trigger.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

Paradox goes up, and _The Number Man_ is always active on you, and returns after 1 round if dispelled. All your party members have disadvantage on everything.  
  
Duration

| 

Roll 3d6, then multiply by 5. It lasts that many minutes.  
  
Motivation

| 

You don't think you have a problem. In fact, you have this power, you should make good use of it. You're pretty sure your teammates are just jealous or tired or whatever, but they should keep up no matter how unlucky they seem right now. Then again, everyone is unlucky compared to you.  
  
Ends

| 

No special end conditions. Either fight them with ways that deal guaranteed damage, or wait in a safe place and don't roll for too much.  
  
 

 

**(Void Players) Berserk Trigger: Blackout**

Triggers

| 

A glitch or paradox event directly creates one or more creatures with the void or trickster keyword.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

Every single creature on the same plane/realm/whatever as the triggered player is blinded and deafened, regardless of immunities. The triggered player is also restrained and must pass a DC 25 Wisdom save or gain an indefinite madness.  
  
Duration

| 

1 hour  
  
Motivation

| 

You don't have one. The rules that govern your aspect have been thrown awry due to the creation of entities from what should be nothing. Unlike most triggers, you're still yourself and just as freaked out as anyone else.  
  
Ends

| 

Successfully grappling (hugging) works, which should be easy due to being restrained. Also because you have no new reason not to let them hug you. They just have to find you.  
  
 

 

**(Rage Players) Berserk Trigger: Dark Carnival**

Triggers

| 

No additional triggers.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You double all the damage you deal against other players, and trigger _Chorale for War_ on all hits, but it affects all creatures in range. Paradox increases when you trigger. Player deaths while this is active does not incur paradox.  
  
Duration

| 

1 hour  
  
Motivation

| 

You are not the pale rider, come to bring death. You are a motherfucking party machine, understanding that within the void of nihilistic inevitability lies freedom from all things.  
  
Ends

| 

When the duration ends, or you have killed every player at least once.  
  
 

 

**(Hope Players) Berserk Trigger: Sepulchritude**

Triggers

| 

You are in a boss fight and half the party (rounding up) has been knocked unconscious or killed. You count for this too.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You heal back to full health, and begin channeling. This effect lasts one minute. During this minute, you cannot be moved, damaged, buffed, debuffed, or affected in any way possible, not even by direct GM fiat. At the end of this minute, you explode, engulfing a 750ft radius sphere centered on you in (level)d20 radiant/unstoppable damage that deals double damage to structures and creatures with the boss keyword. You yourself are immune to this damage but your allies and the ground below you is not.  
  
Duration

| 

One minute.  
  
Motivation

| 

You go on a power trip, gathering as much power as possible with no regard for what to actually do with it. And yes, you do get caught up in basking in the power to the point that you don't wonder what you're going to do with all this power.  
  
Ends

| 

After the minute is up. No one can end it early, not even the GM.  
  
 

 

**(Life Players) Berserk Trigger: God-Emperor of Arrakis**

Triggers

| 

If you fail a fear test at all against creatures with the trickster or outsider keywords, you must take a trigger check.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

You set every ability score to 25, double your maximum hit points and base speed, heal to full, regain all your aspect/superiority/talent dice, then double them. Your bare hands count as macekind that act as though a gargantuan was using them (so 4d6+7 bludgeoning before any buffs, and you have at least two hands, right?), you have spit that acts as a gargantuan's shotgunkind (8d6+7 piercing, base), and you have a mind that acts as sceptrekind (4d8+7 force, base).  
  
Duration

| 

1 hour  
  
Motivation

| 

You are a more perfect life form, and you are going to figure out how to make more of yourself. Right after you do something about the idiots you run around with. Inferior species should either serve or die.  
  
Ends

| 

Successful grapple (hug).


	11. Chapter 9: Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I explain a counterpart to death, something that isn't as cut and dry as in D&D. Additionally, I tell you that most else is the same because mechanics.

Mainly the same, but a few additions to keep up with the new class/aspect list.

Modifiers to rolls: So normally you add ability modifier and proficiency bonus to your attack rolls.

I'm codifying this now, you can only add up to two ability modifiers and two proficiency bonuses for a single roll. This goes for attack rolls, spell attack rolls, and damage dice. This also applies to AC, despite it not being a roll.

GMs, this doesn't always apply to NPCs. It'll tell you specifically if this limit doesn't apply to a creature in their entry.

 

New entry to damage types, unstoppable. This is part infinity+1 element, part new element. Void and time players have this to represent the gaggle of forces like entropy, time, and such things that you don't want to track individually, so I gathered them all up. Very high level clockwork spells and bosses will also have this.

Tl;dr this is just another damage type. Move on.

 

Speaking of damage types, if your aspect has multiple damage types listed, when you need it, you may pick which one you would like to apply. So if a creature is immune or resistant to one, use the other. If a creature is vulnerable to one of those, use that type.

 

Death. Right. So odds are you won't want to roll for new characters. They always find a way to bring them back, or they don't at all. So I'd like to introduce a new concept I've had rolling around in my brain for a while, paradox.

 

Paradox is only somewhat like its counterpart for the New World of Darkness. You could liken it to a doom meter from Arkham Horror. Every time you die, every time a Denizen destroys something vital, something happens to Skaia, the glitches the GM's selected start coming into play, paradox goes up.

This game is not meant to end until the players literally cannot do anything but immediately die painfully every time they get up. Or something comes through that they can't stop.

Horrorterrors, Lord English or some expy of him, tricksters, various outsiders like, say, a band of marauders from another session coming into your world via the Furthest Ring, or some furry and a derp on a golden ship asking for directions.

It has to be able to permanently kill the players, kill them so much, so often, from anywhere, that the players may as well be permanently dead, or completely and utterly destroy Skaia, the moons, the Veil, and the Land, with the players on it.

 

And even then.

For the second case, you could say after a hundred years of this, the players, now completely insane and changed, but despite the changes they totally didn't roll new characters, have risen up to find they're not being killed anymore.

For the third, you could Scratch the session, make a demiplane somehow and survive a Scratch or destruction of the world, you could escape via the Furthest Ring and end up in another session and say it was always meant to be like that.

 

If your GM is creative, it won't end until you win.

No matter the cost.

 

If it wasn't brought up, assume it works the same way as in the PHB. I left the mechanics of combat alone for the most part, just added stuff on top of it.

 

You may switch your weapon(s) once per turn as a free action, if both weapons are held in your strife portfolio. All else follows the normal rules for switching, sheathing, and unsheathing weapons.


	12. Chapter 10, 11: Techniques, Theft, and Spellcasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an overview page for MSTs: maneuvers, spells, and talents.

**Chapter 10 and 11: Maneuvers, Spells, and Talents**

 

 

[Maneuvers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/27152583)

[Talents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26761440)

**Spells** (hoo boy)

[Blight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26295822)

[Clockwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428729)

[Creation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428861)

[Destruction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26295837)

[Flesh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428873)

[Flow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26295843)

[Might](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428885)

[Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428903)

[Rhyme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26295852)

[Sand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428921)

[Sense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/21428942)

[Social](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26295906)

[Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6469948/chapters/26295930)

 

~~Listen. I'm not Hussie. I think. I don't have the devotion to make up 313 spells. If you want to, go ahead, you can tell what most of the spells are meant to do. But I started the classes with magic in mind, so I'm going to have to make something work.~~

146 so far, I'm estimating way less than 200. 

 

Maneuvers, spells, and talents (henceforth referred to as MSTs) can be learned in a fashion deemed appropriate by your DM. Lost tomes, reclusive masters, several sessions of self-study and/or procrasturbation, that's a possibility given in the 5e PHB. On the other hand, Sburb tends to play out faster, so you may want to stick to just learning them instantly soon as you level up. But again, it's dependent on what your group wants to do.

 

Assume spellcasting works the same as in the book, but with cosmetic changes. Instead of a spell slot, you expend an aspect die when casting, and you regain expended aspect dice after a long rest. You can choose to cast at whatever spell level you wish (though almost always you'll cast at your highest level), functionally casting like a warlock.

 

Then there are maneuvers. These are taken from the battle master's maneuvers, and includes physical feats of strength and skill. They use superiority dice, which are mirrors of aspect dice. You expend a die when you use a technique. You regain expended dice after a long rest.

 

Then there's talents. They have no equivalent in 5e, being used to represent the abstract stealing thieves and rogues can do. They use talent dice. You expend a die when you use a technique. You regain expended dice after a long rest.

 

Every MST has a level next to it, that's its spell level. Characters can only learn MSTs if they're eligible for it. The table below lays out at what levels characters can learn higher level spells.

 

Level

| 

Spell Level  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1  
  
5

| 

2  
  
11

| 

3  
  
17

| 

4  
  
 

 

Just as you can't concentrate on two things at once (unless you're a maid), you cannot mix them up. If you're concentrating on a spell, you can't then use a maneuver or talent that requires concentration without ending the spell.

 

 

7/15/16 Hit a writer's block, waiting for it to dissipate by working on other parts. Sixty five spells, five for each keyword, and twenty maneuvers. 

8/11/17 Ao3 ate my update. In the middle of making it an overview page like the classes before each individual classpect.

9/4/17 Moving maneuvers to its own section. Then linked it, talents, and all the spell schools to this page, since I've all but given up on reorganizing the chapters.


	13. Appendices A~E: Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I round out the Player's Handbook and start working on the Dungeon Master's Guide.

**Appendix A: Conditions**

Keep all of it. Maybe petrified won't be used, but too early to call it right now.

 

**Appendix B: Gods of the Multiverse**

Doesn't really mesh with Homestuck. Maybe First Guardians and such entities, but not gods like religious gods. And no, I'm not counting the juggalos, that turned out to be a First Guardian anyway, and it's not in a pantheon that's engrained into the culture the same way as D&D.

 

There are Denizens, named carapacians, and outside entities. I'll go over this in more detail in the GM section, but you know most of the fluff on all those.

 

**Appendix C: Planes of Existence**

Okay, so this has some merit. You've seen evidence that the Ethereal Plane exists. And a bunch of other things. And we agreed, or rather I said and you spoke back to a screen that will not convey your words to me, that there would be a single land composed of a mashup of all the lands that they would've had if it was like canon. Prospit, Derse, the Veil, and Skaia are its own planes or realms, not as easily accessible. Portal devices will be as available as flying devices were in canon to reach them.

 

**The Lands of the Medium**

You could go with multiple reasons. You could say it's the Sburb FAQ and go with the plot they offer there. You could go with the canon plot for why stuff exists. You can and probably already have made your own interpretation of the fluff for the world. I'm just here for crunch and snark.

Since the components of the land is dependent on your prototyping and on random generation of the land of the players, I'll cover that in the GM's book or whatever.

 

**Prospit**

Home of the Prospitians. Golden buildings on sets of giant tectonic plates, except instead of a mantle and shit, there's fuckhuge chains holding them tethered to the small core.

**Derse**

Same as above, but to Dersites, it's purple, and the NPCs here are more ambiguous since they're destined to end the battle. I am obliged to mention them being destined to win the battle is a construct of the game, and can be circumvented. Just don't come crying to me when forcing this then makes time beetles eat everything or whatever.

 

**The Veil**

Neutral ground. Host to factories and laboratories and genetic facilities. Unlike the moons, which your dreamselves will be on, you will need to come to the Veil yourself at some point in order to complete ectobiology. Just don't be there when the Reckoning starts and the Veil begins breaking apart and disappearing to Skaia to bombard it.

**Skaia**

The core of creativity. So many metaphors about being an egg of creativity, the frog egg, etc. Make your own interpretations, that's what fanfiction is. Do what you want with it, just remember that physically, the world is littered with castles and battlefields and giant robots and such. Shoutout to that one good but maybe dead fic not on AO3. You know which one you are.

 

Also, obviously, this is where the Black King is, the endgame goal. Well, endgame in a normal game. But since when has Sburb ever been anything but normal?

**Appendix D: Creature Statistics**

Later.

 

**Appendix E: Inspirational Reading**

This is where I put all my shout-outs and references. There's way too many, though. I can name the Pathfinder Homestuck story, y'all know what that is, there's the one with superheroes that's like, 7th longest on all of AO3, there's the Sburb FAQ, the class guides, I believe there was one called A Hand in Holding Hands? It eventually became the author laying the blueprints for the last parts of the story, and how it could be integrated into a video game. This isn't a video game, but ideas are ideas.

 

Non-HS sources include Snow Crash, Evangelion, undergraduate mathematics, anime, and a whole bunch of stuff I can't be arsed to type because it's 1:34AM and I should've been working on my other fics. But I won't shill those out because I'm awkward about those kinds of things. That, and humblebrag incoming, they're pretty notable for view count on the MSPA forums. Even if most of them are probably mine.


	14. Dungeon Master's Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is where I kill myself making up at least 200 different tables of so much crap. Wish me luck!

Honestly, this is just a placeholder for a table of contents I'll go back to and make one day. I still haven't done it for the PHB, and at this point I'm putting it off in favor of grinding out more shit. Yes, my wording was deliberate.


	15. Chapter 1: A World of your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Homestuck is very obviously the intellectual property of Andrew Hussie, because I don't know who else could come up with something like Homestuck.

1) A World of Your Own

 

Core Assumptions

**Andrew Hussie is the high priest of the new age religion that is Homestuck.** Self explanatory.

 **Five Realms.** There is Prospit and Derse, which have been locked in eternal, fated war. There is the Veil, a land where the armies of light and darkness build their forces. There is Skaia, the promised, the Battlefield where the Armies of Light and Darkness wage war eternal. Then there is the Land.

 **The World Awaits Heroes.** The Land has been waiting for heroes that were prophesized to come, to claim their birthright over the land, then over Skaia, the Ultimate Alchemy.

 **The World Is Ancient.** Lost dungeons and tombs lie across the Land, awaiting brave adventurers and vile scavengers both.

 **Conflict Shapes the World's History.** There was the White King. There was the Black King. They have always waged war without end, a war in heaven, an unending grind. But another rose up from the Land, the mortal realm. The Denizen. The Denizen was unable to make its claim for Skaia, and it was cast down. Unwilling to admit weakness, it sealed off the gate that led to Skaia, and focused on its dominion, the Land. Ever since, the Denizen has been a monstrous ruler, the populace of the Land living in terror of its dark lord and its evil minions. No buts either, other monsters trouble people's lives frequently. Ravenloft, aye?

 

There are no gods. No John, you are the gods. And then John was got tiger.

 

Campaign maps. Okay, so y'all have played Earthbound. Or OFF. Or Undertale.

There are seven zones in the Land, one for each of the seven gates.

 

There is the noob cave. Yes, I need to change the name. It's like OFF's zone 0, the Ruins, the Endar Spire, Peragus, it's the place where you start and wander for the first session while the party gets its shit together.

Fluff-wise, the noob cave can be explained as a refinement or modification of the typical entry process into the Medium. Honestly, if the DM is capable of running as many lines as there are players, they can go ahead and do it like the canon, but I'm writing this with simplicity in mind, that either all the players entered from one place, or the story starts after they entered.

Alternately, the noob cave can be partitioned. A spawn point where the houses or hives or giant apartment entered, and the rest of the cave can be left unmodified.

 

I hope you know that by noob cave, I don't literally mean a cave, unless you're going with a Platonic mindset. But then I would say the home planet that's being destroyed is the cave. This isn't the right place to discuss philosophy.

 

Then the seven zones, linked together by the seven gates. If this were a video game, each zone would be its own level. As it is, the zones are actually a lot like the planets in Caliborn's session; not quite full planets of their own as in canon, but they'll do the job.

 

 **Shared NPCs of the World** (including, but not limited to)

Black/White Kings

Black/White Queens

Archagent (AKA Jack Noir) (The Wiki may need better wording, because it currently implies Prospit also has an archagent. Do both. This game needs more flavor anyway.)

The Exiles? (WV, AR, PM) (You can make up your own, don't feel like you need to force yourself to do anything. Also, think about it. Someone giving commands to our players?

 

No reader, you are the exiles.)

Denizen

Underlings

Sprites (you may choose to have one for all or one for each, depending on how many you think you can juggle and have each one do something meaningful. Or at least until they all inevitably die.)

Guardian/Lusus

Consorts

 

**Mapping your Campaign**

Make your maps as the DMG says.

 

Each zone should be a size that reflects what kind of campaign you want to run. Fast-paced campaigns should have small zones that players can cross within days, traveling hour by hour. Encounter every night, at least one dungeon every day, a fairly basic civilization of consorts.

If you want longer campaigns, ones that'll take months in-game, maybe a year, maybe even longer, make them bigger. Players can cross from 18 to 30 miles a day. Underlings and NPCs don't necessarily have to, and you can get away with it by claiming that as game abstractions, they have fast travel or whatever, or despawn and respawn as needed instead of actually traveling.

 

**Settlements**

This is where your consorts live, and your players can rest. Since Sburb is a buggy game, you can get away with putting a village in the middle of a lake of fire without the question but why the fuck would someone live there.

 

Assume villages unless part of the feature of the zone is that there's a fuckhuge city with lots of consorts where carapacians come on holiday, investors and merchants from all over come to make money for themselves, their companies, or their kingdoms, and shady agents of the kingdoms make back-alley deals for purposes patriotic, malevolent, or enigmatic.

 

Alternately, wait till later. I'll have tables to let you generate your own village. As in, every building, every NPC, every profession, and all that noise. Ever played Dwarf Fortress?

 

Remember that the consorts apparently worship the Genesis Frog, so include at least one temple.

Also, alchemiters, the fraymotif shop, and every basic need a player could have. Like a bank that carries over between zones so they don't have to carry everything on their backs.

 

Governments could be as a town says, but with the boss of the gate of the zone at the head of the local hierarchy. Or a tribal, elder, or religious leader. Mechanically, they'll all act the same anyway. For forms of government, it represents the kind of leadership the gate boss has over the zone. This gives each boss some flavor instead of just being the big guy in front of the next gate.

 

Commerce is optional. It's a game construct, the villages don't have to follow the laws of reality. If you'd like to make them trade with other villages, go ahead. So many quests can get started with the simple a caravan went missing, go find it.

 

**Factions**

If you choose, make factions for Prospit and Derse. Then make a faction to represent the Land and its zones. Land Reputation, as the FAQ puts it. This opens a lot of new avenues for creative players. They can organize the zones into a big thing, make gates into highways with tolls, make tariffs, collect the money, then convert it all into grist. They can make an army out of the Land and bring them to the Veil, make them a third kingdom to rival Prospit and Derse, bug out the game by making both factions lose at once.

 

Hey, it's an optional rule for a reason.

 

**Creating a Campaign**

 

Start Small

 

  1. Create a Home Base



Initially, this will be the noob cave. But my issue with this is that the players won't necessarily have a permanent home base. They could all be wandering vagabonds, who only stay to fix the town's problems, then ride off into the sunset. Hence why all villages have the basics to facilitate this.

 

  1. Create a Local Region



I'll go over this more in chapter 5, where the other tables are. I'll put random generation tables for the zones. But do keep with the DMG and put a dungeon or three nearby. Or just randomly generate them too. I'll have tables for everything. As a game, every zone can have as many dungeon as the game needs.

 

  1. Craft a Starting Adventure



Play any MMO or any game with optional quests in it. Your players can just wander around asking people for quests.

 

Alternately, have a sprite or just a game screen telling the players to go here or go there. Players need some initial direction to get started.

 

**Campaign Events**

This is where shit goes down. No two games of Sburb are the same, and shit can happen that makes everything go downhill. Never uphill, though. You ever tried going uphill? Not fun.

 

Just keep in mind the part in the DMG about **When Not to Shake it Up.** They do make a point in that you should keep action relevant. However, it's a game. All this has been written in mind that since it is a game, you can get away with a lot of stupid shit that makes no sense, because unlike D &D, you don't have to pretend like it's realistic.

 

World-Shaking Events

This is things like the archagent betraying their queen, and such things. This is mundane; not the result of a glitch in the system or tampering, but eccentricities of game NPCs or something that deviates from the game script, but the script is still all intact and not about to collapse.

 

**World-Shaking Events (not glitches)**  
  
---  
  
d10

| 

Event  
  
1

| 

Rise of a leader ( WV's rebellion)  
  
2

| 

Fall of a leader (Jack Noir kills the queen. Taking the ring in and of itself is not a glitch, but can lead to one,)  
  
3

| 

Cataclysmic disaster (Nuclear explosion in the Veil, earthquake on Prospit or Derse, the Land is damaged, etc.)  
  
4

| 

Assault or invasion (the War Eternal spills over from the Battlefield to the Land)  
  
5

| 

Rebellion, revolution, overthrow (Again, WV's rebellion)  
  
6

| 

Extinction or depletion (consorts go extinct, Cetus eats all the fish)  
  
7

| 

New organization (Formation of the Midnight Crew?)  
  
8

| 

Discovery, expansion, invention (unsure)  
  
9

| 

Prediction, omen, prophecy (anything that the game tells a seer or time player)  
  
10

| 

Myth and legend (uhh.... I don't know.)  
  
 

You'll notice that the DMG has further tables for some of the things above. I won't reprint them here, partially because I'm lazy, and partially because I don't know copyright laws.

 

**Tiers of Play**

The tiers won't work like they do here. I need playtesting to definitively say this part, so take everything I say in this part with a grain of salt.

 

**Levels 1~3: Local Heroes**

Characters in this tier figure out their abilities, start testing them to see what they can do with them. They'll be in the noob cave but only for a short while, then they'll come out into the first zone. This'll last until they get the first gate boss down.

 

**Levels 4~9: Don't Fuck It Up**

Characters in this tier are growing up well, this is childhood, this is when everyone's innocent and things are good. Second through fourth zones. Additionally, this is the best time the players have to make their ectobiological clones. I'm going with this sequence since John made the eight of them before [S] Descend, before Hivebent and things started going flipwise turnedside. There will be a transportalizer in the fourth zone that gets people to the Veil and back, letting them complete the ectobiology.

 

**Levels 10~17: Death Everywhere and Everywhen**

Characters in this tier are at their teenage years. This is what people tend to think of when they think what Homestuck's become. Deadly forces at every turn, glitches and outside influences stacking up, personal tensions and drama tear the group apart, and the Denizen is actively after them. This is from the fifth zone to the Denizen's lair. If I could figure out how to balance God Tiers, it'd be here too.

 

 **Levels 18~20:** **Herald of the Unawakened World**

Characters in this tier are matured and ready to face the world. They're finishing up their preparation, stoking the Forge and blasting their grist into Skaia. They'll go to Derse and kill the Black Queen, go to the Battlefield and face all its myriad challenges, kill the Black King, and hopefully be able to claim their victory. Except the glitches and such will make it so that there's probably a few more things to be done.

Like the DMG says, it won't end at 20. There's more to face. There can always be more challenge until the players have had their fill being adventurers, and are ready to become something else.

 

**Flavors of Fantasy**

**Heroic Fantasy**

This is what the baseline D&D rules assume.

**Sword and Sorcery**

Pulp fantasy, more like. If you decide to play as if you're the Midnight Crew and everything's noir-ish, it'll be either this or actual noir.

**Epic Fantasy**

Emphasizes the battle between Light and Dark, Good and Evil. The players are truly heroic spirits, driven by higher purpose and capable of facing armies single-handedly without blinking.

**Mythic Fantasy**

This is more ancient myths. The Iliad, the Odyssey, a third tale that can help the claim that I'm not a filthy Classics student.

**Dark Fantasy**

Rose.

**Intrigue**

A more cerebral type of thing where your players aren't so much heroic murderhobos as they are stealthy, conniving dudes straight outta Sherwood.

**Mystery**

Obvious. A surprising application of this; some time shenanigan went wrong, and the players labor under its consequences for so long, trying to figure out what they did that's turned their world into what it is now. Just remember to take mystery in moderation.

**Swashbuckling**

We're all pirates and musketeers now, child. Time in cities spent courting maidens, holding duels, and chivalry and all that noise.

**War**

If the Alternian Department of Foreign Relations planned out a session.

(Alternian foreign policy doesn't go far beyond meet new species, then kill them.)

**Wuxia**

Alternasia. What the fuck, Hussie. But do it. Everyone's a samurai, magical girl, cyborg, caped eggheads, whatever. Make sure everyone has at least one superiority die for those sick jumps.

 

7/23/16 Changed gate mention for Denizen to no longer say seventh gate. Seventh gate is from the 7th zone boss' place to the Denizen's lair. The Denizen's lair is its own little realm. 


	16. Chapter 2: Creating a Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I wonder why it seems so short in comparison to the chapter, then I realize that D&D has a lot more worlds, and I'll see if I can't add some of them back via the variety of Land titles each zone can have.

**Planar Categories**

The Material Plane, aka The Land

The Veil would be the equivalent to the Inner Planes, since the carapacian cloning facilities for the Battlefield on Skaia come from here.

Prospit and Derse are the Outer planes, since they're separated by alignments.

Skaia and the Furthest Ring are the Positive and Negative Planes. Infinite creativity and life waiting to bloom in the center, and we don't talk about what's out there. If you want dreambubbles, throw that in the Ring too.

 

Transportalizers are fairly straightforward, but feel free to add things to them with the rules on planar portals.

 

Astral plane, Feywild, and Shadowfell have no direct equivalents. Or well, not the last. You can use the Shadowfell optional rules for the Furthest Ring if you want.

 

The Veil is lots of factories and genetic facilities held by massive numbers of personnel. Functionally, it's a bunch of dungeons. 

 

The following rules are optional. If you'd rather give them prophecies on what lies ahead or this shit's just clunky for you, just do something else.

 

**Prospitian Prophecies**

Dreamselves on Prospit get visions when their dream spires pass into the clouds of Skaia. Or, that's how canon goes.

Once an in-game week, Prospitian players with a live dreamself can reroll any one die they have to roll.

 

**Dersite Delirium**

Dreamselves on Derse are supposed to hear whispers from the Horrorterrors. It'd be beneficial since they're asking them to help stop Lord English from killing everyone, including the Noble Circle themselves, except LE won't be a glitch in every session. That, and the Circle might become an antagonist themselves.

Once an in-game week, Dersite players with a live dreamself can ignore the effects of one pre-existing madness of any type, from the end of one long rest to the next, or ignore a fear test.

 

**Whispers in the Dark**

Players without dreamselves that sleep as part of a long rest or sleep for a not short amount of time must make a DC 10 Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw. On a failed save, they gain a level of exhaustion that cannot be removed by resting. Players that reach six levels of exhaustion no longer die, but become vessels for the inhabitants of the Furthest Ring. Luckily, there are a few things in the game that can mitigate this. For one, I'm deciding whether to make sopor able to counteract this. I'll think about it.

 

Skaia is just another zone. Albeit one that's bigger than all the other zones of the Land combined, and is the setting for the final quest.

 

The Furthest Ring is not a fun place. Don't go there. I don't think anyone actually can. It's beyond space and time. I mean in the game, of course, in canon it's commonplace. Then again, the Furthest Ring isn't the Far Realm and all its insanity.

 

On further rumination, the Whispers in the Dark should only apply if it fits. If your local Horrorterror doesn't want to corrupt others, or if they're all dead, you obviously shouldn't apply this. Alternately, replace the Horrorterrors with other things. I'd suggest Tricksters, but I have other things in mind for that.

 

End of optional rules. Transportalizers and the Frog Temple are rather essential for Sburb.

 

**Transportalizers**

Transportalizers are basically gates. The players will use them to travel between the zones of the Land, and to the other planes. At the end of every zone, after defeating the zone's boss, there will be two transportalizers. One leads to the next zone. If this is the seventh zone, it'll be this giant, ornate thing that leads to the Denizen's lair. The other is deactivated and the players will be unable to use it until they get to the 4th zone and find the frog temple.

 

Additionally, there are countless transportalizers located within the Veil that lead here and there, deliberately forming a complex portal system. Even more of them lead back to Prospit and Derse. One particular transportalizer instead leads to the frog temple.

 

On Prospit and Derse, there are transportalizers that lead to the Veil, and ones that lead to the Battlefield on Skaia.

 

On Skaia itself, there are transportalizers to and from Prospit and Derse, and there's one specific one located either far away from the Battlefield or in a no man's land that comes from the Denizen's lair.

 

Transportalizers (god damn typing all that out) are not indestructible. They'll live through almost anything that can be thrown at them, short of a direct blast from a Skaian battleship or meteor. But they will not teleport objects or creatures if it does not detect enough room for them on the other side. Cave ins could work, but so would just parking a car over it.

There are two exceptions to this. All transportalizer pairs that go into the Denizen's lair, and all pairs found in the frog temple are flat-out indestructible. They cannot be destroyed short of DM fiat, but they can be obstructed.

 

**The Frog Temple**

In the 4th zone of the Land, the frog temple exists somewhere in an appropriate venue. Within the temple are transportalizers that can take the players to the Veil, where they can complete the ectobiology that will create their paradox selves to be sent through Skaia's portal defenses during the Reckoning to complete the loop.

 

Or whatever. It's a D&D conversion, how much of this part you keep is up to you. All that matters is that for some reason, there is a task that must be done within the facilities deep within the Veil.

 

In another part of the temple, there are more transportalizers to Prospit and Derse. I would suggest that the carapacians of those moons not be aware of those transportalizers until the players clue them in on their presence.

 

In yet another part of the temple, there is a room with seven transportalizers set in a circle, with an eighth transportalizer in the center. There are also terminals that show the status of each one, and it should be clear to the players that the Frog Temple... somewhere along the line I, the author, made this into a hub level of sorts. Each of those seven outer ones corresponds to one located in the zone boss' lair, near but clearly distinguished from the transportalizer that teleports to the next zone. The center one leads to the Denizen's lair. They start out as deactivated, and cannot be used until both ends have been turned on.

 

**Antagonists**

The players were given bad hands from the start, typically. Glitches in the system, malevolent beings, quirks of a game looped over into absurdity, the list goes on.

 

What follows are examples. Maybe I'll set concrete rules for the future, but I've looked over these for hours and these feel really mediocre. So learn from my incompetence and do better.

 

**Horrorterrors.** When the Noble Circle wants something, they get it. The DM does not have to make up motivation for them if they don't want to; the thought processes of those who have lived strange aeons are inscrutable to those of the mortal coil. But what do they want?

 

Just as Rose made her thorns, players might decide to make grimdark weaponry. I think you know where this is going.

 

Players can make deals with the Horrorterrors if they wish. The specifics of the deal is up to them, but rest assured that the price will be terrible, permanent, and should not be taken lightly.

 

**Tricksters.** If the Horrorterrors are the monsters outside the gates, the Tricksters are the monsters in the streets, going about their day. They look just like everyone else. Until the sugar and the psychopathy (or was it sociopathy?) comes out, and everything's in bright, gaudy colors.

 

Do Tricksters have their own weapons? Canonically, kinda? John used Zillyhoo without Trickster mode, though the Alpha kids made the rest of those weapons during it. You're the DM, up to you.

 

Your players aren't invincible. They keep losing their shit, eventually they're gonna lose something and not get it back. 

  

**Denizen.** The Denizen will have their own ways to influence the world, because they are the primary antagonists of this story. The Black King may be the final objective, but the Denizen is the main course. This will be covered more in Denizen generation in the Bestiary.

 

**The World.** World-shaking events from the previous chapter. These probably won't generate paradox, but as the title indicates, it'll shake up the status quo and force players to adapt to changing situations. That, and it could be the DM's side of the story. The players are adventurers doing this and that, the DM's busy writing out a story with the events in the background. Until the players throw it out the window and the DM feels like flipping tables. So really, not much different than any tabletop session in any game, ever. 

 

6/14/16 Editing out mentions of minor and major mental disorders, it's all madness now.

6/17/16 Added part from Transportalizers onward. Sorry about the poor state of movers and shakers.

9/6/17 Cleaned up some stuff now that I have a clearer idea of things.


	17. Chapter 3: Creating Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we take a break from the storm of contention that the ending of our Most Holy Text, and focus on other, less significant things.

**Chapter 3: Creating Adventures**

The 5e DMG has good tips for fiction in general. 

 

**Credible Threats.** Adventures should have threats or some sort of hook that are both worthy of the heroes' attention, and something they can solve. Don't throw babies against a pedophile and expect anything that moral man can write.

 

**Familiar Tropes With Clever Twists.** Subvert expectations. But since we subvert them anyway, either make them red herrings and pretend to twist them and end up playing them straight, or layer your subversions. A quest on behalf of the king? No, the mysterious man is not the king in disguise. It's the villain that needs you to recover an artifact he can't get himself. For layers, then say that the king planned this all along to draw out the villain and track him back to his lair.

 

**A Clear Focus on the Present.** Adventures are about here and now. Maybe a bit of good lore, but unless you're doing time travel shit, and this is Homestuck so you likely will, focus should be on the present situation, and let the world's history be evident in the present situation. Hussie gets away with tangents because he's the Huss of Lips. Most of us have no such cred.

 

**Heroes Who Matter.** tl;dr DON'T RAILROAD

 

**Something for All Player Types.** As in, cater your campaign to your group. They want combat? Fights everywhere. Social interaction? Better get that throat ready. And pretend that wasn't a sex joke. Exploration? Ehh.... okay, maybe this one not so much.

 

**Surprises.** Surprise people. Let them find hidden entrances to more dungeons at the bottom of the first. Just don't use too many, and think about odd pairings. I can say with certainty that the shit that players remember is the crazy, unorthodox crap that goes on.

 

**Useful Maps.** Self-explanatory. The Internet is your friend here.

 

 

**Adventure Structure**

I don't feel like retyping this. Same as in the book.

 

**Location-Based Adventures**

  1. **Identify Party's Goals**



Use the tables given.

 

  1. **Identify Important NPCs**



As usual, if you have your own ideas, feel free to ignore this. The PHB is a handbook, which implies you should follow it. The DMG is a guide, a suggestion.

**Adventure Villains**  
  
---  
  
**d10**

| 

**Villain**  
  
1-3

| 

Random zone boss or wild creature with no particular agenda  
  
4

| 

Otherworldly threat (grimdark, trickster, outsider) bent on otherworldly shit  
  
5-6

| 

Agent from Derse bent on furthering Derse's power  
  
8-10

| 

Zone boss underling bent on domination and plunder  
  
**Adventure Allies/Patron**  
  
---  
  
**d10**

| 

**Ally/Patron**  
  
1-3

| 

Enthusiastic commoner  
  
4

| 

Soldier, warrior, fighter type dude  
  
5-6

| 

Local leader  
  
7-8

| 

Sage or other old, wise person thing  
  
9

| 

Some crazy dude  
  
10

| 

Prospitian agent  
  
11

| 

Disguised underling  
  
12

| 

The villain  
  
  1. **Flesh out Location Details.** Blah blah blah later.



 

  1. **Find the Ideal Introduction.** As DMG.



 

  1. **Consider the Ideal Climax.** As DMG.



 

  1. **Plan Encounters.** As DMG.



 

**Everything else up to Side Quests, because I'm a lazy piece of shit.** As DMG.

 

**Side Quests/Creating Encounters**

**Main/Side Quests/Encounters**  
  
---  
  
**d12**

| 

**Main/Side Quest/Encounter**  
  
1

| 

Find a specific item or resource  
  
2

| 

Get specific loot from an enemy or puzzle. AKA twenty bear asses, but simpler  
  
3

| 

Receive info from an NPC  
  
4

| 

Rescue a captive  
  
5

| 

Figure out what happened to an NPC  
  
6

| 

Slay a specific monster  
  
7

| 

Discover the nature and origin of a strange phenomenon  
  
8

| 

Secure aid of an NPC  
  
9

| 

Protect an area from one or more monsters  
  
10

| 

Get info from an area, in an espionage and spy sorta way  
  
11

| 

Subdue and bring back, or otherwise kidnap, an NPC. Should be alive  
  
12

| 

Sabotage or otherwise destroy a specific item  
  
 

 

**Combat Encounters**

 

Blah blah blah, blah blah blah.

 

**Combat Encounter Difficulty**

Oh god fucking shit thunderwang. Honestly, now that I think about it, I'm laying down the foundation based on a story-driven campaign, and combat isn't as detailed to allow things to go smoothly. Which I then take to mean you probably don't want to deal with XP thresholds and such. But I said I was going to do this, I'm going to do it.

 

**XP Thresholds by Character Level**  
  
---  
  
**Character Level**

| 

**Easy**

| 

**Medium**

| 

**Hard**

| 

**Deadly**  
  
1st

| 

25

| 

50

| 

75

| 

100  
  
2nd

| 

50

| 

100

| 

150

| 

200  
  
3rd

| 

75

| 

150

| 

225

| 

400  
  
4th

| 

125

| 

250

| 

375

| 

500  
  
5th

| 

250

| 

500

| 

750

| 

1100  
  
6th

| 

300

| 

600

| 

900

| 

1400  
  
7th

| 

350

| 

750

| 

1100

| 

1700  
  
8th

| 

450

| 

900

| 

1400

| 

2100  
  
9th

| 

550

| 

1100

| 

1600

| 

2400  
  
10th

| 

600

| 

1200

| 

1900

| 

2800  
  
11th

| 

800

| 

1600

| 

2400

| 

3600  
  
12th

| 

1000

| 

2000

| 

3000

| 

4500  
  
13th

| 

1100

| 

2200

| 

3400

| 

5100  
  
14th

| 

1250

| 

2500

| 

3800

| 

5700  
  
15th

| 

1400

| 

2800

| 

4300

| 

6400  
  
16th

| 

1600

| 

3200

| 

4800

| 

7200  
  
17th

| 

2000

| 

3900

| 

5900

| 

8800  
  
18th

| 

2100

| 

4200

| 

6300

| 

9500  
  
19th

| 

2400

| 

4900

| 

7300

| 

10900  
  
20th

| 

2800

| 

5700

| 

8500

| 

12700  
  
 

So you see, I did this, then I realized, I'm keeping this part as is and tailoring what I do to this. So there was no point in this, unless I decide to modify it later on, in which case I saved myself a bunch of work. But for now, go with the DMG.

 

If you bother to use this. Most DMs I know just reward XP at the end of quests, story arcs, that sorta stuff. Way easier.

 

**Random Encounters**

You do this because it's a mainstay of RPGs, it creates tension, etc, etc, etc. They don't also have to be all hostile, by the way. I used to think that mindset, don't always do that. Unless you wanna be that kinda dude. Also, it's good to deliver plot points or NPCs to the players, if they're lost or whatever. It also reinforces the theme of your campaign.

 

Just make sure they don't become tiresome. They should have a point. It's an RPG mainstay, not a tabletop game mainstay. Farming isn't anything like it is in RPGs and MMOs.

 

Also, I love that it says under triggering random encounters, the first bullet point is that the players are getting off track and slowing down the game. Listen. Some campaigns, like ones I've run, that off track hilarity IS the campaign. So keep that in mind.

 

Follow the DMG for making your own random encounter tables if you choose to do this.

 

6/30/16 Removing mentions of minibosses, trying to streamline things. Also, random encounter tables may or may not be necessary, for reasons that'll become clear once the bestiary is published. 

9/6/17 Edited out some stuff that didn't really go anywhere. Spring cleaning in summer.


	18. Chapter 4: Creating Nonplayer Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, I give up on villainous class options for the moment and get you what isn't taking forever to make.

**Quick NPCs**

Unlike D&D, where almost anything is possible, in Sburb the range of characters you can meet is far more limited. As in, just pull up a random bestiary entry and say that's the NPC. Also, they only need a few qualities to make them memorable.

 

**Detailed NPCs**

For NPCs that you expect to keep around for more than a bit, like the bosses or major movers and shakers of the world, flesh them out.

 

I'm not going to reprint the following tables here, because I'd literally just be copying and pasting them.

 

Blah blah blah a whole buncha shit.

 

Optional rule: Loyalty, use as DMG.

 

**Villains**

There's two types. There's the game-mandated kind, like the bosses of the zones. Then there's the ones you meet in your adventures. Consorts who go bad, rogue carapacians, bandits, a whole bunch of shit that's only limited by your creativity. Sburb is a canvas for whatever schemes and plots you have, y'know.

 

 

| 

Influence (d4)  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Seize a position of power or title. Overthrowing the zone boss, overthrowing another zone boss, the Denizen, a consort government's power.  
  
2

| 

Win a silly or not so silly contest. Like most pies eaten. Or a body count competition.  
  
3

| 

Win the favor of a powerful figure. Like the Denizen.  
  
4

| 

Place a pawn in a position of power. The Denizen might do this. So might the zone bosses, crime bosses, etc.  
  
 

| 

Magic (d6)  
  
1

| 

Obtain some ancient artifact. A classic tale.  
  
2

| 

Build a construct or magical device. Maybe it's a key that unlocks a dungeon, or a mass empowerment device.  
  
3

| 

Carry out a deity's wishes. AKA any task given to them from the Denizen or maybe the Black Monarchs, or darker things.  
  
4

| 

Open a gate to another world. Doesn't have to be the Furthest Ring. Maybe Prospit and Derse want gateways to send their armies through to the Land.  
  
 

| 

Mayhem  
  
1

| 

Fulfill an apocalyptic prophecy. AKA EVERY PROSPITIAN AND DERSITE EVER. Or just say it's game mechanics.  
  
2

| 

Enact the will of a god or patron. So the Kings, the Denizen, etc.  
  
3

| 

Spread a disease. You wanna add a bit of 28 Days Later flavor? Here ya go.  
  
4

| 

Overthrow a government. This is interesting. It could be a Denizen's minion overthrowing the government of the puny consorts that resist their will. It could be an Agent of Derse overthrowing the Prospitians. Or it could be WV rising up. It could be Mobieus Trip and Hadron Kaleido doing their thing. Who knows?  
  
5

| 

Trigger a natural disaster. Like the Reckoning. Or some other cataclysmic thing in one of the realms.  
  
6

| 

Utterly destroy a bloodline or clan. This isn't assassinating a dreamself, that'd be more specific. No, this is more destroy every one of this family who can help the players overthrow this boss or whatever. Village of badasses hidden in the leaves? Burn everything! Sic a fox on them!  
  
 

| 

Passion (d4)  
  
1

| 

Prolong the life of a loved one. Not as applicable as others, but some could be led to believe the Rings grant immortality.  
  
2

| 

Prove worthy of another person's love. This can really take on any form. So basically, you could roll for a method of villainy, then overwrite motivation with this one. Troll relationships sure are weird.  
  
3

| 

Raise or restore a dead loved one. Hmm. They think they can. Maybe your Denizen can raise the dead or pretend to. Maybe there's some new method invented in the Veil that could do that, and suddenly every boss kill needs the entire arena scoured of DNA. Or maybe the Horrorterrors have made their covenants.  
  
4

| 

Destroy rivals for another person's affection. Ah, jealousy. You know how this one do.  
  
 

| 

Power (d4)  
  
1

| 

Conquer a region or incite a rebellion. Pick anyone, really. I may be painting the Prospitians darker than they are, but who the hell fights a war without a spy network conducting a shadow war behind the curtains?  
  
2

| 

Seize control of an army. Any army, really. Impersonation, Klingon promotions, money, titles, anything is permitted.  
  
3

| 

Become the power behind the throne. This one will likely involve blackmail, subterfuge, and a whole lot of stuff that probably won't play out in front of the players.  
  
4

| 

Gain the favor of a ruler. See winning favor, because this is essentially the same thing.  
  
 

| 

Revenge (d4)  
  
1

| 

Avenge a past humiliation or insult. Like silly hats and costumes that make you want to stab the queen or something. I see you there, you stabby shitstain.  
  
2

| 

Avenge a past imprisonment or injury. Really, I can stretch the WV angel far. That dude could be a straight up villain with a few changes.  
  
3

| 

Avenge the death of a loved one. I'm starting to see that all these have similar origins, so uh. Yeah.  
  
4

| 

Retrieve stolen property and punish the thief. This is one the Monarchs could get in on if their Rings get stolen or something. Or if one of your players falls for your bait and takes something from the Horrorterrors or the Tricksters.  
  
 

| 

Wealth (d4)  
  
1

| 

Control natural resources or trade. Self explanatory, really.  
  
2

| 

Marry into wealth. Okay, this one might be hard. On the other hand, you can suspend reality and bothersome things like that. So ship everyone you want. Love is on your side. That, and you're the GM, so.  
  
3

| 

Plunder ancient ruins. Indiana Jones! You're my Muse this time, let's get this started! Just don't bring the actual cannibal over here.  
  
4

| 

Steal land, goods, or money. Bah. Boring.  
  
 

**Villain Methods and Weaknesses**

Follow the DMG. My computer crashed, so I don't feel as verbose.

 

**What If I Don't Want or Need a Villain?**

What if you just wanna do like, some mission you'd play in your video games? No villain with grandiose goals, no metagame to keep in mind, just a simple down and dirty dungeon grind?

 

Okay, so don't. Sburb is a game. It doesn't have to be realistic. You don't have to justify why the monsters would sit underground when they could destroy the surface world several times over, just that they do. In fact, you don't need any villains with more complex motivations beyond do their job as a game abstraction if you want to make all of it a game. Just remember that social interaction is a pillar of adventure for a reason.

 

**Villainous Player Classes/Aspects**

Not yet. I have them, I don't like them. I'm reworking them, because I want players to be able to play as a group of slaves to the voices if they want to, like Nightmare mode from the latest Black Ops game. The difference is that they're slaves, not proxies. 

Okay maybe not slaves. If you want to play them as such, go ahead, it can be easily justified. But sometimes...

 

**Being of the Outer Dark**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Dark Art: Awakened Mind**

At 1st level, you can communicate telepathically with any creature you can see within 30 feet of you. You don't need to share a language for them to understand, but they must be able to understand at least one language.  
  
**Harbinger's Selection**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every other level, for a total of eleven at 19th level.

 

Due to being empowered by entities beyond mortal comprehension, you do not require a spellbook. You need not prepare spells that you know.

 

You automatically learn all spells that you are able to cast.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Dark One**

At 7th level, you are immune to being frightened.

 

At 15th level, you are immune to being charmed or having your thoughts read unless you allow it.  
  
**Dark Art: Leviathan's Blessing**

At 13th level, all your ability scores and score maximums are increased by 3.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mask of the Morning**

**Keywords:** Clockwork, flesh, social, stars  
  
---  
  
Mask of the Morning focuses on nobility and the seductive qualities of your nature to influence others.  
  
**Enthrall**

At 1st level, you may charm a creature that you can see within 30 feet of you as an action. It must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you until the condition is removed. You may only have one creature charmed in this way at one time. This limit increases to two at 9th level, and three at 17th level.  
  
**Chain Administrator**

At 6th level, you can communicate telepathically with your familiars and perceive through them as long as you are on the same plane. Additionally, you may speak through your familiars, even if they normally can't speak.  
  
**Dark Minions**

At 10th level, your thralls have their maximum hit points increased by an amount equal to your level, and adds your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls.  
  
**The Thousand Forms**

At 14th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may, as an action, force all creatures of your choice within 60 feet that can see you to pass a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened by you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**The Corruptor**

At 20th level, you have an aura that extends out to your base movement speed that you can turn on or off as an action. Creatures that enter this aura must pass a Wisdom saving throw or become charmed or frightened, of your choice, until the end of their next turn. They are then immune to this for one hour. Once per turn, you may use Enthrall as a free action on a creature inside the aura, and enthralled creatures in the aura do not count towards your maximum.  
  
**Instrumental Pact**

**Keywords:** Clockwork, flesh, social, stars  
  
---  
  
Instrumental Pacts exist because sometimes, the sword really is better than the penis.  
  
**Scourge's Armory**

At 1st level, you gain three superiority dice, and learn five maneuvers of your choice. You gain an additional three superiority dice and learn five more maneuvers at 9th level, and again at 17th level, for a total of nine superiority dice and fifteen maneuvers known.

Additionally, you may use your Charisma modifier in place of another when using your pact weapon.

Oh, and yes you gain said pact weapon. You are automatically proficient with this weapon, and you can create a pact weapon in your empty hand(s) as an action. You can choose any weapon, not just melee.

(Ignore following if you've played a pact of the blade warlock, except for bolded.)

The weapon disappears if it's more than 5 feet away from you for 1 minute or more, if you use this action again, if you dismiss with no action required (PHB is weird), or if you die. You can transform a magic weapon into a pact weapon with a special ritual with the weapon held over one hour, can be done over a short rest. You can then dismiss and summon it at will, in an extradimensional space when not used. **Cannot strictly affect artifacts or sentient weapons this way, because the DM can decide the results of corrupting such things**. Weapon stops being pact weapon if you die, if you get a different weapon, or if you do another hour-long ritual to break the bond. Weapon appears at your feet if it's in the extradimensional space when it breaks.  
  
**Thirsting Blade**

At 6th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action with your pact weapon. Additionally, your movement speed is increased by 10 feet.  
  
**Darkfallen Shield**

At 10th level, you gain temporary hit points equal to half your maximum hit points. These temporary hit points return after a long rest. You have advantage on saving throws while the shield persists.  
  
**Lifedrinker**

At 14th level, when you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to your level. Additionally, you make three weapon attacks when you use the attack action with your pact weapon.  
  
**The Destroyer**

At 20th level, you become resistant to bludgeoning, force, piercing, and slashing damage, you critically hit on a 19 or 20, and if you have advantage on an attack roll, you gain a bonus to its damage roll equal to your level. You also gain the ability to sprout a pair of wings from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to twice your movement speed. You can create and dismiss these wings as a bonus action. And unlike sorcerers, your wings can manifest despite armor because fuck logic.  
  
**Tomes of Power**

**Keywords:** Clockwork, flesh, social, stars  
  
---  
  
Tomes of Power is a misnomer, because the tomes are metaphorical.  
  
**Eldritch Magus**

At 1st level, you can add your Charisma modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast. This increases to twice your modifier at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Rosetta**

At 6th level, you can read all writing and understand all languages. Additionally, your Dark Art: Awakened Mind has its range increased to 100 feet, and creatures with whom you can telepathically communicate can also have their thoughts read.  
  
**Expanded Selection**

At 10th level, you gain an additional six aspect dice.  
  
**Mystic Rites**

At 14th level, you ignore a spell's components when casting, and cannot have your concentration broken unless you are incapacitated or killed.  
  
**The Keeper**

At 20th level, you are invisible, and can teleport to a unoccupied location you can see a distance equal to your movement speed in place of movement. Additionally, you may spend an aspect die as a reaction to a creature within 100 feet taking an action. They must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be unable to take an action that turn.  
  
 

1/5/17 Added Being of the Outer Dark


	19. Chapter 5: Adventure Environments: Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I begin to present the random generator tables I've talked about, while providing a way to create Zones and random dungeons.

**GIMME THE DUNGEONS**

Duh. It's half the name. Though I don't mean dungeons as in the dark prison things. I mean them as in general... instances, much like how World of Warcraft uses them. It covers any general area where the focus is on getting through obstacles, by sword or sneak or sorcery. Or social for the diplomancers.

 

**Dungeon Locations.** As DMG.

 

Nope. Consult this chart.

 

**Dungeon Location**  
  
---  
  
**8d10**

| 

**Location**  
  
8

| 

A building in a city  
  
9

| 

Catacombs or sewers beneath a city  
  
10

| 

A tower or fortress in a city  
  
11

| 

The city itself  
  
12

| 

Beneath a farmhouse  
  
13

| 

Beneath a graveyard  
  
14

| 

The graveyard itself  
  
15

| 

Beneath a ruined city  
  
16

| 

The ruins of the city itself  
  
17

| 

Beneath a temple  
  
18

| 

The temple itself. Include catacombs and depths below. Like Diablo 1.  
  
19

| 

In a chasm or canyon  
  
20

| 

In a cliff face  
  
21

| 

In a desert  
  
22

| 

In a forest  
  
23

| 

In a glacier  
  
24

| 

In a gorge  
  
25

| 

In a jungle  
  
26

| 

In a mountain pass  
  
27

| 

In a swamp  
  
28

| 

In a valley  
  
29

| 

Beneath or on top of a mesa  
  
30

| 

In sea caves  
  
31

| 

In several connected mesas  
  
32

| 

In several connected mountains? Figure this one out somehow.  
  
33

| 

On a mountain peak  
  
34

| 

On a promontory  
  
35

| 

On an island  
  
36

| 

Underwater  
  
37

| 

Among the branches of a tree. No fucking idea.  
  
38

| 

Around a geyser  
  
39

| 

Behind a waterfall  
  
40

| 

Buried in an avalanche  
  
41

| 

Buried in a sandstorm  
  
42

| 

Buried in volcanic ash  
  
43

| 

Castle or structure sunken in a swamp  
  
44

| 

Castle or structure at the bottom of a sinkhole  
  
45

| 

Castle or structure at the bottom of ANOTHER castle or structure  
  
46

| 

Floating on the sea  
  
47

| 

Floating in the sky  
  
48

| 

On a moving, floating landmass. Like Howl's Moving Castle. Or Naxxramas.  
  
49

| 

The castle or structure itself is moving and floating  
  
50

| 

In a meteorite. Crashed, not the Veil.  
  
51

| 

On a demiplane or in a pocket dimension. Glitches will do this.  
  
52

| 

In an area devastated by NBC weaponry, or its fantastical equivalents.  
  
53

| 

In an area devastated by glitches in Sburb.  
  
54

| 

In an area devastated by Horrorterror influences  
  
55

| 

In an area devastated by saccharine influences  
  
56

| 

On a cloud  
  
57

| 

In the Ethereal Realm  
  
58

| 

On an island in an underground sea  
  
59

| 

At the bottom of the sea  
  
60

| 

At the bottom of an underground sea  
  
61

| 

In a volcano  
  
62

| 

Only opens during a natural disaster or other strong phenomenon.  
  
63

| 

On the back of a Gargantuan living creature.  
  
64

| 

Sealed inside a magical dome of force.  
  
65

| 

In a void curtain  
  
66

| 

In a rage epicenter  
  
67

| 

Area changes depending on time  
  
68

| 

Area changes depending on direction from which it is approached  
  
69

| 

A gateway in the middle of nowhere  
  
70

| 

A gateway at the bottom of another dungeon  
  
71

| 

A gateway that has yet to be constructed  
  
72

| 

A gateway that accidentally creates its own destination  
  
73

| 

It can only be found while wasting time on nonsense  
  
74

| 

It can only be found when being hunted  
  
75

| 

It can only be found by asking an NPC  
  
76

| 

It can only be found when least wanted  
  
77

| 

It can only be found when an NPC wills it  
  
78

| 

It can only be found after reaching a certain level  
  
79

| 

It can only be found after reaching a specific zone  
  
80

| 

It can only be found when the GM wills it  
  
 

 

**Dungeon Creator.** Honestly, use the DMG if you need to, for completion's sake. It was made by Sburb when it generated the Land.

 

**Dungeon Purpose.** As DMG. This will determine the type of dungeon layout you get.

 

And again, no.

 

**Dungeon Purpose**  
  
---  
  
**3d10+d20**

| 

**Purpose**  
  
4-5

| 

Death trap  
  
6-9

| 

Industry  
  
10-13

| 

Lair  
  
14-15

| 

Maze  
  
16-19

| 

Mine  
  
20-25

| 

Natural terrain  
  
26-28

| 

Naval vessel  
  
29-30

| 

Planar gate  
  
31-32

| 

Research lab  
  
33-36

| 

Residence  
  
37-40

| 

Stronghold  
  
41-44

| 

Temple or shrine  
  
45-48

| 

Tomb  
  
49-50

| 

Treasure vault  
  
 

 

**Dungeon Ecology.** None! It's Sburb! You don't need anything! You can if you want, but you don't need to explain why there can be fifty lions and no prey in a dungeon. Dave would have a field day with this.

                      

**Mapping a Dungeon**

Go to Appendix A of the DMG. If you enjoy random tables like I do, you'll love it.

 

Now, the DMG says characters can handle six to eight medium to hard combat encounters a day. However, think carefully on that. What works in World of Warcraft doesn't work in tabletop games. You can't just have your party go up against the same trash packs six times.

 

**Dungeon Features**

 

**Walls.** Anything that prevents your party from moving as they please, really. Conveniently shaped lava pools, gaping chasms or empty air below, insurmountable waist-high fences, etc.

 

**Doors.** Uh... actually, you could also define a door as the boundary through which you can cross from one room to another. Which means open arches and such could count as doors.

            **Stuck Doors.** Strength check, as DMG.

            **Locked Doors.** As DMG.

            **Barred Doors.** As DMG, but magic, aka come back later it's not open, is more common since it's a video game trope.

 

**Secret Doors.** As DMG. Always make perception checks!

 

**Concealed Doors.** As DMG.

 

**Portcullises.** Basically they're doors but they allow vision, ranged attacks, and spells through them.

 

**Darkness and Light.** As DMG.

 

**Air Quality.** As DMG.

 

**Sounds.** As DMG.

 

**Dungeon Hazards.** As DMG, so think of them as traps and use the Damage Severity by Level table.

**Dungeon Hazards (OPTIONAL)**  
  
---  
  
**d10**

| 

**Hazard**

| 

**Description**  
  
1

| 

Brown mold

| 

As DMG.  
  
2

| 

Causal flux

| 

40-foot cube, but does not exceed dimensions of the room. Take out a coin. Every time you roll a d20, roll two, then flip a coin to decide which one you use.  
  
3

| 

Exposed circuitry

| 

10-foot square. Successful DC10 Dexterity saving throw to pass through it, otherwise take lightning damage.  
  
4

| 

Green slime

| 

As DMG.  
  
5

| 

Heavy Fog

| 

100-foot sphere. Everything within it is lightly obscured.  
  
6

| 

Lava spill

| 

30-foot square on floor. DC10 Dexterity saving throw to pass through it, otherwise take fire damage as the floor is lava.  
  
7

| 

Psychic dissonance

| 

20-foot sphere. Any rolls made with mental ability scores suffer disadvantage.  
  
8

| 

Radiation leak

| 

10-foot cube. Take 1d6 Constitution damage while within the area, it lasts as a debuff for 10 minutes after leaving it.  
  
9

| 

Webs

| 

As DMG.  
  
10

| 

Yellow mold

| 

As DMG.  
  
 

**Wilderness.** As DMG.

 

 

**Mapping a** **Wilderness**

As DMG, except unconstrained by things like reality. Sburb is a game, you can put stupid shit in the wild and say it's a game, shit's weird.

 

 

**Monuments.** As DMG. Sprinkle them in or throw them everywhere, it's your choice.

 

**Ruins.** Use the Dungeon Purpose table, then wreck the thing even further, then call it a ruin. Done.

 

**Settlements.** As DMG.

 

**Strongholds.** Honestly? These are functionally towns if they're friendly to you, or more dungeons if hostile.

 

**Weird Locales.** Use them as you want. They're interesting twists.

 

**Weather.** Same as DMG.

 

**High Altitude.** Same as DMG.

 

**Wilderness Hazards.** Same as DMG.

 

**Foraging.** Honestly? Same as DMG, but with alchemiters, you don't really need to worry about food or water anymore.

 

**Becoming Lost.** Same as DMG.

 

**Random Settlements**

MORE TABLES YAY. Same as DMG. Or same as Homestuck, too.

 

5/3/16 Removed raids, not enough to differentiate them from dungeons besides length.

9/6/17 Moved edit history to the bottom, edited a lot of stuff to make it more concise.


	20. Chapter 5: Adventuring Environments: Dungeons and Wanderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over the various possibilities for dungeons in the Medium.

**Dungeons.**

So assume you're rolling on Appendix A: Random Dungeons for all this, unless otherwise specified.

 

**Dungeon Chamber Contents**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Contents**  
  
1-13

| 

Monster (single creature)  
  
14-28

| 

Monster (pack of creatures)  
  
29-40

| 

Monster (two creatures)  
  
41-50

| 

Dungeon hazard  
  
51-57

| 

Obstacle  
  
58-65

| 

Trap  
  
65-75

| 

Trick  
  
76-90

| 

Puzzle  
  
91-100

| 

Empty room  
  
 

 

Dungeons should push your party. Six to eight medium to hard encounters per day. But dungeons should be short enough to be done within a single gaming session. So three to seven chambers on the primary path should be enough, depending on the pace of your group. Especially cause you're going to be in anywhere from one to four of these per zone, so that's anywhere from four to twenty-eight dungeons you'll go through.

Don't worry, you can make a few of them deadly. In fact, I'd say make all of them deadly. If they're meant to be serious, make them, especially cause the class/aspect combo isn't quite like the PHB classes.

 

Feel free to add secret passages and doors as you choose.

 

Edit: Some stuff that used to be here is gone, moved to Author Notes and Drafts.

 

**Dungeon Purpose**  
  
---  
  
**3d10+d20**

| 

**Purpose**  
  
4-5

| 

Death trap  
  
6-9

| 

Industry  
  
10-13

| 

Lair  
  
14-15

| 

Maze  
  
16-19

| 

Mine  
  
20-25

| 

Natural terrain  
  
26-28

| 

Naval vessel  
  
29-30

| 

Planar gate  
  
31-32

| 

Research lab  
  
33-36

| 

Residence  
  
37-40

| 

Stronghold  
  
41-44

| 

Temple or shrine  
  
45-48

| 

Tomb  
  
49-50

| 

Treasure vault  
  
 

**Dungeon: Industry**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Purpose**  
  
1

| 

Antechamber for people to mill about, protestors to protest, and VIPs to make their presence known  
  
2

| 

Armory for guards to keep their shit  
  
3

| 

Barracks for permanent guards  
  
4-6

| 

Bathrooms for obvious reasons  
  
7

| 

Bedrooms for more valued live-in workers, guards, and administrators  
  
8-9

| 

Bestiary to keep industrial animals for various reasons  
  
10

| 

Classroom to hold workshops for new and returning workers  
  
11-14

| 

Closets to hold shit  
  
15-16

| 

Conjuring room to summon materials, this is where you can put alchemiters  
  
17

| 

Dormitory for workers  
  
18

| 

Dressing room for putting on protective suits or equipment or what have you  
  
19-21

| 

Game room for recreation. This is the water cooler room, and dining room and kitchen got merged with this one.  
  
22

| 

Laboratory for experimentation  
  
23-26

| 

Library for keeping reference documents, blueprints, all sorts of paperwork  
  
27-29

| 

Lounge for recreation. This is the water cooler room. Dining room, kitchen, pantry, salon, sitting room, all that shit got moved here.  
  
30-33

| 

Office for administrative work  
  
34-36

| 

Reception room immediately before the above office rooms  
  
37-44

| 

Storage room for holding big materials  
  
45-50

| 

Strong room or vault for holding important materials  
  
51-100

| 

Workshop where the industry part actually gets done  
  
 

**Dungeon: Natural Terrain**  
  
---  
  
No. It's all natural shit. No table for you.  
  
 

**Dungeon: Naval Vessel**  
  
---  
  
**d100+d20**

| 

**Purpose**  
  
2-5

| 

Armory where weaponry is stored  
  
6

| 

Aviary where messenger and attack birds and other flying shit like jetpacks are stored  
  
7-12

| 

Barracks where the crew sleep  
  
13-15

| 

Bathrooms for again, obvious reasons  
  
16-17

| 

Bedrooms for important people like the captain  
  
18-19

| 

Bestiary for animals  
  
20

| 

Bridge where the captain and command crew is  
  
21-26

| 

Cells for prisoners, slaves, captives, etc  
  
27

| 

Chapel because temples are hard to build on ships  
  
28-30

| 

Conjuring room where magic can be done, like long-range communication  
  
31-35

| 

Dining room where people eat  
  
36-42

| 

Dormitory where workers and non-military sleep  
  
43-49

| 

Engine room that makes the ship move  
  
50-60

| 

Hall to hold meetings and assemblies  
  
61-62

| 

Kennel to train and house war animals  
  
63-65

| 

Kitchen for cooking shit up  
  
66-70

| 

Life support to keep everyone from using high altitude rules  
  
71

| 

Lounge so people don't go stir crazy  
  
72-74

| 

Observatory for communications and sensors and detection and shit  
  
75-58

| 

Office for administration and officers  
  
79-81

| 

Pantry where food is stored  
  
82

| 

Smithy where maintenance work is done  
  
83-88

| 

Storage room where stuff is put  
  
89

| 

Torture chamber where interrogation is done  
  
90-99

| 

Training room for soldiers to not get rusty  
  
100-103

| 

Trophy room for grandiose officers  
  
104-120

| 

Weapon batteries where the ship weapons are held and used  
  
 

**Dungeon: Research Lab**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Purpose**  
  
1

| 

Antechamber for no one really knows why  
  
2-3

| 

Armory to store military technology  
  
4

| 

Aviary for ornithology  
  
5-6

| 

Baths not just for washing, but for sanitation  
  
7

| 

Bestiary for various animal sciences  
  
8-11

| 

Cells for holding subjects, experiments, political prisoners, what have you  
  
12

| 

Chapel to mock religion in favor of science  
  
13-15

| 

Classroom for teaching and speeches and presentations and crap  
  
16

| 

Closets for storing janitorial equipment and frisky scientists  
  
17-20

| 

Conjuring room for magical experiments  
  
21

| 

Crypt for studying the dead, also counts as morgue and such  
  
22

| 

Dining room for eating and eating only keep your experiments at the door  
  
23-27

| 

Divination room for magical experiments  
  
28-30

| 

Dormitory for all-nighters  
  
31

| 

Gallery for past accomplishments  
  
32-38

| 

Guardrooms for soldiers in case an experiment goes rogue  
  
39-43

| 

Halls for herding these fucking nerds  
  
44

| 

Kitchens for feeding idiots  
  
45-65

| 

Laboratory for obvious reasons, like ectobiological devices  
  
66-68

| 

Library for storing books, blueprints, research papers, and all sorts of documentation  
  
69

| 

Lounge for relaxing and talking about anything but shop  
  
70

| 

Observatory for astronomy and astrology  
  
71

| 

Office for administration and the dismal science  
  
72

| 

Pantry for snacks  
  
73-75

| 

Pen for holding really bad experiments and pranks  
  
76

| 

Reception room to put interns to give them shit to do  
  
77

| 

Robing room for putting on specialized equipment  
  
78

| 

Smithy for engineering and other constructive sciences  
  
79-83

| 

Storage room for all sorts of crap  
  
84-87

| 

Strong rooms not just to keep intruders out but to say, keep radiation in  
  
88

| 

Torture room, doubles as therapy room, triples as psychologist hangouts  
  
89

| 

Well for keeping water for both drinking and experiments  
  
90-100

| 

Workshops for all sorts of sciences  
  
 

 

**Dungeon: Residence**  
  
---  
  
**2d20**

| 

**Purpose**  
  
2

| 

Antechamber for no one really knows and I don't really care anymore  
  
3

| 

Baths for people to wash themselves  
  
4-7

| 

Bedrooms for people to sleep, roll for random buildings, residence  
  
8

| 

Bestiary where pets are kept  
  
9

| 

Cells where troublemakers are put  
  
10

| 

Chapels because temples need space, roll for random buildings, religious building  
  
11

| 

Classroom for teaching kids and such  
  
12

| 

Court for handling legal issues  
  
13

| 

Crypt for memorializing the dead  
  
14

| 

Dining room for people to eat, roll for random buildings, tavern  
  
15-18

| 

Dormitories for when there just isn't space for everyone to have their own room  
  
19

| 

Gallery for art and museums and shit  
  
20

| 

Game room for people to entertain themselves  
  
21

| 

Guardroom for police  
  
22-24

| 

Halls for people to assemble and rabble and protest  
  
21-23

| 

Kitchen for cooking  
  
24

| 

Libraries for holding books  
  
25

| 

Lounges for people to rest and relax  
  
26

| 

Offices for white collar workers  
  
27

| 

Pantries for food storage  
  
28

| 

Reception rooms because I don't know it just is  
  
29

| 

Salon for people to get their hair done, even if no NPCs actually have hair  
  
30

| 

Smithy for local applications  
  
31-33

| 

Shops, roll on the random buildings table  
  
34-37

| 

Storage rooms to put stuff, roll for random buildings, warehouse  
  
38

| 

Throne rooms for the local noble or whatever  
  
39

| 

Nursery for holding those little crying machines  
  
40

| 

Wells for water supply  
  
 

 

5/3/16 Wanderers added, was normally gonna be added with raids, but then raids got removed.

6/17/16 Changed edit history formatting.

6/30/16 Removing mentions of a miniboss, trying to simplify everything so there aren't six terms for a single thing floating around. Also, removing champion creatures, it's too much work for a thing that'll only exist on Land open-world encounters. 

7/8/16 Removed mentions of champions, concept had too much overlap with unique. 

9/6/17 Removed a lot more stuff, moved over to Author Notes and Drafts. Cool concepts, but too tedious in practice. 


	21. Chapter 5: Adventuring Environments: Unusual Environments, Traps, Tricks, and Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over deceptively simple concepts as I struggle to think of the definition of non-sequitur.

**Unusual Environments.** Same as DMG. Vehicle rules are the same as they are, assume things like the Skaian battleships are purely plot devices for now. They'll get rules eventually.

 

**Traps.**

So traps are split into mechanical and magical categories. Use the rules as given in the DMG for disarming them. Same for complex traps.

 

Reprinting trap tables here for convenience.

 

**Trap Save DCs and Attack Bonuses**  
  
---  
  
**Trap Danger**

| 

**Save DC**

| 

**Attack Bonus**  
  
Setback

| 

10-11

| 

+3 to +5  
  
Dangerous

| 

12-15

| 

+6 to +8  
  
Deadly

| 

16-20

| 

+9 to +12  
  
 

**Damage Severity by Level**  
  
---  
  
**Character Level**

| 

**Setback**

| 

**Dangerous**

| 

**Deadly**  
  
1st to 4th

| 

1d10

| 

2d10

| 

4d10  
  
5th to 10th

| 

2d10

| 

4d10

| 

10d10  
  
11th to 16th

| 

4d10

| 

10d10

| 

18d10  
  
17th to 20th

| 

10d10

| 

18d10

| 

24d10  
  
 

Now, I could make up my own traps. Like, twenty of them. But there's not a reason to because if you check Appendix A of the DMG, you can find tables for traps and tricks.

 

~~And then there's puzzles. Japes. Word scrambles. For the sake of progress, I'm going to say that puzzles will be a thing, and then move on because I haven't been as productive on this as I'd like to be, as of late. Also, I want to assure you that I'm not dead, just spiritually so, but who isn't after we apparently killed God with White Science Wands over a hundred years ago?~~

 

9/6/17 No puzzles. Again, cool concept that doesn't quite work out in practice.


	22. Chapter 6: Between Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I blather on about something while I figure out how to work with the fact that the next chapter will be hell to work with.

See, there's this entire spiel about linking adventures and all that, except, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your demeanor, you already have a set story. Progress through the Land, defeat your Denizen, then defeat the Black King and claim Skaia.

On the other hand. Shenanigans and subplots. I suggest you read the chapter anyway  ~~to help you better run things.~~ if you have nothing better to do.

 

**Campaign Tracking**

 

**Campaign Planner.** You should keep track of not only of the main objectives and player progress through the Land, but also of what the major players of the world are doing, since there aren't too many to track. The Monarchs on both sides, maybe an Archagent or few if you intend for them to steal the show like canon, the Denizen and the boss of each zone, maybe the Horrorterrors if they're prominent.

 

**Character Notes.** Homestuck is a bildungsroman, and Sburb, to some degree, tailors itself to the particular problems and challenges of its players. So feel free to build shit around them. You want this to be Evangelion, fucking go for it dude!

 

**Player Handouts.** Keep a copy of any handouts you have. Including puzzles.

 

**Adventure Log.** Keep track of what you've been up to, of course.

 

**NPC Notes.** As with character notes, but with NPCs.

 

**Campaign Calendar.** Your Land might not always have seasons, but something to note; remember that the beta kids were thirteen. If your campaign is taking place over several months or even years, you're going to anticipate that they are now full-blown adolescents, who are... well there's two types of teenagers; insufferable pricks, and people in denial.

 

**Toolbox.** Two tabs, one of this guide and one of the Homestuck wiki, alongside whatever else you have. 

 

**Recurring Expenses**

So besides the particular lifestyle expenses, if your players decide to root themselves into the world more and get businesses, lands, hirelings, raise armies, strike the earth!, and all sorts of inexcusable follies, you're gonna want this.

 

**Maintenance Costs.** As DMG. Do remember that Sburb is a video game, so maintaining property isn't as difficult as it is in D&D. I haven't logged onto my garrison in WoW in forever, but I guarantee you it's still running.

 

**Downtime Activities.** This is generally where said inexcusable follies will occur. If players aren't doing stupid tricks in a dungeon or leaving a trail of destruction and discarded trail mix bags while traveling, they're getting up to wacky antics elsewhere.

 

**Building a Stronghold.** Building a stronghold is... honestly? It's situational, given the situation here, but if your players ever decide they need a castle or elaborate underground fortress, here it is. Alternately, don't use it for them, use it to determine what NPCs can do. If a zone boss hears about your party, maybe they decide to start building fortified towers and forts everywhere, and the players should hurry up lest they suddenly get the Iron Cage treatment all over again.

Oh, and remove the penalty for adding 3 days to construction per day the character is away. It's a video game, not realism.

Also, figure out if the stronghold is a business or not. If it isn't, you're going to have to pay the maintenance costs somehow. If it is, and the DM approves, it is now a business that runs itself and sends you occasional money, and one that players can personally run for even more profits.

 

**Carousing.** Carousing will have its own table because sometimes players need an initial hook before the shenanigans begin. You may notice some of these are very similar to the urban encounters. Though, uh, you roll on the table once for every week spent doing this, and apply every result simultaneously at the end of the period.

 

**Carousing**  
  
---  
  
**d20**

| 

**Result**  
  
1

| 

You are jailed for 1d4 days on charges of disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace. You can pay 10gp to avoid jail time, or resist arrest.  
  
2

| 

A bunch of zoo animals have been released and are scattered all over the city, and you swear you weren't responsible for it.  
  
3

| 

You make an enemy. This person, business, or organization now hates your guts. The DM chooses who got offended, the player decides how they offended them.  
  
4

| 

You regain consciousness in a strange place with no memory of how you got there. Additionally, you've been robbed of half your boondollars or gold or whatever.  
  
5

| 

A fight erupts among rival factions in the city. It could be a bar fight, a gang war, a prison break, anything involving multiple opposed factions.  
  
6

| 

You have a pile of useless trinkets, either made from an alchemiter with your grist or bought with your money. The player chooses the item, but the DM gets to choose where the pile is.  
  
7

| 

Okay, so bear with me. You don't remember what happened the night before, all you know now is that somehow you're out on a scenic location with a dueling weapon, and there's another dude across from you with the same dueling weapon. Oh joy.  
  
8

| 

You get caught up in a whirlwind romance with... it'd probably be an amphibian or carapace thing. Roll a d20. 1 to 5, the romance ends badly. 6-10, the romance ends on good terms. 11-20, the romance is ongoing. Player chooses love interest, subject to DM approval.  
  
9

| 

You have a fan that follows you around now. Try not to exploit or kill them.  
  
10

| 

Turns out you bought a bridge or some other silly thing. Except you actually, legally own the damn thing. Not only did you not know it was for sale, what did you pay for it?  
  
11

| 

You make 1d20 x 4 x tier level gp as you make it big from gambling.  
  
12

| 

Some drunk dude mistakes you for someone else.  
  
13

| 

A fire breaks out. It probably wasn't your fault?  
  
14

| 

You wake up in a half-naked stupor next to another creature. The DM gets to choose what the creature is. It can be any creature. No, let me reiterate. ANY. CREATURE. Wait no. Any creature currently in the same zone or plane. Yes, you can and I encourage you to make this one of the other players because fuck you, that's why. The question is, did they?  
  
15

| 

You make 4d6 x 10 x tier level gp as you hit a massive jackpot while gambling. Additionally, your carousing become the stuff of local legend.  
  
16

| 

A protest breaks out. Hope it doesn't get violent. If it does, consult the brawl result.  
  
17

| 

You have a magical item of the DM's choosing and you don't know where you got it.  
  
18

| 

You accidentally foil an antagonist's plot, and you have no idea what you prevented. The DM should feel free to split their hate between me for putting this option, and the player for rolling it.  
  
19

| 

You own a horse now. You don't remember where you got it from.  
  
20

| 

You've lost your inventory modus. Since I didn't put anything else, it's probably the wallet modus. The DM gets to choose where it is, but they must present a way for the player to get it without combat.  
  
 

**Crafting Magic Shit.** Crafting a magic item is going to create the longest break in the guide because of what's coming up next chapter. That's right, treasure. Alchemizing items doesn't take much time, because it's a process. Actually doing it takes less than a minute, but I am implementing a build time for certain treasure.

When you create items with a build time, you're going to have to pick it up at the alchemiter at which you first started the process when it's done building. Luckily, only players can pick it up.

I don't quite have a good idea of how ~~the various grist types and alchemy~~  crafting will work, so no crafting magic items table for now.

 

**Performing Sacred Rites.** No performing sacred rites unless you have an actual god-like deity for which to perform. So far, the only ones who really fit the bill are the Horrorterrors.

 

**Running a Business.** Running a business is out right now, I'm gonna reformat this after the bestiary, while I edit the three books and smooth out mechanics and fix any errors and rule issues.

 

**Selling Magic Shit.** Selling magic items is just like the DMG, except the search takes less than an hour since your players have better things to do.

 

**Sowing Rumors.** Sowing rumors is as DMG, except use d4s because players have better stuff to do besides gossip. Even if they're teenage brats.

 

**Training to Gain Levels.** If you choose to make players train to gain levels, use the DMG.

 

**Creating Downtime Activities.** As DMG.

 

9/6/17 Going through the page, cleaning shit up.


	23. Chapter 7: Treasure: Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I admit defeat and move the fuck on to other rules, saving treasure for last.
> 
> UNDER CONSTRUCTION

My legs hurt and I literally can't go a week without somehow cutting myself on something, whether it's a cabinet corner or a knife or who even knows what. Let's do this.

 

**Types of Treasure**

**Coins.** We went over this already before. Just know that 50 coins of any type weigh one pound.

 **Gemstones.** Gemstones are easy to hold compared to their value in coins, but are less liquid.

 **Art Objects.** They're artsy things. Duh.

 **Magic Items.** Magic items are what you expect them to be.

 **Grist.** Some creatures drop special types of grist to use in alchemy.

 

 **Random Treasure.** Blah blah blah blah fucking blah as the DMG goes, except challenge rating brackets are slightly altered.

 

 **Gemstones.** Use the tables in the DMG.

 

 **Art Objects.** Use the tables in the DMG.

 

 **Magic Items.** UHHHHH oh sweet gods why.

 

**Magic Items Rarity**  
  
---  
  
**Rarity**

| 

**Character Level**

| 

**Value**  
  
Common

| 

1st level or higher

| 

50-100 gp  
  
Uncommon

| 

1st level or higher

| 

101-500 gp  
  
Rare

| 

4th level or higher

| 

501-5,000 gp  
  
Very rare

| 

11th level or higher

| 

5,001-50,000 gp  
  
Legendary

| 

18th level or higher

| 

50,001+ gp  
  
 

 **Buying and Selling.** You could, but probably won't. The nature of alchemy means everything you could possibly want you can make yourself.

 

Identifying a magic item goes as the DMG, including the more difficult identification variant if you so choose.

 

Attunement is still a thing, and goes as DMG with some exceptions; attunement no longer ends if the creature dies. This is meant so players' dreamselves can use items if their other selves bite the dust, and so creatures that can self-resurrect aren't locked out of using their items.

 

Cursed items are still the same.

 

**Magic Item Categories**

**Armor.** Unless otherwise said, you need to be wearing the armor, like DMG says.

 

 **Potions.** As DMG. You know how potions do.

 

 **Rings.** As DMG.

 

 **Rods.** I should probably clarify a bunch of crap with magical ranged weapons back in the PHB. Anyway, rods are as DMG.

 

 **Scrolls.** As DMG.

 

 **Staffs/Staves.** As DMG.

 

 **Wands.** As DMG.

 

 **Weapons.** As DMG.

 

 **Wondrous Items.** As DMG.

 

 **Wearing and Wielding Items.** Here we go. So yeah, as DMG. You have boots, wear them on your damn feet.

 

 **Activating an Item.** As DMG. I should take a break.

 

 **Magic Item Resilience.** As DMG.

 

 **Special Features.** Is there, though? Wait. Fuck now I have to make the tables and all the items. Oh boy.

 

Alright, here's where I admit I can't do it as it comes. The treasure list is just far too big, and I need a lot more time than I imagined, whether I want to integrate every single item into it, or if I want to make up my own list. Either path will be very time-consuming, which is why I'm going to be putting up what I have, then coming back for it later.


	24. Chapter 7: Treasure: Loot Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I post unfinished shit that I'll rework later because I NEED to move on.
> 
> UNDER CONSTRUCTION

**Magic Item Table A**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
1-70

| 

Potion of healing  
  
71-80

| 

Potion of climbing  
  
81-90

| 

Potion of greater healing  
  
91-94

| 

Spell scroll (1st level)  
  
95-97

| 

Bag of holding  
  
98-100

| 

Driftglobe  
  
 

**Magic Item Table B**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Potion of greater healing  
  
 

| 

Potion of fire breath  
  
 

| 

Potion of resistance  
  
 

| 

Specibus charge, +2  
  
 

| 

Potion of animal friendship  
  
 

| 

Potion of hill giant strength  
  
 

| 

Potion of raven dexterity  
  
 

| 

Potion of clay golem constitution  
  
 

| 

Potion of neophyte intelligence  
  
 

| 

Potion of angel wisdom  
  
 

| 

Potion of Glabrezu charisma  
  
 

| 

Potion of growth  
  
 

| 

Potion of water breathing  
  
 

| 

Spell scroll (1st level)  
  
 

| 

Bag modus  
  
 

| 

Keoghtom's ointment  
  
 

| 

Oil of slipperiness  
  
 

| 

Dust of disappearance  
  
 

| 

Dust of dryness  
  
 

| 

Dust of sneezing and choking  
  
 

| 

Elemental gem  
  
 

| 

Philter of love  
  
 

| 

Alchemy jug  
  
 

| 

Cap of water breathing  
  
 

| 

Cloak of the manta ray  
  
 

| 

Driftglobe  
  
 

| 

Goggles of night  
  
 

| 

Helm of comprehending languages  
  
 

| 

Immovable rod  
  
 

| 

Lantern of revealing  
  
 

| 

Mariner's armor  
  
 

| 

Mithral armor  
  
 

| 

Potion of poison  
  
 

| 

Ring of swimming  
  
 

| 

Robe of useful items  
  
 

| 

Rope of climbing  
  
 

| 

Saddle of the cavalier  
  
 

| 

Wand of magic detection  
  
 

| 

Wand of secrets  
  
 

**Magic Item Table C**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Potion of superior healing  
  
 

| 

Spell scroll (2nd level)  
  
 

| 

Specibus charge, +4  
  
 

| 

Potion of clairvoyance  
  
 

| 

Potion of diminution  
  
 

| 

Potion of gaseous form  
  
 

| 

Potion of frost/stone giant strength  
  
 

| 

Potion of eagle dexterity  
  
 

| 

Potion of flesh golem constitution  
  
 

| 

Potion of adept intelligence  
  
 

| 

Potion of deva wisdom  
  
 

| 

Potion of erinyes charisma  
  
 

| 

Potion of heroism  
  
 

| 

Potion of invulnerability  
  
 

| 

Potion of mind reading  
  
 

| 

Elixir of health  
  
 

| 

Oil of etherealness  
  
 

| 

Potion of fire giant strength  
  
 

| 

Potion of swift dexterity  
  
 

| 

Potion of iron golem constitution  
  
 

| 

Potion of disciple intelligence  
  
 

| 

Potion of dominion wisdom  
  
 

| 

Potion of marilith charisma  
  
 

| 

Quaal's feather token  
  
 

| 

Scroll of protection  
  
 

| 

Bag of beans  
  
 

| 

Chime of opening  
  
 

| 

Decanter of endless water  
  
 

| 

Eyes of minute seeing  
  
 

| 

Folding boat  
  
 

| 

Haversack modus  
  
 

| 

Horseshoes of speed  
  
 

| 

Necklace of fireballs  
  
 

| 

Periapt of health  
  
 

| 

Sending stones  
  
 

**Magic Item Table D**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Potion of supreme healing  
  
 

| 

Potion of invisibility  
  
 

| 

Potion of speed  
  
 

| 

Spell scroll (3rd level)  
  
 

| 

Specibus charge, +6  
  
 

| 

Oil of sharpness  
  
 

| 

Potion of flying  
  
 

| 

Potion of cloud giant strength  
  
 

| 

Potion of falcon dexterity  
  
 

| 

Potion of stone golem constitution  
  
 

| 

Potion of magus intelligence  
  
 

| 

Potion of throne wisdom  
  
 

| 

Potion of balor charisma  
  
 

| 

Potion of longevity  
  
 

| 

Potion of vitality  
  
 

| 

Spell scroll (4th level)  
  
 

| 

Horseshoes of a zephyr  
  
 

| 

Nolzur's marvelous pigments  
  
 

| 

Devouring bag modus  
  
 

| 

Portable hole  
  
 

**Magic Item Table E**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Spell scroll (4th level)  
  
 

| 

Potion of storm giant strength  
  
 

| 

Potion of needletail dexterity  
  
 

| 

Potion of shale golem constitution  
  
 

| 

Potion of archmage intelligence  
  
 

| 

Potion of solar wisdom  
  
 

| 

Potion of pit fiend charisma  
  
 

| 

Potion of supreme healing  
  
 

| 

Universal solvent  
  
 

| 

Specibus slayer charge  
  
 

| 

Sovereign glue  
  
 

**Magic Item Table F**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Weapon, +1  
  
 

| 

Shield, +1  
  
 

| 

Sentinel shield  
  
 

| 

Amulet of proof against detection and location  
  
 

| 

Boots of elvenkind  
  
 

| 

Boots of (Dave) striding and springing  
  
 

| 

Bracers of archery  
  
 

| 

Brooch of shielding  
  
 

| 

Broom of flying  
  
 

| 

Cloak of elvenkind  
  
 

| 

Cloak of protection  
  
 

| 

Gauntlets of ogre power  
  
 

| 

Hat of disguise  
  
 

| 

Javelin of lightning  
  
 

| 

Pearl of power  
  
 

| 

Rod of the pact keeper, +1  
  
 

| 

Slippers of spider climbing  
  
 

| 

Staff of the adder  
  
 

| 

Staff of the python  
  
 

| 

Sword of vengeance  
  
 

| 

Trident of fish command  
  
 

| 

Wand of magic missiles  
  
 

| 

Wand of the war mage, +1  
  
 

| 

Wand of web  
  
 

| 

Weapon of warning  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (chain mail)  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (chain shirt)  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (scale mail)  
  
 

| 

Bag of tricks (gray)  
  
 

| 

Bag of tricks (rust)  
  
 

| 

Bag of tricks (tan)  
  
 

| 

Boots of the winterlands  
  
 

| 

Circlet of blasting  
  
 

| 

Deck of illusions  
  
 

| 

Eversmoking bottle  
  
 

| 

Eyes of charming  
  
 

| 

Figurine of wondrous power (silver raven)  
  
 

| 

Gem of brightness  
  
 

| 

Gloves of missile snaring  
  
 

| 

Gloves of swimming and climbing  
  
 

| 

Gloves of thievery  
  
 

| 

Headband of intellect  
  
 

| 

Helm of telepathy  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Doss lute)  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Fochlucan bandore)  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Mac-Fuimidh cittern)  
  
 

| 

Medallion of thoughts  
  
 

| 

Necklace of adaptation  
  
 

| 

Periapt of wound closure  
  
 

| 

Pipes of haunting  
  
 

| 

Pipes of the sewers  
  
 

| 

Ring of jumping  
  
 

| 

Ring of warmth  
  
 

| 

Ring of water walking  
  
 

| 

Quiver of Ehlonna  
  
 

| 

Stone of good luck  
  
 

| 

Wind fan  
  
 

| 

Winged boots  
  
 

**Magic Item Table G**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Weapon, +2  
  
 

| 

Figurine of wondrous power (roll d8)

| 

1

| 

Bronze griffon  
  
---|---  
  
2

| 

Ebony fly  
  
3

| 

Golden lions  
  
4

| 

Ivory goats  
  
5

| 

Marble elephant  
  
6-7

| 

Onyx dog  
  
8

| 

Serpentine owl  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (breastplate)  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (splint)  
  
 

| 

Amulet of health  
  
 

| 

Armor of vulnerability  
  
 

| 

Arrow-catching shield  
  
 

| 

Belt of dwarvenkind  
  
 

| 

Belt of hill giant strength  
  
 

| 

Berserker axe  
  
 

| 

Boots of levitation  
  
 

| 

Boots of speed  
  
 

| 

Bowl of commanding water elementals  
  
 

| 

Bracers of defense  
  
 

| 

Brazier of commanding fire elementals  
  
 

| 

Cape of the mountebank  
  
 

| 

Censer of controlling air elementals  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 chain mail  
  
 

| 

Armor or resistance (chain mail)  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 chain shirt  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (chain shirt)  
  
 

| 

Cloak of displacement  
  
 

| 

Cloak of the bat           
  
 

| 

Cube of force  
  
 

| 

Daern's instant fortress  
  
 

| 

Dagger of venom  
  
 

| 

Dimensional shackles  
  
 

| 

Dragon slayer  
  
 

| 

Elven chain  
  
 

| 

Flame tongue  
  
 

| 

Gem of seeing  
  
 

| 

Giant slayer  
  
 

| 

Glamoured studded leather  
  
 

| 

Helm of teleportation  
  
 

| 

Horn of blasting  
  
 

| 

Horn of Valhalla (silver or brass)  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Canaith mandolin)  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Cli lyre)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (awareness)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (protection)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (reserve)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (sustenance)  
  
 

| 

Iron bands of Bilarro  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 leather  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (leather)  
  
 

| 

Mace of disruption  
  
 

| 

Mace of smiting  
  
 

| 

Mace of terror  
  
 

| 

Mantle of spell resistance  
  
 

| 

Necklace of prayer beads  
  
 

| 

Periapt of proof against poison  
  
 

| 

Ring of animal influence  
  
 

| 

Ring of evasion  
  
 

| 

Ring of feather falling  
  
 

| 

Ring of free action  
  
 

| 

Ring of protection  
  
 

| 

Ring of resistance  
  
 

| 

Ring of spell storing  
  
 

| 

Ring of the ram  
  
 

| 

Ring of X-ray vision  
  
 

| 

Robe of eyes  
  
 

| 

Rod of rulership  
  
 

| 

Rod of the pact keeper, +2  
  
 

| 

Rope of entanglement  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 scale mail  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (scale mail)  
  
 

| 

Shield, +2  
  
 

| 

Shield of missile attraction  
  
 

| 

Staff of charming  
  
 

| 

Staff of healing  
  
 

| 

Staff of swarming insects  
  
 

| 

Staff of the woodlands  
  
 

| 

Staff of withering  
  
 

| 

Stone of controlling earth elementals  
  
 

| 

Sun blade  
  
 

| 

Sword of life stealing  
  
 

| 

Sword of wounding  
  
 

| 

Tentacle rod  
  
 

| 

Vicious weapon  
  
 

| 

Wand of binding  
  
 

| 

Wand of enemy detection  
  
 

| 

Wand of fear  
  
 

| 

Wand of fireballs  
  
 

| 

Wand of lightning bolts  
  
 

| 

Wand of paralysis  
  
 

| 

Wand of the war mage, +2  
  
 

| 

Wand of wonder  
  
 

| 

Wings of flying  
  
 

**Magic Item Table H**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Weapon, +3  
  
 

| 

Amulet of the planes  
  
 

| 

Carpet of flying  
  
 

| 

Crystal ball (very rare version)  
  
 

| 

Ring of regeneration  
  
 

| 

Ring of shooting stars  
  
 

| 

Ring of telekinesis  
  
 

| 

Robe of scintillating colors  
  
 

| 

Robe of stars  
  
 

| 

Rod of absorption  
  
 

| 

Rod of alertness  
  
 

| 

Rod of security  
  
 

| 

Rod of the pact keeper, +3  
  
 

| 

Scimitar of speed  
  
 

| 

Shield, +3  
  
 

| 

Staff of fire  
  
 

| 

Staff of frost  
  
 

| 

Staff of power  
  
 

| 

Staff of striking  
  
 

| 

Staff of thunder and lightning  
  
 

| 

Sword of sharpness  
  
 

| 

Wand of polymorph  
  
 

| 

Wand of the war mage, +3  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (half plate)  
  
 

| 

Adamantine armor (plate)  
  
 

| 

Animated shield  
  
 

| 

Belt of fire giant strength  
  
 

| 

Belt of frost (or stone) giant strength  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 breastplate  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (breastplate)  
  
 

| 

Candle of invocation  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 chain mail  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 chain shirt  
  
 

| 

Cloak of arachnida  
  
 

| 

Dancing sword  
  
 

| 

Demon armor  
  
 

| 

Dragon scale mail  
  
 

| 

Dwarven plate  
  
 

| 

Dwarven thrower  
  
 

| 

Efreeti bottle  
  
 

| 

Figuring of wondrous power (obsidian steed)  
  
 

| 

Frost brand  
  
 

| 

Helm of brilliance  
  
 

| 

Horn of Valhalla (bronze)  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Anstruth harp)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (absorption)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (agility)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (fortitude)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (insight)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (intellect)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (leadership)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (strength)  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 leather  
  
 

| 

Manual of bodily health  
  
 

| 

Manual of gainful exercise  
  
 

| 

Manual of golems  
  
 

| 

Manual of quickness of action  
  
 

| 

Mirror of life trapping  
  
 

| 

Nine lives stealer  
  
 

| 

Oathbow  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 scale mail  
  
 

| 

Spellguard shield  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 splint  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (splint)  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 studded leather  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (studded leather)  
  
 

| 

Tome of clear thought  
  
 

| 

Tome of leadership and influence  
  
 

| 

Tome of understanding  
  
 

**Magic Item Table H**  
  
---  
  
**d100**

| 

**Magic Item**  
  
 

| 

Defender  
  
 

| 

Hammer of thunderbolts  
  
 

| 

Luck blade  
  
 

| 

Sword of answering  
  
 

| 

Holy avenger  
  
 

| 

Ring of djinni summoning  
  
 

| 

Ring of invisibility  
  
 

| 

Ring of spell turning  
  
 

| 

Rod of lordly might  
  
 

| 

Staff of the magi  
  
 

| 

Vorpal sword  
  
 

| 

Belt of cloud giant strength  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 breastplate  
  
 

| 

Armor, +3 chain mail  
  
 

| 

Armor, +3 chain shirt  
  
 

| 

Cloak of invisibility  
  
 

| 

Crystal ball (legendary version)  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 half plate  
  
 

| 

Iron flask  
  
 

| 

Armor, +3 leather  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 plate  
  
 

| 

Robe of the archmagi  
  
 

| 

Rod of resurrection  
  
 

| 

Armor, +1 scale mail  
  
 

| 

Scarab of protection  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 splint  
  
 

| 

Armor, +2 studded leather  
  
 

| 

Well of many worlds  
  
 

| 

Magic armor (roll d12)

| 

1-2

| 

Armor, +2 half plate  
  
---|---  
  
3-4

| 

Armor, +2 plate  
  
5-6

| 

Armor, +2 studded leather  
  
7-8

| 

Armor, +3 breastplate  
  
9-10

| 

Armor, +3 splint  
  
11

| 

Armor, +3 half plate  
  
12

| 

Armor, +3 plate  
  
 

| 

Apparatus of Kwalish  
  
 

| 

Armor of invulnerability  
  
 

| 

Belt of storm giant strength  
  
 

| 

Cubic gate  
  
 

| 

Deck of many things  
  
 

| 

Efreeti chain  
  
 

| 

Armor of resistance (half plate)  
  
 

| 

Horns of Valhalla (iron)  
  
 

| 

Instrument of the bards (Ollamh harp)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (greater absorption)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (mastery)  
  
 

| 

Ioun stone (regeneration)  
  
 

| 

Plate armor of etherealness  
  
 

| 

Plate armor of resistance  
  
 

| 

Ring of air elemental command  
  
 

| 

Ring of earth elemental command  
  
 

| 

Ring of fire elemental command  
  
 

| 

Ring of three wishes  
  
 

| 

Ring of water elemental command  
  
 

| 

Sphere of annihilation  
  
 

| 

Talisman of pure good  
  
 

| 

Talisman of the sphere  
  
 

| 

Talisman of ultimate evil  
  
 

| 

Tome of the stilled tongue


	25. Chapter 7: Treasure: Item List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I conclude this part has been a colossal waste of time.
> 
> UNDER CONSTRUCTION

For the sake of sanity because this part is like, forty pages long, and because I might run into copyright troubles because I'm literally retyping ALL OF THIS, only new items are listed here. If an item is up there but not down here, look in the DMG. And make sure to support your local gaming store and whatnot by buying a copy of the _Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition Dungeon Master's Guide._

Draft edit: No, turns out I AM retyping all this, with the cost. DMs, feel free to adjust the price according to the brackets given earlier in the chapter in the DMG. And no, I'm not typing out everything something does unless it's a new item, that's what you get a DMG for. Assume the item works exactly as it does in the DMG unless I specifically say otherwise. If the description is empty, assume exactly as DMG.

 

Used to be I was gonna let all these enchantments get stacked on with an increasing tax. But I want to pretend this system isn't creeping towards broken as fuck. If you take a mundane item and make it a magical item, you cannot give it the properties of another magical item unless specifically stated otherwise.

 

For example, if you make your clothes adamantine, you cannot make it +3.

 

Okay, just changed it. Flat bonuses like +1/+2/+3 can be put on other magical items. That's about it.

You cannot make your armor of resistance adamantine as well, for example. But you can make it +3. Conversely, if you have a +2 armor, you can make it adamantine or resistance. But not both, which is the point I'm trying to get through.

 

Oh, and because I fucked up. Unless I say otherwise, assume that any armor or weapon categories include all of them. I've gotten to the flame tongue and frost brand items now, and I realize they're specifically coded for swords. They are not here. You can make any weapon have the properties of those weapons, whether or not they're swords.

 

Alchemy is an action; you can make anything by pulling up the right card or whatever. If you want to make a magical item whose magical properties you can confer onto other items (like adamantine armor, +1/+2/+3), you can make the item and its enchantment in the same action.

 

**Adamantine armor**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Alternately, players can take their current armor/clothes and make them adamantine for the same price.  
  
**Alchemy jug**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

250gp, 1 creation grist  
  
So acid is only 8 ounces, but with how I worded the usage of the wallet modus, powergamers can indeed stack a thousand of these and just melt an entire castle. Or get 500 ounces of basic poison and do dumb shit. But why mayo?  
  
**Ammunition**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

n/a  
  
Replaced by specibus charge to make it applicable to all weapons, not just rangedkind.  
  
**Amulet of health**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3200gp, 4 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Amulet of proof against detection and location**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

500gp, 1 void grist  
  
Yes everyone could get one, but do remember you only have three attunements.  
  
**Amulet of the planes**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

42000gp, 16 space grist  
  
Remember, planes here are Land, Skaia, Prospit, Derse, Veil. If you wanna be a dick, make it so on a 91-100 they get sent off to the Furthest Ring or whatever.  
  
**Animated shield**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

12500gp, 10 might grist  
  
   
  
**Apparatus of Kwalish**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

20000gp, 12 hope grist  
  
Downgrading to very rare, because I like crab robots.  
  
**Armor, +1, +2, or +3**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1250gp, 2 clockwork grist (+1), 7000gp , 8 clockwork grist (+2), 55000gp, 21 clockwork grist (+3)  
  
Players can upgrade their armor with this, regardless of whatever other magic is on it. It MUST be categorized as armor. So no enchanting your cloaks and such with this. You can do this even if the armor itself gives a bonus, and they stack.

I can't find where it says you can only wear one armor item at a time. I can't find that ruling right now, but if it turns out you can wear more than one (say, a bodysuit under hide padding under plate armor under a robe), enchant all of them and get all these bonuses. DM's problem, not mine.  
  
**Armor of invulnerability**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

280000gp, 32 clockwork grist, 15 hope grist  
  
Make it 15 minutes. Because fuck you, that's why.  
  
**Armor of resistance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1000gp, 3 variable grist (see below)  
  
| 

**Damage Type**

| 

**Grist type**

| 

**Damage Type**

| 

**Grist type**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Acid

| 

Hope

| 

Necrotic

| 

Doom  
  
Cold

| 

Rhyme

| 

Poison

| 

Blight  
  
Fire

| 

Flow

| 

Psychic

| 

Mind  
  
Force

| 

Space

| 

Radiant

| 

Stars  
  
Lightning

| 

Heart

| 

Thunder

| 

Breath  
  
**Armor of vulnerability**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1000gp, 3 clockwork grist  
  
Yes players can get this enchanted on their shit. I'm debating whether to make it like the Paladin shield and make players have to use this to make it into some super invulnerable armor. But for now it's a trap like all else.

For now, the curse includes that if this is disenchanted for grist, whoever's doing it, or a random person if the party doesn't specify who, gets cursed.  
  
**Arrow-catching shield**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1500gp, 3 blood grist  
  
Players can choose to enchant their armor to get this effect as well.  
  
**Arrow of slaying**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

n/a  
  
Removed. See specibus slayer charge.  
  
**Bag of beans**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 5 creation grist  
  
I really shouldn't put this in, but I am anyway. God damn, it's gonna fuck the game up so hard. I love it.  
  
**Bag of devouring**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

20000gp, 11 space grist  
  
Instead of astral plane, make it any plane other than the Land. All those pumpkins gotta be going somewhere.  
  
**Bag of holding**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

100gp, 1 space grist  
  
Each spot in your wallet modus can only hold one bag of holding. So to get an item, you'd need an action to take the bag out of the modus and another action to pick the item of the bag and now I realize I never clarified that taking stuff out of your wallet modus requires a free action.

Also, instead of the Astral Plane, you get randomly teleported to some other place in the zone or plane you're in, of the DM's choice.  
  
**Bag of tricks**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 rain grist  
  
Yeah this'll be fun.  
  
**Bead of force**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1800gp, 4 space grist  
  
Balls. Balls everywhere. Pinball has never been so life-threatening.  
  
**Belt of dwarvenkind**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3700gp, 5 flesh grist  
  
Yeah I got nothing. I love Dwarf Fortress.  
  
**Belt of giant strength**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
Not yet. Note to self, edit later on.  
  
**Berserker axe**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2300gp, 3 rage grist  
  
Having it in your strife specibus counts as within reach. Players can enchant this if they want to, for some reason.  
  
**Boots of elvenkind**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

380gp, 1 void grist  
  
Bluh.  
  
**Boots of levitation**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3700gp, 4 space grist  
  
Bluh.  
  
**Boots of speed**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 5 time grist  
  
Stack this on a time player, give them a scroll with endless expanse, watch them abscond a mile in a single step.  
  
**Boots of striding and springing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 space grist  
  
AKA anime boots.  
  
**Boots of the winterlands**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

210gp, 1 rhyme grist  
  
Bluh.  
  
**Bowl of commanding water elementals**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 5 rhyme grist  
  
Why the hell not. Homestuck's good at being stupidly ridiculous.  
  
**Bracers of archery**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Extend this effect to all rangedkind.  
  
**Bracers of defense**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

750gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Meh.  
  
**Brazier of commanding fire elementals**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 5 flow grist  
  
Bluh bluh.  
  
**Brooch of shielding**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

150gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Note to self: edit later when fleshing out bestiary. If I give magical underlings and such common spells, I want this to shield them against some of those.  
  
**Broom of flying**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

500gp, 1 stars grist  
  
QUIDDITCH  
  
**Candle of invocation**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

n/a  
  
Too many shipping grids to worry about alignment grids. Removed for now.  
  
**Cap of water breathing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Easy.  
  
**Cape of the mounteback**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3100gp, 5 space grist  
  
Be the Bro.  
  
**Carpet of flying**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

12000gp, 8 space grist  
  
Yes, it's cheap. But that's what flying enemies are for.  
  
**Censer of controlling air elementals**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 5 breath grist  
  
Bluh.  
  
**Chime of opening**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2800gp, 4 light grist  
  
This could get through a lot of traps and puzzles easy.  
  
**Circlet of blasting**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

120gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Have you ever wanted to raise an army of consorts to storm castles? Give every last one of them this and let them scorch shit.  
  
**Cloak of arachnida**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

48888gp, 20 blight grist  
  
Lol Vriska hijack  
  
**Cloak of displacement**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3000gp, 4 sand grist  
  
   
  
**Cloak of elvenkind**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 sense grist  
  
   
  
**Cloak of invisibility**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

210000gp, 20 void grist, 20 sand grist  
  
Make maximum duration 6 hours, because I enjoy facilitating mayhem.  
  
**Cloak of protection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Cloak of the bat**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 4 space grist  
  
   
  
**Crystal ball**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

41000gp, 17 sense grist (rare), 101000gp, 31 sense grist (legendary)  
  
Note to self: make cursed version for Rose's cueball.  
  
**Cube of force**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2500gp, 4 breath grist  
  
Remember you need attunement to this.  
  
**Cubic gate**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

356000gp, 23 space grist, 13 time grist, 17 void grist, 28 rage grist  
  
Six sides are the Land, Prospit, Derse, the Veil, Skaia, and back onto your home planet. I'll leave the ramifications of this to you. Good luck.  
  
**Daern's instant fortress**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3000gp, 6 space grist  
  
Note to self: the fortresses on Skaia are made of permanent versions of these. Additionally, you can use one to repair 300 hit points, distributed as you wish.  
  
**Dagger of venom**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1000gp, 2 blight grist  
  
Players can modify their strife specibus to have this.  
  
**Dancing sword**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

35000gp, 14 clockwork grist  
  
Skip the part about it returning to your hand after the fourth time. If you wanted to, you could just keep throwing it back up, so why not make it permanent as long as you're within 30ft?

Also, players can enchant their weapons to have this. Some dude wants to enchant three rings with this and use a batkind? Go ahead, I'm not judging.  
  
**Decanter of endless water**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 creation grist  
  
I suggest you prepare for when players use this in underground dungeons to drown everyone.  
  
**Deck of illusions**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

310gp, 1 sand grist  
  
   
  
**Deck of many things**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

n/a  
  
Removed while I rework it to fit the Medium. God damn this item is amazing.  
  
**Defender**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

140000gp, 8 blood grist, 8 heart grist, 6 might grist  
  
May make mundane items into this.  
  
**Demon armor**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

8000gp, 7 clockwork grist  
  
Change Abyssal to Broodfester Tongues, change disadvantage from against demons to against horrorterrors. Also, dissembling this for grist immediately forces a fear test at DC14 on the alchemiter operator or random party member.  
  
**Dimensional shackles**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1750gp, 3 void grist  
  
They're so simple, yet they have such potential!  
  
**Dragon scale mail**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

26000gp, 10 variable grist  
  
| 

**Damage Type**

| 

**Grist type**

| 

**Damage Type**

| 

**Grist type**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Acid

| 

Hope

| 

Necrotic

| 

Doom  
  
Cold

| 

Rhyme

| 

Poison

| 

Blight  
  
Fire

| 

Flow

| 

Psychic

| 

Mind  
  
Force

| 

Space

| 

Radiant

| 

Stars  
  
Lightning

| 

Heart

| 

Thunder

| 

Breath  
  
 

Yes there will be dragons. Of fucking course, it's a Dungeons and DRAGONS conversion. DRAGONS. But with a twist. You'll see.  
  
**Dragon slayer**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2600gp, 4 clockwork grist  
  
Can change other weapons into this.  
  
**Driftglobe**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

100gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
It's basically a lantern. Though granted, only humans will need this because trolls have night vision.  
  
**Dust of disappearance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 void grist  
  
POCKET SAND  
  
**Dust of dryness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

100gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
And this is how you let monsters counter the decanters from above.  
  
**Dust of sneezing and choking**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

100gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Seriously, this is a good early game suicide weapon.  
  
**Dwarven plate**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

24000gp, 12 flesh grist  
  
May make your armor into this, following all the normal rules for making magic shit into other shit.  
  
**Dwarven thrower**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

8000gp, 8 flesh grist  
  
You do not need to be a dwarf to attune to it, and you can make any weapon into this, not just warhammers.  
  
**Efreeti bottle**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

47000gp, 18 clockwork grist  
  
Yes. Go forth and break the game even further.  
  
**Efreeti chain**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

134000gp, 12 flow grist, 10 star grist  
  
Well... I'm gonna rule that NPCs won't naturally speak Primordial, so if you want a secret language, get the cipher feat whatever or everyone get one of these.

Wait no it's legendary. But fire damage immunity is gonna be handy late-game....  
  
**Elemental gem**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

500gp, 1 variable grist  
  
Breath for air, space for earth, flow for fire, rhyme for water.  
  
**Elixir of health**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

600gp, 2 life grist  
  
   
  
**Elven chain**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1000gp, 3 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Eversmoking bottle**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

420gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
ayy  
  
**Eyes of charming**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 heart grist  
  
If you don't have a heart player, this helps.  
  
**Eyes of minute seeing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 mind grist  
  
   
  
**Eyes of the eagle**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 light grist  
  
   
  
**Figurine of wondrous power**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 clockwork grist (uncommon), 4000gp, 6 clockwork grist (rare), 40000gp, 16 clockwork grist (very rare)  
  
Cross out anything about alignment. Those ponies would never betray us. But they will shy away from our High Priest, which amuses me.  
  
**Flame tongue**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3500gp, 5 flow grist  
  
I thought about expanding this into being like, you can switch out fire damage for any other type of damage. But nah.  
  
**Folding boat**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

750gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Frost brand**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

12000gp, 8 rhyme grist  
  
Can  
  
**Gauntlets of ogre power**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

350gp, 1 flesh grist  
  
   
  
**Gem of brightness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

375gp, 1 light grist  
  
   
  
**Gem of seeing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 4 mind grist  
  
If you don't have a mind player to see shit, this is what you do.  
  
**Giant slayer**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2500gp, 4 rage grist  
  
Change it from giants to anyone with the huge size or larger. And you can put this on other weapons.  
  
**Glamoured studded leather**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3100gp, 5 social grist  
  
   
  
**Gloves of missile snaring**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Gloves of swimming and climbing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Seadwellers with these are gods of the water, aren't they?  
  
**Gloves of thievery**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 sand grist  
  
   
  
**Goggles of night**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 mind grist  
  
   
  
**Hammer of thunderbolts**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

240000gp, 14 clockwork grist, 7 space grist, 10 rage grist  
  
Change giant to huge or larger creature. You can make any mundane weapon into this thing if you so choose.  
  
**Hat of disguise**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 sand grist  
  
   
  
**Headband of intellect**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 light grist  
  
   
  
**Helm of brilliance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

38000gp, 14 light grist  
  
You can take this to an alchemiter and put new gems in to replace the old ones, up to the max possible roll for number of gems set into the helm.  
  
**Helm of comprehending languages**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 social grist  
  
To be fair, why would you need this?  
  
**Helm of telepathy**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 mind grist  
  
   
  
**Helm of teleportation**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4800gp, 5 space grist  
  
If you don't have space players, this is what you need.  
  
**Heward's handy haversack**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1000gp, 3 space grist  
  
Only one haversack per slot in your wallet modus. Also, instead of the Astral Plane, you get randomly teleported to some other place in the zone or plane you're in, of the DM's choice.  
  
**Holy avenger**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

170000gp, 30 hope grist, 10 heart grist, 10 might grist, 10 doom grist  
  
Instead of fiend or undead, it's horrorterror, outsider, trickster, undead, AU, and timecrash. Shit's gone wrong in your session? Save up for a few of these, cause you can turn any weapon into this too.  
  
**Horn of blasting**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1000gp, 3 breath grist  
  
Use at your own risk.  
  
**Horn of valhalla**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2500gp, 4 social grist (rare), 25000gp, 10 social grist (very rare), 75000gp, 15 social grist, 10 rage grist (legendary)  
  
   
  
**Horseshoes of a zephyr**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

10000gp, 9 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Horseshoes of speed**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 4 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Immovable rod**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

250gp, 1 space grist  
  
Give someone a hundred of these... listen, how big is this rod again? Cause you block off a corridor with these, not a lot of creatures can make a DC30 check.  
  
**Instrument of the bards**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 heart grist (uncommon), 3000gp, 4 heart grist (rare), 30000gp, 13 heart grist (very rare), 90000gp, 15 heart grist, 8 social grist (legendary)  
  
Removed,  
  
**Ioun stone**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3200gp, 4 mind grist (rare), 16000gp, 11 mind grist (very rare), 60000gp, 14 mind grist, 6 light grist (legendary)  
  
For absorption, reduce it to canceling 10 levels of spells. For greater absorption, 25 levels.  
  
**Iron bands of bilarro**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2700gp, 3 doom grist  
  
   
  
**Iron flask**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

320000gp, 20 space grist, 10 life grist, 10 flesh grist, 15 heart grist  
  
I'm gonna have to make certain creatures immune to this. There's no other way. They trap the Black King in one of these before the Reckoning starts, the game's broken.

Also, there's nothing in there if the players make one. If they find one, DM gets to choose what's in it.  
  
**Javelin of lightning**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Keoghtom's ointment**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 life grist  
  
   
  
**Lantern of revealing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

100gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Luck blade**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200000gp, 20 light grist, 10 mind grist  
  
May buff this and other certain items because of how useless this becomes in the hands of a Light player. Or not. Still thinking over it.  
  
**Mace of disruption**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2300gp, 3 doom grist  
  
Instead of fiend or undead, it's horrorterror, outsider, undead, and trickster. Not as good as holy avenger, but you won't be waiting till level 18 for it. May enchant onto other weapons.  
  
**Mace of smiting**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 3 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Mace of terror**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2500gp, 3 doom grist  
  
Fear tests taken from this count for berserk triggers if your players get really angry at each other, someone gets MCed, or some other dumb shit.  
  
**Mantle of spell resistance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 6 hope grist  
  
   
  
**Manual of bodily health**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

40000gp, 16 life grist  
  
   
  
**Manual of gainful exercise**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

40000gp, 16 life grist  
  
   
  
**Manual of golems**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

50000gp, 20 creation grist  
  
There are no requirements to meet in order to use this. Additionally, you can choose what golem to build, and it builds itself without you having to do anything, but you must pay the cost up front, and it obeys whoever sprinkled the ashes on it.  
  
**Manual of quickness of action**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

40000gp, 16 life grist  
  
   
  
**Mariner's armor**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
You can put this on other armor  
  
**Medallion of thoughts**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 mind grist  
  
   
  
**Mirror of life trapping**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

32500gp, 14 space grist  
  
Again, I'm gonna make an ability that prevents game-critical NPCs from being trapped. Which, really, is just gonna be the Black King and the Denizen.  
  
**Mithral armor**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
May enchant on other armor  
  
**Necklace of adaptation**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 life grist  
  
   
  
**Necklace of fireballs**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1750gp, 3 flow grist  
  
   
  
**Necklace of prayer beads**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2250gp, 4 stars grist  
  
Can be attuned by anyone.  
  
**Nine lives stealer**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

20000gp, 10 doom grist  
  
   
  
**Nolzur's marvelous pigments**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

37000gp, 13 creation grist  
  
Why is a bunch of paint so expensive? Art students everywhere wanna know.  
  
**Oathbow**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

30000gp, 12 doom grist  
  
May enchant onto any weapon  
  
**Oil of etherealness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 4 rain grist  
  
   
  
**Oil of sharpness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

25000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Yes, this stacks with everything else.  
  
**Oil of slipperiness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

100gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Pearl of power**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Up to 2nd level.  
  
**Periapt of health**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 life grist  
  
Remember that it says suppressed, not cured,  
  
**Periapt of proof against poison**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 life grist  
  
   
  
**Periapt of wound closure**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 life grist  
  
   
  
**Philter of love**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 heart grist  
  
   
  
**Pipes of haunting**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 doom grist  
  
   
  
**Pipes of the sewers**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

250gp, 1 social grist  
  
   
  
**Plate armor of etherealness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

264000gp, 16 hope grist, 16 void grist, 10 sand grist  
  
May put onto any other armor, does not need to be plate  
  
**Portable hole**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

1500gp, 3 space grist  
  
Unlike the bag or haversack, you can stack as many portable holes in one slot as you'd like.  
  
**Potion of ability score increase**  
  
---  
  
**Category**

| 

Potion  
  
**Rarity**

| 

varies  
  
When you drink this potion, an ability score changes for 1 hour. The type of potion determines the ability score and the new score. If said score is equal to or greater than the new score, this potion has no effect.

| 

**Type of Potion**

| 

**New Ability Score**

| 

**Rarity**

| 

**Components**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Hill giant

| 

STR 21

| 

Uncommon

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Frost/stone giant

| 

STR 23

| 

Rare

| 

1000gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Fire giant

| 

STR 25

| 

Rare

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
Cloud giant

| 

STR 27

| 

Very rare

| 

20000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Storm giant

| 

STR 29

| 

Legendary

| 

125000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 8 might grist  
  
Raven

| 

DEX 21

| 

Uncommon

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Eagle

| 

DEX 23

| 

Rare

| 

1000gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Swift

| 

DEX 25

| 

Rare

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
Falcon

| 

DEX 27

| 

Very rare

| 

20000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Needletail

| 

DEX 29

| 

Legendary

| 

125000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 8 breath grist  
  
Clay golem

| 

CON 21

| 

Uncommon

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Flesh golem

| 

CON 23

| 

Rare

| 

1000gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Iron golem

| 

CON 25

| 

Rare

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
Stone golem

| 

CON 27

| 

Very rare

| 

20000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Shale golem

| 

CON 29

| 

Legendary

| 

125000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 8 flesh grist  
  
Neophyte

| 

INT 21

| 

Uncommon

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Adept

| 

INT 23

| 

Rare

| 

1000gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Disciple

| 

INT 25

| 

Rare

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
Magus

| 

INT 27

| 

Very rare

| 

20000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Archmage

| 

INT 29

| 

Legendary

| 

125000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 8 stars grist  
  
Angel

| 

WIS 21

| 

Uncommon

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Deva

| 

WIS 23

| 

Rare

| 

1000gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Dominion

| 

WIS 25

| 

Rare

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
Throne

| 

WIS 27

| 

Very rare

| 

20000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Solar

| 

WIS 29

| 

Legendary

| 

125000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 8 mind grist  
  
Glabrezu

| 

CHA 21

| 

Uncommon

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Erinyes

| 

CHA 23

| 

Rare

| 

1000gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Marilith

| 

CHA 25

| 

Rare

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
Balor

| 

CHA 27

| 

Very rare

| 

20000gp, 10 clockwork grist  
  
Pit fiend

| 

CHA 29

| 

Legendary

| 

125000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 8 social grist  
  
**Potion of animal friendship**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 social grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of clairovyance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 4 sense grist  
  
Okay so I might've taken a week hiatus, and I'm starting again here, I don't remember what clairvoyance actually does. But fuck it.  
  
**Potion of climbing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

75gp  
  
   
  
**Potion of diminution**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2500gp, 3 clockwork grist  
  
I AM GIANT MAN wait no.  
  
**Potion of fire breath**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 flow grist  
  
Note to self: Must use as component in mixtapes or fraymotifs somewhere.  
  
**Potion of flying**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

20000gp, 10 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of gaseous form**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2200gp, 3 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of growth**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

300gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of healing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

Varies  
  
When you drink this potion, you regain hit points. Easy enough. Uh, some numbers got shuffled around, because having ten d4s should be a health hazard.

| 

**Potion of ...**

| 

**Rarity**

| 

**HP Regained**

| 

**Components**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Healing

| 

Common

| 

2d4 + 2

| 

50gp  
  
Greater healing

| 

Uncommon

| 

4d4 + 4

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
Superior healing

| 

Rare

| 

4d8 + 8

| 

750gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
Supreme healing

| 

Very rare

| 

4d10 + 20

| 

7500gp, 8 clockwork grist  
  
**Potion of heroism**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 3 stars grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of invisibility**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

35000gp, 15 void grist  
  
Yeah, definitely potential for breaking with this one.  
  
**Potion of invulnerability**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

5000gp, 6 flesh grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of longevity**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

25000gp, 13 time grist  
  
It says a minimum of 13 years. And now I realized I'll need to give lifespans for NPCs just in case y'all try shit with this.  
  
**Potion of mind reading**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3000gp, 5 mind grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of poison**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 blight grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of resistance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of speed**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

375gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of speed**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

34000gp, 14 time grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of vitality**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

12500gp, 9 life grist  
  
   
  
**Potion of water breathing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

125gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Quaal's feather token**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 5 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Quiver of ehlonna**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

n/a  
  
Not really required since ammo isn't a concern anymore.  
  
**Ring of animal influence**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2800gp, 4 social grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of djinni summoning**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200000gp, 13 stars grist, 10 sand grist, 8 space grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of elemental command**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

varies  
  
| 

**Ring of ...**

| 

**Components**  
  
---|---  
  
Air

| 

360000gp, 20 clockwork grist, 30 breath grist  
  
Earth

| 

360000gp, 20 clockwork grist, 30 might grist  
  
Fire

| 

360000gp, 20 clockwork grist, 30 flow grist  
  
Earth

| 

360000gp, 20 clockwork grist, 30 rhyme grist  
  
**Ring of evasion**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

5000gp, 4 sand grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of feather falling**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3500gp, 4 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of free action**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

4000gp, 4 breath grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of invisibility**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

345000gp, 60 void grist  
  
Really, this is just an inferior version of something we've already seen in the canon. Things like the rings will be in the artifacts section.  
  
**Ring of jumping**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, ]1 flow grist  
  
Them jumps, son.  
  
**Ring of mind shielding**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

400gp, 1 mind grist  
  
This fucking thing right here. Everyone should keep one on them regardless of whether they're attuned to it or not, you never know who's snooping through your thoughts.  
  
**Ring of protection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

800gp, 2 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of regeneration**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 4 life grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of resistance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3500gp, 5 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of shooting stars**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

20000gp, 10 stars grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of spell storing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

5000gp, 6 clockwork grist  
  
Change it to 3 levels, due to how the spell stuff got changed here.  
  
**Ring of spell turning**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

410000gp, 15 clockwork grist, 15 rage grist, 25 hope grist  
  
Change the 20 on save to 4th level. Yes, you read that right. I may or may not plan to let certain creatures cast as 5th level.  
  
**Ring of swimming**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

125gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of telekinesis**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

40000gp, 15 mind grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of the ram**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2700gp, 3 creation grist  
  
0u0  
  
**Ring of three wishes**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

125000gp, 23 clockwork grist  
  
You may be wondering why this is so cheap. When you use this, you automatically incur paradox, the specific amount I haven't come up with because I've procrastinated for a month. That, and adult life doing things.

Additionally, every time you use this, the DM is obligated to step up the game. Which means you'd better make your wish good, cause shit's cranking up like the stench of dead crow in the Texan heat during Dave's early days learning taxidermy.  
  
**Ring of warmth**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 flow grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of water walking**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

200gp, 1 clockwork grist  
  
   
  
**Ring of x-ray vision**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

2000gp, 3 void grist  
  
Do try to avoid using this for less than heroic purposes. Or don't. I'm just an idiot filling out a system I know I won't use.  
  
**Robe of eyes**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

3000gp, 3 sense grist  
  
   
  
**Robe of scintillating colors**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

30000gp, 14 light grist  
  
   
  
**Robe of stars**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

22000gp, 10 stars grist  
  
   
  
**Robe of the archmagi**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

425000gp, 80 clockwork grist  
  
Can be attuned to by anyone. I'm seriously considering just putting this up as is, saying it was a failure, moving the fuck on, and coming back to this after the bestiary.  
  
**Robe of useful items**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of absorption**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of alertness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of lordly might**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of the pact keeper**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of resurrection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of rulership**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rod of security**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rope of climbing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Rope of entanglement**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Saddle of the cavalier**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Scarab of protection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Scimitar of speed**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Scroll of protection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sending stones**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sentinel shield**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Shield, +1, +2, or +3**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Shield of missile attraction**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Slippers of spider climbing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sovereign glue**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Specibus charge (aka ammunition), +2, +4, or +6.**  
  
---  
  
**Rarity**

| 

Uncommon (+2), Rare (+4), Very Rare (+6)  
  
**Cost**

| 

250gp, 1 clockwork grist (+2), 1000gp, 3 clockwork grist (+4), 6000gp, 7 clockwork grist (+6)  
  
When you make an attack action with a strife specibus, you can, as a free action, use this charge to add its bonus to attack and damage rolls made with every attack with that attack action. Yes, every attack. If you're making like, five attacks, it applies to every single one of them.  
  
**Spell scroll**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Spellguard shield**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sphere of annihilation**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of charming**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of fire**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of frost**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of healing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of power**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of striking**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of swarming insects**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of the adder**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of the magi**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of the python**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of the woodlands**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of thunder and lightning**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Staff of withering**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Stone of controlling earth elementals**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Stone of good luck**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sun blade**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sword of answering**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sword of life stealing**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sword of sharpness**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sword of vengeance**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Sword of wounding**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Talisman of pure good**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Talisman of the sphere**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Talisman of ultimate evil**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Tentacle rod**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Tome of clear thought**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Tome of leadership and influence**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Tome of the stilled tongue**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Tome of understanding**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Trident of fish command**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
Glub.  
  
**Universal solvent**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
You mean water?  
  
**Vicious weapon**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Vorpal sword**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of binding**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of enemy detection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of fear**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of fireballs**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of lightning bolts**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of magic detection**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of MAGIC MISSILES**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of paralysis**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of polymorph**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of secrets**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of the war mage +1, +2, or +3**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of web**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wand of wonder**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Weapon, +1, +2, or +3**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Weapon of warning**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Well of many worlds**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wind fan**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Winged boots**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
   
  
**Wings of flying**  
  
---  
  
**Cost**

| 

   
  
 


	26. Chapter 7: Treasure: Artifacts and Other Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I disappointingly shirk on half the title of the chapter and only provide a quick blurb on the latter half.

**Artifacts**

To be filled in at a later date after overcoming writer's block.

 

 

**Other Rewards**

 

**Supernatural Gifts**

**Blessings.** As DMG, but do remember there probably aren't as many NPCs in the Medium capable of doing this. Certainly the Horrorterrors, for a given definition of blessing. The Royalty and the Denizen could do this, depending on how you want to frame your campaign.

 

**Charms.** As DMG. Since they're consumables, you can hand them out a lot more frequently than blessings. Any major NPC can do them and get passed off as game mechanics.

 

**Marks of Prestige**

**Letters of Recommendation.** As DMG. Though again, there aren't that many established organizations that would use these things, and marks of prestige in general, though that depends on your campaign.

 

**Medals.** As DMG. Alternately, try thinking along the lines of trophies.

 

**Parcels of Land.** As DMG.

 

**Special Favors.** As DMG.

 

**Special Rights.** As DMG.

 

**Strongholds.** As DMG.

 

**Titles.** As DMG. But titles sound cool.

 

**Training.** As DMG. Training montages are an integral part of any action-oriented teenage fiction. Feel free to go crazy with these.

 

**Epic Boons**

As DMG, but only for now. Eventually, I intend to make god tiers, which will replace epic boons. I'm currently planning that you don't have to be 20th level to get the tiger, but you won't get its full effects until then.


	27. Chapter 8: Running the Game: Diseases, Poisons, and Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over a part of the game whose inclusion in the game is very optional.

Why does this have a section to its own? Because it's long. Or I hope it to be, anyway.

 

**Diseases.**

Unless otherwise stated, assume diseases are contracted through contact and ingestion, can be cured with potions, and infected surfaces, objects, and fluids remain infected for 48 hours, but can be disinfected in the same manner as most bacteria in the food service industry. Also, I feel that I have to say this; if you die, you don't have the disease when you come back, unless specifically stated otherwise.

**Disease**

| 

**The Octoroon Rangoon**  
  
---|---  
  
**Description**

| 

This screws up your ability to communicate, and is contracted from contact with creatures that have this infection. Unless otherwise specified, the contact MUST be physical. Yes, if you hate your players, roll up a creature who can use mental attacks to spread these.  
  
**Effects**

| 

While infected with this, your Charisma score is halved AFTER factoring in any current reductions on it. All future reductions are taken in AFTER halving. Which means, yes, any enemies that inflict Charisma damage will be terrors. Additionally, you have disadvantage on all Charisma score checks and saving throws, no matter what advantages you have.  
  
**Symptoms and Transmission**

| 

Creatures that are exposed to this must make a DC 12 Constitution saving throw. Machines and other such non-living creatures are automatically infected unless they specifically have a save for this.

Symptoms manifest immediately after infection, and include the garbling of communication, no matter the form. Spoken words? Disjointed and incomprehensible. Sign language? All censored. (Fuck knows why.) Typing? It's ALL quirks, and the quirk changes at random intervals. In game mechanic terms, you cannot be understood by anyone except someone with the void keyword. Additionally, typed words can be deciphered and permanently translated for that particular bout of the disease with a DC22 Intelligence check. However, a machine capable of digital communication (so not old-timey land line telephones) used by someone with this becomes a vector; anyone that uses the machine afterwards is similarly infected. Any other machines connected to this machine become infected the next time it receives data from the infected machine.  
  
**Cures**

| 

Curing this disease in creatures can be fairly easy. Just use a potion. Or make a DC15 Constitution saving throw at the end of each long rest. Passing this save three times cures it.

Machines infected by this must be given the digital version of a bullet in the head, reset to factory defaults, unless said item or whatever specifically states they can cure them. Yes, if someone wanted to sabotage a computer network, they'd use this.  
  
**Additional Notes**

| 

In closing, I ask you. What's the difference between (or is it among?) a virus, a religion, and a meme? Alternate names for this are the Logos virus, the Curse of Babel, and the Gaslight.  
  
 

 

**Disease**

| 

**The Derps**  
  
---|---  
  
**DERP**

| 

DERP A DERPITY derp derp derp DERP DERP A DERPITY DERP derp derp DERPITY DERP derp DERPITY DERP DERP DERP DERP derp derp derp a derpity derp derp derp derp derp derp derp derp DERPITY DERP DERP DERP DERP DERPITY DERP DERPITY DERP derp a derpity derp a derpity derp derp derp derpity derp DERP DERP DERP A DERPITY derp derp derp derp DERP derpity derp DERP derpity derp derp derp a derpity derp derp DERPITY DERP  
  
**Description**

| 

Okay now that's over with. The DERPs are oh my sweet ham I can't do this.

The derp is a disease that impairs judgment and confers a very particular case of agnosia where the patient cannot differentiate between the mundane and the dangerous, whether it be faces or traps or faces of traps. Basically, they see the world as an optimist would, where they can't possibly imagine that giant metal spike could hurt them. Perhaps that's a bastardization of how John Egbert actually is, but the metaphor (or whatever the correct term is) fits as is.  
  
**Effects**

| 

When exposed, you must make a DC13 Intelligence saving throw or become infected.

While infected, you automatically use a modifier of -5 when making Wisdom checks for Insight or Perception, and always have disadvantage on them no matter what. Additionally, you cannot add your Dexterity modifier to your AC.  
  
**Symptoms and Transmission**

| 

Symptoms appear 12 hours after infection, and include lowered sensory processing and reduced survival instincts. And lowered social graces.  
  
**Cures**

| 

Curing this disease is straightforward, if brutal. The patient must take bludgeoning damage equal to a fifth of their maximum hit points, in one attack. Or, you know, potions.  
  
**Additional Notes**

| 

My corndog is a dishrag. Your kumquats are bereaved.  
  
 

 

**Disease**

| 

**Skaian Shrapnel**  
  
---|---  
  
**Description**

| 

This is a generic term for a broad way of ripping off the description of sewer plague. This is used to describe the variety of ailments that carapacians inevitably gain after repeated physical injuries on the Battlefield. Or so they say, because almost no one has ever known someone with this to ever come back from there.  
  
**Effects**

| 

Victims only regain half the normal number of hit points from spending hit dice, only half the hit points from finishing a long rest, and only half the hit points from a spell cast by a player.  
  
**Symptoms and Transmission**

| 

Symptoms appear over years, from various aches to stiffness, phantom pains for missing body parts, headaches and migraines, numbness, brief losses in memory, and such.

Or so they say. This is a phenomenon that's transmitted through battle. Anyone that fights a creature with this disease, while on the Battlefield (either the victim or the creature, and by fight I mean any sort of hostile action. A one hit kill by sniping someone on the Battlefield from the Land through a portal still counts. If, say, WV has this, and he's in your Land, and for some fucking reason you decide to fight him, you do not contract this, but the DM and the rest of the group should admonish you for this.) must roll a DC28 saving throw on an ability score of the player's choice at the end of their next short or long rest, contracting the disease if they fail.  
  
**Cures**

| 

Spend 24 consecutive hours anywhere other than the Battlefield.  
  
**Additional Notes**

| 

Honestly? This is one way of making sure the final stage of the campaign isn't such a cakewalk. This is my version of Chill of the Throne. -20% to dodge? How about halved healing, period? Though you can circumvent this by having a minion or spell scroll, because spells are meant to use aspect dice, which scrolls don't have, and at the endgame, that DC 28 might not be as hard as you think.  
  
 

 

**Disease**

| 

**Virus 28**  
  
---|---  
  
**Description**

| 

This one messes with the NPCs to reduce their ability to discern friend from foe. Unlike the derp, this one also greatly increases aggression.  
  
**Effects**

| 

NPCs no longer discern between friend and foe, and are driven to be incredibly aggressive against those who do not have this disease. Players and other important NPCs must make a Wisdom saving throw at DC16 to do so.  
  
**Symptoms and Transmission**

| 

In addition to all the normal sources, you can be exposed to this by being dropped to zero hit points or being instantly killed by something with this. When exposed, you must make a DC 10 Intelligence or Wisdom saving throw, being infected on a failure.

The symptoms appear within 1d4 minutes, or immediately after recovering consciousness if dropped to zero or insta-killed. They include reduction in ability to speak, loss of hunger, and whatever else you saw from the movies that you wanna throw in.  
  
**Cures**

| 

Not as hard to stem as its canon counterpart. Regular potions work.  
  
**Additional Notes**

| 

You too can become bio-terrorists! Just take a sample of this, put it in a zone boss' castle's water supply, then watch the fireworks.  
  
 

**Disease**

| 

**The Sickness**  
  
---|---  
  
**Description**

| 

If you're thinking of quests, and you need a generic disease that an area's suffering from that the players need to cure, this is it.  
  
**Effects**

| 

Roll 1d6. Reduce Constitution by that number.  
  
**Symptoms and Transmission**

| 

When exposed, you must roll a DC 9 Constitution saving throw or be infected.

The symptoms appear 1d6 hours after infection, and can have the symptoms of any real-life disease you can think of. Same with transmission.  
  
**Cures**

| 

Whatever you need to make the quest work. Though if the players are in a village, you're probably gonna wanna say that the alchemiter there can't make the potions to cure them.  
  
**Additional Notes**

| 

Feel free to house rule all this to fit whatever you'd like, whatever goes just as long as you're down with it.  
  
**Disease**

| 

**Darklight Symbiote**  
  
---|---  
  
**Description**

| 

The grim luminescent of the Furthest Ring have a disease of their own. And it happens to be a fucking zombie virus.  
  
**Effects**

| 

At the end of every long rest, make a DC5 Constitution saving throw. Every time you succeed, increase the DC by 1. If you fail, keep the DC as is, but gain one level of exhaustion. A creature that reaches six levels of exhaustion while afflicted with this heals to full with zero exhaustion, then gains the grimdark keyword. If a player gains this, they must immediately make a new character using the Beings of the Outer Dark options in the DMG chapter 6 for villainous class options, then begin using that. From there on out it's at the DM's discretion.

Meanwhile, you cannot disguise or hide your presence from scrying or any form of magical sight or detection, even with void shenanigans, unless specifically stated, like the ring of void. Additionally, all your ability scores are decreased by your exhaustion level, you are vulnerable to psychic and radiant damage, and you have disadvantage on berserk trigger checks. If you fail your berserk trigger check, you automatically gain six levels of exhaustion.  
  
**Symptoms and Transmission**

| 

In addition to normal exposure by ordinary pathogenic transmission of various types, this can be transmitted by critically failing a saving throw against an infected creature or object. When exposed, you must make a DC 21 Constitution and Wisdom saving throw, being infected if you fail both.

Symptoms appear after taking the saving throw. Blood takes on a darker color, pain and pleasure are dulled as chemicals like endorphin are produced less, voices from beyond are more easily heard, and voices change to whatever the DM deems appropriate. The changes increase as exhaustion does.  
  
**Cures**

| 

This cannot be cured by non-legendary potions or spells 3rd level or below. Death also does not cure this, unless said death was triggered by radiant damage, or by a First Guardian or Paradox Chronophage. The Horrorterrors can remove this at their discretion, and becoming one of their slaves is always an option, but that's not really an option. The First Guardian may remove this if they are willing, but must suffer as if they'd used Alter Reality for something other than duplication.  
  
**Additional Notes**

| 

Different things happen if a player or a plot-critical NPC dies to this. Terrible things. What I'm saying is that it becomes less Exalted and more Don't Rest Your Head.

Creatures with the grimdark and outsider keywords, alongside the First Guardian and Paradox Chronophage are immune to this.  
  
 

**Poisons**

As DMG. If I think of more I'll put them here.

 

**Peanuts (Ingested).** A creature that is allergic to peanuts that ingests them must succeed on a DC 20 Constitution save or take 14 (4d6) poison damage, avoiding damage entirely on a successful save.

 

**Madness**

**Going Mad.** As DMG.

 

**Madness Effects.** Short-term is as DMG.

 

Long-term (really, they're four days at most) madness is also DMG. Troll players, keep this list handy.

 

**Indefinite Madness**

Indefinite madness is... they're something. In addition to how the DMG uses them, keep track of the number of times a player has qualified for a trigger check, regardless of whether they passed or failed or didn't test at all or whatever else (looking at you, Breath players). Failing the trigger save counts twice, intentionally taking one for whatever reason counts as well. If this number reaches thirteen, that player gains an indefinite madness and things go off the rails.

Then reset that number to zero. Yes, this may happen multiple times. Yes, if you get two conflicting ones, you can report to the stump. 

 

(Disclaimer: The following list was made with absolutely no research into real life mental disorders in mind, save that which may be gleaned from a high school AP psych course.)

 

Additionally, it says players, but nothing says monsters and such can't get these. Though if you have a White King that rolls 96-100, gg no re.

 

**d100**

| 

**Indefinite Madness**  
  
---|---  
  
01-15

| 

"Being drunk keeps me sane." —Roxy Lalonde, probably.

The player wants to be drunk. Constantly. I actually don't know how that'd be ruled here, so lemme make it up. The player is compelled to drink copious amounts of alcohol. They have a -2 penalty to Dexterity score checks and saving throws, because they are drunk.

If they go 24 hours without a drink, however, they gain one level of exhaustion. This level cannot be removed by a long rest, and this level returns at the end of the next long rest if somehow removed (like say, magic), by any other means than actually getting a drink, in which case all is well again.

Additionally, when faced with alcohol, the player must make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC as deemed appropriate by the DM to not pursue their intoxication obsession, no matter how stupid it would be to do so.  
  
16-25

| 

"I keep whatever I find." —On this episode of Hoarders...

Things like additional bank slots and bag space exist to satiate people like these players.

When the player comes into physical possession of something, they must make a Wisdom saving throw with a DC deemed appropriate by the DM to part with said something voluntarily.  
  
26-30

| 

"I try to become more like someone else I know— adopting his or her style of dress, mannerisms, and name." —every cosplayer ever.

The player has taken cosplaying one step too far. They pick someone to emulate. Personally, I'd recommend one of the canon characters, for reasons that'll become clear.

They must become like that person. Mechanically, they must use the same items as that character. So you chose John? Yeah, I hope you know how to use a hammer. Additionally, they must make a Wisdom saving throw with an appropriate DC when they wish to act in a way contrary to the nature of their chosen character.  
  
31-35

| 

"I must bend the truth, exaggerate, or outright lie to be interesting to other people." —every drunkenly told story ever, every high school student ever.

Simple, the player has to make everything sound interesting, if not at least verbose and uniquely dialogued. (Sup Dave) Every time the player would otherwise talk about boring shit, they must make a Charisma score check, skills applicable as agreed on by the player and DM. Just remember what it looks like in the game if the player keeps failing these.  
  
36-45

| 

"Achieving my goal is the only thing of interest to me, and I'll ignore everything else to pursue it." —Vriska Serket

The player is goal-oriented, to the detriment of everyone and everything else. This is two-fold. The player must pick an overall goal that requires significant effort and is approved by the DM. Then at the start of every session (if acquired mid-session, start doing this at the start of the next), the player must state a specific objective related to the overall goal.

The player must make Wisdom saving throws in order to knowingly act in a way that hinders the achievement of the specific objective. Additionally, if the player has not achieved the specific objective by the end of the game session, they pick up a long-term madness at the start of the next game session.

If the player achieves the overall goal, they are cured of this madness.  
  
46-50

| 

"I find it hard to care about anything that goes on around me." —Homestuck readers after the events of [S] GAME OVER.

The player becomes apathetic. And as we all know, apathy is death. The player has disadvantage on Perception checks, and NPCs know the player has this disorder.  
  
51-55

| 

"I don't like the way people judge me all the time." —again, every high school student ever.

The player has social anxiety. Yeah, not my first choice either, but it's one I can mechanically use. The player has disadvantage when rolling ability score checks when dealing with other people. No, it's not just Charisma. And by dealing with, I mean in a social sense.  
  
56-70

| 

"I am the smartest, wisest, strongest, fastest, and most beautiful person I know." —MercuriallyApathetic

Narcissism at its finest. The player has a very strong ego, and must make Wisdom saving throws at an appropriate DC to act to the contrary for any reason.  
  
71-80

| 

"I am convinced that powerful enemies are hunting me, and their agents are everywhere I go. I am sure they're watching me all the time."

Paranoia. Friend computer, what does this one do? You see, filthy communist traitor, the player sees heresy and double heresy wherever they go, and it's a daily struggle to not BLAM everyone for sliding into metaphorgotten territory. When the player makes Perception and Insight checks, the DM is allowed to lie to the player about the results.  
  
81-85

| 

"There's only one person I can trust. And only I can see this special friend." — that serial killer with the neighbor's dog.

The player has an imaginary friend (and off-topic, I forgot about sprites. Shit.) that they are compelled to believe is real. Worse, the DM controls this friend.

The player must make a Wisdom saving throw on an appropriate DC to act on information contrary to what the imaginary friend says. Yes, this one could be a bitch, depending on your DM.  
  
86-95

| 

"I can't take anything seriously. The more serious the situation, the funnier I find it." —I was gonna say Anthony Jeselnik, but I got nothing.

The player is incapable of being serious about anything. When discussing serious matters, the player must make a Charisma saving throw with an appropriate DC to act like they give a fuck. Additionally, the player does not benefit from any positive effects as the result of another player's death.  
  
96-100

| 

"I've discovered that I really like killing people." —Gamzee Makara.

The player likes to kill shit. When presented with the opportunity to kill, the player must make a Wisdom saving throw of an appropriate DC to pass up the opportunity. Any opportunity. But if said opportunity is unreasonable, the player has advantage to this saving throw, and cannot be disadvantaged or not have advantage on this.  
  
 

**Curing Madness**

Curing madness is... yeah it's not that easy. See, the DMG provides a bunch of options. And they're all spells. None of which currently exist in the PHB. So....

 

Curing indefinite madness is at the DM's discretion. It should be rewarded for overcoming major game objectives, or reaching character development milestones. Or in the wake of a tragedy caused by failing to develop. Short and long term can only expire. They're not permanent, so fuck it, who cares?

 

6/15/16 Clarified that the number of triggers before indefinite madness  resets to zero once you actually go mad.

8/4/16 Removing mentions of Grimlight, and changed that part of the thing. Bestiary's going be reworked.

8/19/17 Changed up Darklight Symbiote.


	28. Chapter 8: Running the Game: Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, I go over the basics one more time for new players.

**Table Rules**

 

**Foster respect.** Duh.

 

**Avoid distractions.** Yeah, if your group starts looking at their phones, it's all over.

 

**Have snacks.** Duh.

 

**Table talk.** Okay listen I'm just gonna move on, I assume you have the DMG. I'm only covering the parts for which I have my own advice or comments.

 

**Rules discussions.** Since this is evolving as it goes, default to the 5e D&D rules unless otherwise specified somewhere here. Alternately, if the group agrees, house rule it.

 

**Metagame thinking.** Fully encouraged, on BOTH sides.

 

**Missing players.** Since the setting is a video game, just leave them out of it and continue as if you had less players. The game will adapt. Or maybe the players have to adapt, and discretion becomes the better part of valor.

 

**Small groups.** Honestly? Don't. You only got two players? Be creative. Limitation is a great way to breed creativity. That, and Sburb is tailored to its groups. That includes small groups or solo sessions like the cherubs, or large ones like Hivebent or the 48-player Squiddle session.

 

**The Role of Dice.**

Do as you want, but I'm personally going with the ignore the dice if it sounds cool or awesome approach. Or reward them inspiration for it. If what the players suggest makes you wish you'd introduced them to Exalted instead, they're doing it right.

 

**Difficulty Classes**

**Variant: Automatic success.** Flip this on its head. If it really concerns you that strong doors are being knocked down by the Equius cosplayer, either booby trap the doors, make it an illusion (though if it IS Equius, there's gonna be a way through no matter what), or don't put any. If the issue is predictability, do what Sburb does and throw them for a loop.

 

**Advantage and Disadvantage.**  Variant: If there's twice or more as many of advantage or disadvantage than the other, grant them whichever one they have more of. So someone has two different sources from which they receive disadvantage on a roll, but they have four separate, explicit sources of advantages, they get advantage on the roll.

The issues with this, of course, is that you'd need to distinguish between different advantages and disadvantages. If you had disadvantage in a cold blizzard, is the weather a singular source of disadvantage? Do you count the harsh winds, deep snow, heavy snowfall, and cold weather each as a disadvantage for four? 

 

**Inspiration.**

Fucking do it.

 

**Genre Emulation.** You know damn well what I'm getting at here. Play up the shenanigans and teen drama like HS does. Make all the references, get every iron in a fire, receive and ignore every warning about stairs, mundane or basilisk.

 

**Siege Equipment**

As DMG, but siege equipment that will likely be found on the Battlefield will in the Bestiary.

 

**Level Advancement without XP**

Session based is.... not recommended. A typical D&D campaign doesn't have a set finish.

Story-based is actually highly recommended for those of you who don't want to calculate XP for every encounter. Significant goals? Zone bosses, ectobiology, the Denizen. By the time you're gearing up to take down the Royalty, you should be +18th level.

 

**The Normal State of Things**

If the game goes perfectly as planned, the players should defeat each zone boss, take the transportalizer to the next zone, repeat seven times, use the transportalizer in the Frog Temple to go to the Veil to complete ectobiology, go from the seventh zone boss' lair to the Denizen's lair, from there to the Battlefield, then defeat the Black King. 

 

I state that as the normal state of things because the trigger condition for certain events happen if the game goes off the rails. Which it will.

 

6/14/16 Added level advancement without XP blurb since it turns out chapter 8 isn't THAT long.

6/17/16 Made up the progression of a normal game so that deviation from the norm can be properly measured.


	29. Chapter 9: Dungeon Master's Workshop: Rule Variants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I realize this chapter isn't a lot of actual substance and a shit ton of commentary instead.

This is originally a chapter full of optional rules that can be used. However, because I didn't exactly plan everything out, things like Paradox and other non-optional rules will also be put here. Yeah, my bad.

 

Once again, I assume you have the DMG, partially to avoid retyping everything, partially to encourage you to go out and acquire the books, partially because I have no idea how copyrights work and how much I can get away with copying.

 

**Ability Options**

**Proficiency Dice.** It seems interesting, but try it out, because while the flat bonus seems boring, constantly rolling for proficiency may get tiresome, especially since some things (like the Hope aspect's buff and debuff) also rely on it. Use with caution.

 

**Skill Variants.** Ability check proficiencies aren't useable here, since this works on the assumption that the classes are results of lifestyles of training. Classes aren't the same, so this variant's out.

 

Background proficiency is nice. The canon cast had lots of specific and varied hobbies, and I'm guessing so do the characters the players created to play. Just work out the details with the players, but be mindful of powergaming. Or don't, skills only go so far.

 

Personality trait proficiencies are less nice, if only because people change over time. Character development, yeah? Use this if the players are particularly good at RP.

 

**Hero Points**

I can't wrap my head around this, I keep thinking fate points. Anyway, I'd actually say instead of a d6, use the aspect/superiority dice, because bonuses add up higher here than in the vanilla, so the hero point needs to do more to compensate. I'd crack a joke about easy DC 40 saves, but I need testing data, and I need feedback and info on glaring rule inconsistencies and incompleteness before then.

 

**New Ability Scores: Honor and Sanity**

 

**Honor score.** If you're running an Asian-themed campaign, go ahead, but I'm gonna suggest another use for this; the renown and etiquette of the players' dreamselves, to represent the knowledge they'd have of Prospit and Derse and mechanics of the Medium as pertaining to those locales.

 

**Sanity score.** As DMG. Feel free to substitute Wisdom saving throws with Sanity wherever you deem appropriate.

 

**Adventuring Options**

 

**Fear and Horror.** Fear, frighten, they're basically the same thing. Let's make this non-optional just to let things make sense.

As for horror, I don't know about a Charisma saving throw, I'd say Wisdom or Sanity, but go ahead.

 

**Healing**

**Healer's Kit Dependency.** Sure. Why not? Though keep in mind with how inventory works, it won't be as crippling since odds are someone's gonna carry around like 200 of them stacked up in a single slot.

 

**Healing Surges.** With the relative lack of healing spells compared to the vanilla, not to mention sometimes people don't want to be a dedicated healer and nothing else, this is a good optional rule.

 

**Slow Natural Healing.** Depends on how you're pacing your campaign. Let the players go through, see how it goes, if you feel they're going through things too fast or too well or whatever, use this.

 

**Rest Variants**

 

**Epic Heroism.** If you want the super-short 24 hour session like the canon, use this variant. Though keep in mind that canonically, sessions take months to complete, judging by the doomed timeline Dave and Hivebent.

 

**Gritty Realism.** Ehh.... you could, I can't stop you, but I wouldn't do it. It's a video game.

 

**Firearms.** This is not optional, firearms are an established kind abstratus, use them as given in chapter 5 of the PHB of this, as firearms as given in DMG are overpowered compared to other weapons.

 

**Explosives.** What I just said for firearms, if you'll allow grenadekind as an acceptable kind abstratus. Otherwise, grenades and such still exist, as regular items.

 

**Alien Technology.** Use sparingly. I'd suggest this for high level play only.

 

**Plot Points.** Part of this is already integrated into how players can use paradox points. Option 3 is.... listen, you want a flustercuck, I won't stop you, but neither will I pity you.

 

**Combat Options**

**Initiative Variants**

**Initiative Score.** This certainly makes combat faster. Predictable, but if it's a combat-heavy campaign, it'll save lots of time.

 

**Side Initiative.** This makes Dexterity slightly less useful, but if you feel like doing things 40k-style, do it. Just remember that it's a double edged sword.

 

**Speed Factor.** I can only recommend this in a very social-heavy session where combat is sparse, because this shit is gonna take a LONG while to use.

 

**Action Options**

**Climb onto a Bigger Creature.** Well, there are giants in the game, so sure. Shadow of the Colossus up in this bitch.

 

**Disarm.** I'm going to say no because disarming is already available through a combat maneuver.

 

**Mark.** Eh. Sure. Why not.

 

**Overrun.** If you want.

 

**Shove Aside.** Meh. Whatever.

 

**Tumble.** Why not.

 

**Hitting Cover**

Slightly more difficult because you'd have to keep track of AC with and without cover, but it's great for simulating combat in not so durable environments.

 

**Cleaving through Creatures**

I'm of two minds about this. On one hand, it certainly helps clear through hordes of creatures. On the other hand, you might want that. Make hordes threatening by the fact that you can't do something like this. Also, sweeping attack is a maneuver, and I worded it specifically so you could do this with any weapon.

 

**Injuries**

Hell yes.

 

**Massive Damage**

Pretty good. Though it'll probably only apply to players, since creatures that you'd want to fell this fast have far too many hit points.

 

**Morale**

I feel like most DMs do this anyway, but these rules just codify it.

 

**Creating a Monster**

I think I'll have to put aside generating a Denizen until the Bestiary. As for other monsters, I'm going to have to decline for a fairly egotistical reason. What I'm planning to give you in the Bestiary should be enough. It's hard to explain and I have to go to the gym soon, so I'll either edit this later or just say that I'll come back to it some other time.

 

**Creating a Spell**

See, about that. That's basically chapter 10/11 from way back there. Which is a lie because I didn't actually make spells. I made shit on par with the battle master's combat maneuvers, not actual spells. I guess I'll add some rituals and shit that approximate magic that players and NPCs alike can use.

 

**Creating a New Item**

Yeah, turns out I already did most of the stuff in this chapter myself, working on this project.

 

**Creating New Character Options**

Bruh. I done it. I fucking done it. There's twelve of those, and I plan to do Muse and Lord and aspects for Trickster/Horrorterror themed ones far, far down the line.

 

7/27/16 Do not use firearms directly from DMG, use from the equipment chapter in this work.


	30. Chapter 9: Dungeon Master's Workshop: Paradox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over a part of the game that may or may not completely fuck a game, now that I think about it.

 

**Paradox**

What is Paradox? Due to the limitations of tabletop gaming, this is a representation of time shenanigans in the session, and how close reality is to doing an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle.

 

Paradox is on a meter from zero to the number of players in the session. For the purposes of this passage, let's say it's a four-man session, like canon.

 

**Player Death.** When a player dies, they have two choices. If someone does like canon and experiments with necrophilia by kissing the corpse, they can choose to switch over to their dreamself and continue play from there. However, if Horrorterrors are active in the session, they're gonna regret that decision very, very soon. If your dreamself dies, the same warning applies, but you switch over to your real self. In either case, no paradox is incurred.

 

Alternately, when a player dies, their real self or dreamself, they resurrect after one minute, then add a point of paradox. That wording is important; if you can somehow resurrect them before that minute (aka a First Guardian did it [MEME.shittyjaypeg]), no paradox is incurred and they resurrect on the spot (I'm your host Jon Risinger, why won't someone end my misery). If there 's no corpse left to resurrect, you spawn where the DM deems appropriate.

 

**Predestination.** Sometimes, there's no good reason, the players don't deserve it, but like the real world, bad shit happens, we give a like on Facebook, then pretend like nothing's wrong until it happens to us. Depending on whatever temporal clusterfuck the DM uses as a backstory for the campaign, the specifics of which will be covered later in this chapter, paradox can increase at certain points in the campaign in response to actions taken by various forces.

 

**Dark Bargains.** Players and DMs can agree to just about anything like a deal with the devil. Except instead of their souls (already given to the Huss) or their firstborn (no one wants those. No one.), they agree to take on a number of paradox points for something on the DM's end. Imagine options 1 and 2 for using plot points as described in chapter 9 of the DMG or think of the above Predestination for weird time shit by which the player and DM agree to be bound. Essentially, Predestination is shit from the NPCs' ends, Dark Bargains is paradox from shit on the players' side.

 

**Berserk Triggers**. Well, shit. Yeah some of them can add to paradox too. Depending on the party, the DM may wanna go easy on all of the above options if the players start fucking shit up by themselves.

 

 

**Ways to get rid of Paradox**

Getting rid of paradox is incredibly difficult, because you're trying to unfuck reality, like how some fanfiction has the female protagonist regrowing their virginity, except instead of fanfiction it's an Sburb game. And instead of a strong female protagonist (good webcomic if you're into capepunk stuff) it's a universe frog/toad/who cares it's ugly and fat like yo momma. And no I'm not going to think about if frogs bleed their first time (FUCK TOO LATE).

The DM, in thinking up a backstory to their campaign, if they have one, should also try to set up plot points to remove paradox. Appropriately, it should be really hard, not guaranteed to succeed and somewhat reliant on RNG, and it should leave everyone wondering if it was really worth it.

 

**Paradox Meter**

If the meter fills up (you get a number of paradox points equal to the number of players), go by the most appropriate table (whatever threat's currently lurking behind the players' current adventures), starting at 1 and going up (or down) as the meter continues to fill up. (If there's multiple threats because the Horrorterrors, Tricksters, AND the Archagent are all plotting, feel free to switch around but keep track of where the tables are.)

 

Unless otherwise stated, the table's effects are permanent and stack with each other.

 

| 

**Horrorterrors**  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Whenever the players roll 1 on a d20, they MUST take that result, regardless of whether they have advantage or what have you.  
  
2

| 

The abyss returns even the boldest gaze. Every time the players take down a zone boss, a creature with the boss keyword, or an encounter approximating a boss fight, every player must reduce one of their ability scores by one.    
  
3

| 

A Darklight Symbiote infection breaks out somewhere in the world. Anywhere. ANYWHERE.  
  
4

| 

The DM rolls up player sheets using the Beings of the Outer Dark option (aka player Horrorterror-lites), one for each player in the party. They are then released into the wild.  
  
5

| 

An Elder manifests in the game.    
  
6

| 

The Horrorterrors infest Skaia itself. Game's pretty much over.

 

Then again, they're just big stupid fucking jellyfish. _Plus ultra_.  
  
 

 

 

| 

**Trickster**  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Once per session the DM may force a player to save on Wisdom or take a short-term madness, at a time of the DM's choosing. (so when they feel it'd screw you over the most)  
  
2

| 

To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own. Every time the players take down a zone boss, a creature with the boss keyword, or an encounter approximating a boss fight, every player adds one to their indefinite madness meter.

 

(Refresher, you add one for every trigger check, two if you fail, at thirteen you gain an indefinite madness. This now rapidly accelerates the process.)   
  
3

| 

An Sburb-critical NPC goes insane and begins breaking the game.  
  
4

| 

The First Guardian begins acting.... oddly.  
  
5

| 

An Avatar spawns next to a player of the DM's choice, at a time of their choosing.  
  
6

| 

Look at me. I'm the Trickster now. We're all Tricksters now. **GAME OVER.**

 

To fight monsters, we became monsters of our own. _Resiste et mords_.  
  
 

 

 

| 

**Game Mechanics (glitched)**  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

The critical roll range for players is reduced by 1, to a minimum of 20. (If a player would crit on 19-20, it's only 20 now. Bards are gonna hate this.)  
  
2

| 

Slowly. Gently. This is how a life is taken. Every time the players take down a creature with the boss keyword, players take -3 to their saving throws, to a maximum of -9.  
  
3

| 

As a onetime deal, the DM may declare that all aspect, superiority, and talent dice are all exhausted, frenzies are unusable, and all effects from the aspect archetypes are lost, for a period of 24 hours, at ANY TIME. The players will line up to punch you in the dick and you'll absolutely deserve it.  
  
4

| 

The game goes wrong and beating the Black King is no longer the endgame goal.    
  
5

| 

A mirror party made solely of Veil Amazon Prototypes shows up at the worst possible time, defying any laws of physics that really became loose guidelines of physics a long while back.  
  
6

| 

**GAME NOT FOUND. CRASH TO NOTHINGNESS?**

 

But it refused. _Inveniam viam aut faciam._  
  
 

 

 

| 

**Game Mechanics (progression)**  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Creatures with the carapacian keyword now critically hit on 19-20.  
  
2

| 

For kingdom and fatherland, we march! Every time the players take down a zone boss, a creature with the boss keyword, or an encounter approximating a boss fight, the DM flips a coin for the chance Jack Noir ambushes the party with a carapacian retinue right after the fight for a round two.   
  
3

| 

The White Queen ends up dead and her ring disappears, its whereabouts unknown.  
  
4

| 

Creatures with the carapacian keyword gain +4 to attack rolls and saving throws.  
  
5

| 

Jack Noir is promoted to Supreme Archagent of the Kingdom of Darkness.  
  
6

| 

The Reckoning begins. You have 24 hours.

 

_Per ardua ad astra._  
  
 

 

7/8/16 Added Predestined Events.

1/4/17 Paradox is gonna be reworked since the primary concern, making player death surmountable without resurrection spells, can be handled through a variety of means that'll be explained on this page once reworked, First Guardians being one of them. Also, added the ominous thing at the bottom.

8/27/17 Reworked Paradox to be a bit more... concrete, so to speak. And removed some stuff that I thought I'd implement but never did. Not making a lot of promises for stuff so this thing has a chance of being finished.


	31. Monster's Manual (Bestiary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I realize to my chagrin that it's actually called the Monster Manual, and I must've unconsciously picked up Bestiary from the Pathfinder reference document.

Yeah, it's gonna be a table of contents if I ever actually get around to that. Check out the page for the knight class if you wanna know what snags I've hit. Namely, players with AC 56. Granted, someone with frenzy dispels and buff dispels could easily take them down to size, but I want buffs to make a difference, not get dispelled right from the start.

 

Anyway, bestiary is weird. As of now, I haven't even gotten to the carapacians or you know, actual NPCs you'd recognize from canon like Jack Noir, the Monarchs, etc. The... okay, underlings may.... I might've gone overboard.

 

3*12*12 = 432 creatures, and that's before taking into account uniques, titanic creatures, mobs, and that's just for underlings. Carapacians, their own Battlefield titans, the Archagents, Monarchs, maybe Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido if I feel cheeky, then Horrorterrors, Tricksters, Timecrash, maybe First Guardians and Doc Scratch, additional creatures that appear in apocalyptic cases like the Scratch, the Felt, the fucking Dreambubbles that I forgot about from the start of writing this mess of words to about ten seconds ago as I typed this, consorts, and a slew of other things. Think I'll try Reddit, get word out and make sure I've included a lot of things like fucking sprites I forgot about too. 

 

And then there's still Denizen generation, and somehow I should make the prototypings mean something, and then I need to design the Monarchs to be the appropriately epic battle they should be, without making it two hours of just rolling dice and dealing damage, and I had plans for battleships and siege engines and fortresses on the Battlefield, stats for PM, WV, AR, and such.

 

It's so strange not having fun and yet having it.


	32. Bestiary 0: Overview and Underling Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here used to be where I give out the base on which the next at least dozen pages were made.
> 
> Now here are modifiers, mutations, buffs, what have you, for boosting your creatures in the very likely case the players are breaking the game and the DM's sanity.

This is a relic of times gone by, when things were still being worked out. Originally, the idea was to randomly generate creatures, except as time went on I realized it was too difficult. If I could cobble together a program to generate full sheets of info for creatures, then odds are I would've tried my hand at a videogame RPG, not tabletop. 

 

Instead, this page now hosts ways to make your creatures stronger, if it turns out I made them too OP and your party needs a challenge. Or if they've pissed you off and you wanna put them in their place. Or if you wanna test how far you can push your players. (Though I'll miss the Cetus ones, which were all dragons, cause well it's dungeons and DRAGONS. 

Apply this to boss monsters with discretion, they might be too difficult. (If you apply this to a chronophage, it may be more merciful to stab your players.)

 

The regular/advanced/elite is also a relic that I'm too lazy to change. Use them as you see fit.

 

 

Aries. Incorporeal movement, undead fortitude

**Incorporeal Movement.** The creature can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 1d10 force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.

**Undead Fortitude.** If damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 5 + the damage taken, unless the damage is unstoppable or from a critical hit. On a success, the creature drops to and stays at 1 hit point instead. Also, it gains the undead keyword.

**Life Drain.** When the creature scores a critical hit, the target also reduces their maximum hit points by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction is not a debuff, and lasts until the target finishes a long rest. If hit point maximum reaches zero, the target dies.

**Marshal Undead.** If the creature is not incapacitated, it and all creatures in 60 feet with the undead keyword have advantage on saving throws to resist conditions.

**Wail (Recharge 6) (regular).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 12 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (7) 2d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

**Wail (Recharge 5-6) (advanced).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (14) 4d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

**Wail (Recharge 4-6) (elite).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 18 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (21) 6d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

 

Taurus. Keen senses, avoidance, pack tactics

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Avoidance.** If the creature is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Pack Tactics.** The creature has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the creature's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated.

**Pounce (regular).** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Pounce (advanced).** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Pounce (elite).** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Sure-Footed.** The creature has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.

**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

 

Gemini. Two heads, twin-linked

**Redundant Organs.** The creature has advantage on Constitution ability checks and saving throws.

**Twin-Linked.** The creature can add its Strength (melee), Dexterity (ranged), or Wisdom (magical) modifier to its attack rolls, on top of its current bonus to hit.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.

 

Cancer. Regeneration

**Regeneration (regular).** The creature regains a hit die's worth of hit points at the start of its turns. (Alternately, take its average to cut down on dice rolls.)

**Regeneration (advanced).** The creature regains two hit dice's worth of hit points at the start of its turns. (Alternately, take its average to cut down on dice rolls.)

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains three hit dice's worth at the start of its turns. (Alternately, take its average to cut down on dice rolls.)

**Resilient Shell (1/Day) (advanced).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

**Resilient Shell (2/Day) (elite).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

 

Leo. Pounce, blood frenzy.

**Avoidance.** If the creature is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pounce (regular).** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 12 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Pounce (advanced).** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Pounce (elite).** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Blood Frenzy.** The creature has advantage on weapon attack rolls against any creature that is at or below half its maximum hit points.

**Sure-Footed.** The creature has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.

**Nimble Escape (advanced/elite).** The creature can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns.

**Invisible (elite)**. The creature is invisible.

 

Virgo. Reincarnation

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.

 

Libra. Truesight, misc

**Blunted Blade.** As a reaction to being targeted by a melee attack, the creature may force disadvantage on that attack.

**Blunted Magic.** As a reaction to being targeted by a magical attack, the creature may force disadvantage on that attack.

**Blunted Range.** As a reaction to being targeted by a ranged attack, the creature may force disadvantage on that attack.

**Arcanist's Mien.** If the creature's weapon attack would have its damage reduced due to a damage resistance or immunity, it may change the attack's damage type to cold, fire, force, lightning, or poison. It may only do this with one weapon attack per turn.

**Defender's Mien.** If a hostile is within 10 feet of the creature and targets someone other than the creature, the creature may use a reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight (advanced/elite).** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.

 

Scorpio. Spider climb, reckless

**Reckless.** At the start of the creature's turn, it may choose to gain advantage on all weapon attack rolls it makes that turn, but attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save. This applies to every weapon attack.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save. This applies to every weapon attack.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save. This applies to every weapon attack.

**Toxic Stench.** All creatures of its choice that start within 10 feet of the creature must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency score Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of the creature's next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature is immune to this effect for one hour.

 

Sagittarius. Charge, faster

**Charge.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a target and then hits it with at least one weapon attack, the target takes additional damage equal to the creature's clockwork weapons.

**Mobile.**  The creature has its speed increased by 10 feet, ignores difficult terrain when Dashing, and when it makes a weapon attack against a creature, it doesn't provoke opportunity attacks from that creature for the rest of its turn.

 

Capricorn. Shadow stealth, flashstep

**Flashstep (1/day) (regular).** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, as a free action.

**Flashstep (3/day) (advanced).** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, as a free action.

**Flashstep (Recharge 5-6) (elite).** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, as a free action.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare (regular).** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 13 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.

**Terrifying Glare (advanced).** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.

**Terrifying Glare (elite).** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.

 

Aquarius. Wounded fury, death burst

**Wounded Fury.** While the creature is below half health, it has advantage on attack rolls and critically hits on 19-20 (or +1 to threat range).

**Death Burst (regular).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 thunder damage on a failure, half on a success.

**Death Burst (advanced).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, taking (18) 4d8 thunder damage on a failure, half on a success.

**Death Burst (elite).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw, taking (27) 6d8 thunder damage on a failure, half on a success.

**Last Gasp.** When the creature dies, it immediately takes one last action as if it was its turn, on the same initiative as its killer.

 

Pisces. Amphibious, slippery

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.

**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

 

 

Ophiuchus. Boss alert!

Don't take all these at once, pick one or two. Ideally one, these were originally legendary actions on the Ophiuchus page, which was a boss template.

**Form.** The creature targets a creature within 100 feet. The creature automatically loses any damage resistances, as a debuff.

**Calligrapher.** The creature can give up its reaction in exchange for an additional bonus action.

**Precognition.** The creature can buff themselves as an action, adding their Wisdom modifier to their AC as a buff. The buff also expires after five attack rolls have been made against its boosted AC.

**Penetration**. The creature's critical hits roll an additional damage die.

**Luster Candy.** The creature can buff themselves as an action, being able to reroll any single die of their attack rolls, damage rolls, ability checks, and saving throws. The buff also expires after five dice have been rerolled in this way, there is no one die per turn limit.

**Debilitate** **.** The creature can buff themselves as an action, being able to force creatures of its choice other than itself to reroll any single die of their attack rolls, damage rolls, ability checks, and saving throws. The buff also expires after five dice have been rerolled in this way. Creatures can only be forced to reroll one die per turn in this way.

**Perfect Strike.** The creature's critical hits ignore all resistances and immunities.

**Confiscate** **.** The creature, as a bonus action, may target a player within 100 feet. They gain a debuff that prevents them from spending aspect, superiority, or talent dice. Does not affect the player's abilities to use maneuvers, spells, and talents without spending dice, such as the heir's Signature Move.

**Rage.** The creature can buff themselves as an action, where they can use a bonus action to make a weapon attack with one weapon of its choice. The buff also expires after making five bonus attacks in this way.

**Immortal.** The creature can gain a number of temporary hit points equal to twice its challenge rating as a reaction.

**Doom** **.** The creature targets a creature within 100 feet. The creature cannot add any ability modifiers to its AC, as a debuff.

**Wreck** **.** The creature can, as a free action, replace the damage type of one of its weapon attacks with acidic, necrotic, radiant, thunder, or unstoppable damage.

 

Cetus. Here used to be dragons.

Like Ophiuchus, don't take all these at once, pick one or two. Ideally one, these were originally abilities on the Cetus page, which were advanced/elite level dragons, or from their base templates.

**Primal Might** **.** The creature can choose to use its Strength score in place of rolling for a Strength check. Additionally, it rolls two additional damage dice on critical hits.

**Countercurse Mantra.** The creature is immune to being charmed or frightened. Additionally, it automatically ignores the first debuff placed on it per round.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Earth Frenzy (1/Day).** The creature enters a frenzy as a free action, gaining +4 to its attack rolls, saving throws, and AC, and immunity to damage from bludgeoning, force, piercing, and slashing. 

**Counterstrike.** When an attack against the creature misses, the creature can spend a reaction to make an attack of opportunity against the attacker.

**Diamond Perfection.** The creature is immune to being blinded, charmed, deafened, exhausted, frightened, poisoned, and stunned. Additionally, it resists force, necrotic, radiant, thunder, and unstoppable damage, no longer needs food or water, and its attacks ignore resistances and counts damage immunities as resistances.

**Warden.** The creature is resistant to all damage types but bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing.

**Marksman.** The creature ignores disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignores half and three-quarters cover, and rolls an additional damage die on its damage rolls.

**Nightmare.** The creature always has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks, all hits it scores against surprised creatures is a critical hit, and no attack rolls against it can get advantage unless it is incapacitated.

**Mass Destruction.** After inflicting damage with an attack action or ability, it can use its bonus action to additionally hit all creatures within 20 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage rolls as the original attack or ability.

**Delirious Business.** Creatures hit by this creature's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw or be paralyzed until the end of this creature's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for one minute.

**Unstoppable Force.** After hitting a creature with an ability, the creature may use its bonus action to make the ability ignore temporary hit points and add unstoppable to its damage type.

 

 

9/5/17 Going over the whole thing before submitting it to the subreddit for criticism. Since random generation based on the Zodiac was too unwieldy, now it serves as an idea page for if DMs want to make their creatures stronger.


	33. Bestiary 1: Consorts and other Friendlies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I prove that this is not dead, I've just been working on a whole lotta shit. Also no you're not crazy, 15 is missing. That's what was originally going to be the Denizen page. I finished with that a week ago, I just need to edit and look over it.

So Consorts are a thing.

 

**Consort**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 22 (4d8 + 4)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA  
  
10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/8 (25 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The consort can breathe air and water.

**Limited Regeneration.** Consorts regrow severed limbs after a long rest.

**Slippery.** The consort has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

**Club.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 2 (1d4) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Consort Hunter**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 50 (9d8 + 9)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA  
  
10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Skills** Stealth +3, Survival +2  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The consort can breathe air and water.

**Limited Regeneration.** Consorts regrow severed limbs after a long rest.

**Slippery.** The consort has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

**Spear.** _Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +2 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 3 (1d6) piercing damage, or 4 (1d8) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack.

 

**Net.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, range 5/15 ft., one Large or smaller creature. _Hit:_ The target is restrained. A creature can use its action to make a DC 10 Strength check to free itself or another creature in a net, ending the effect on a success. Dealing 5 slashing damage to the net (AC 10) frees the target without harming it and destroys the net.  
  
 

 

 

**Consort Priest**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 66 (12d8 + 12)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA  
  
10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/4 (50 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The consort can breathe air and water.

**Limited Regeneration.** Consorts regrow severed limbs after a long rest.

**Slippery.** The consort has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

**Mace.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

**Oily Touch (1/Day).** The consort priest is a member of the Clan of the Secret Wizard, and wears the _Rag of Souls_. They're just bedsheets, but don't tell them that. The consort priest touches another creature as an action. The target regains 18 (4d8) hit points, and is cured of all diseases and all poisons.

**Imbue Armor (1/Day).** The consort priest touches another creature as an action. The target gains +1 to its AC as a buff that lasts for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

 

**Consort Outlander**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 104 (16d8 + 32)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA  
  
12 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

11 (+0)  
  
**Skills** Stealth +5, Survival +4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The consort can breathe air and water.

**Limited Regeneration.** Consorts regrow severed limbs after a long rest.

**Slippery.** The consort has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

**Greatsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d10 + 1) piercing damage.

 

**Longbow.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, range 150/600 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Sprite**

_Medium_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 18 (4d8)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., fly 50 ft. (hover)  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
1 (-5)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)  
  
**Skills** Arcana +4, History +4, Insight +3, Investigation +4, Religion +4  
  
**Damage Resistances** everything but unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhaustion, grappled, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, prone, restrained  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 13  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/4 (50 XP)  
  
**Conjure Item (1/Day).** The Sprite may act in place of an alchemiter for alchemizing one item, and creates the item in question as an action.

**Game Guide.** The Sprite is meant to be a guide to the players, and thus have advantage on Intelligence checks relating to Sburb.

**Healing Hand (3/Day).** The Sprite may touch a creature to restore 11 (2d10) hit points.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The Sprite can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 5 (1d10) force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.  
  
Actions

**Eye beams (sceptrekind).** _Magical Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d8 + 1) force/psychic damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Guardian**

_Medium_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 136 (16d10 + 48)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +9, Con +8, Wis +8  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +9, Investigation +10, Perception +8, Survival +8  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 18  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 7 (2,900 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If the Guardian is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Inscrutable.** The Guardian is immune to any effect that would sense its emotions or read its thoughts. Wisdom (Insight) checks made to ascertain the Guardian's intentions or sincerity have disadvantage.

**Nimble Escape.** The Guardian can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Guardian can make three attacks with one weapon of its choice.

 

**Katanakind (longsword).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 8 (1d8 + 4) slashing damage, or 9 (1d10 + 4) slashing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack.

 

**Riflekind (hunting rifle).** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +9 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 9 (1d10 + 4) piercing damage.

 

**Starekind (tome).** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +9 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 9 (1d10 + 4) force damage.  
  
Reactions

**Auto-Parry.** The Guardian adds 5 to its AC against one weapon attack that would hit it. To do so, the Guardian must see the attacker and be wielding a weapon.  
  
 

9/5/17 Changed from Bestiary #17 to #1. I think. In my files Ophiuchus and Cetus are both #13, while Cetus was #14 here, so numbers are off. Granted, who cares, but I like completeness in my records.


	34. Bestiary 2: Carapacians and Veil Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I realize I spent way too much time on this part of the thing when I have so much I plan to do. Oh fucking well.

**Carapacian**

_Medium, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 10 (none)

| 

**Hit Points** 4 (1d8)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 0 (10 XP)  
  
Actions

**Light Hammer.** _Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +2 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 2 (1d4) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Agent**

_Medium, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 55 (10d8 + 10)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
13 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
**Skills** , Arcana +6, Deception +5, History +6, Insight +4, Investigation +6, Perception +4, Persuasion +5, Sleight of Hand +5, Stealth +5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 14  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Journeyman of Intrigue.** The carapacian agent is proficient with the disguise kit, forgery kit, and a game of choice.   
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The carapacian agent makes two weapon attacks.

 

**Regisword (rapier).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage.

 

**Pistol.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, range 50/150 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
Variants

Some agents, such as HB, DD, CD, and AR, are the more martial agents, entrusted by the queen or the Archagent for wetwork and other messy tasks. A **Carapacian Field Agent** wearing plate armor (AC 18) and wielding a maul with their rapier and pistol has a challenge rating of 2 (450 XP) and the following additional action options:

 

**Maul.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 8 (2d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 A lategame apocalyptic Jack Noir has his own stat block, and will be included later. Half to organize it with other boss monsters cause I had another such creature here I'm adding later, and half cause I don't know if I wanna let him keep all that instead of off-loading one gimmick or two into other bosses like the Black Queen.

 

 

**Jack Noir, Archagent of Derse**

_Medium, carapacian, Derse_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 114 (12d10 + 48)

| 

**Speed** 35 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +6, Con +8, Wis +5  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +6, Arcana +9, Deception +8, History +9, Insight +5, Intimidation +8, Investigation +9, Perception +5, Persuasion +8, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +6 Survival +5  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 15  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If Jack Noir is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Disabling Strike.** Every time Jack Noir deals damage to a creature with a weapon attack, he deals one more point of damage on subsequent attacks, and the creature deals one less point of damage with weapon attacks against him. These bonuses stack to +5 and -5 and do not expire, but the bonus resets if he attacks a different target.

**Master of Intrigue.** Jack Noir is proficient with the disguise kit, forgery kit, and every single game.

**Soul of Deceit.** Jack Noir's mind cannot be read by any means unless he allows it. Additionally, Insight checks and any means of determining if he's telling the truth always indicates he is being truthful.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** Jack Noir makes three attacks with his letter opener.

 

**Letter Opener (shortsword).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

 

**HR Department (greataxe, +3).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 11 (1d12 + 5) slashing damage. When Jack Noir attacks a creature with at least one head and critically hits, he cuts off one of the creature's heads. The weapon ignores resistance to slashing damage, but creatures are immune to decapitation if it is immune to slashing damage, doesn't have or need heads, or has legendary actions. If its head is too big, it just takes an extra 6d8 slashing damage.  
  
Reactions

**Redirect Attack.** When a creature Jack Noir sees targets him with an attack, Jack can choose another creature with the carapacian keyword within 5 feet of him. The two of them swap places, and the chosen schmuck becomes the target instead.  
  
 

 

 The following is what you should expect on the Battlefield. Yes, Huge creatures doing acrobatic fucking pirouettes and disarming what must be toothpicks to them are intentional.

 

 

**Carapacian Pawn**

_Medium, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (chain mail)

| 

**Hit Points** 16 (3d8 + 3)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
13 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**\Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Martial Advantage.** Once per turn, the carapacian pawn can deal an extra 7 (2d6) damage to a creature it hits it with a weapon attack if that creature is within 5 ft. of an ally with the carapacian keyword that isn't incapacitated.  
  
Actions

**Longsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d8 + 1) slashing damage, or 6 (1d10 + 1) slashing damage if used with two hands.

 

**Glaive.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d10 + 1) slashing damage.

**Rifle.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d10 + 1) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Sergeant**

_Medium, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 20 (full plate, shield)

| 

**Hit Points** 90 (12d8 + 36)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
16 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

15 (+2)  
  
**\Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Martial Advantage.** Once per turn, the carapacian sergeant can deal an extra 14 (4d6) damage to a creature it hits it with a weapon attack if that creature is within 5 ft. of an ally with the carapacian keyword that isn't incapacitated.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The carapacian sergeant makes three melee attacks. Alternately, it can make two ranged attacks with its revolver.

**Longsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 7 (1d8 + 3) slashing damage, or 8 (1d10 + 3) slashing damage if used with two hands.

 

**Shield Bash.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d4 + 3) bludgeoning damage. If the target is large or smaller, it must succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.

**Revolver.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, range 40/120 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage.

 

**Leadership.** The carapacian sergeant utters a special command or warning. One allied creature within 30 ft. with the carapacian keyword can add a d4 to its next attack roll or saving throw, provided it can hear and understand the sergeant.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Rook**

_Large, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 20 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 220 (21d10 + 105)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 10 (5,900 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Charge.** If the Carapacian Rook moves at least 20 ft. straight towards a target and then hits them with a maul attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 14 (4d6) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a Huge or smaller creature, it must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Carapacian Rook makes two maul attacks.

 

**Maul.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 19 (4d6 + 5) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Bishop**

_Large, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 176 (16d10 + 80)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

19 (+4)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 14  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 8 (3,900 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Magic Resistance.** The Carapacian Bishop has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Carapacian Bishop makes two staffkind attacks, or makes a staffkind attack and uses one of the listed actions.

 

**Channeling Staff.** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +8 to hit, range 100/400 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 18 (4d6 + 4) necrotic damage.

 

**Healing Light (Recharge 6).** The Carapacian Bishop targets a creature in 100 ft. The target magically regains 48 (8d10 + 4) hit points.

 

**Heroism (Recharge 6).** The Carapacian Bishop targets a creature in 100 ft. The target may make one additional weapon attack making an Attack or Multiattack action, increases its movement speed by 20 ft., and increases its AC by 3. This is a buff, and also a frenzy.

 

**Slow (Recharge 4-6).** The Carapacian Bishop targets a creature in 100 ft. The target must pass a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or be unable to use reactions, halve its speed, and be unable to use both an action and bonus action on its turn. This is a debuff, and the target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

 

**Magic Cruise Missile (Recharge 6).** The Carapacian Bishop targets a creature in 120 ft. The creature automatically takes 47 (6d10 + 15) force damage, and must pass a DC 16 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Knight**

_Gargantuan, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 264 (16d20 + 96)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
24 (+7)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

23 (+6)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 12 (8,400 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Overrun.** The Carapacian Knight may enter the space of hostile creatures Large or smaller and stop there. Additionally, after the knight moves, all creatures through whose space the knight walked through must pass a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw, provoking an attack of opportunity on a failure.

**Siege Monster.** The Carapacian Knight deals double damage to objects and structures.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Carapacian Knight may make two hoof attacks.

 

**Hoof (warhammer).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +11 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 29 (4d10 + 7) bludgeoning damage.

 

**Trembling Strike.** The Carapacian Knight strikes the ground with its hooves, triggering an earth tremor. All other creatures on the ground within 60 ft. of the knight must succeed on a DC 19 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.    
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor**

_Huge, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 19 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 264 (16d20 + 96)

| 

**Speed** 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
22 (+6)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +7, Athletics +10, Perception +6  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 16  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 15 (13,000 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If the Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor makes three greatsword attacks.

 

**Weeaboo Fightan Blade (greatsword).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +10 to hit, reach 20 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 34 (8d6 + 6) slashing damage.

 

**Abstratus Confiscation.** The Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor makes one greatsword attack. If the attack hits, the target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or throw its currently held weapon 30 ft. in any direction.

 

**Slapshot.** The Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor makes one greatsword attack. If the attack hits, the target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be pushed 30 ft. away from the wolf-chancellor.

 

**Clean Sweep.** The Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor makes one greatsword attack on every creature in range.  
  
Reactions

**Auto-Guard.** The Carapacian Wolf-Chancellor adds 4 to its AC against one attack action that would hit it. To do so, it must see the attacker and be wielding a weapon.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Arch-Deaconstructor**

_Gargantuan, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 248 (16d20 + 80)

| 

**Speed** 25 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

21 (+5)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 14 (11,500 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Mechanical Platform.** The Carapacian Arch-Deaconstructor may add its Strength modifier in place of Dexterity to ranged weapon attacks.

**Siege Monster.** The Carapacian Arch-Deaconstructor deals double damage to objects and structures.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Carapacian Arch-Deaconstructor makes two ballista attacks.

 

**Deus Cannon (cannon).** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +9 to hit, range 600/2400 ft. (can't hit targets within 200 feet of it), one target. _Hit:_ 97 (16d10 + 9) unstoppable damage. The cannon suffers disadvantage when targeting Large or smaller creatures.

 

**Bolt-Thrower (ballista).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +9 to hit, range 120/480 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 42 (6d10 + 9) piercing damage. 

 

**Flamestorm Blaster (cauldron?).** A 80-foot-cone area is covered in psychophagic fire. Any creature in the area must make a DC 17 Dexterity saving throw, taking 51 (12d6 + 9) fire/psychic damage and be set on fire on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Creatures on fire take 42 (12d6) fire/psychic damage at the start of each of their turns until they or a creature in reach takes an action to put out the flames.  
  
 

 

 

**Carapacian Knightmare**

_Huge, carapacian, Prospitian or Dersite, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 250 (20d12 + 120)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft., fly 80 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
24 (+7)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

23 (+6)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 15 (13,000 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Dive Attack.** If the Carapacian Knightmare is flying and dives at least 40 feet straight towards a target and then hits it with a melee attack, the attack deals an extra 36 (8d8) damage to the target.

**Flyby.** The Carapacian Knightmare doesn't provoke an attack of opportunity when it flies out of an enemy's reach.

**Night Rider.** The Carapacian Knightmare may dash as a bonus action.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Carapacian Knightmare may make three claw attacks.

 

**Dark Iron Claw (war pick).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +11 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 20 (3d8 + 7) piercing damage.

 

**Lightning Breath (Recharges 5-6).** The Carapacian Knightmare exhales lightning in a 90-foot line that is 5 feet wise. Each creature in that line must make a DC 19 Dexterity saving throw, taking 66 (12d10) lightning damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one.  
  
 

 

The following are creatures from the Veil. The Veil is a collection of factories and genetic labs. The possibilities of turning that part of the campaign into Dead Space or something is too good to pass up.

 

 

**Veil Mutant**

_Medium_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 10 (hide)

| 

**Hit Points** 11 (2d8 + 2)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
13 (+1)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/8 (25 XP)  
  
Actions

**Sickle.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 3 (1d4 + 1) slashing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Veil Rook Mutant**

_Large, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 95 (10d10 + 40)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Charge.** If the Veil Rook Mutant moves at least 20 ft. straight towards a target and then hits them with a maul attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 7 (2d6) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a Huge or smaller creature, it must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
Actions

**Greatclub.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 12 (2d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Veil Bishop Mutant**

_Medium, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 52 (8d8 + 16)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
11 (+0)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 13  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Veil Bishop Mutant makes two needlekind attacks, or makes a needlekind attack and uses one of the listed actions.

 

**Needlekind.** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, range 50/200 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d6 + 3) necrotic damage.

 

**Self-Interest (1/Day).** The Veil Bishop Mutant buffs itself, increasing its AC by 2, dealing +2 damage on weapon attacks, and healing itself for 17 (2d10 + 6) hit points. This is also a frenzy.

 

**Magic Missile (Recharge 6).** The Veil Bishop Mutant targets a creature in 60 ft. The creature automatically takes 8 (1d10 + 3) force damage, and must pass a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
 

 

 

**Veil Knight Mutant**

_Huge, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 88 (8d12 + 32)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

19 (+4)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 3 (700 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Trample.** If the Veil Knight Mutant moves at least 20 ft. straight towards a target and then hits them with a hoof attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 10 (3d6) bludgeoning damage.  
  
Actions

**Hoof (warhammer).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +7 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 21 (3d10 + 5) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Veil Bull Mutant**

_Large, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 152 (16d10 + 64)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Skills** Perception +5  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 15  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 6 (2,300 XP)  
  
**Aggressive.** As a bonus action, the Veil Bull Mutant can move up to its speed towards a hostile creature they can see.

**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Labyrinthine Recall.** The Veil Bull Mutant can perfectly recall any path it has traveled.

**Wounded Fury.** The Veil Bull Mutant has advantage on attack rolls while it has 30 hit points or fewer. In addition, it deals an extra 11 (2d10) damage to any target it hits with a melee attack.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Veil Bull Mutant makes two greataxe attacks.

 

**Scavenged Greataxe.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 17 (2d12 + 4) slashing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Veil Cyclops Mutant**

_Huge, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 168 (16d12 + 64)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 8 (3,900 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Genetic Platform.** The Veil Cyclops Mutant may add its Strength modifier in place of Wisdom to magical weapon attacks.

**Two Heads.** The Veil Cyclops Mutant has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, deafened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Veil Cyclops Mutant makes three eye beam attacks or two melee attacks.

 

**Eye beams (sceptrekind).** _Magical Weapon Attack:_ +8 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 18 (3d8 + 5) psychic damage.

 

**Scavenged Morningstar.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 18 (3d8 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Veil Spider Mutant**

_Medium, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 120 (16d8 + 48)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft., climb 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
14 (+2)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Skills** Stealth +5  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Constructed Nature.** A construct does not require air, food, drink, or sleep.

**Spider Climb.** The Veil Spider Mutant can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting.** When the Veil Spider Mutant hits with any weapon, the weapon deals an extra 11 (2d10) acid/poison damage (included in the attack).  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Veil Spider Mutant may make any two weapon attacks.

 

**Scavenged Shotgun.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 9 (2d6 + 2) piercing damage plus 11 (2d10) acid/poison damage.

 

**Scavenged Scimitar.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage plus 11 (2d10) acid/poison damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Changed from Bestiarty #16 to #2.


	35. Bestiary 3: Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I give you like, twenty stat blocks for underlings. There'll be more eventually. I have to do the treasure page, I got to do more spells (or less), and I may or may not plan to make each and every one of the 144 classpect combo pages.

**Bestiary 18: Underlings**

 

Yes these are underlings. Yes if you look through the devils section, you'll find skeletons. And some from devils. Yes I forgot to add basilisks, then for some reason did it in the undead/beasts section. Yes, I'll probably still figure out how to make bosses out of these. 

 

 

**Watchman**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 110 (13d8 + 52)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
16 (+3)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
**Skills** Deception +5, Insight +5, Perception +8  
  
**Damage Resistances** necrotic  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 18  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 4 (1,100 XP)  
  
**Devil's Sight.** Magical darkness doesn't impede darkvision.

**Sharpshooter.** The Watchman does not suffer disadvantage on ranged weapon attack rolls for attacking at long range. Additionally, ranged weapon attacks ignore half and three-quarters cover. The watchman can choose to, before making the roll, take a -5 penalty to a ranged weapon attack roll to add +10 to the attack's damage.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Watchman makes three melee weapon attacks; one with its tail and two with its claws. Alternately, it fires its rifle twice.

 

**Claw (spear).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

 

**Tail (greatsword).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 10 (2d6 + 3) piercing damage.

 

**Marksman's Rifle (huntingriflekind).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Mannerfish**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (chain shirt)

| 

**Hit Points** 45 (6d10 + 12)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., swim 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

9 (-1)  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The Mannerfish can breathe water and air.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Mannerfish makes two claw attacks.

 

**Claw (spear).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 11 (2d6 + 4) slashing damage.

 

**Harpoon (spear).** _Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 11 (2d6 + 4) piercing damage. If the target is a Huge or smaller creature, it must succeed on a Strength contest against the Mannerfish or be pulled up to 20 feet towards it.  
  
 

 

 

**Strangler**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (none)

| 

**Hit Points** 55 (10d6 + 20)

| 

**Speed** 5 ft., swim 50 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

7 (-2)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, frightened  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Water Breathing.** The Strangler can breathe only underwater.  
  
Actions

**Smother.** _Melee Weapon Attack_. +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one Medium or smaller creature. _Hit_ : The creature is grappled (escape DC 13). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, blinded, and suffocating. Obviously, the strangler can only do this with one creature at a time. Additionally, at the start of each of the target's turns, the target takes 22 (3d12 + 3) poison damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (chain shirt)

| 

**Hit Points** 68 (8d10 + 24)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., climb 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

7 (-2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

9 (-1)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +5, Con +6  
  
**Skills** Perception +5, Stealth +5  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed  
  
**Senses** blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 8 (3,900 XP)  
  
**Reckless.** At the start of its turn, the Ogre can gain advantage on weapon attack rolls it makes during that turn, but all attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn.

**Running Leap.** The Ogre's long jump is up to 40 feet and its high jump is up to 20 feet when it has a running start.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Ogre makes three attacks: one with its bite and two with its fists.

 

**Bite (rapier).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 13 (2d8 + 4) piercing damage.

 

**Fist (mace).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 11 (2d6 + 4) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Thorned One**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (chain shirt)

| 

**Hit Points** 52 (8d8 + 16)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
16 (+3)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

9 (-1)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +5, Con +4  
  
**Damage Resistances** bludgeoning, piercing, slashing  
  
**Condition Immunities** poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Barbed Hide.** The Thorned One deals 3 (1d6) piercing damage to any creature that hits it with a melee weapon attack.

**Steadfast.** The Thorned One cannot be frightened while it can see an allied creature within 30 feet of it.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Thorned One makes two attacks: one with its thorns and one with its glaive.

 

**Thorns (spear).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 1 minute. While poisoned in this way, the target cannot regain hit points.

 

**Glaive.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or lose 5 (1d10) hit points at the start of each of its turns. This is a debuff, and subsequent applications do not increase the damage but refresh the duration. Any creature can take an action to staunch the wound with a successful DC 12 Wisdom (Medicine) check. It also closes if the target is magically healed.  
  
 

 

 

**Titachnid**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (chain shirt)

| 

**Hit Points** 84 (13d10 + 13)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft., fly 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
15 (+2)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +5, Wis +5  
  
**Skills** Perception +5  
  
**Condition Immunities** deafened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 15  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 4 (1,100 XP)  
  
**Drone.** The Titachnid produces a noise, all creatures with the clockwork key are immune. All other creatures that start its turn within 30 feet of the titachnid must pass a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or fall unconscious for 10 minutes. The effect ends if it takes damage. If the save is passed or the effect is ended, it is immune for the next 24 hours. Creatures that cannot hear the drone automatically pass the save.

**Magic Resistance.** The Greater Thorned One has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects.

**Spider Climb.** The Titachnid can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check.  
  
Actions

**Proboscis (no 2d6 piercing equivalent in PHB).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. _Hit_ : 16 (4d6 + 2) piercing damage plus 21 (6d6) necrotic damage, and the target's hit point maximum is reduced by necrotic damage taken. This reduction is a debuff that lasts until the creature finishes a long rest, and yes it stacks but it should just be dispelled then and there.  
  
 

 

 

**Taskmaster**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 19 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 142 (15d10 + 60)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft., fly 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)  
  
**Saving Throws** Int +5, Wis +6, Cha +7  
  
**Skills** Animal Handling +6, Athletics +8, Deception +7, Insight +6, Investigation +5  
  
**Damage Resistances** acid, cold, fire, lightning, poison  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 8 (3,900 XP)  
  
**Magic Resistance.** The Taskmaster has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Taskmaster may make three attacks: two with its claws and one with its taser. Alternately, it makes two attacks, one with its claws and one with its mancatcher.

 

**Claw (spear).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 11 (2d6 + 4) piercing damage.

 

**Taser (blowgun).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +7 to hit, range 25/100 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 2 piercing damage, and the target must make on a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking 16 (3d10) lightning damage and being stunned for 1 minute on a failed save, or half damage and no stun on a successful one. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the stun effect on itself on a success.  

 

**Mancatcher (glaive).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +8 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 15 (2d10 + 4) piercing damage. If the target is a Huge or smaller creature, it is grappled (escape DC 18). Until this grapple ends, the Taskmaster cannot use its mancatcher on another target.  
  
 

 

 

**Chainkeeper**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (chain mail)

| 

**Hit Points** 85 (10d8 + 40)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +7, Dex +5  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +5, Athletics +7, Perception +5  
  
**Damage Resistances** bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, slashing  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, paralyzed, restrained  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 15  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Devil's Sight.** Magical darkness doesn't impede darkvision.

**Relentless Justice.** When the Chainkeeper hits a creature with an opportunity attack it may immediately move up to half its movement speed as part of the same reaction. This movement doesn't provoke opportunity attacks.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Chainkeeper makes two chain attacks, divided among its available targets as it desires.

 

**Chain (greatsword with reach?).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 11 (2d6 + 4) slashing damage. The target is grappled (escape DC 17) if the Chainkeeper can do so. Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained and takes 7 (2d6) piercing damage at the start of each of its turns. The chainkeeper can grapple up to four creatures, but the escape DC decreases by one per creature currently grappled in this manner. If the chainkeeper's concentration is broken, all grappled creatures may immediately make an escape attempt.

 

**Inflict Pain.** The Chainkeeper targets a creature already restrained by its chains. I'll let you fill in the gory details, but the target takes 14 (4d6) piercing damage plus 7 (2d6) psychic damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Sponge**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 9 (none)

| 

**Hit Points** 210 (20d10 + 100)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., swim 15 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Damage Resistances** psychic  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, paralyzed, petrified, unconscious  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 60 ft., passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Water Breathing.** The Sponge can breathe only underwater.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Chainkeeper makes two chain attacks, divided among its available targets as it desires.

 

**Slam (warhammer).** _Melee Weapon Attack_. +8 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 16 (2d10 + 5) bludgeoning damage.

 

**Vent (Recharges 5-6).** The Sponge exhales gas in a 45-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking 22 (4d10) poison damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.  
  
 

 

 

**Giclops**

_Huge, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 19 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 310 (23d12 + 161)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
25 (+7)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

25 (+7)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +12, Dex +6, Con +13, Wis +12  
  
**Skills** Perception +7  
  
**Damage Resistances** cold, fire, lightning, piercing  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 17  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 17 (18,000 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Platform.** The Giclops may add its Strength modifier in place of Wisdom to magical weapon attacks.

**Labyrinthine Recall.** The Giclops can perfectly recall any path it has traveled.

**Siege Monster.** The Giclops deals double damage to objects and structures.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Giclops makes three fist attacks or two eye beam attacks.

 

**Fist (flail).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +13 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 20 (3d8 + 7) bludgeoning damage plus 13 (3d8) fire damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 21 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.

 

**Eye beams (custom).** _Magical Weapon Attack:_ +13 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 51 (8d10 + 7) fire/necrotic damage.  
  
 

 

 

**War Dancer**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (plate)

| 

**Hit Points** 153 (18d8 + 72)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., fly 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +7, Con +8, Wis +6, Cha +8  
  
**Damage Resistances** bludgeoning, cold, fire, force, piercing, slashing  
  
**Condition Immunities** poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 10 (5,900 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Weapons.** The War Dancer's weapon attacks deal an extra 13 (3d8) unstoppable damage on a hit (included in the attacks).  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The War Dancer makes three longsword attacks, or makes two longbow attacks.

 

**Longsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 8 (1d8 + 4) slashing damage, or 9 (1d10 + 4) slashing damage if used with two hands, plus 13 (3d8) unstoppable damage.

 

**Longbow.** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +7 to hit, range 150/600 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 7 (1d8 + 3) piercing damage plus 13 (3d8) unstoppable damage. The target and all creatures within 10 feet must make a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw, taking 18 (4d8) radiant damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.  
  
Reactions

**Auto-Parry.** The War Dancer adds 4 to its AC against one weapon attack that would hit it. To do so, the dancer must see the attacker and be wielding a weapon.  
  
 

 

 

**Hydra**

_Huge, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 15 (scale mail)

| 

**Hit Points** 172 (15d12 + 75)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., swim 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

2 (-4)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Skills** Perception +6  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 16  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 9 (5,000 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The Hydra can breathe air and water. Hail it.

**Multiple Heads.** The Hydra has five heads. While it has more than one head, the hydra has advantage on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.

Whenever the hydra takes 25 or more damage in a single turn, one of the heads dies. If all heads die, the hydra obviously dies. Not as obviously, the hydra can lose more than one head per turn.

At the end of its turn, the hydra grows all dead heads back, and heals 15 hit points per head regrown.

**Reactive Heads.** For each head the hydra has beyond one, it gets an extra reaction that can be used only for opportunity attacks,

**Wakeful.** While the hydra sleeps, at least one of its heads is awake.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Hydra makes as many bite attacks as it has heads, dividing them among available targets as desired.

 

**Bite (rapier).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +8 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 14 (2d8 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Greater Thorned One**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 20 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 178 (17d10 + 85)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
22 (+6)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

21 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

17 (+3)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +10, Dex +7, Wis +7, Cha +7  
  
**Damage Resistances** cold, force, lightning, poison, thunder  
  
**Damage Immunities** bludgeoning, piercing, slashing  
  
**Condition Immunities** poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 13  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 13 (10,000 XP)  
  
**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the Greater Thorned One may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**Magic Resistance.** The Greater Thorned One has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects.

**Thorned Hide.** The Greater Thorned One deals 10 (3d6) piercing damage to any creature within 5 ft of it at the start of each of its turns, and to any creature that hits it with a melee weapon attack.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Greater Thorned One makes three glaive attacks. Alternately, it may hit every creature in range with one thorn attack.

 

**Glaive.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +10 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 17 (2d10 + 6) piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 18 Constitution saving throw or lose 11 (2d10) hit points at the start of each of its turns. This is a debuff, and subsequent applications do not increase the damage but refresh the duration. Any creature can take an action to staunch the wound with a successful DC 12 Wisdom (Medicine) check. It also closes if the target is magically healed.

 

**Thorns (spear).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +10 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 13 (2d6 + 6) piercing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 18 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 1 minute. While poisoned in this way, the target cannot regain hit points.  
  
 

 

 

**Ice Queen**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (plate)

| 

**Hit Points** 180 (19d10 + 76)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
21 (+5)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +7, Con +9, Wis +7  
  
**Skills** Arcana +9, History +9, Insight +7, Investigation +9, Perception +7  
  
**Damage Resistances** acid, force, necrotic, psychic, radiant, thunder  
  
**Condition Immunities** petrified, stunned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 17  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 12 (8,400 XP)  
  
**Cold Weaponry.** The Ice Queen's weapon attacks deal an extra 10 (3d6) cold damage on a hit (included in the attacks).

**Freedom of Movement.** The Ice Queen ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from being grappled.

**Frost Barrier.** All weapon attacks made outside 40 ft. of the Ice Queen at her or a target inside 40 ft. suffers disadvantage on the attack roll. All saving throws against spells and other magical effects made in the barrier that originated from outside the barrier are made at advantage. Of course, the opposite does not apply because fuck you.

**Frozen Elysium.** All terrain within 40 feet of the Ice Queen is difficult terrain, and all creatures within it have their movement speed reduced by 10 feet and are unable to use reactions.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Ice Queen makes three attacks: one with its fist, one with its bite, and one with its claws. Alternately, it uses winter's bite twice.

 

**Fist (flail).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +10 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 14 (2d8 + 5) bludgeoning damage plus 10 (3d6) cold damage.

 

**Bite (rapier).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +10 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 14 (2d8 + 5) piercing damage plus 10 (3d6) cold damage.

 

**Claw (longsword).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +10 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 14 (2d8 + 5) slashing damage plus 10 (3d6) cold damage.

 

**Winter's Bite (sceptrekind)** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +9 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 23 (2d8 + 3d6 + 4) cold damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Imp**

_Tiny, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 10 (3d4 + 3)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft., fly 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
6 (-2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
**Skills** Deception +4, Insight +3, Perception +3, Stealth +5  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 13  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If the Imp is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Devil's Sight.** Magical darkness doesn't impede darkvision.

**Nimble Escape.** The Imp can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of its turns.  
  
Actions

**Sting (dagger).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage, and the target must pass a DC 12 Constitution saving throw or be paralyzed for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the paralyze effect on itself on a success. 

 

**Invisibility.** The Imp magically turns invisible until it attacks or until its concentration ends. Any equipment the imp wears or carries is invisible with it.  
  
 

 

 

**Meatbag**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 7 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 13 (3d8)

| 

**Speed** 15 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
10 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 0 (10 XP)  
  
**Death Burst.** When the Meatbag dies, it explodes, and each creature within 20 feet of it must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw, taking 7 (2d6) poison damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.

**Flesh Battery.** At the start of every turn, if the Meatbag is alive, it immediately restores itself to full hit points.  
  
Actions

**Fist.** _Melee Weapon Attack_. +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 2 (1d4) bludgeoning damage.

 

**Flesh Ward.** The Meatbag targets a creature within 30 ft. it can see. The meatbag loses half its current hit points, and the creature gains temporary hit points equal to the hit points lost.

 

**Clockwork Weapon Boost.** The Meatbag targets a creature within 30 ft. it can see. The creature deals an extra 3 (d6) unstoppable damage on its weapon attacks until the end of its next turn.  
  
 

 

 

**Winged Rat**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 36 (8d6 + 8)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft., fly 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
10 (+0)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)  
  
**Condition Immunities** deafened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Devil's Sight.** Magical darkness doesn't impede darkvision.

**Flyby.** The Winged Rat doesn't provoke an opportunity attack when it flies out of an enemy's reach.

**Limited Spines.** The Winged Rat has six tail spines. Used spines regrow after the rat finishes a long rest.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Winged Rat makes two melee or two ranged weapon attacks.

 

**Claw (spear).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +2 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 3 (1d6) piercing damage.

 

**Carbine (automaticriflekind).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 8 (1d8 + 4) piercing damage.

 

**Tail Spine (laser pistol).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, range 40/120 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 14 (3d6 + 4) radiant damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Overseer**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 19 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 300 (24d10 + 168)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., fly 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
26 (+8)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

24 (+7)

| 

22 (+6)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

24 (+7)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +8, Con +13, Wis +10  
  
**Skills** Arcana +12, Deception +13, History +12, Insight +10, Investigation +12, Perception +10, Persuasion +13  
  
**Damage Resistances** all but unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, petrified  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., truesight 30 ft., passive Perception 20  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 20 (25,000 XP)  
  
**Devil's Sight.** Magical darkness doesn't impede darkvision.

**Fear Aura.** Any creature hostile to the Overseer that starts its turn within 20 feet of the overseer must make a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw, unless the overseer is incapacitated. On a failed save, the creature is frightened until the start of the next turn. If a creature's saving throw is successful, the creature is immune to the overseer's Fear Aura for the next hour.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Overseer makes three melee attacks: two with its warhammer and one with its claw.

 

**Warhammer.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +14 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 19 (2d10 + 8) bludgeoning damage plus 18 (4d8) cold damage. The target must succeed on a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw or take 22 (4d10) psychic damage.

 

**Claw (battleaxe).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +14 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 19 (2d10 + 8) slashing damage plus 18 (4d8) unstoppable damage. The target must succeed on a DC 22 Constitution saving throw or become poisoned. While poisoned in this way, the target has a -6 penalty on all weapon damage, and the Overseer has a +6 to all weapon damage against the target. The poisoned target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

 

**Oversight (staffkind).** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +13 to hit, range 100/400 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 21 (4d6 + 7) psychic damage. The target and all creatures within 20 ft. of the target must succeed on a DC 22 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone.

 

**Bolster (1/Day).** The Overseer bolsters all nonhostile creatures within 105 feet of it until the end of the next turn. Bolstered creatures can't be charmed or frightened, and add +6 to their weapon attack and damage rolls until the end of the overseer's next turn.  
  
 

 

 

**Lich Queen**

_Huge, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 19 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 325 (26d12 + 156)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft., fly 80 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

22 (+6)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

26 (+8)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +11, Con +12, Wis +9, Cha +14  
  
**Damage Resistances** all but unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, deafened, frightened, poisoned  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., truesight 60 ft., passive Perception 20  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 21 (33,000 XP)  
  
**Disabling Magic.** Any creature damaged by the Lich Queen must make a DC 22 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Overseer uses one of its non-weapon actions listed below, then makes a weapon attack. Alternately, it may make two attacks with its chosen weapon.

 

**Book of Magic (tomekind).** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +14 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 24 (3d10 + 8) lightning damage plus 24 (3d10 + 8) thunder damage. The target must succeed on a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw or take 22 (4d10) psychic damage.

 

**Summoned Blade (greatsword).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +11 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage plus 40 (5d12 + 8) force damage.

 

**Reign of Fire.** The Lich Queen targets a point it can see. The area within a 20 feet radius of the point takes 33 (6d10) fire damage when cast, and at the start of each of the queen's turns. The queen must concentrate to maintain the effect. Anything in the area not worn or carried by a creature immediately burns up into ashes.

 

**Lightning Storm.** The Lich Queen creates three bolts of lightning, each of which can strike a target the queen can see within 120 feet of it. A target must make a DC 22 Dexterity saving throw, taking 22 (4d10) lightning damage and be knocked prone on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.

 

**Teleport.** The Lich Queen magically teleports, along with any equipment or creatures it is wearing or carrying, up to 160 feet to an unoccupied space it can see.  
  
 

 

 

**Elemental**

_Gargantuan, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (plate armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 420 (24d20 + 168)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft., swim 80 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
27 (+8)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

25 (+7)

| 

22 (+6)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

20 (+5)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +16, Dex +8, Con +15  
  
**Damage Resistances** all but unstoppable  
  
**Damage Immunities** cold, lightning  
  
**Condition Immunities** frightened, paralyzed, restrained  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 14  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 21 (33,000 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The Elemental can breathe air and water.

**Freedom of Movement.** The Elemental ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Siege Monster.** The Elemental deals double damage to objects and structures.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Elemental makes three tentacle attacks, each of which it may replace with one use of Fling or Crush.

 

**Tentacle (greatclub).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +16 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 26 (4d8 + 8) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 18). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained. The Elemental has ten tentacles, each of which can grapple one target.

 

**Fling.** One Huge or smaller object held or creature grappled by the Elemental is thrown up to 80 feet in a random direction and knocked prone. If a thrown target strikes a solid surface, the target takes 3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage for every 10 feet it was thrown. If the target is thrown at another creature, that creature must succeed on a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw or take the same damage and be knocked prone.

 

**Crush.** The Elemental squeezes on a object held or creature grappled, dealing 44 (8d10) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Changed from Bestiary #19 to #3.


	36. Bestiary 4: Beasts and Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over two more sections, as useful diversions from endless fighting against the Underlings and such.

The undead, because what game of Dungeons and Dragons is complete without an entire bevy of undead; aka, the paladin's only reprieve from the unemployment line.

Just do me a favor? Don't look too closely into the stat blocks. There absolutely are not profound implications of previous cycles here. Like I said, don't think about it too hard, don't talk to the Awakened, don't ask why their weapons are alchemized, don't ask how their session-that-never-happened went.

**Zombie**

_Medium, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18 (chain mail, shield)

| 

**Hit Points** 45 (6d8 + 18)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
13 (+1)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Dust of Ages.** Creatures that start their turn within 5 feet of a zombie must make a DC 11 Constitution saving throw or be diseased with noble dust. The diseased target cannot regain hit points, and its hit point maximum is reduced by 3 (1d6) for every hour that elapses. If this reduces the target's hit point maximum to 0, the target dies and is raised as a zombie. This disease lasts until cured or the victim dies.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Alchemized Longsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 5 (1d8 + 1) slashing damage, or 6 (1d10 + 1) slashing damage if used with two hands.  
  
 

 

 

**Haunter**

_Medium, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (hide)

| 

**Hit Points** 72 (16d8)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., fly 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
7 (-2)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

17 (+3)  
  
**Damage Resistances** acid, fire, lightning, thunder  
  
**Damage Immunities** cold, necrotic, poison  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, grappled, paralyzed, poisoned, prone, restrained  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 3 (700 XP)  
  
**Ethereal Sight.** The Haunter can see 60 feet into the Ethereal Plane when it is on the Material Plane, and vice versa.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The Haunter can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 5 (1d10) force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Etherealness.** The Haunter enters the Ethereal Plane from the Material Plane, or vice versa. It is visible on both planes at once, but can only affect or be affected by things on its current plane.

 

**Withering Touch.** _Magical Weapon Attack_. +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 17 (4d6 + 3) necrotic damage, and the target's maximum hit points are reduced by an equal number.

 

**Wail.** All creatures without the undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking 14 (4d6) psychic damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.  
  
 

 

 

**Preserved**

_Medium, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (hide)

| 

**Hit Points** 58 (9d8 + 18)

| 

**Speed** 20 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
14 (+2)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** unstoppable  
  
**Damage Resistances** bludgeoning, cold, fire, force, piercing, slashing  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The Preserved can breathe air and water.

**Dusty Explosion (Death Burst).** When the Preserved dies, it explodes in a cloud of dust. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 11 Constitution saving throw or be diseased with noble dust. The diseased target cannot regain hit points, and its hit point maximum is reduced by 3 (1d6) for every hour that elapses. If this reduces the target's hit point maximum to 0, the target dies and is raised as a zombie. This disease lasts until cured or the victim dies.

**Limited Regeneration.** Preserved regrow severed limbs after a long rest.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Spear.** _Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, or 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack.

 

**Net.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +1 to hit, range 5/15 ft., one Large or smaller creature. _Hit:_ The target is restrained. A creature can use its action to make a DC 10 Strength check to free itself or another creature in a net, ending the effect on a success. Dealing 5 slashing damage to the net (AC 10) frees the target without harming it and destroys the net.  
  
 

 

 

**Grue**

_Medium, undead, void_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (leather armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 136 (16d8 + 64)

| 

**Speed** 45 ft., climb 45 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +7, Con +7, Wis +6, Cha +7  
  
**Skills** Perception +6, Stealth +5  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 16  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 6 (2,300 XP)  
  
**Curtain Call.** The Grue is surrounded in a 15-foot radius of magical darkness, and all creatures within this darkness are blinded and lose all buffs. If the grue is unseen by any creature within 150 ft., it has double movement speed, regains 10 hit points at the start of each of its turns, and all damage dealt against creatures without the void keyword has the unstoppable damage type.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Grue makes two claw attacks. If it is unseen by any creature within 150 ft., it makes four claw attacks instead.

 

**Alchemized Claw (rapier).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 8 (1d8 + 4) piercing damage.

 

**Blackout (1/Day).** All sources of light within 60 feet are snuffed out. Magical sources return after one minute.  
  
 

 

 

**Abductor**

_Large, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (leather armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 136 (16d10 + 48)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
19 (+4)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Skills** Stealth +5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Feedback.** When the Stitched Abomination is hit with a weapon attack, the attacker takes 3 (1d6) psychic damage.

**Regeneration.** The Stitched Abomination regains 10 hit points at the start of its turn. If the abomination takes acid, fire, or necrotic damage, this trait doesn't function at the start of the abomination's next turn. The abomination still dies if reduced to 0 hit points.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Abductor makes two halberd attacks. Alternately, it may grapple and immediately engulf a creature.

**Halberd.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 15 (2d10 + 4) slashing damage, and the target must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 1 minute. While poisoned in this way, the target's movement speed is reduced by 20 feet.

 

**Engulf.** The Abductor scoops up a Medium or smaller creature grappled by it. The engulfed target is blinded, restrained, and must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw at the start of each of its turns or take 19 (3d12) nonlethal damage. If the creature takes more nonlethal damage than its current hit points, the creature is unconscious until released. If the abductor moves, the engulfed target moves with it. The abductor may only have one creature engulfed at a time.  
  
 

 

 

**Stitched Abomination**

_Large, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (chain mail)

| 

**Hit Points** 123 (13d10 + 52)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
19 (+4)

| 

9 (-1)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Feedback.** When the Stitched Abomination is hit with a weapon attack, the attacker takes 3 (1d6) psychic damage.

**Regeneration.** The Stitched Abomination regains 10 hit points at the start of its turn. If the abomination takes acid, fire, or necrotic damage, this trait doesn't function at the start of the abomination's next turn. The abomination still dies if reduced to 0 hit points.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Stitched Abomination makes two fist attacks. Alternately, it may make one fist attack at every target in range.

**Fist (flail).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 13 (2d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 15 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
 

 

 

**Millennial**

_Medium, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 17 (splint)

| 

**Hit Points** 144 (17d8 + 68)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str + 9, Dex +9, Con +9  
  
**Skills** Athletics +9, Perception +5  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 15  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 9 (5,000 XP)  
  
**Scion's Weapons.** The Millennial's weapon attacks deals an extra 11 (2d10) acid damage on a hit (included in the attacks).

**Spider Climb.** The Millennial can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Millennial makes three weapon attacks with a weapon of its choice.

 

**Alchemized Rapier.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 11 (1d6 + 4) piercing damage plus 11 (2d10) acid damage.

 

**Alchemized Carbine (automaticriflekind).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +9 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 13 (1d8 + 9) piercing damage plus 11 (2d10) acid damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Primal Dead**

_Medium, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (none) in humanoid form, 16 (natural armor) in spined form

| 

**Hit Points** 161 (17d8 + 85)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.(40 ft. in spined form)  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
15 (+2)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +6, Dex +5  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +6, Athletics +6, Perception +4, Stealth +6  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 14  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 9 (5,000 XP)  
  
**Freedom of Movement.** The Primal Dead ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Keen Hearing and Smell.** The Primal Dead has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell.

**Shapechanger.** The Primal Dead can use its action to polymorph into a spined form, or back into its true, humanoid form. Its statistics are the same in each form unless otherwise noted.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Primal Dead makes three weapon attacks with a weapon of choice.

 

**Alchemized Spear (Humanoid Form Only).** _Melee or Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft. or range 20/60 ft., one creature. _Hit_ : 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, or 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack.

 

**Claws (Spined Form Only).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. _Hit_ : 6 (1d8 + 2) piercing damage plus 18 (4d8) poison damage.

 

**Spike (Spined Form Only).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, range 30/120 ft., one creature. _Hit_ : 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage plus 18 (4d8) poison damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Awakened**

_Medium, undead_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 21 (plate, +3)

| 

**Hit Points** 235 (19d12 + 112)

| 

**Speed** 50 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

19 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +10, Dex +10, Con +11  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +10, Athletics +10, History +9, Perception +9  
  
**Damage Resistances** acid, cold, fire, lightning, thunder  
  
**Damage Immunities** bludgeoning, force  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, frightened  
  
**Senses** darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 19  
  
**Languages** Old Common  
  
**Challenge** 17 (18,000 XP)  
  
**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the Awakened may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**Destroyer's Weapons.** The Awakened's weapon attacks deals an extra 19 (3d12) bludgeoning/force damage on a hit (included in the attacks), and inflict a debuff that reduces the target's AC by 6. Additional applications do not increase the debuff, but refresh the duration.

**One-Finger Salute.** If the Awakened is killed, all of its loot is automatically destroyed.

**Undead Nature.** Undead do not require air, food, drink, or sleep.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Awakened makes three weapon attacks with a weapon of its choice, and may choose a different target for each attack.

 

**Alchemized Greatsword, +3.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +13 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 14 (2d6 + 7) slashing damage plus 19 (3d12) bludgeoning/force damage.

 

**Alchemized Carbine, +3 (huntingriflekind, +3).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +13 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 11 (1d8 + 7) piercing damage plus 19 (3d12) bludgeoning/force damage.  
  
 

 

The following are beasts. They're the local fauna, except like everything else in this game, they're capable of both killing even a medium level party in numbers, and make you remember that the only reason an ecosystem like this could exist is because Sburb is a video game.

 

 

**Giant Ram**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 37 (5d10 + 10)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft., climb 20 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

6 (-2)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Charge.** If the Giant Ram moves at least 20 feet straight towards a target and then hits it with a horn attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 9 (2d8) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.

**Sure-Footed.** The Giant Ram has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.  
  
Actions

**Horn.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 11 (2d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Crab**

_Medium, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 32 (5d8 + 10)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., swim 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
13 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

1 (_5)

| 

9 (-1)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Skills** Stealth +4  
  
**Senses** blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 9  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The Giant Crab can breathe air and water.

**Regeneration.** The Giant Crab regenerates 4 hit points at the start of each of its turns.  
  
Actions

**Claw.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 11). The Giant Crab has two claws, each of which can grapple one target.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Panther**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (none)

| 

**Hit Points** 39 (6d10 + 6)

| 

**Speed** 50 ft., climb 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
16 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Skills** Perception +4, Stealth +6  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 14  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Keen Smell.** The Giant Panther has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell.

**Pounce.** If the Giant Panther moves at least 20 feet straight towards a creature and then hits it with a claw attack on the same turn, the target must succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the panther can make one bite attack against it as a bonus action.  
  
Actions

**Bite.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 9 (2d6 + 3) piercing damage.

**Claw.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 8 (2d4 + 3) slashing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Cave Spider**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 39 (6d10 + 6)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., climb 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
14 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

2 (-4)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

4 (-3)  
  
**Skills** Stealth +7  
  
**Senses** blindsight 10 ft., darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Spider Climb.** The Giant Spider can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check.

**Web Sense.** While in contact with a web, the Giant Spider knows the exact location of any other creature in contact with the same web.

**Web Walker.** The Giant Spider ignores movement restrictions caused by webbing.  
  
Actions

**Bite.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 7 (1d8+ 3) piercing damage, and the target must pass a DC 13 Constitution saving throw or be paralyzed for one hour.

**Web (Recharge 4-6).** Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 30/60 ft., one creature. _Hit_ : The target is restrained by webbing. As an action, the restrained target can make a DC 13 Strength check, bursting the webbing on a success . The webbing can also be attacked and destroyed (AC 10, 5 hit points, immunity to bludgeoning, poison, and psychic damage).  
  
 

 

 

**Musclebeast**

_Medium, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 68 (8d10 + 24)

| 

**Speed** 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Charge.** If the Musclebeast moves at least 20 feet straight towards a target and then hits it with a ram attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 9 (2d8) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 14 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
Actions

**Hooves.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 13 (2d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Sea Horse**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 16 (3d10)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., swim 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
13 (+1)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhausted, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Charge.** If the Giant Sea Horse moves at least 20 feet straight towards a target and then hits it with a ram attack on the same turn, the target takes an extra 7 (2d6) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 11 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.

**Water Breathing.** The Giant Sea Horse can breathe only underwater.  
  
Actions

**Ram.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Octopus**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (none)

| 

**Hit Points** 52 (8d10 + 8)

| 

**Speed** 10 ft., swim 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

4 (-3)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

4 (-3)  
  
**Skills** Perception +4, Stealth +5  
  
**Senses** darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 14  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Underwater Camouflage.** The Giant Octopus has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made while underwater.

**Water Breathing _._** The Giant Octopus can breathe only underwater.  
  
Actions

**Tentacles**. _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +5 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 10 (2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it is grappled (escape DC 16). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, and the octopus can't use its tentacles on another target.

**Ink Cloud (1/Day).** A 20-foot-radius cloud of ink extends all  around the Giant Octopus if it is underwater. The area is heavily obscured for 1 minute. The octopus can use the Dash action as a bonus action.  
  
 

 

 

**Basilisk**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 51 (6d10 +18)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., climb 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
15 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

2 (-4)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

5 (-3)  
  
**Senses** darkvision 30 ft., passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Spider Climb.** The Basilisk can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check.  
  
Actions

**Bite.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 6 (1d8+ 2) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Wasp**

_Medium, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (none)

| 

**Hit Points** 13 (3d8)

| 

**Speed** 10 ft., fly 50 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
Actions

**Sting.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage, and the target must make a DC 12 Constitution saving throw, taking 10 (3d6) poison damage on  a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.  
  
 

 

 

**Predator Shark**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 14 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 52 (7d10 +14)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., swim 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

4 (-3)  
  
**Skills** Perception +2  
  
**Senses** blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 3 (700 XP)  
  
**Blood Frenzy.** The Predator Shark has advantage on weapon attack rolls against any creature that doesn't have all its hit points.

**Water Breathing.** The Predator Shark can breathe only underwater.  
  
Actions

**Bite.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 15 (2d10 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Giant Desert Scorpion**

_Large, beast_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 17 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 52 (7d10 + 14)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
15 (+2)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

9 (-1)

| 

3 (-4)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., passive Perception 9  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 3 (700 XP)  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Giant Desert Scorpion makes two attacks: one with its claws and one with its sting.

**Claw.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 11 (2d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 12). The Giant Desert Scorpion has two claws, each of which can grapple only one target.

**Sting**. _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. _Hit_ : 13 (2d10 + 2) piercing damage plus 11 (2d10) poison damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Changed from Bestiary #18 to #4.


	37. Bestiary 5: Denizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I post a thing I've had since like, August, I've just been dragging my feet in getting around to it.

**Denizen**

            A Denizen is the unquestionable ruler of the Land, a tyrant without equal. It considers itself a god, and all other beings are tools, servants, or enemies. It values only itself, and all of its plans are ultimately self-serving. It once made its bid for all of Creation on Skaia, only to be cast down by the Kings. After returning to the Land, it sealed off the gateway between the worlds, choosing to make its own world, with cards and whores.

            The Denizen, according to canon, is a giant fucking worm with eyes, but, you know, make it whatever you want. Customize it to whatever Denizen you wish to make it. If you need inspiration, Appendix B of the PHB has a variety of real life pantheons.

            **Divine Might.** The Denizen's claim of godhood is not without merit. It possesses incredible amounts of power, and is fully aware of it. It lords this power over other monsters, pressing them into service, preferring to use fear, intimidation, and other terror tactics even if other methods would prove easier. It paints itself as a being worthy of worship, demanding fealty from all those who live in its claimed territory. Since said claims include the entirety of the Land, this often means civilization is often marked with cathedrals, statues, and guards, all reminders of their dark god's presence.

            **Or Shadows?** Or perhaps the Denizen prefers the shadows, slinking away to the darkness after its defeat on the Battlefield. It is either unknown or whispered in darkened halls by erudite conspiracy theorists as a myth, as the shadowy figure that stands behind every conspiracy, ruling with an invisible hand. Instead of outright force, it prefers trickery, subtlety. It uses the nature of others against them, appealing to their vices and manipulating them into its service.

            **Or Slumbering?** Or perhaps the Denizen is sleeping. Whether by injuries sustained on the Battlefield, or depression, apathy, boredom, plot, any of a hundred factors, it hibernates, and the bosses of the zones are the true rulers of the Land, each zone separated into its own kingdom. Maybe they fight amongst one another for supremacy, perhaps each claim only they know what the Denizen truly wants, if they are even aware, perhaps it is ruled in a united organization. Regardless, the Denizen sleeps and only awakens as it senses a threat as challengers to the Denizen's power journeys to it.

            **Mortal Enemies.** The Kingdoms of Light and Darkness are aware of the Denizen, and have a hands-off policy. The Denizen does not regard the carapacians while they stay out of the Land, and vice versa. However, the Kings still remember the Denizen, and regard the players as big enough threats that they would risk drawing the former's ire to strike at the latter. While individual monsters' dispositions may vary, the Denizen's is clear; carapacians are all agents of their masters, and must be treated as such.

            **Unbidden.** The Horrorterrors see the Denizen as an almighty idiot, one who is dangerous but easily avoided, regardless of how the Denizen actually feels towards them. It is aware of the Noble Circle, but has little opinion of them beyond that. This also goes for the Trickster virus and Outsiders. This changes if any of them make forays into the Land, where the Denizen will marshal its forces and send them not only to neutralize the threat, but follow up on it at the source.

            **Point of No Return.** The Denizen is the gatekeeper. On one end lies peace. Relative peace. The inane, endless sidequests. The safety and relative status quo that is the Land. Where the Battlefield rages on, endless and unchanging. But the Denizen awaits. As the Denizen would rise from its throne to marshal all its might against the Horrorterrors, Tricksters, or Outsiders, the moment the player party enters its lair, they've crossed the line. Either the players will defeat the Denizen, the Kings will recognize this, and the eternal war between Prospit and Derse reaches a climax as Derse inevitably wins, first Prospit, then the Land. Or the Denizen wins, and they decide it's time to get back out there, with the world thrown into chaos as carapacians and underlings clash in apocalyptic battles across the Land, the Veil, and the Battlefield, as the end times approach.

            **Awakening Nightmare.** Denizens can have berserk triggers. In addition to their stated conditions, all triggers kick in if the Denizen fights the players in its lair for the first time, and wins.

            **Supernal Nature.** The Denizen doesn't require air, food, drink, sleep, or sanity.

 

** A Denizen's Lair **

A Denizen lives in whatever lair would be appropriate to whatever you decided to make it. The constants are that, unless specifically not so, the place is fucking huge, grand, and just screams, "I'm rich, powerful, and I'm a god compared to you." And probably has some monsters, bosses, and traps to set it up like an MMO raid. Oh, and it also has transportalizers to and from the 7th zone boss' lair, the Frog Temple, and the Battlefield. This lair exists in its own little bubble of reality, technically part of the Land but not really part of the seven zones.

 

**Lair Actions**

On initiative count 20 (losing initiative ties), the Denizen takes a lair action to cause one of the following effects.

            The Denizen targets any number of creatures it can see within 60 ft. of it. No target can regain hit points until initiative count 20 on the next round.

            An area that is a 50-foot circle whose center is within 120 feet of the Denizen is filled with negative energy until initiative count 20 on the next round. All terrain in this area is counted as difficult terrain and lightly obscured.

            A 150-foot cone emits from the Denizen until initiative count 20 on the next round. Any creature in this area loses all active buffs and frenzies, and cannot use aspect or superiority dice.

 

**Lair Traits**

A Denizen's lair might have any or all of the following effects in place.

            The lair is warded against the magical travel of creatures the Denizen has not authorized. Such creatures cannot teleport in or out of the lair's area. Effects that allow teleportation in the lair itself work, as long as they are not used to leave or enter the lair's area.

            Players that die disappear and leave no remains, respawning at the transportalizer to the lair back in the 7th zone in 10 minutes. They also incur one more paradox point than normal.

            The Denizen knows when a creature enters or exits the lair, but not the specific creature.

            Damage done to the lair itself slowly repairs itself over one day.

 

If the Denizen is killed, the lair loses all its traits, and once all the players have left it, it disappears.

 

**Denizen**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 23 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 429 (22d20 + 198)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA  
  
28 (+9)

| 

28 (+9)

| 

28 (+9)

| 

28 (+9)

| 

28 (+9)

| 

28 (+9)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +14, Dex +14, Con +14, Int +14, Wis +14, Cha +14  
  
**Skills** Arcana +14, Deceive +14, History +14, Insight +14, Intimidation +14, Perception +14, Persuasion +14  
  
**Senses** truesight 150 ft., passive Perception 24  
  
**Languages** all  
  
**Challenge** 24 (62,000 XP)  
  
**Legendary Absorption (3/Day).** If the Denizen would take more than 75 damage in a single instance of damage, it may instead act as if it took 75 damage.

**Legendary Resistance (3/Day).** If the Denizen fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead.

**Player-Proof.** The Denizen is not some mere monster with which you may meddle. It is immune to exhaustion and all conditions on it automatically wear off at the start of the Denizen's next turn. Additionally, effects that would rob the Denizen of its free will have no effect, there is absolutely no teleportation on the Denizen unless the Denizen allows it, and the Denizen cannot have its thoughts read or detected, its traits nullified, or suffer adverse effects for reading the minds of others.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Denizen makes three weapon attacks, in any combination.

 

**Meleearchetypekind.** _Melee Weapon Attack._ +16 to hit, reach 20ft., one target. _Hit:_ 31 (4d10 + 9) bludgeoning damage.

 

**Rangedarchetypekind.** _Ranged Weapon Attack._ +16 to hit, range 200/800 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 31 (4d10 + 9) piercing damage.

 

**Magicalarchetypekind.** _Magical Weapon Attack._ +16 to hit, range 200/800 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 31 (4d10 + 9) force damage.

 

**Providence.** The Denizen uses three actions labeled as providence, choosing one to three targets it can see within 150 feet of it, including itself. All effects conferred as a result of these actions are buffs and/or debuffs, unless otherwise specified. It cannot use one of them more than once per turn.

   
  
Legendary Actions

The Denizen can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Denizen regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Attack.** The Denizen makes one weapon attack.

**Emanate.** The Denizen uses one Providence of its choice. It cannot use one it has already used that turn.  
  
 

 **Providence.** This system is shamelessly taken from the Beholder. At first, I decided to give up on making it customizable, instead giving it everything so it was more of a take-all-comers creature, much like the Black King. Then I had an idea. Then another. Then I edited those ideas. Basically, the providence system is if you got a Beholder, then the Bestiary gave you like, thirty different eyes and you got to choose like a goddamn Build-A-Bear. The first, take-all-comers build had twelve providences, the current set depends on the number of players, though there's seventy-two total eyes you can choose. 

            Pick one aspect for the Denizen, then one spell keyword, save clockwork, per player. Clockwork is universal to all Denizens, and is represented by lair actions.

            Unless otherwise stated, all effects from providences that are not conditions are debuffs.

            Unless otherwise stated, saving throws with multiple given ability scores can be made on the ability chosen by the creature making the saving throw, not the Denizen.

            Explicitly stating now that while one providence cannot be used more than once per turn, there is no such restriction on targets. Three providences all on one target? Go for it.

 

**Aspect**  
  
---  
  
_Ability._ Description.  
  
_Ability._ Description.  
  
_Ability._ Description.  
  
**Berserk Trigger**

| 

Triggers

| 

What causes it. Typically, it's being reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

Basically the final phase of a raid boss, where they pull out all the stops. This concerns what the Denizen does in the battle.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The price of failure if the players don't kill the Denizen the first time around. You can't get around this; wrap up all loose ends before you enter the Denizen's lair, cause no matter the outcome, the campaign will enter its final act.

All apocalypse effects are unscripted, and count as paradox or glitch or whatever for the purposes of player berserk triggers.

Players, when in doubt, lean towards the side of audacity. Make big waves and put on a good show, cause this story has always been about you.  
  
 

 

**Time**  
  
---  
  
_Time Warp._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, time fucks with the creature, halving its speed for 1 minute. Additionally, the creature can't take reactions, and it can take either an action or bonus action on its turn, not both. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Temporal Banishment._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Intelligence saving throw or be hurled into an alternate timeline, disappearing. If the creature is not experienced with time and all its myriad fuckeries, the creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw or take 55 (10d10) psychic damage as it reels from being a direct copy from the Warlock's _Hurl Through Hell_. The creature reappears at the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_The Infinite Armies._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or be restrained for one minute by multitudes of underlings across time. The target can repeat the saving throw on Strength or Dexterity at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Time's March**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

An identical copy of the Denizen, save the addition of the AU keyword, appears to assist the original in fighting the players. The AU Denizen disappears if the original is killed. If the AU Denizen is killed, another AU Denizen appears in its place.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

Multiple AU Denizens and endless AU underlings stream in from the lair into the world, intending to conquer the world by calling in every underling that has ever existed across every timeline. This force is capable of taking down both Prospit and Derse, and both Kings are at risk from the sheer number of Denizens and underlings. If they derail the inevitable Derse victory, immediately roll for and resolve a paradox event. If the original Denizen is killed, the remaining AU creatures do not disappear, but more cannot spawn.  
  
 

**Breath**  
  
---  
  
_Telekinetic Burst._ If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 24 Strength saving throw or the Denizen moves it up to 50 feet in any direction, and takes fall damage for the distance traveled. If the target is an object weighing 500 pounds or less that isn't being worn or carried, it is moved up to 50 feet in any direction. The Denizen can also exert fine control on objects. If the target is an object in a strife deck or inventory modus, it is automatically taken out and throw 50 feet in any direction.  
  
_Trickster's Versatility._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or confer advantage on all attack rolls against it until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Breathless._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or begin suffocating. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Wrath of the Storm God**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

The entire lair is heavily obscured and difficult terrain as a storm gathers. This also counts as a severe distraction for the purposes of maintaining concentration, all attack rolls of the Denizen's choice suffers disadvantage, and the Denizen gains a fourth providence that just makes the target creature automatically take 16 (3d10) unstoppable damage as the metaphysical razor winds grind the creature down, layer by layer.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

A storm of apocalyptic proportions appears as Prospit, Derse, the Battlefield, the Land, and the Veil all have heavy clouds with deafening thunder, precise and malicious lightning strikes, bone-breaking hailstones, and acidic rain. The Denizen is the eye of the storm, and the area within a 300 ft. radius of the Denizen does not suffer from it. It won't be outright stronger, but the weather is its own challenge.  
  
 

**Doom**  
  
---  
  
_Corrupted Blood._ The targeted creature must take a DC 24 Constitution saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) poison damage and the poisoned condition on a failed save, or half damage and no condition on a successful one.  
  
_King's Mark._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Charisma saving throw or take double damage from all sources until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Staredown._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Eye of Bharat**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

In three game rounds (18 seconds), if the Denizen is still alive, all players automatically die.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

If the Denizen remains alive for one week, both Kings die and the Denizen must be challenged for Skaia. If the Denizen remains alive for an additional week, everyone in Prospit and Derse falls over dead. If the Denizen remains alive for an additional week, everyone in the Land dies and the Land can never support life again. If the Denizen remains alive for yet another week, so a month now, the DM may take a baseball bat and go to town on the players because Skaia itself has been subsumed and corrupted by the Denizen, and the game must continue another way, likely by ridiculous time shenanigans, bargain with and later betray the Horrorterrors, or something, anything, as long as it's audacious and ballsy.  
  
 

**Blood**  
  
---  
  
_Toxic Friendship._ The targeted creature must take a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or the Denizen only takes half the damage dealt to it until the end of its next turn, as the targeted creature takes the other half.  
  
_Punish Cooperation._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 spellcasting ability saving throw or take 11 (2d10) unstoppable damage, and an additional 16 (3d10) unstoppable damage per buff they have that is not self-cast.  
  
_Poison Vigor._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 spellcasting ability saving throw or lose all temporary hit points and take an equivalent number of hit points in damage. Additionally, until the end of the next game round, healing and temporary hit points instead deal an equivalent number of hit points in damage.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Bound by Blood**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

A creature with the clockwork keyword appears to aid the Denizen. Half the damage the Denizen takes is redirected to the creature instead. If the creature dies, another one appears at the start of the next game turn.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The forces of evil are rarely cooperative. Usually how settings get away with making evil so much stronger than good. Well, fuck them. Underlings begin cooperating and working towards the greater good of the Denizen, to metagaming levels. This is an invitation for the DM to find and use every broken combination of monsters they can find. Or to just let thousands of underlings work in perfect harmony, every last one of them, like they were part of a hive mind, and display things like self-sacrifice and playing to objectives.  
  
 

**Heart**  
  
---  
  
_Tempt._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Intelligence or Charisma saving throw, or be charmed by the Denizen for 1 hour, or until the Denizen harms the creature. Every time the creature makes an action involuntarily, it may repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Electric Soul._ The targeted creature must take a DC 24 Dexterity or Charisma saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) psychic damage and the stunned condition for one minute on a failed save, or half damage and no condition on a successful one. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Ennui._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or be unable to act for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Fratricidal Frenzy**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

When the Denizen takes damage, the player with the lowest hit points takes an equal amount of damage.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

Both Kingdoms and the Land fall into civil war as cooperation, the fundamental building block of society, is removed. Oaths, brotherhood, love, it all goes away as the Denizen's influence turns them against each other, going as far as getting the Queen and King to fight one another. until no one strong enough is left to fight the Denizen, and no one can work together long enough to do so. Well, except for the players. But they lost the first time, so...  
  
 

**Space**  
  
---  
  
_Spatial Control._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Strength saving throw or gain disadvantage on its attack rolls and treat all movement as in difficult terrain. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Dimension Defenestration._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Strength saving throw or be hurled into an alternate universe, disappearing. The creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity or Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw or take 55 (10d10) piercing damage as it suffers injuries best left undescribed. The creature reappears at the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_5G Experience._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or suffer unconsciousness for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: The Key and the Gate**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

The Denizen becomes immune to attacks of opportunity, and teleports in place of movement. Additionally, it gains a transmuter's stone from the PHB and gains every possible effect. So basically, same as the space player.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The Denizen tears open a rift in the lair from which underlings from alternate dimensions come pouring through. Unlike time, the Denizen can tear open these rifts wherever it wishes, replacing having AU Denizens with loads of high-level underlings. Oh, and all transportalizers are shut down, replaced by hidden portals, isolating all the various worlds from each other and letting the Denizen divide and conquer.

Creating a rift takes one minute, and the Denizen must concentrate on it, though its concentration may never be broken when doing so.  
  
 

**Mind**  
  
---  
  
_Idiot Ball._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Intelligence saving throw or lose all active frenzies and reduce their Intelligence ability score by 12 that lasts until dispelled.  
  
_Narcolepsy._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Constitution or Wisdom saving throw of the Denizen's choice, or fall asleep and remain unconscious for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw if it takes damage or another creature takes an action to wake it, ending the effect on a success.  
  
_Know This._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute and qualify for a trigger check solely for the purposes of tracking progress towards an indefinite madness. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, revmoing the frightened condition on itself on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Knowledge Engine**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

The Denizen gains ten aspect and ten superiority dice. It learns every maneuver and spell. It can use up to three dice at one time. Oh, and fuck you, it can use a spell or maneuver as a legendary action. And fuck you again, all spent dice refresh at the start of the Denizen's turn.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The Denizen knows pretty much everything there is to know. It knows all the Kings' weaknesses, the weak spots of the Kingdoms, the Land, everything else. If it ain't a Horrorterror, Trickster, or Outsider, the Denizen knows about it. And if any of those actually come in, it'll know about them soon enough, too. It can also see the future, to a degree, being forewarned of danger but not so precognizant it knows if it'll ultimately win or lose. Or maybe it does, but it's too arrogant to believe it? It's either not omnipotent, or not pragmatic enough to fully exploit it.  
  
 

**Light**  
  
---  
  
_Firestarter._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or lose 22 (4d10) fire damage at the start of each of its turns. This debuff stacks. The creature must spend an action to put out the flames, removing all stacks of this debuff.  
  
_Jinxed._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Intelligence saving throw or have disadvantage on all attack rolls and saving throws until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Retinal Scar._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or be blinded for until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Quantum Superposition Technobabble**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

Ignoring every other rule and modifier, the Denizen has advantage on all d20 rolls, and players have disadvantage on all d20 rolls. As in, I don't care how many buffs you have, you're taking that disadvantage.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The Denizen is lucky. This is not an opinion, it is a fundamental rule of reality. Whatever can go wrong, will. If the players can't guarantee it, if there's even the slightest chance that a butterfly's corpse holds a door open, a book falls on and kills a cat, or someone wins the lottery twice and gets struck by lightning seven times, it will go how the Denizen wants it to go. The Denizen will literally win through sheer not-so-dumb luck.  
  
 

**Void**  
  
---  
  
_Suppress._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Intelligence saving throw or lose all buffs, frenzies, and be unable to use aspect or superiority dice until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Null and Void._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Strength saving throw or be engulfed in a void curtain, disappearing. If the creature does not have the void keyword, the creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw or take 55 (10d10) psychic damage as its mind undergoes sensory deprivation. The creature reappears at the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Three Monkeys._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Charisma saving throw or be blinded, deafened, and unable to speak for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: The Infinite Dark**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

The lair is heavily obscured, electromagnetic waves cannot move beyond their source, and sound waves no longer propagate. Players are unable to use aspect or superiority dice, cannot use fraymotifs, cannot frenzy, and cannot use their aspect's passive or active ability, even the void players.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

If man was ever to be brought out of the cave, it would be blinded. And when it returned, their kin would not understand, knowing only the cave and the shadows on the wall. All terrain becomes heavily obscured. Only truesight and magical means of sight still work, and players are not affected by this. Anyone who cannot see through the fog also become catatonic, and cannot be roused by any method. The players are alone in the dark.  
  
 

**Rage**  
  
---  
  
_Furious Anger._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Intelligence saving throw or attack the nearest target until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Mind Bullets._ The targeted creature must take a DC 24 Constitution or Charisma saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) unstoppable damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.  
  
_Kill Yourself._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw or make an attack action on itself.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Psychic Reconstruction**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

Whenever the Denizen takes damage, each and every player takes the same amount of damage. Whenever a player is healed, the Denizen is healed for the same amount. If the Denizen dies, all players must make a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or do the same.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The laws of reality begin breaking down. DMs, be creative. You've gotten this far, I trust you know how to work with this.  
  
 

**Hope**  
  
---  
  
_Mortal Wound._ The targeted creature must take a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or take 22 (4d10) unstoppable damage that also reduces its maximum hit points by an equal number. This is a debuff that cannot be dispelled, and taking this debuff again refreshes the duration and stacks on the maximum hit point reduction.  
  
_Uncreation._ If the target is a creature, it must take a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) unstoppable damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one. If this damage rewduces the creature to 0 hit points, its body disintegrates with no remains. If the target is a Huge or smaller nonmagical object or a creation of magical force, it is disintegrated without a saving throw. If the target is a Gargantuan or larger object or creation of magical force, a 20-foot cube of it is disintegrated.  
  
_Pale Reaping._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or take 55 (5d10) radiant damage and be blinded by SCIENCE until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Enlightenment**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

Every time the Denizen would take damage, it may make a DC 15 Intelligence saving throw, ignoring the damage and any accompanying effects entirely on a succeess.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

Doomsday devices. No, really. The Denizen has embraced technology and the march of science, becoming this mad scientist that's stopped trying to take over Skaia and is instead wondering if it can replace it. This ends up translating into eldritch, overly complex doomsday machines that threaten to destroy the world. Or worse, change it into a form unrecognizable by current epistemological systems, where science and faith become one and the same.  
  
 

**Life**  
  
---  
  
_Weaken._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Strength saving throw or lose all active frenzies and reduce their Strength ability score by 12 as a debuff that lasts until dispelled.  
  
_Tentacle Grabber._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Strength saving throw or be restrained by plants that grow around it. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Lethargy._ The targeted creature must succeed on a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or be unable to use reactions and reduce their Dexterity ability score by 12 as a debuff that lasts until dispelled.  
  
**Berserk Trigger: Garden of Lilith**

| 

Triggers

| 

Reduced to a quarter of its maximum hit points.  
  
---|---  
  
Effects

| 

A creature with the clockwork keyword appears at the start of every turn.  
  
Apocalypse

| 

The lair becomes a breeding cavern as a fuckton of underlings just pour out of the damn place. Not only that, strange flora from the lair of an underling nature creeps into the ground wherever the underlings go. Like, the entirety of the Veil struggles to keep up, and that's before the Denizen sends a few hundred monsters to fuck it up. Can the Kings survive being literally drowned in bodies? How much of a rip-off of the Zerg is this? How many monsters with tentacles and teeth and tongues and talons can you send at the players before someone mentions they've seen enough anime to know what comes next? Let's find out.  
  
 

**Blight**  
  
---  
  
_Protective Swarm._ Until the end of the Denizen's next turn, all ranged and magical weapon attacks against it are made with -7 to the attack roll, and melee weapon attacks that damage the Denizen damage the attacker for 22 (4d10) poison damage per attack.  
  
_Rusted Iron._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or their armor suffers -1 to AC, subsequent debuffs stacking and refreshing the debuff timer. If the armor's AC bonus is reduced to zero in this fashion, the armor is destroyed. If the creature does not have armor, it takes 55 (10d10) acid/poison damage.  
  
_Maggots in the Eyes._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or be blinded. The creature may make a DC 15 Strength saving throw as an action, ending the effect on a successful save. Don't think too hard about this one.  
  
 

**Creation**  
  
---  
  
_Create Booster._ The Denizen's next attack action makes an additional weapon attack.  
  
_Spawn Broodling._ The targeted creature must make a DC 24 Constitution saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) acid/slashing damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one. Either way, the creature must make a DC 15 Strength saving throw on the following turn or be restrained by its new friends. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Create Coils._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Dexterity or Intelligence saving throw or take 55 (5d10) bludgeoning damage and be restrained by the falling net. The target or a creature within reach can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success. Alternately, the effect is removed if 18 damage is dealt to the steel net (AC 19).  
  
 

**Destruction**  
  
---  
  
_Thunderstruck._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or take 55 (10d10) thunder damage and be deafened until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Lightning Armor._ The Denizen gains 40 temporary hit points as a buff. If the hit points are depleted or the buff is dispelled, all creatures within 30 ft. of the Denizen takes 33 (6d10) lightning damage.  
  
_Dunkmaster._ The targeted creature must make a DC 24 Strength saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) lightning damage and being knocked prone on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.  
  
 

**Flesh**  
  
---  
  
_Space Invader._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or take 22 (4d10) unstoppable damage. The creature will take 22 (4d10) unstoppable damage at the start of every subsequent turn until it or a creature within reach makes a saving throw as an action and  passes a DC 24 Strength saving throw. This is not a debuff, but still lasts one minute, starting from the initial Dex save. Good luck weathering 220 (40d10) damage though.  
  
_Calcify._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or be petrified for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Superfluous Organ._ The Denizen may, until the end of its next turn, treat one instance of damage as if it had dealt zero damage.  
  
 

**Flow**  
  
---  
  
_Reheat._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw or take 55 (10d10) fire damage and drop its currently held weapon. On a successful save, the creature still drops its weapon, but takes no damage.  
  
_Sick Flow._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Intelligence or Charisma saving throw or take 55 (10d10) fire damage and be deafened for one minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Burn Impurity._ The Denizen removes all active conditions, and dispels all diseases and poisons on itself.  
  
 

**Might**  
  
---  
  
_Chi Blast._ The targeted creature must make a DC 24 Strength or Wisdom saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) force/psychic damage and being moved up to 30 ft. away from the Denizen on a failed save, or half damage and no forced movement on a successful one.  
  
_Show Weakness._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or set its proficiency bonus to 0. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_AT Field._ The Denizen may reduce all incoming instances of damage by 7 points until the end of its next turn, or until 49 points of damage have been reduced in this way.  
  
 

**Rain**  
  
---  
  
_Taboo._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Wisdom or Charisma saving throw or be unable to target the Denizen until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Ice Cream Headache._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Constitution or Intelligence saving throw or be stunned. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
_Break the Chains._ The Denizen chooses and removes one debuff on itself.  
  
 

**Rhyme**  
  
---  
  
_Weight Up._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 spellcasting ability score saving throw or be unable to use reactions or bonus actions until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Ice Cold._ The Denizen induces near-absolute zero temperatures on itself. Until the end of the Denizen's next turn or until 100 damage is absorbed, all damage dealt to the Denizen is halved, and all debuffs are negated with no effect and are instead considered to have caused 20 damage to be absorbed.  
  
_Chill Out._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Strength saving throw or be petrified for one minute. The target or a creature within reach can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, removing the effect on itself on a success.  
  
 

**Sand**  
  
---  
  
_Beach Party._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Intelligence saving throw or spend an additional foot of movement per foot moved, cumulative with all other modifiers, until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Blindside._ The targeted creature must make a DC 24 Dexterity or Wisdom saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) slashing damage plus 22 (4d10) unstoppable damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful save.  
  
_Duplicate Shenanigans._ The Denizen teleports 20 ft. away, and a duplicate image of the Denizen also teleports 20 ft. away from its prior location. The duplicate lasts until the end of the Denizen's next turn, and simulates taking damage, though it has no buffs, debuffs, and deals no damage.  
  
 

**Sense**  
  
---  
  
_Nervous Breakdown._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Constitution saving throw or reduce its Charisma score by 12 until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Mislead Eyes._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Wisdom saving throw or suffer disadvantage on all attack rolls and be unable to add Dexterity modifier to AC until the end of the Denizen's next turn.  
  
_Sense Weakness._ The Denizen's next critical hit rolls triple the damage dice instead of double.  
  
 

**Social**  
  
---  
  
_Self-Exile._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Charisma saving throw or lose all buffs conferred by another creature, and be immune to all buffs and healing from other creatures until the end of the player's next turn.  
  
_Social Butterfly._ The next time the Denizen forces another creature to make a saving throw, it may force them to make the saving throw on Charisma.  
  
_Stockholm Syndrome._ The targeted creature must pass a DC 24 Intelligence or Wisdom saving throw or help the Denizen as its next action.  
  
 

**Stars**  
  
---  
  
_Starburst._ The targeted creature must make a DC 24 Dexterity saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) radiant damage and being incapacitated until the end of the Denizen's next turn on a failed save, or half damage and no incap on a successful one.  
  
_Gravity Burst._ The targeted creature must make a DC 24 Strength saving throw, taking 44 (8d10) bludgeoning damage and being restrained until the end of the Denizen's next turn on a failed save, or half damage and no restraint on a successful one.  
  
_Stars are Wrong._ The Denizen may force the next d20 rolled by it or another creature to have +7 or -7.  
  
 

9/5/17 Changed from Bestiary #15 to #5.

9/6/17 Wrote out any mentions to the Ethereal Realm, it's a relic from old drafts and added too much complex shit for not enough return.

12/10/17 Absorbtion is spelled wrong, it should be Absorption. Changed.


	38. Bestiary 6: Boss Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over what has actually been around since last year, just I never finished the section due to one or two things. Then I thought of more. Repeat a few more times.

**Veil Amazon Prototype**

_Medium, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 17 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 170 (20d8 + 80)

| 

**Speed** 45 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Con +10, Wis +7  
  
**Skills** Perception +7, Stealth +10, Survival +7  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened, unconscious  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 17  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 13 (10,000 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If the Veil Amazon Prototype is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the Veil Amazon Prototype may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**Freedom of Movement.** The Veil Amazon Prototype ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from being grappled.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Veil Amazon Prototype makes two weapon attacks.

 

**Greatsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

 

**Abstratus Confiscation.** The Veil Amazon Prototype makes one weapon attack. If the attack hits, the target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or drop its currently held weapon or item on the ground.

 

**Overwhelm.** The Veil Amazon Prototype makes one melee weapon attack. If the attack hits, the target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.

 

**Slapshot.** The Veil Amazon Prototype makes one melee weapon attack. If the attack hits, the target must succeed on a DC 18 Strength saving throw or be pushed 20 ft. away from the prototype.  
  
Reactions

**Auto-Parry.** The Veil Amazon Prototype adds 4 to its AC against one weapon attack that would hit it. To do so, it must see the attacker and be wielding a weapon.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Veil Amazon Prototype can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The prototype regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Teleport.** The Veil Amazon Prototype teleports 45 ft., to an unoccupied space it can see.

**Combat Technique.** The Veil Amazon Prototype can use Abstratus Confiscation, Overwhelm, or Slapshot.

**Whirlwind of Blades (Costs 2 Actions).** The Veil Amazon Prototype makes one weapon attack on every creature, up to four creatures, within 45 ft. of it.  
  
Variants

Sometimes, the Noble Circle seek to convert someone into an avatar than send one of their own. A **Grimdark Veil Amazon** wielding a grimdark weapon has a challenge rating of 13 (10,000 XP) and the following additional action options:

 

**Bloodbrine blade (longsword, +5).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +14 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 14 (1d8 + 10) slashing damage, or 15 (1d10 + 10) slashing damage if used with two hands. This is a grimdark weapon.

 

When you think about it, being the only intelligent creature you know, with no contact with anyone above the intelligence of a small animal, you'd go mad from the isolation. A **Veil Amazon Trickster** has a challenge rating 12 (8,400 XP) of and has the following traits.

 

**Trickster.** Not really a trait, but I didn't know where else to put this. The Veil Amazon Trickster has the trickster keyword.

 

**Unreality Aura.** At the start of each of the Veil Amazon Trickster's turns, each creature within 30 feet of it takes 3 (d6) unstoppable damage. All attack rolls made against the trickster from outside this range have a -4 penalty.

 

Or maybe it's in the perfect position for an outside context force to convert into a spy for plans no doubt elaborate and labyrinthine in its contingencies. A **Veil Amazon Outsider** wielding an outsider weapon has a challenge rating of 13 (10,000 XP) and has the following additional action options:

 

**Prime Alchemized Halberd (halberd, +3).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +12 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 13 (1d10 + 8) slashing damage. This weapon reverts to a mundane weapon if not wielded by its gene-coded user.

 

**Feinting Goats.** The Veil Amazon Outsider makes one melee weapon attack. If the attack hits, the outsider gains advantage on its next attack action against the creature.

 

**Counter Strike.** The Veil Amazon Outsider, as a reaction to a creature missing a weapon attack against it, may immediately make a melee weapon attack against it.  
  
**Jack Noir, Supreme Archagent of the Kingdom of Darkness**

_Medium, carapacian, Derse, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (breastplate)

| 

**Hit Points** 290 (20d10 + 180)

| 

**Speed** 45 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

22 (+6)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

18 (+4)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +9, Con +10, Wis +7  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +9, Arcana +11, Athletics +9, Deception +10, History +11, Insight +7, Intimidation +10, Investigation +11, Perception +7, Persuasion +10, Sleight of Hand +9, Stealth +9, Survival +7  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, frightened  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 17  
  
**Languages** Common, Broodfester Tongues  
  
**Challenge** 16 (15,000 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If Jack Noir is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Hot-Blooded.** Jack Noir has an additional 3 hit points per hit die.

**Jokerkind.** Jack Noir has access to a jokerkind. Yeah. He can switch weapons as a free action, and he cannot be disarmed. As in, if you try to remove them from him, the weapons go back to his strife deck. Or was it kind abstratus? Fuck.

**Master of Intrigue.** Jack Noir is proficient with the disguise kit, forgery kit, and every single game. He also knows Broodfester Tongues for some reason.

**One-Finger Salute.** If Jack Noir is killed, all of his loot is automatically destroyed.

**Soul of Deceit.** Jack Noir's mind cannot be read by any means unless he allows it. Additionally, Insight checks and any means of determining if he's telling the truth always indicates he is being truthful.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** Jack Noir makes three attacks with his currently equipped weapon.

 

**Warhammer of Zillyhoo (maul, +4).** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +13 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 14 (2d6 + 7) bludgeoning damage plus 18 (4d8) force damage. Additionally, if the target is Large or smaller, the target must make a DC 14 Constitution saving throw or be knocked prone.

 

**Ahab's Crosshairs (hunting rifle, +4).** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +13 to hit, range 120/600 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 12 (1d10 + 7) piercing damage plus 18 (4d8) lightning/thunder damage. If the target is Huge or larger, the weapon does double damage.

 

**Quills of Echidna (needlekind, +4).** _Magical Weapon Attack_ : +14 to hit, range 50/200 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 23 (2d6 + 16) unstoppable damage.

 

**Royal Deringer (shortsword, +4).** _Melee Weapon Attack._ +13 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 10 (1d6 + 7) piercing damage plus 18 (4d8) slashing damage. If the target is a creature that has 80 hit points or fewer, it must succeed on a DC 14 Constitution saving throw or die.  
  
Reactions

**Auto-Parry.** Jack Noir adds 6 to its AC against one weapon attack that would hit it. To do so, he must see the attacker and be wielding a weapon.

**Redirect Attack.** When a creature Jack Noir sees targets him with an attack, Jack can choose another creature with the carapacian keyword within 5 feet of him. The two of them swap places, and the chosen schmuck becomes the target instead.  
  
Items

**Cloak of Invisibility.** Jack Noir may pull the hood over his head to become invisible. Anything he's carrying or wearing becomes invisible too. He becomes visible when he stops wearing the hood. Pulling the hood up or down requires an action. The cloak becomes an ordinary cloak when worn by anyone other than the Archagent of Derse.  
  
Legendary Actions

Jack Noir can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. Jack Noir regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Flashstep.** Jack Noir teleports a distance equal to his movement speed.

**Pocket Sand.** Jack Noir targets a creature within 10 ft. The creature must pass a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw or be blinded until the end of Jack's next turn.  
  
 

**Black Queen**

_Medium, carapacian, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 21 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 320 (25d8 + 100)

| 

**Speed** 45 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

22 (+6)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

24 (+7)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +13, Con +11, Cha +14  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +13, Arcana +12, Deception +14, History +12, Insight +12, Intimidation +14, Medicine +12, Perception +12, Persuasion +14, Religion +12  
  
**Damage Resistances** unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, frightened  
  
**Senses** truesight 45 ft., passive Perception 22  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 23 (50,000 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If the Black Queen is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the Black Queen may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**Countercharm Virtuoso.** All creatures with the carapacian keyword in 100 feet of the Black Queen are immune to being charmed or frightened.

**One-Finger Salute.** If the Black Queen is killed, all of her loot is automatically destroyed.

**Player-Proof.** The Black Queen is not some mere monster with which you may meddle. It is immune to exhaustion and all conditions on it automatically wear off at the start of the Black Queen's next turn. Additionally, effects that would rob the Black Queen of its free will have no effect, there is absolutely no teleportation on the Black Queen unless the Black Queen allows it, and the Black Queen cannot have its thoughts read or detected, its traits nullified, or suffer adverse effects for reading the minds of others.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Black Queen makes three weapon attacks with a weapon of its choice.

 

**Cigarette Holder Lance (lance, +4).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +16 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target, does not have the special rule. _Hit_ : 12 (1d12 + 5) slashing damage plus 12 (1d10 + 7) cold damage, and any armor (or shield) the target is wearing has its AC bonus permanently and cumulatively reduced by 1. Armor reduced to AC 10 or shields reduced to +0 bonus are not destroyed, but all effects conferred by the item are lost until repaired.

 

**Black Inches (whip, +4).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +17 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 8 (1d4 + 6) unstoppable damage, and the target gains one stack of the Black Inches debuff that causes them to lose 5 (1d10) hit points per stack at the start of each of their turns. Subsequent applications refresh Black Inches and adds another stack. Any creature can take an action to staunch a wound with a successful DC 12 Wisdom (Medicine) check, removing one stack. If the target is magically healed, one stack is removed.

 

**Green Sun Streetsweeper (automatic rifle, +4).** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +17 to hit, range 80/240 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 15 (2d8 + 6) piercing damage plus 13 (2d12) acid/radiant damage. The Burst Fire property has a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw, and the cube is 20 feet. And just a note, due to the wording, things like avoidance won't work against this.

 

**Red Miles (1/Day).** The Black Queen targets all creatures of its choice in the zone or plane, as long as there is a physical path from her to the target (if it ain't airtight, she can hit you), and she knows the approximate location of her target (she can sweep every reachable cubic inch of the zone, but why would she bother if she doesn't think she needs to?) All targets take 66 (12d10) unstoppable damage, structures take double damage.  
  
Items

**Queen's Ring.** The Black Queen may use Red Miles, Golden Chains, and Viridian Leagues.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Black Queen can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Black Queen regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Punishment.** The Black Queen makes one attack with the Black Inches on all creatures within reach.

**Teleport.** The Black Queen teleports up to its movement speed to an unoccupied location it can see.

**Aggress.** The Black Queen makes one weapon attack with a weapon of its choice.

**Viridian Leagues (Costs 2 Actions).** The Black Queen buffs herself, gaining advantage on all attack rolls and saving throws for one minute, or until five rolls have been modified in this way.

**Golden Chains (Costs 3 Actions).** The Black Queen targets one creature within 120 feet in sight. The creature must pass a DC 26 Strength saving throw or be restrained. While restrained in this way, the creature takes 27 (5d10) unstoppable damage at the start of each of its turns. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. The chains can also be attacked and destroyed (AC 22; hp 24; resistance to all damage types but unstoppable). The Golden Chains may only restrain one target at a time; if this is used again on a new target, the old target is released.  
  
 

 

 

One note on the Black King, its save DCs were reduced to 25 when it should be 29, because there's no way anyone but a powergamer is going to survive that many DC 29 saves. Actually, a note on that, several bosses are going to have lower DCs than they should, for sake of balance. A flat -4, let's say.

**Black King**

_Gargantuan, carapacian, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 22 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 615 (30d20 + 300)

| 

**Speed** 50 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
26 (+8)

| 

22 (+6)

| 

30 (+10)

| 

25 (+7)

| 

28 (+9)

| 

29 (+9)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +16, Dex +14, Con +18, Int +13, Wis +17, Cha +17  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +14, Arcana +13, Athletics +16, History +13, Insight +17, Intimidation +17, Medicine +17, Perception +17, Religion +13  
  
**Damage Resistances** all but unstoppable  
  
**Senses** truesight 120 ft., passive Perception 27  
  
**Languages** all  
  
**Challenge** 28 (120,000 XP)  
  
**Legendary Resistance (4/Day).** If the Black King fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead.

**Lord of the Elements.** Whenever the Black King deals damage, it may choose to change the damage type to a type of its choosing.

**Player-Proof.** The Black King is not some mere monster with which you may meddle. It is immune to exhaustion and all conditions on it automatically wear off at the start of the Black King's next turn. Additionally, effects that would rob the Black King of its free will have no effect, there is absolutely no teleportation on the Black King unless the Black King allows it, and the Black King cannot have its thoughts read or detected, its traits nullified, or suffer adverse effects for reading the minds of others.  
  
Actions

**Hammer of Kings (maul, +4).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +16 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 48 (8d8 + 12) bludgeoning damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 25 Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of the creature's next turn.

 

**Staff of Kings (staffkind, +4).** _Magical Weapon Attack:_ +17 to hit, range 300/600 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 49 (8d8 + 13) force damage. If the target is a creature, it must succeed on a DC 25 Constitution saving throw or be paralyzed until the end of the creature's next turn.  
  
Reactions

**Aegis of Kings.** When the Black King takes damage, he may reduce the damage done by his Constitution score, down to a minimum of zero.  
  
Items

**King's Sceptre.** The Black King may start the Reckoning. If destroyed, the Reckoning stops.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Black King can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Black King regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Attack.** The Black King makes one weapon attack.

**Time's Out.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw or halve its speed for 1 minute. Additionally, the creature can't take reactions, and it can take either an action or bonus action on its turn, not both. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

**Malicious Zephyr.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Strength saving throw or be moved up to 60 feet in any direction. Alternately, the target may be an object weighing 1,000 pounds or less that isn't being worn or carried, throwing it up to 60 feet in any direction.

**Crawling Doom.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, putting a debuff on it. The debuff deals 110 (20d10) unstoppable damage to the creature at the end of the Black King's next turn.

**Flesh is Weak.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Strength saving throw or lose all active frenzies and reduce their Strength ability score by 15 as a debuff that lasts until dispelled.

**Last Temptation.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Intelligence or Charisma saving throw of the creature's choice, or be charmed by the Black King for 1 hour, or until the Black King harms the creature. Every time the creature makes an action involuntarily, it may repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success.

**Physical Betrayal.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Strength saving throw or gain disadvantage on its attack rolls and treat all movement as in difficult terrain. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

**Mental Ravage.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Intelligence saving throw or lose all active frenzies and reduce their spellcasting ability score by 15 as a debuff that lasts until dispelled.

**Revelation.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Wisdom (or Sanity) or Intelligence saving throw of the creature's choice, or be frightened for one minute. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

**Faithless.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, ending all buffs on the creature.

**Hell's Isolation.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 25 Wisdom saving throw or be blinded, deafened, and paralyzed for one minute. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.

**Last Judgment.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to make a DC 25 Dexterity saving throw, taking 55 (10d10) unstoppable damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one. Alternately, the target may be a Huge or smaller nonmagical object or a creation of magical force, disintegrating it with no save. If the target is a Gargantuan or larger object or creation of magical force, a 25-foot cube of it is disintegrated.

**Desiccate Vitals.** The Black King targets a creature within 150 feet, forcing it to make a DC 25 Constitution saving throw or take 27 (5d10) unstoppable damage and reduce its maximum hit points by an equivalent number. This is a debuff that expires after a short rest, cannot be dispelled, and the debuff stacks.  
  
**First Guardian**

_Medium, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 20 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 725 (50d8 + 500)

| 

**Speed** 50 ft., fly 50 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
30 (+10)

| 

30 (+10)

| 

30 (+10)

| 

30 (+10)

| 

30 (+10)

| 

30 (+10)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +20, Dex +20, Con +20, Int +20, Wis +20, Cha +20  
  
**Skills** all +20  
  
**Damage Resistances** EVERYTHING  
  
**Condition Immunities** EVERYTHING  
  
**Senses** truesight 500 ft., passive Perception 17  
  
**Languages** all  
  
**Challenge** 32 (195,000 XP)  
  
**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the First Guardian may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**Green Sun Proof.** The First Guardian is functionally a god. It is immune to all conditions, difficult terrain, and penalties to its attack roll, damage roll, saving throw, movement speed, AC, proficiency bonus, and ability scores, no questions asked. Additionally, effects that would rob the First Guardian of its free will have no effect, the First Guardian cannot be teleported unless it allows it, the First Guardian cannot have its thoughts read or detected, its traits nullified, suffer adverse effects for reading the minds of others, or be corrupted by grimdark, trickster, or outsider forces.

**Legendary Resistance (4/Day).** If the First Guardian fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead.  
  
Actions

**Discipline Broom (maul, +4).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +20 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 21 (2d6 + 14) bludgeoning damage plus 39 (6d12) unstoppable damage, and the target is knocked prone and stunned.

 

**Snowman's Bane (revolver, +4).** _Ranged Weapon Attack_ : +20 to hit, range 40/120 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 23 (2d8 + 14) piercing damage plus 39 (6d12) unstoppable damage. If the target is a creature that has 100 hit points or fewer, it must succeed on a DC 22 Constitution saving throw or die.

 

**Alter Reality.** The First Guardian, by simply speaking aloud, can alter the very foundations of reality in accord with its desires. The basic use of this stand-in for Wish is that the First Guardian can duplicate anything that uses aspect, superiority, or talent dice. It can also duplicate any of the Denizen's providences.

 

Alternately, it can do a variety of things, but at a great cost.

It can create an object of up to 25,000 gp/grist in value that isn't a magic item. The object can be up to 300 feet in any dimension, and it appears in an unoccupied space it can see on the ground.

It can heal up to twenty creatures it can see to regain all hit points, eliminate all levels of exhaustion, and end all conditions, curses, poisons, diseases, and ability score and hit point maximum reduction effects on the creatures.

It can grant up to ten creatures it can see resistance to all damage types for 8 hours. This is not a buff.

It can grant those ten creatures it can see immunity to a single spell or other magical effect for 8 hours. It is not a buff, and can be stacked up to three times on a creature.

It can undo a single recent event by forcing a reroll of any roll made within the last round. It can force the reroll to have advantage or disadvantage, and choose whether to use the reroll or original roll. Reality reshapes itself to accommodate the new result.

It cannot reduce paradox levels.

 

If the First Guardian uses Alter Reality for anything other than duplication, it has its maximum hit points reduced by 55 (10d10). This hit point reduction ignores whatever rules or DM bullshit the First Guardian or the DM may contrive, and is PERMANENT.  
  
Legendary Actions

The First Guardian can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The First Guardian regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Teleport.** The First Guardian teleports, along with any equipment it is wearing or carrying, up to 50 ft., to an unoccupied space it can see.

**Attack.** The First Guardian makes one weapon attack.

**Reality Warp (Costs 2 Actions).** The First Guardian uses Alter Reality.  
  
**Elder of the Noble Circle**

_Gargantuan, grimdark, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 20 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 438 (25d20 + 175)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft., swim 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
28 (+9)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

25 (+7)

| 

26 (+8)

| 

23 (+6)

| 

25 (+7)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +17, Con +15, Int +16, Wis +14  
  
**Skills** Animal Handling +14, Arcana +16, Deception +15, History +16, Insight +14, Intimidation +15, Investigation +16, Nature +16, Medicine +14, Perception +14, Religion +16  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened, paralyzed, unconscious  
  
**Senses** truesight 150 ft., passive Perception 24  
  
**Languages** all, telepathy 800 ft.  
  
**Challenge** 24 (62,000 XP)  
  
**Amphibious.** The Elder of the Noble Circle can breathe air and water.

**Freedom of Movement.** The Elder of the Noble Circle ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Legendary Resistance (3/Day).** If the Elder of the Noble Circle fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead.

**Patron.** The Elder of the Noble Circle may nullify the powers of grimdark items as an action, turning them into mundane items.

**Regeneration**. The Elder of the Noble Circle regains 25 hit points at the start of its turn. If the Elder of the Noble Circle is critically hit or takes 50 points of damage or more on a single turn from a single creature, this trait doesn't function at the start of its next turn. The Elder only dies if it starts its turn with 0 hit points and doesn't regenerate.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Elder of the Noble Circle makes three tentacle attacks, each of which it can replace with one use of Fling or Crush.

 

**Tentacle (greatclub).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +17 to hit, reach 30 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 27 (4d8 + 9) bludgeoning damage, and the target is grappled (escape DC 25). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained. The Elder of the Noble Circle has twelve tentacles, each of which can grapple one target.

 

**Fling.** One Large or smaller object held or creature grappled by the Elder of the Noble Circle is thrown up to 90 feet in a chosen direction and knocked prone. If a thrown target strikes a solid surface, the target takes 4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage for every 10 feet it was thrown. If the target is thrown at another creature, that creature must succeed on a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw or take the same damage as well and be knocked prone.

 

**Crush.** The Elder of the Noble Circle squeezes on an object held or creature grappled, dealing 44 (8d10) bludgeoning damage plus 22 (4d10) psychic damage.

 

**Dazing Scream.** The Elder of the Noble Circle screams. All creatures within 150 feet without the grimdark keyword must make a DC 23 Constitution or Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw, of the Elder's choice, taking 21 (2d20) psychic/slashing damage and being stunned until the end of the creature's next turn on a failed save, or half damage and no stun on a success.

 

**Intimidating Scream.** The Elder of the Noble Circle screams. All creatures within 150 feet without the grimdark keyword must make a DC 23 Strength or Dexterity saving throw, of the Elder's choice, taking 21 (2d20) psychic/slashing damage, or half damage and no stun on a success. If failed, the creature additionally gains a debuff that halves the results of all damage dice rolled. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the debuff on itself on a success.

 

**Gathering Scream.** The Elder of the Noble Circle screams. All creatures within 150 feet without the grimdark keyword must make a DC 23 Constitution or Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw, of the Elder's choice, taking 21 (2d20) psychic/slashing damage on a failed save, or half damage and no stun on a success. All creatures within 150 feet with the grimdark keyword gain a buff that grants them immunity to being charmed or frightened, and they gain advantage on ability checks and saving throws.

 

**Corrupting Scream.** The Elder of the Noble Circle screams. All creatures within 150 feet without the grimdark keyword must pass a DC 23 Intelligence or Charisma saving throw, of the Elder's choice, or take 11 (2d10) bludgeoning/radiant damage for every unspent aspect, talent, and superiority die it has.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Elder of the Noble Circle can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Elder regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Tentacle.** The Elder of the Noble Circle makes one tentacle attack or uses Fling.

**Scream (Costs 2 Actions).** The Elder of the Noble Circle uses Dazing, Intimidating, Gathering, or Corrupting Scream.

**Incantation (Costs 3 Actions).** The Elder of the Noble Circle speaks. All creatures within 800 feet must pass a DC 23 Constitution or Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw, of the Elder's choice, or become blinded, deafened, and unable to speak until the end of the Elder's next turn.  
  
**Avatar of Madness**

_Medium, trickster, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 17 (studded leather)

| 

**Hit Points** 262 (25d8 + 150)

| 

**Speed** 45 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

26 (+8)

| 

23 (+6)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

24 (+7)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +12, Ws +10  
  
**Skills** Acrobatics +15, Athletics +12, Deception +14, Insight +10, Intimidation +10, Performance +14, Perception +10, Persuasion +14, Sleight of Hand +15, Stealth +15  
  
**Damage Resistances** psychic, thunder, unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** charmed, exhausted, frightened, unconscious  
  
**Senses** truesight 60 ft., passive Perception 20  
  
**Languages** all, telepathy 60 ft.  
  
**Challenge** 21 (33,000 XP)  
  
**Avoidance.** If the Avatar of Madness is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the Avatar of Madness may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**Freedom of Movement.** The Avatar of Madness ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The Avatar of Madness can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 5 (1d10) force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.

**Legendary Resistance (3/Day).** If the Avatar of Madness fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead.

**Lord of Unreality.** When an aspect, superiority, or talent die is spent within 60 feet of the Avatar of Madness, that creature must make a DC 26 Charisma saving throw. The creature takes 19 (3d12) psychic damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one.

The Avatar also knows where every player is, at all times, and can telepathically communicate with them at any time. Should a player reach six levels of exhaustion while the Avatar exists in their session, they become tricksters themselves.

**Unreality Aura.** At the start of each of the Avatar of Madness's turns, each creature within 60 feet of it takes 11 (2d10) unstoppable damage. All attack rolls made against the trickster from outside this range have a -8 penalty.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Avatar of Madness makes three weapon attacks.

 

**Unbreakable Katana (shortsword, +3).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +15 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 13 (1d6 + 10) slashing damage plus 26 (4d12) psychic damage.

 

**Memetic Transmission.** The Avatar of Madness invades the mind of a creature within 60 feet, forcing it to pass a DC 26 Wisdom (or Sanity) saving throw or take a level of exhaustion and be stunned until the end of the Avatar of Madness's next turn.

 

**Zero Sum Game.** The Avatar of Madness marks a creature within 60 feet. Until the end of the Avatar of Madness' next turn, when the creature deals damage, the Avatar may deal half the amount of damage to a creature of its choice within 60 feet. If the creature heals a creature, the Avatar heals itself for half the amount.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Avatar of Madness can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Avatar regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Attack.** The Avatar of Madness makes one weapon attack.

**Meme Train (Costs 2 Actions).** The Avatar of Madness uses Memetic Transmission.  
  
**Planewalker Primus**

_Large, outsider, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 22 (stasis generator)

| 

**Hit Points** 380 (40d10 + 160)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., fly 40 ft. (hover)  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

19 (+4)

| 

26 (+8)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

23 (+6)  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +10, Con +11, Wis +9  
  
**Skills** Perception +11  
  
**Damage Immunities** unstoppable  
  
**Damage Resistances** all but unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, exhausted, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, prone  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., passive Perception 21  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 25 (75,000 XP) (estimated?)  
  
**Freedom of Movement.** The Planewalker Primus ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from being grappled.

**Legendary Resistance (3/Day).** If the Planewalker Primus fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead.

**Outside Context Nature.** The Planewalker Primus doesn't require air, food, drink, or sleep, cannot be magically compulsed by creatures without the outsider keyword unless it allows it, and cannot have its ability scores reduced.

**Reactive**. The Planewalker Primus can take one reaction on every turn in a combat.

**Siege Monster**. The Planewalker Primus deals double damage to objects and structures.

**Sufficiently Advanced Platform.** The Planewalker Primus may add its Intelligence modifier in place of Dexterity to ranged weapon attacks. Additionally, it may add half its Intelligence modifier to any ability check it makes.

**Ultimate Shield**. The Planewalker Primus cannot be critically hit.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Planewalker Primus makes two attacks with its singularity laser, each at a target of its choice.

**Singularity Laser (antimatter rifle).** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +15 to hit, range 120/360 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 35 (6d8 + 8) necrotic damage.

 

**Plasma Shard (fragmentation grenades).** The Planewalker Primus throws a plasma shard at a point within 200 feet. All creatures within 30 feet of  an exploding plasma shard must make a DC 27 Dexterity saving throw, taking 63 (5d20 + 8) thunder damage on a failed save, or half damage if saved.

 

**String Disruptor (Lightning Bolt?).** The Planewalker Primus forms a line 100 feet long and 5 feet wide extending from itself. All creatures in the line must make a DC 27 Dexterity saving throw, taking 57 (14d6 + 8) lightning damage on a failed save, or half damage if saved.

 

**Sentry Turret (laser pistol).** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +15 to hit, range 40/120 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 18 (3d6 + 8) radiant damage.  
  
Reactions

**Retaliate**. When the Planewalker Primus is damaged by a creature, it may use a reaction to make one attack with its sentry turret on the creature. The creature must be within range.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Planewalker Primus can take 1 legendary action, choosing from the option below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Planewalker regains its spent legendary action at the start of its turn.

**Adaptive Doctrine.** The Planewalker may replicate one spell or maneuever used against it in its previous turn. It does not need or spend an aspect or superiority die when replicating in this manner, uses its Intelligence modifier in place of any other modifier, and the legendary action can count as an action, bonus action, or reaction for purposes of determining casting time.  
  
**Note:** Do NOT use the Chronophage lightly. Short of deliberately cheesing the game to salvage it from metaphysical annihilation (aka in the spirit of Homestuck), never even allude to this creature.

 

**Paradox Chronophage**

_Gargantuan, boss_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 25 (natural armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 1025 (50d20 + 500)

| 

**Speed** 60 ft., fly 100 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
30 (+10)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

30 (+10)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)  
  
**Saving Throws** Int +6, Wis +10, Cha +10  
  
**Skills** Perception +10  
  
**Condition Immunities** all  
  
**Senses** truesight 300 ft., passive Perception 20  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 35 (270,000 XP)  
  
**Blinkstep.** In lieu of movement, the Paradox Chronophage may teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space it can see. The obvious and intended benefit of this is that it bypasses solid objects and avoids provoking attacks of opportunity.

**English Prevention.** Something has gone very, very, very wrong for this creature to be brought in. The very existence of the Paradox Chronophage in this universe causes the Green Sun Proof trait and Alter Reality action to be unusable as the First Guardian's connection to the Green Sun is severed.

**Freedom of Movement.** The Paradox Chronophage ignores difficult terrain and cannot have its speed reduced in any way.

**Paradox Protection**. The Paradox Chronophage always rolls three dice when making saving throws, picking the roll of its choice.

**Paradox Strength**. The Paradox Chronophage always rolls three dice when rolling to hit, picking the roll of its choice.

**Suppressive Presence**. It's too late. Too late to save anyone or anything. Players must reduce their maximum hit points by 10 every time they use an aspect, maneuver, or talent die. This effect is cumulative and can only be removed with the death of the Paradox Chronophage. Additionally, any debuffs inflicted by the Paradox Chronophage, unless otherwise stated, are assumed to be cumulative and last until its death.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The Paradox Chronophage makes four hand attacks.

 

**Hand (custom).** _Melee Weapon Attack_ : +22 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 67 (4d20 + 25) bludgeoning/piercing/slashing damage.

 

**Paradox Enlightment.** The Paradox Chronophage chooses up to twelve targets within its truesight range. The target must make a DC 28 Wisdom saving throw with disadvantage, taking 73 (6d20 + 10) fire/radiant damage and reduce its Intelligence and Wisdom scores to 1 on a failure, or take half damage and reduce its Intelligence and Wisdom by 5 on a success.

 

**Skaiaphagic Burst.** The Paradox Chronophage chooses a point within its truesight range. All creatures within a 100-foot sphere centered on that point must make a DC 28 Constitution saving throw, reducing its maximum hit points by 55 (10d10) and being poisoned on a failure or half on a success.

 

**Voice of the Huss**. All creatures within 150 feet of the Paradox Chronophage must make a DC 28 Intelligence saving throw, taking 63 (6d10 + 30) psychic/thunder damage and being blinded, deafened, and frightened on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

**Example of the End**. The Paradox Chronophagae emits a 125-foot cone. All creatures within the cone must make a DC 28 Dexterity saving throw, taking 105 (10d20) and being petrified on a failure, or half damage and reducing its Dexterity score by 5 on a success.

 

**Paradox Space's Judgment**. The Paradox Chronophage chooses a single creature in its truesight range. The creature must make a DC 28 Strength saving throw, dying on a failure, taking 168 (16d20) force/lightning damage on a success.  
  
Legendary Actions

The Paradox Chronophage can take 1 legendary action.

Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The chronophage regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

**Not Again.** The Paradox Chronophage performs one action.  
  
 

 

8/19/17 Changed up First Guardian,  ~~Wish~~ Alter Reality's hit point reduction is permanent. A way to cap off how many times they can rez your dumb butt before you start having to eat paradox for it.

9/5/17 Changed from #20 to #6.


	39. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Maid Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we try not to think about Maid RPG as we discuss the maid class.

This is the Maid overview page.

 

Maids are straightforward. They play around damage resistances and can stack two concentration spells. That's about it, they don't have any complicated features for each aspect.

 

Meanwhile, all maids should check here when leveling up. There's features for all maids in general. Mainly spells that don't count against their daily allotment.

 

And yes, they lost emanations. They'd just be nerfed versions of the actual spells anyway. They instead get something similar to the heir, which make sense on my end since they were closely related in the drafts.

 

The following spells are known by all maids as soon as they meet the level requirement.

 

 

**Aspect Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create and shoot a bolt at a creature in LoS. The target must make a Strength saving throw, taking 3d8 force damage on a failure or half damage on a success. Additionally, you may use Skaian Art: Manifestation with this spell regardless of level.

 

At 11th level, this deals 3d12 force damage.  
  
 

**Aspect Shield (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You gain +1 AC.

 

At 11th level, this increases to +3.  
  
**Unbind (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 reaction, taken when a creature casts a spell or uses a non-weapon ability against you  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You attempt to interrupt a spellcast or an enemy ability not weapon-based. If your level is greater than or equal to the creature's CR/level, the spell/ability fails and has no effect. If their CR/level is greater, you have a contest with your spellcasting abilities. If you win, the spell/ability fails and has no effect. If you tie or lose, you fail and have no effect.  
  
**Embodiment**

At 1st level, when you roll for initiative and have no aspect dice left, you regain one aspect die.

**Aspect Blessing**

At 7th level, once per long rest, you may ignore the restriction that you cannot cast a second spell after casting a spell as a bonus action (p.202, PHB), provided that the spell cast as a bonus action and the second spell are both concentration spells.  

 

**Aspect Avatar**

At 13th level, when you roll for initiative and have no aspect dice left, you regain two aspect dice.

 

**Tenth Descent**

At 19th level, when you roll for initiative, you regain three aspect dice.

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

8/1/17 Changed the maid page and moved to the right place. Also JFC it's been over a year since I did this.


	40. Maid of Time

**Maid of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal unstoppable damage.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	41. Maid of Breath

**Maid of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal unstoppable damage.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal lightning damage.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + spellcasting ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	42. Maid of Doom

**Maid of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it the acid or poison damage types.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and heal for a quarter of your maximum hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it the necrotic damage type.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	43. Maid of Blood

**Maid of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal fire damage.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Invocations**

At 6th level, when you cast a spell, you may choose to cast a spell as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Ancient Wisdom**

At 14th level, your Wisdom cap and score increase by 6.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal psychic damage.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	44. Maid of Heart

**Maid of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal psychic damage.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	45. Maid of Mind

**Maid of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal unstoppable damage.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Palace**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal psychic damage.  
  
**Library of Alexandria**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence checks, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Ivory Fortress**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d10 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**War Mask**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. You are immune to being frightened, add proficiency bonus to your attack and damage rolls, and enemies cannot claim advantage on attack rolls against you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.


	46. Maid of Space

**Maid of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it the acid damage type.  
  
**Matter Ediation**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may only have one transformation at a time; if you do a new one, the old one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level.  
  
**Good Work**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Petra's Lifesaver**

At 10th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws you immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Enlarge**

At 14th level, you may increase in size as a bonus action, along with anything you're wearing or carrying. You become large, double damage dice on all weapon attacks, and get advantage on Strength and Constitution checks and saving throws. This is a frenzy, and you may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Quantum Reconstruction**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You automatically heal back to full, with all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it the unstoppable damage type.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 force/unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.


	47. Maid of Light

**Maid of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it the unstoppable damage type.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one.  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your spell damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it the force damage type.  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	48. Maid of Void

**Maid of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal cold damage.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	49. Maid of Rage

**Maid of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal psychic damage.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal thunder damage.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Holy Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to piercing and slashing damage. You are immune to bludgeoning damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	50. Maid of Hope

**Maid of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it psychic damage.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all weapons wielded by you have +1 to spell attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level. This stacks with any other bonuses on the weapon.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can save on your spellcasting ability for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it radiant damage.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	51. Maid of Life

**Maid of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Embodiment**

You can concentrate on two spells at once. When your concentration is broken, you only stop concentrating on one spell of your choice.

 

Maids uniquely have access to emanations, which are spell-like abilities that do not use aspect dice, but require concentration. You know three emanations, and learn another emanation at 6th, 12th, and 18th levels. When you learn an emanation, you can also replace one emanation you already know with another.  
  
**Maiden's Repertoire**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to your communion with the forces behind your aspect, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may cast freely from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.)

 

You learn four spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 13 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Avatar**

At 7th level, you can add your Wisdom score modifier  to the damage or healing roll of any spell you cast.

 

At 15th level, you can spend 1 minute in meditation to regain all expended aspect dice. Once used, you must finish a long rest before you can use this again.  
  
**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it use your aspect's damage type.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal poison damage.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Art: Manifestation**

At 13th level, whenever you deal damage, you can choose to make it deal acid damage.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 acid damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your Wisdom modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	52. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Heir Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see that the heir class originally came from a primary magic, secondary strife archetype, and got the knight's equivalent of the signature move. Which is actually named that. Or did this come first?

This is the Heir overview page.

 

Heirs are fairly straightforward. Each aspect has its bonuses given to heirs like say, princes, though more spell-oriented than the latter.

 

All heirs should refer here when leveling up, since they take features at certain levels to make sure they can keep up with the inevitable power creep that comes with working on this in parts and chunks for the last year and half.

 

**Consul's Sparknotes**

At 11th level, pick a 1st level maneuver. You may use it without spending a maneuver die once per long rest.

 

**Designated Heir**

At 13th level, you may pick a second 1st level spell. You may cast 1st level spells chosen via this or Signature Move twice before needing a long rest.

 

**Claim the Crown**

At 19th level, when you roll for initiative and have no aspect dice left, you regain two aspect dice.

 

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

6/19/16 Entire page redone and moved to proper place.

6/20/17 Changed some stuff around, turns out half the stuff I put up was already on each individual heir page.

9/4/17 Changed Designated Heir since it didn't specify a level.


	53. Heir of Time

**Heir of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

All saving throws you make have +1 to damage rolls at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to all attack rolls.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +1 to AC.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	54. Heir of Breath

**Heir of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

All spells you cast have +1 to damage rolls at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +1 to AC.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +3 to spell damage rolls.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + spellcasting ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	55. Heir of Doom

**Heir of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

When determining AC, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier in place of Dexterity.

 

Heirs uniquely have expressions, which are mechanically cantrips on a recharge. You know two expressions, and learn another expression at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, and 15th levels. When you learn an expression, you can replace one expression you already know with another.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent -2 to damage taken.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to saving throws.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	56. Heir of Blood

**Heir of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

You gain an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to damage done.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Invocations**

At 6th level, when you cast a spell, you may choose to cast a spell as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Strength and Wisdom cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to saving throws.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	57. Heir of Heart

**Heir of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

You gain +1 to Charisma at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to spell damage rolls.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to attack rolls.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	58. Heir of Mind

**Heir of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

All maneuvers you use have +1 to attack rolls at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sense, sand  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to all attack rolls.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Palace**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sense, sand  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +3 to all Intelligence checks.  
  
**Library of Alexandria**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence checks, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Ivory Fortress**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic damage, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d10 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**War Mask**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. You are immune to being frightened, add proficiency bonus to your attack and damage rolls, and enemies cannot claim advantage on attack rolls against you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.


	59. Heir of Space

**Heir of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

You gain +1 AC regardless of what you are or are not wearing.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +10 feet to walking speed.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 foce/unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent -3 reduction to damage taken from weapon attacks and maneuvers.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Pin**

At 10th level, you can add your spellcasting modifier to the damage of any weapon attack you make.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.


	60. Heir of Light

**Heir of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

All spells you cast have +1 to damage rolls at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +3 to all spell damage rolls.  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +1 to proficiency.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.


	61. Heir of Void

**Heir of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

All spells you cast have +1 to damage rolls at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to saving throws.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Wider Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Strength or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Body**

At 14th level you are immune to spells and talents from creatures whose CR or level is equal to or lower than your level.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent -2 to damage taken.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	62. Heir of Rage

**Heir of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

All spells you cast have +1 to damage rolls at 1st level. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to saving throws.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to damage rolls.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Thunderous War**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, slashing, and thunder damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	63. Heir of Hope

**Heir of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

You may reduce all damage taken by -1 at 1st level. This increases to -2 at 8th level and -3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you gain a permanent +2 to saving throws.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all spells cast by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can save on your spellcasting ability for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	64. Heir of Life

**Heir of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Pure Expression**

You may reduce all damage taken by -1 at 1st level. This increases to -2 at 8th level and -3 at 15th level.  
  
**Heir's Inheritance**

You gain two aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every third level thereafter, for a total of eight at 19th level.

 

Due to being naturally gifted with your aspect kinda like a sorcerer, you do not require a spellbook, you can freely cast any spell available to heirs as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn spells because learning spells are for fucking plebs who aren't in control. If you meet the requirements to cast a spell, you can cast it. That's it.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Legatee's Notes**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

This is the martial art, not that stupid book learning for fucking nerds. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You learn two maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Signature Move**

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions.

 

At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell for the same benefit.  
  
**Skaian Art: Scion**

At 13th level, you heal one hit point at the start of each of your turns.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	65. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Mage Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go over the mage, who is the spell-slinging counterpart to the knight in terms of holy fucking shit this guy can put out broken amounts of damage.

This is the Mage overview page. 

 

Mages are your premier glass cannons, capable of all sorts of fantastic and wonderful works (read: ...bullshit!) at the cost of being really, really squishy. They have a massive number of dice at their disposal.

Mechanics wise, they learn and prepare spells like wizards. As in, I literally copied over the text, down to the 50 gp cost per spell level.

 

All mages have two spells innate to them. These two spells cannot be learned outside the mage's level progression (and obviously cannot be learned by any other classes).

 

**Power Charge (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

Verbal, somatic  
  
**Duration**

| 

One round  
  
When you cast a spell that deals damage or heals hit points, after rolling dice but before adding modifiers, multiply the amount by 2.5.  
  
Critical multipliers are applied before the power charge multiplier. Not that this rule should make a difference, mathematically. 

 

**Overchannel (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

Verbal, somatic  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to one minute  
  
When you cast a spell of second level or lower that deals damage or heals hit points, you can deal maximum damage or heal maximum hit points with that spell. However, you take 1d10 unstoppable damage at the start of each of your turns.  
  
 

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

1/3/17 Changed to an overview of the various mage combos, listing all the commonalities. 


	66. Mage of Time

**Mage of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session you can cast Power Charge as a free action.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session you can cast Overchannel as a free action, but this use is mutually exclusive with the free casting of Power Charge.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	67. Mage of Breath

**Mage of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

When you damage a creature with Power Charge, the creature is automatically knocked down and stunned until the end of its next turn, regardless of stun immunity. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + Intelligence modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 


	68. Mage of Doom

**Mage of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session, if a player is reduced to zero hit points or slain outright, you may cast Power Charge as a free action without using an aspect die.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	69. Mage of Blood

**Mage of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

When...  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

When reduced to half your maximum hit points, you cast Power Charge as a free action. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Invocations**

At 6th level, when you cast a spell, you may choose to cast a spell as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood and Thunder**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, your damaging spells deal an additional 2d10 thunder damage, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Constitution and Intelligence cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

When you cast Power Charge, you may also allow a party member to immediately use a spell, maneuver, or talent outside their normal turn order. You may do this once per session.   
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make one weapon attack. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	70. Mage of Heart

**Mage of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Additionally, when damaging a creature with Power Charge. you may also force them to pass a Wisdom saving throw or be incapacitated until the end of their next turn. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	71. Mage of Mind

**Mage of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session you can cast Power Charge as a free action.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session you can cast Overchannel as a free action, but this use is mutually exclusive with the free casting of Power Charge.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 Intelligence saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Hijacker**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Hijackers embody mind in its aspect as the literal conscious mind, and the ability to affect it. A different take on those heartbreaker bastards.  
  
**Would You Kindly**

At 1st level, you can use a bonus action to take control of a creature within 120 feet that you can sense. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend its next turn doing what you want. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level. This is a debuff.  
  
**Mind Reader**

At 6th level, you can read the conscious thought process of creatures within 30ft, even ones that you cannot see. For the record, you can detect their presence and location in this manner for a pseudo-truesight, you cannot be surprised by them, and you automatically succeed on Insight, Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion checks on creatures affected by this.  
  
**Use the Force**

Luke. At 10th level you can add your proficiency bonus to AC against anyone whose thoughts you can detect. Additionally, you ignore psychic resistance.  
  
**Create Thrall**

At 14th level, you can use your action to touch an incapacitated creature without the grimdark or trickster keyword. The creature is charmed by you until the condition is removed, the debuff is dispelled, or you create another thrall. Obviously, you can only have one thrall at a time, and can telepathically communicate with it as long as you two are on the same plane. Not so obviously, the condition is subtle, and cannot be removed by magic unless the caster specifically knows of the charm or their CR/level is higher than yours.  
  
**Puppetmaster**

At 20th level, all creatures of your choice that start their turn within 16 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend their next turn doing what you want. If they pass the saving throw, they are immune to this for 24 hours. This is a debuff.


	72. Mage of Space

**Mage of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

When casting Power Charge, you also gain temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

When casting Overchannel, you also gain temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 force/unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Cushion**

At 10th level, you can reduce damage taken from weapon attacks and spells by your Intelligence modifier.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.


	73. Mage of Light

**Mage of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session, when you cast Power Charge, you may also frenzy as a free action.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your Intelligence modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	74. Mage of Void

**Mage of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session, your Power Charge also allows you to ignore damage resistances and damage immunity.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session, your Overclocked spell does not damage you.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**The Darker Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.  
  
 


	75. Mage of Rage

**Mage of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

Once per session, when you cast Overchannel, creatures of your choice within 100 feet must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of their next turn.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	76. Mage of Hope

**Mage of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

When you damage a creature with Power Charge, the creature must pass a Dexterity saving throw or be blinded until the end of its next turn.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all spells you cast have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can save on your Intelligence for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 radiant damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your Intelligence modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	77. Mage of Life

**Mage of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Power Charge**

You learn the Power Charge spell at 1st level. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

When you cast Power Charge you also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Magister's Mastery**

You gain three aspect dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to your intensive study of the power of your aspect, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the research you've conducted, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you studying your book and memorizing everything like the nerd you are.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have six spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add two more spells every level after, for a total of 44 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Sorcery**

At 7th level, you can add your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your Intelligence score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

At 13th level, you learn the Overchannel spell. This spell is innate to you and is not part of your spellbook or list of prepared spells.

 

While under the effects of Overchannel...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

While under the effects of Overchannel, you can also increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, but also increase all damage taken by 4.  
  
**Lifestream**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, heal an additional number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Arts: Overclocked**

While under the effects of Overchannel, you heal for a number of hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier at the start of each turn.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 acid/poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your Intelligence modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your Intelligence in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + Intelligence modifier acid damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	78. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Seer Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we look at the seer class and I encourage you gently but firmly to go donate so Archive of Our Own can survive.

This is the Seer overview page.

 

Seers are hard to pin down, but closest comparison (and not by much) is the oracle from Pathfinder.

Mechanics wise, the actual pages make spellcasting sound more complicated than it is. Functionally, you automatically learn every spell, but you can only prepare a limited number and now I'm wondering why I didn't explain it that way on the individual pages. Fuck.

 

Like the pages, all seers should refer here when leveling up, since they can take features like them.

 

**Seer's Visions**

At 3rd level, when you make an ability check or saving throw, you can add a d10 to your roll. You can do so after seeing the initial roll but before any of the roll's effects occur. You can do this once before needing a long rest.

 

**Cognition**

At 8th level, choose one of the following.

 

_Vision Quest._ Once per session, you may ask the DM a question. At the start of your next long rest, you receive a lucid dream that takes place in the area most pertinent to answering the question, where you may explore the area but not interact with anything or anyone. The vision lasts ten minutes, starting as soon as you fall asleep; for those ten minutes your body and your dreamself will both be sleeping.

 

_Statistical Distribution._ Once per session, you may ask the DM a question, then state up to three outcomes. At the start of your next long rest, the DM gives you the probabilities of those three outcomes against each other. (all three should add up to 1.)

 

_Aspect Meditation._ Once per session, you may ask the DM a question. At the start of your next long rest, the DM describes the answer in terms of your aspect.

 

**Protection**

At 13th level, choose one of the following.

 

_Abjuration._ Select an ability score. When subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw with that ability score to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail.

 

_Aspect Sight._ You are immune to being blinded or deafened, you no longer get disadvantage for attacking creatures you cannot see, and you are aware of the location of any invisible creatures within 30 feet of you, provided they aren't hidden from you.

 

_Battle Precognition._ You may add your Wisdom modifier to AC in place of Dexterity.

 

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

7/10/16 ACTUALLY edited out the proficiency tab. Weird.

1/4/17 Seer page redone.


	79. Seer of Time

**Seer of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	80. Seer of Breath

**Seer of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + Wisdom modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	81. Seer of Doom

**Seer of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	82. Seer of Blood

**Seer of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Invocations**

At 6th level, when you cast a spell, you may choose to cast a spell as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Strength and Constitution cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	83. Seer of Heart

**Seer of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	84. Seer of Mind

**Seer of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Palace**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.  
  
**Library of Alexandria**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence checks, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Ivory Fortress**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d10 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**War Mask**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. You are immune to being frightened, add proficiency bonus to your attack and damage rolls, and enemies cannot claim advantage on attack rolls against you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	85. Seer of Space

**Seer of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.  
  
**Matter Ediation**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may only have one transformation at a time; if you do a new one, the old one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level.  
  
**Good Work**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Petra's Lifesaver**

At 10th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws you immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Toxic Tincture**

At 14th level, when you cast a spell, you may cause it to deal an additional 1d10 + Wisdom modifier acid damage. It also debuffs the target with -1 AC, -2 if single-target. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Quantum Reconstruction**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You automatically heal back to full, with all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Sight**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity. You also have tremorsense within 120 feet.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 force/unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.


	86. Seer of Light

**Seer of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.

 

WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	87. Seer of Void

**Seer of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Through a Mirror, Darkly**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage. Additionally, you have truesight up to 80 feet.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Improved Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with a spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	88. Seer of Rage

**Seer of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	89. Seer of Hope

**Seer of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all spells you cast have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can pass a Wisdom saving throw for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	90. Seer of Life

**Seer of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d6 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Wisdom is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Augury**

You have one sight die at 1st level, which is just a renamed luck die. When you or another player makes an attack roll, ability check or saving throw with advantage, you can spend the sight die to roll an additional d20. Alternately, if you're rolling with disadvantage, you can spend a sight die to roll one less d20. You can only spend one die per round, but it's a free action. Spent sight dice refresh after a long rest. You get a second die at 8th level and third die at 16th level.  
  
**Seer's Portents**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Due to the source of your power being the various revelations behind your aspect like an oracle from Pathfinder, you do not require a spellbook or anything of the sort, you may freely cast from spells that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out all your known spells for other spells that you are eligible to learn. (Essentially, you know every spell, you just can't cast them all at once.) (Yes, this was blatantly copied from the maid, how'd you guess?)

 

 

You learn three spells at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 spells at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revelation**

At 7th level, you may choose a fourth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword. However, only a quarter of your spells known may be from this keyword.

 

At 15th level, you may choose a fifth spell keyword and learn spells from this keyword as well. However, only half of your spells known may be from the two extra keywords.  
  
**Skaian Art: Archivist**

At 13th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any ability score check that you are not proficient in.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your Wisdom modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
 

6/20/17 Removed mentions of visions, replaced a while ago with features from the main seer page.


	91. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Sylph Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we look at the Sylph class. Yeah It's like, late at night. I'm out of adrenaline. I want to sleep soon.

This is the sylph overview page.

 

Sylphs are support classes in that they can't deal damage in the triple digits like mages. They trade depth for versatility.

Mechanically, their casting is similar to sorcerers. They only know a limited number, but they can switch out half their stuff every long rest. So...  not like sorcerers. 

 

Primary schtick of sylphs? Infusions. Infusions are unique spells that do not require any dice. They are cast as an action or bonus action, has a range of 150 feet, requires a verbal or somatic component, and if the target is not another player, you require line of sight to them. They last for 15 minutes or until dispelled by the caster as a free action. 

Each influx may only buff one creature at a time, and once an influx is cast it cannot be cast again for one minute or the buffed target dies. If you cast it on another creature, the previous target loses the buff. However, creatures may have multiple influxes on them. Like your heavy hitter, your weakest member, or yourself because the chucklefucks that masquerade as your party members are more useless than a gun with no barrel.

**Attack Influx**  
  
---  
  
The target may add +1 to their attack and damage rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
 

**Ability Influx**  
  
---  
  
The target may add +1 to all their ability scores. Hit point maximums are not affected, and ongoing effects are not affected unless cast while the influx is active. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
 

**Armor Influx**  
  
---  
  
The target may add +1 to their AC and any saving throws they make. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
 

 

 

6/16/16 Clarified double proficiency bonuses in skills as Expertise.

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

1/3/17 Changed to an overview page.


	92. Sylph of Time

**Sylph of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains walking speed equal to your level.  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Synchronized Dance of Time**

At 6th level, once per round, you or a creature with an influx may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Head Start**

At 10th level, at the start of a combat, you may choose to let yourself and all creatures with an influx roll for initiative twice, acting at both turns for the first round of combat. You revert to the higher initiative the round after. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Time Regeneration**

At 20th level, you and creatures with an influx heal one hit point at the start of each turn.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Support Network**

At 6th level, you or creatures with an influx may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Preservation**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords, and the entire party has advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Crossover Special**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of the party as a bonus action. These versions of you are identical to the party and can do anything and everything you can do. They stick around for two rounds, then disappear. You may do this once per session.


	93. Sylph of Breath

**Sylph of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +1 to saving throws.  
  
**Storm Wardens**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, creatures with an influx can add your level to their damage rolls when they critically hit.  
  
**Willow Forest**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned. Creatures with influxes have advantage on saving throws to resist being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**Etesian Wind**

At 10th level, you and the party ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you and creatures with an influx cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Spring Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute. Creatures with influxes may add +10 feet to their walking speed.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature deals additional lightning damage when scoring a critical hit.

| 

Level

| 

Crit Damage  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1d6 +3  
  
5

| 

2d6 +3  
  
9

| 

3d6 +3  
  
13

| 

4d6 +3  
  
17

| 

5d6 +3  
  
**Thunderous Applause**

At 1st level, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet of creatures with an influx to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Dunk Squad**

At 6th level, whenever you or a creature with an influx critically hit a creature, the critical hit deals maximum damage and forces the creature to pass a Constitution save or be knocked prone.  
  
**Thunder Surfing**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. For one minute, you and all creatures with an influx may teleport to that point in place of movement. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + Charisma modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet of you or a creature with an influx. Additionally, Thunderous Applause now does 2d10 thunder damage.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	94. Sylph of Doom

**Sylph of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for every influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 10 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Revitalization**

At 14th level, when a creature with at least one influx is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately stabilize the creature and heal it for a quarter of your (yes, yours, not theirs) maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you heal a creature with a spell, the creature gains half that much as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, when they critically hit another creature, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw, using your save DC. If it succeeds, nothing happens. If it fails, it takes additional damage with the same damage type as the critical hit.

| 

Level

| 

Post-Crit Damage  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1d10  
  
5

| 

2d10  
  
9

| 

3d10  
  
13

| 

4d10  
  
17

| 

5d10  
  
**Deputize**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. The creature may add your Charisma modifier to its damage rolls. This is a buff.  
  
**Vested Power**

At 6th level, all damage the deputized creature deals counts as unstoppable.  
  
**On Patrol**

At 10th level, you and the deputized creature deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Shield of the Law**

At 14th level, when the deputized creature subjected to an effect that allows it to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, it takes half damage if it fails, and no damage if it succeeds.  
  
**Public Defender**

At 20th level, you may buff yourself and all party members within 100 feet, deputizing everyone. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	95. Sylph of Blood

**Sylph of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Steaming Veins**

At 1st level, you and creatures with an influx can substitute their proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Invocations**

At 6th level, when you cast a spell, you may choose to cast a spell as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Fire in the Blood**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, your damaging spells deal an additional 2d10 fire damage, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Angel's Gaze**

At 14th level, your Charisma cap and score increase by 6.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Master's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a free action to allow a creature with an influx to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Cooperative Pattern**

At 6th level, you or a creature with an influx gains advantage on attack rolls against creatures if you or another creature with an influx that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Greater Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to thrice your level.  
  
**Group Reinvigoration**

At 14th level, you can allow all creatures with an influx as an action to spend hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per session  
  
**One For All**

At 20th level, when you or a creature with an influx kills a creature, you and all creatures with an influx may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	96. Sylph of Heart

**Sylph of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +1 to their attack roll.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Golden Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. Creatures with an influx may also add your proficiency bonus to their attack rolls You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet of you or a creature with an influx that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Slave Labor**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. Creatures dominated in this fashion are treated as if they have all three influxes on them, without counting towards the influx limit. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains a bonus to damage done with spells.

| 

Level

| 

Damage Boost  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1  
  
5

| 

2  
  
9

| 

3  
  
13

| 

4  
  
17

| 

5  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Healthy Living**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison. Influxes cure poison, and creatures with influxes are immune to the poisoned condition and resistant to poison damage.  
  
**Sanguinary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, critical hits from you or creatures with influxes deal an additional 2d10 psychic damage.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	97. Sylph of Mind

**Sylph of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +1 to their attack roll.  
  
**Group Efficiency**

At 1st level, when you or a creature with an influx makes an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw,  add +5 to the roll. You or they may do this once before needing a long rest, on a per creature basis, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Data Recovery**

At 6th level, if you or a party member would drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw. If you succeed, the party member goes to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If the party member would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Otherworld Studies**

At 10th level, when you or a creature with an influx has advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, they can add +3 to the roll.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 2 count as 2 instead.  
  
**Quantum Selection**

At 20th level, a creature with an influx may treat one type of damage immunity except unstoppable as damage resistance for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Fortress**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**The Social Science**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, increase your Charisma score and cap by 4, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Battlements of Academia**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind or the mind of anyone with an influx fails, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when you or a creature with an influx is hit to inflict 1d10 psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**The Neural Amplifier**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. Party members are immune to being frightened and can use your Charisma modifier in place of another when making saving throws. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.


	98. Sylph of Space

**Sylph of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Matter Reshaping**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may have as many transformations at a time as influxes are active; if you do a new one, the oldest one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level. You may also cast this as a free action when casting an influx, targeting an object touched by the buffed target.  
  
**Good Work**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Peter's Failsafe**

At 10th level, when you or a creature with an influx are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws they immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session. This is overridden if the creature with an influx has another zero hit point effect.  
  
**Enlarge**

At 14th level, you may increase in size as a bonus action, along with anything you're wearing or carrying. You become large, double damage dice on all weapon attacks, and get advantage on Strength and Constitution checks and saving throws. This is a frenzy, and you may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Quantum Reset Button**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You and all your allies have all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed as an action. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +10 feet to their walking speed.  
  
**Blinkwalk**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see or a creature with an influx within range. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can only teleport to influxed creatures. As a side effect, you are always aware of the location of creatures with an influx.  
  
**Speed Hacks**

At 6th level, party members may disengage as a bonus action.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 force/unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.


	99. Sylph of Light

**Sylph of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature is healed for a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.  
  
**Saving Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet of you or a creature with an influx makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Bavarian Illumination**

At 6th level, you and creatures with an influx are immune to being charmed or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Burning Soul**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 + Charisma modifier fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, party members may add your Charisma modifier to their damage and healing rolls, and heal for your Charisma modifier at the start of each of their turns. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Breaking the Game**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit for you and creatures with an influx is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Unlucky Beatdown**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you and creatures with an influx have advantage on attack rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Roll**

At 14th level, once per session, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 or 20 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.


	100. Sylph of Void

**Sylph of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.  
  
**Mass Void Warding**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you or anyone with an influx. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Improved Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed. Creatures with an influx reduce damage taken by 2.  
  
**The Dark Assembly**

At 10th level all damage dealt by you or a creature with an influx against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Mass Dampening**

At 6th level, you and creatures with an influx are considered to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Void Bomb**

At 14th level, you may detonate active influxes. All creatures with an influx and creatures within 15 feet of them are stripped of all buffs. Additionally, all creatures within 15 feet must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 3d10 cold damage on a failed save, half damage on a success. The influxes are then removed. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	101. Sylph of Rage

**Sylph of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +1 to AC.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Static Aura**

At 6th level, any attempts to read the mind or sense the presence of you or creatures with an influx automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Defender**

At 10th level, party members gain +3 to attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords, and gain advantage on saving throws to resist being charmed or frightened by them.  
  
**Hammurabi's Decree**

At 14th level, as an action, you may force all creatures of your choice within 120 feet of you or a creature with an influx must pass a Charisma saving throw or be for their next two turns. This is a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +2 to their damage roll.  
  
**Divine Furor**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage. Creatures with an influx may also use this.  
  
**War Song**

At 6th level, when you or a creature with an influx critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Ragnarok**

At 20th level, once per session, when you go into a frenzy, all creatures with an influx may also benefit from the frenzy, on top of whatever frenzy they themselves may have.


	102. Sylph of Hope

**Sylph of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature reduces all damage taken by 1.  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all spells cast by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
**Abjure Unreality**

At 6th level, you and creatures with an influx have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Doctrinal Adherence**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you pass a Charisma saving throw for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest. Creatures with an influx may also do this, with the same limitations.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**What Damage?**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you or a creature is hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over the damaged creature's maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty For All**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and you and creatures with an influx have advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Do Not Go Gently**

At 10th level, when party members reach zero hit points, they may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a party member within 120 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	103. Sylph of Life

**Sylph of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx...  
  
**Sylph's Secrets**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being like an archfey in training, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Revel**

At 7th level, you choose two skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two skills you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.

 

At 15th level, you choose two more skill proficiencies; your proficiency bonus is doubled on ability checks that use those chosen proficiencies. You can then choose two saving throws you do not have proficiency in, and gain proficiency with them.  
  
**Skaian Art: Mutual Benefit**

At 13th level, you may add +1 to your attack, damage, and healing rolls for influx currently active.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature gains +1 to attack rolls.  
  
**Flowering**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you and one creature with an influx also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Really Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1. Additionally, party members ignore the first level of exhaustion gained every 24 hours.  
  
**Reactive Bloom**

At 10th level, when a party member is reduced to half health, you may heal them for twice your level as a free action. You may do this a number of times equal to the number of members in the party before needing a long rest.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Chloromancer's Chaos**

At 20th level, when you heal a creature, you may damage a creature within 120 feet for half the hit points healed as poison damage.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Art: Infusion**

When you buff a creature with an influx, the creature is healed for a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Improved Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you or a creature with an influx are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your Charisma modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcing**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, party members are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Chloromancer's Order**

At 20th level, you can use Reform at a range of 120 feet, Improved Biofeedback does 2d10 poison damage, and Ectobiological Paradigms may add twice your Charisma modifier. Additionally, you heal for two hit points at the start of every turn.


	104. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Witch Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we continue to be disappointed by the Witch class because none of this lets us do what Jade could do.

This is the witch overview page.

 

Witches are support classes in that they won't be hitting enemy crabs for massive damage, but manage to be nightmares to your DM regardless.

Mechanically, their casting is similar to sorcerers. They only know a limited number, but they can switch out half their stuff every long rest. So...  not like sorcerers.

 

Witches have access to hexes. Hexes are unique spells that do not require any dice. They are cast as an action or bonus action, has a range of 150 feet, requires a verbal or somatic component, and if the target is not another player, you require line of sight to them. They last for 15 minutes or until dispelled by the caster as a free action.

 

Each hex may debuff only one creature at a time, and once a hex is cast it can't be cast again for one minute or until the debuffed target dies. If you cast it on another creature, the previous target loses the debuff. However, creatures may have multiple hexes on them, like for boss fights.

**Attack Hex**  
  
---  
  
The target is penalized -1 to their attack and damage rolls. -2 at 9th level, -3 at 17th level.  
  
 

**Ability Hex**  
  
---  
  
The target is penalized -1 to all their ability scores. Hit point maximums are not affected, and ongoing effects are not affected unless cast while the influx is active. -2 at 9th level, -3 at 17th level.  
  
 

**Armor Hex**  
  
---  
  
The target is penalized -1 to their AC and any saving throws they make. -2 at 9th level, -3 at 17th level.  
  
 

 

6/20/16 Changing majyykal to magical cause fuck spelling that shit. Also, realized magical also means the +1~3 on items. I'll fix that. Somehow.

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

1/4/17 Redid the Witch page.


	105. Witch of Time

**Witch of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 17 hours in the last two days working on these classes.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature's AC is reduced by 1.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Lento**

At 6th level, creatures with a hex have their initiative roll reduced by 10. Additionally, you may target a hexed creature and force them to pass a Constitution saving throw or be incapacitated on their next turn as an action.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Rallentando**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the creature is also hexed, they have disadvantage on attack rolls. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes 2 additional damage from all sources.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	106. Witch of Breath

**Witch of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature's base speed is reduced by 10 feet.  
  
**Storm Front**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if a creature with a hex is critically hit, it takes additional damage equal to your level.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**Breezy Path**

At 10th level, you and your party ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes lightning damage equal to your level.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time a party member critically hits with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 2d10 spellcastingg ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	107. Witch of Doom

**Witch of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes acid damage equal to your level.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**Grim Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target, and damages hexed creatures for half damage.  
  
**Disrespecting Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points, and whenever hexed creatures are healed, they only heal half the normal amount.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes additional necrotic damage when critically hit.

| 

Level

| 

Crit Damage  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1d6 +3  
  
5

| 

2d6 +3  
  
9

| 

3d6 +3  
  
13

| 

4d6 +3  
  
17

| 

5d6 +3  
  
**Improved Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff. If the target is hexed, you may cast this as a free action.  
  
**Death Sentence**

At 6th level, pursued creatures cannot be healed by self-originated effects.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	108. Witch of Blood

**Witch of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes 2 additional damage from all sources.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Invocations**

At 6th level, when you cast a spell, you may choose to cast a spell as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Fire in the Blood**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, your damaging spells deal an additional 2d10 fire damage, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Arch-Witch**

At 14th level, your Intelligence and Wisdom cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when a hexed creature's hit points fall below 60 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature reduces all damage dealt by 2.  
  
**Target Priority**

At 1st level, friendly creatures that you can see within 60 feet gain advantage when attacking hexed creatures.  
  
**The Old Blood**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks when dealing with creatures that can bleed. Hexed creatures have disadvantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	109. Witch of Heart

**Witch of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes psychic damage equal to your level.

 

**Skaian Arts: Greater Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used. When you use Soul Purge, you can also dispel all debuffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself or it has made three attack actions against itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes radiant damage equal to your level.

 

**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	110. Witch of Mind

**Witch of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes unstoppable damage equal to your level.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Randomized Seed**

At 6th level, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw to make a creature with a hex make their next d20 roll with disadvantage. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 2. The save DC resets after a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Classical Education**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead. Creatures with hexes count rolls of 1-2 as critical failures.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Hijacker**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Hijackers embody mind in its aspect as the literal conscious mind, and the ability to affect it. A different take on those heartbreaker bastards.

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes psychic damage equal to your level.  
  
**Would You Kindly**

At 1st level, you can use a bonus action to take control of a creature within 120 feet that you can sense. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend its next turn doing what you want. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level. This is a debuff.  
  
**Mind Reader**

At 6th level, you can read the conscious thought process of creatures within 30ft, even ones that you cannot see. For the record, you can detect their presence and location in this manner for a pseudo-truesight, you cannot be surprised by them, and you automatically succeed on Insight, Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion checks on creatures affected by this.  
  
**Use the Force**

Luke. At 10th level you can add your proficiency bonus to AC against anyone whose thoughts you can detect. Additionally, you ignore psychic resistance.  
  
**Create Thralls**

At 14th level, you can use your action to touch an incapacitated creature without the grimdark or trickster keyword. The creature is charmed by you until the condition is removed, the debuff is dispelled, or you create another thrall beyond your limit. You can have two thralls at a time, and can telepathically communicate with each one as long as you two are on the same plane. The thralls cannot telepathically communicate with each other, and creating another thrall beyond the limit removes the debuff on the earliest made thrall. Not so obviously, the condition is subtle, and cannot be removed by magic unless the caster specifically knows of the charm or their CR/level is higher than yours.  
  
**Puppetmaster**

At 20th level, all creatures of your choice that start their turn within 16 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend their next turn doing what you want. If they pass the saving throw, they are immune to this for 24 hours. This is a debuff.


	111. Witch of Space

**Witch of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature reduces its AC by 1.  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.  
  
**Matter Ediation**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may only have one transformation at a time; if you do a new one, the old one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level.  
  
**Good Work**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Petra's Lifesaver**

At 10th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws you immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Enlarge**

At 14th level, you may increase in size as a bonus action, along with anything you're wearing or carrying. You become large, double damage dice on all weapon attacks, and get advantage on Strength and Constitution checks and saving throws. This is a frenzy, and you may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Quantum Reconstruction**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You automatically heal back to full, with all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 force/unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.


	112. Witch of Light

**Witch of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, if the creature is critically hit, it must make a Constitution saving throw, using your save DC. If it succeeds, nothing happens. If it fails, it takes additional fire damage.

| 

Level

| 

Crit Damage  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1d6 +3  
  
5

| 

2d6 +3  
  
9

| 

3d6 +3  
  
13

| 

4d6 +3  
  
17

| 

5d6 +3  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature reduces its AC by 1.  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Improved Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll. Hexed creatures take -10 to their initative.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	113. Witch of Void

**Witch of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.

 

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes unstoppable damage equal to your levle.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Cerebral Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make an Intelligence or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Darklight Augury**

At 10th level all damage dealt against hexed creatures ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.

 

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature increases all spell damage taken by 3.  
  
**Magic Penetration**

At 1st level, when you hex a creature, choose a damage type. If the creature had damage resistance or immunity to that type, it no longer applies.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Disordered System**

At 14th level, when a hexed creature is critically hit, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	114. Witch of Rage

**Witch of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes thunder damage equal to your level.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Curtain**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws. You may, once per round as a free action, deal 1d10 psychic damage to a hexed creature.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature reduces its attack roll by 2.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Vexing Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature or hexed creatures to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Military Tribunal**

At 14th level, when you hex a creature, choose a damage type. The creature is vulnerable to that damage type, and you are resistant to that damage type.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	115. Witch of Hope

**Witch of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature increases all damage taken by 2.  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all spells cast by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Kin-Slayer**

At 10th level, hexed creatures have -2 to saving throws.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	116. Witch of Life

**Witch of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex...  
  
**Witch's Magic**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to the rites and ritualism associated with your power, you require a spellbook. (If you've played a wizard, skip to the next part.) This reflects the sum of your practices in your art, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only cast from this list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells after a long rest, spending 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list, representing you enacting the proper rites to draw your power.

 

Your spellbook can hold as many spells as you can fit.

 

You have four spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add one more spell every level after, for a total of 23 spells at 20th level..  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**The Clever Craft**

At 7th level, when you cast a spell against a creature, you gain +1 to the spell attack roll per debuff on the creature.

 

At 15th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage or healing roll of any spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Duplication**

At 13th level, when you debuff a creature with a spell or hex, you can also remove a buff or debuff from another creature in the same range as the spell or hex used.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes necrotic damage equal to your level.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Mutate Weakness**

At 10th level, when you  hex a creature, choose a damage type. The creature is vulnerable to that damage type.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Arts: Punishment**

When you debuff a creature with a hex, the creature takes acid damage equal to your level.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Bioshock**

At 6th level, once per turn, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on one hexed creature as a free action. You are also resistant to psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	117. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Thief Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we look at the thief and claim absolutely no surprise that Vriska was broken as shit.

**Thief**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

Thieves are one of the two combat solos with knights for a reason. They can force their aspect's debuff on a creature as an action, no saves unless specifically stated that they can, like some bosses may have. They then gain that creature's proficiency bonus on top of their own, and the aspect's buff. They can do this once per short rest.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Battle Techniques**

You gain a superiority die for techniques at 3rd level. You gain a second die at 10th level, and gain a third at 17th level.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, you may add twice your Dexterity modifier when making Dexterity score checks.

At 15th level, you have an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Spellthief**

At 13th level, you're even better at weakening your enemy and strengthening yourself. When a creature casts a spell, you may choose to steal the spellcast for yourself. You force the creature to make a saving throw with its spellcasting ability modifier, against your spell save DC. If it fails, you take the spell and can cast it within the next 8 hours, not needing an aspect die. Which is fine, because thieves don't get aspect dice naturally. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.


	118. Thief of Time

**Thief of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	119. Thief of Breath

**Thief of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + Dexterity modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	120. Thief of Doom

**Thief of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Revenant's Curse**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you kill a creature, you heal for a number of hit points equal to the creature's CR.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	121. Thief of Blood

**Thief of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Techniques**

At 6th level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you may choose to use a talent as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Guildmaster**

At 14th level, your Dexterity cap and score increase by 6.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Seize the Moment**

At 14th level, you can use a reaction as if it were an action. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	122. Thief of Heart

**Thief of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	123. Thief of Mind

**Thief of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, damage from talents ignore resistances.  
  
 

 

**Hijacker**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Hijackers embody mind in its aspect as the literal conscious mind, and the ability to affect it. A different take on those heartbreaker bastards.  
  
**Would You Kindly**

At 1st level, you can use a bonus action to take control of a creature within 120 feet that you can sense. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend its next turn doing what you want. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level. This is a debuff.  
  
**Mind Reader**

At 6th level, you can read the conscious thought process of creatures within 30ft, even ones that you cannot see. For the record, you can detect their presence and location in this manner for a pseudo-truesight, you cannot be surprised by them, and you automatically succeed on Insight, Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion checks on creatures affected by this.  
  
**Use the Force**

Luke. At 10th level you can add your proficiency bonus to AC against anyone whose thoughts you can detect. Additionally, you ignore psychic resistance.  
  
**Create Thrall**

At 14th level, you can use your action to touch an incapacitated creature without the grimdark or trickster keyword. The creature is charmed by you until the condition is removed, the debuff is dispelled, or you create another thrall. Obviously, you can only have one thrall at a time, and can telepathically communicate with it as long as you two are on the same plane. Not so obviously, the condition is subtle, and cannot be removed by magic unless the caster specifically knows of the charm or their CR/level is higher than yours.  
  
**Puppetmaster**

At 20th level, all creatures of your choice that start their turn within 16 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend their next turn doing what you want. If they pass the saving throw, they are immune to this for 24 hours. This is a debuff.


	124. Thief of Space

**Thief**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.  
  
**Matter Ediation**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may only have one transformation at a time; if you do a new one, the old one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level.  
  
**Good Work**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Petra's Lifesaver**

At 10th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws you immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Enlarge**

At 14th level, you may increase in size as a bonus action, along with anything you're wearing or carrying. You become large, double damage dice on all weapon attacks, and get advantage on Strength and Constitution checks and saving throws. This is a frenzy, and you may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Quantum Reconstruction**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You automatically heal back to full, with all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Pin**

At 10th level, you can add your Dexterity modifier to the damage of any weapon attack you make.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.


	125. Thief of Light

**Thief of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.

 

SERIOUSLY. WHY.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	126. Thief of Void

**Thief of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Cuirass**

At 14th level, all spells, talents, and magical attacks made against you must pass a saving throw on its relevant ability score or have no effect, unless you allow it to.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Theft**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks. If a ranged weapon attack is made against you, you have a +2 to hit on your next weapon attack, talent, or maneuver on your next turn.  
  
**Murder Night**

At 10th level, when you kill a creature, you can hide as a free action. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	127. Thief of Rage

**Thief of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	128. Thief of Hope

**Thief of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all weapons wielded by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level. This stacks with any other bonuses on the weapon.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can make a Dexterity saving throw for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your Dexterity modifier (yes, again) to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	129. Thief of Life

**Thief of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Dexterity is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Redistribution**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to thieves. Unless otherwise stated, thief talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your redistributive arts being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn thief talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Thief's Compendium**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of thirteen.

 

Your physical skills are learned until second-nature. You do not require a spellbook. If you know a maneuver, you can use it.

 

You know three maneuvers at 1st level, and learn another every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Highwayman's Kit**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every fourth level for a total of 5 at 17th level.

 

You're not very much into the complicated mysteries because you're not a loser with no life. If you know a spell, you can cast it.

 

You learn two spells at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 11 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Legerdemain**

At 7th level, your Dexterity modifier is doubled when making ability checks.

 

At 15th level, you may perform an additional bonus action every turn.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Assassination**

At 13th level, any hit you score against a surprised creature is a critical hit.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your Dexterity score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	130. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Rogue Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we look at the Rogue and believe me when I say the other skaian art was written before [S] Collision.

**Rogue**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Feedback Loop**

Rogues benefit their team via their thievery, like Robin Hood. They can force their aspect's debuff on a creature as an action, then give themselves and all their party members within 100ft their aspect's buff, calculated at the debuffed creature's stats. No, creatures do not have a roll to make to resist this. Normally. This counts as stealing. You can do this once per short or long rest, and only one creature may be affected at a time. You can put out a buff without debuffing a creature; this buff affects a single creature of your choice, and lets them add your proficiency bonus to a single d20 rolls they make per turn for a minute.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Two Paths**

You may choose to gain an aspect die or a superiority die at 6th and 13th levels.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you create a perfect illusion of yourself, because you can explain it no matter what the aspect, overlaid on yourself. This manifests as a buff, and is cast as a free action. You may add your proficiency bonus to your AC. You also get advantage on Charisma checks while the buff is active. You may do this once per long rest, or cast it as a spell.

At 15th level, you can go invisible as well, on top of the previous buff, ending when the buff expires, if you attack, cast a spell, or do anything that would require an ability score check. Ending the invisibility does not end the buff. You can do it twice per long rest.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Hidden Flaws**

At 13th level, you can reveal a weakness in a target creature as a bonus action. It lasts as a debuff that ends when it expires or when you choose to use it by letting a single hit on the creature ignore all resistances and immunities. You may do this once per short or long rest.  
  
7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.


	131. Rogue of Time

**Rogue of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	132. Rogue of Breath

**Rogue of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + spellcasting ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	133. Rogue of Blood

**Rogue of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Rampage**

At 6th level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you may choose to make an attack action as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Strength and Constitution cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	134. Rogue of Heart

**Rogue of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	135. Rogue of Mind

**Rogue of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 Charisma saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Hijacker**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Hijackers embody mind in its aspect as the literal conscious mind, and the ability to affect it. A different take on those heartbreaker bastards.  
  
**Would You Kindly**

At 1st level, you can use a bonus action to take control of a creature within 120 feet that you can sense. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend its next turn doing what you want. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level. This is a debuff.  
  
**Mind Reader**

At 6th level, you can read the conscious thought process of creatures within 30ft, even ones that you cannot see. For the record, you can detect their presence and location in this manner for a pseudo-truesight, you cannot be surprised by them, and you automatically succeed on Insight, Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion checks on creatures affected by this.  
  
**Use the Force**

Luke. At 10th level you can add your proficiency bonus to AC against anyone whose thoughts you can detect. Additionally, you ignore psychic resistance.  
  
**Create Thrall**

At 14th level, you can use your action to touch an incapacitated creature without the grimdark or trickster keyword. The creature is charmed by you until the condition is removed, the debuff is dispelled, or you create another thrall. Obviously, you can only have one thrall at a time, and can telepathically communicate with it as long as you two are on the same plane. Not so obviously, the condition is subtle, and cannot be removed by magic unless the caster specifically knows of the charm or their CR/level is higher than yours.  
  
**Puppetmaster**

At 20th level, all creatures of your choice that start their turn within 16 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend their next turn doing what you want. If they pass the saving throw, they are immune to this for 24 hours. This is a debuff.


	136. Rogue of Space

**Rogue of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.  
  
**Matter Ediation**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may only have one transformation at a time; if you do a new one, the old one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Petra's Lifesaver**

At 10th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws you immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Enlarge**

At 14th level, you may increase in size as a bonus action, along with anything you're wearing or carrying. You become large, double damage dice on all weapon attacks, and get advantage on Strength and Constitution checks and saving throws. This is a frenzy, and you may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Quantum Reconstruction**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You automatically heal back to full, with all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Pin**

At 10th level, you can add your Charisma modifier to the damage of any weapon attack you make.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.


	137. Rogue of Light

**Rogue of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	138. Rogue of Void

**Rogue of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.  
  
**Void-Shrouded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks and saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the empty reaches, only for the most emo of edgelords.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	139. Rogue of Rage

**Rogue of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Steal Fire**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature is incapacitated as a debuff, and you are immune to being charmed, frightened, or stunned while the debuff is active. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	140. Rogue of Doom

**Rogue of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	141. Rogue of Hope

**Rogue of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all weapons wielded by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level. This stacks with any other bonuses on the weapon.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can save on your spellcasting ability for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	142. Rogue of Life

**Rogue of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Heist Plan**

You gain a talent die at 1st level. You gain another every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Talent dice are spent to use rogue talents, which are essentially a spell category by a different name and slightly different mechanics since their usage is tailored to rogues. Unless otherwise stated, rogue talents are spells that represent the myriad ways they can steal parts of the game.

 

Due to your talents of taking what is not yours being innate to you, you do not require a spellbook, that's for the next part. You can freely use rogue talents as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn rogue talents because you already have all of them. If you meet the requirements to use a talent, you can use it.  
  
**Roguish Charms**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to needing your memorization space for your talent dice, you require a spellbook. This reflects the various notes and guidelines you've taken for your various skills, and holds all your spells and maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell or maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the spell or maneuver because you're not a foppish git that needs fancy inks. Additionally, you must prepare spells and maneuvers by choosing a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells and maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell or maneuver on your list, representing you practicing old motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells and maneuvers equal to your Charisma score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your sweet heist plans and depictions of loot.

 

You have three spells or maneuvers of your choice in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another every second level after, for a total of 14 at 19th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Shroud**

At 7th level, you can Disengage or Hide as a bonus action.

 

At 15th level, attack rolls against you can't have advantage while you aren't incapacitated.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Masterstroke**

At 13th level, when you miss an attack, you can turn the miss into a hit. Alternately, if you fail an ability check, you can treat the d20 roll as a 20. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.  
  
**Blossom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally or kill a creature, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.  
  
**Bloodthirst**

At 1st level, when you damage a creature, you can additionally deal acid/poison damage equal to twice your level as a bonus action, then heal for twice your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 acid/poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your Charisma modifier to your damage and healing done with spells and talents on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	143. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Knight Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we discuss the knight, the premier battle technique spammer and outright among the toughest of the classes, if not the toughest.
> 
> And then I realize that the Proficiencies tab is empty. Okay, so that's a leftover from when I gave classes proficiencies. They do not possess any from class. I'll edit this out later. Or not. I don't know.
> 
> EDIT (7/3/16): The knight is now being reworked due to some very disturbing theorycrafting given below.

This is the Knight overview page.

 

Knights are exactly what you'd expect them to be.

They learn and can use every maneuver as soon as they're capable of using it. No preparation or anything.

 

...that's about it, really. At least mages get two spells on their page, knights ain't got jack that's unique to them besides SPAM MOAR MANEUVERS.

 

 

5/30/16 Clarified something for Combat Master.

6/20/16 Changing majyykal to magical cause fuck spelling that shit.

7/1/16 Clarified the skaian art for knights. Intended for them to use melee or ranged weapons as opposed to magical, except magical is also how we refer to non-ordinary magical items in D&D. Hence the need to edit and clarify.

 

7/3/16

You have a max level knight of light in full plate with Number Man active and a self buff from Raise Up from a max level sylph of light.. So base AC 10, knight has proficiency bonus +18 (6 base, 6 sylph buff, 6 knight buff), which goes to +18 to AC via Sword and Shield, and another +18 to AC from Number Man. Then +8 from plate, +2 from shield.

10 + 18 + 18 + 8 + 2 = AC 56

Maybe limits on how much of a buff players in general can get from their abilities. Holy Hussie this is... what the hell. I'll figure something out. I intend to lower player ceilings, not raise bosses so you're forced to do this just to survive.

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

1/4/17 Redid the Knight page.


	144. Knight of Time

**Knight of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

Your base speed is increased by 5ft. This increases to +10ft at 8th level and +15ft at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you have +3 AC.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, all damage you take is reduced by 3.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	145. Knight of Breath

**Knight of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 to weapon damage rolls. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + spellcasting ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 aspect damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 


	146. Knight of Doom

**Knight of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may reduce all damage taken by 1. This increases to 2 at 8th level and 3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Vitaphagic Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to acid/poison damage and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 acid/poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

**Skaian Arts: Headsman**

At 13th level, if your pursued target has less than half your hit points left, you may also add twice your Constitution modifier to damage rolls made against the target.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, if the creature is pursued, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	147. Knight of Blood

**Knight of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 to weapon damage rolls. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Rampage**

At 6th level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you may choose to make an attack action as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your spellcasting ability and Constitution cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	148. Knight of Heart

**Knight of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 to weapon and maneuver attack rolls. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
 

11/26/17 Edited Skaian Art: Survivor for Enlightened. Didn't make sense to have immunities instead of hit point regen, especially when one of them overlapped with Tireless Crusader.


	149. Knight of Mind

**Knight of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 when making saving throws. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Quicksave**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw. If you succeed, you treat it as having dealt zero damage instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Palace**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.  
  
**Library of Alexandria**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence checks, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Ivory Fortress**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d10 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**War Mask**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. You are immune to being frightened, add proficiency bonus to your attack and damage rolls, and enemies cannot claim advantage on attack rolls against you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.


	150. Knight of Space

**Knight of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 to AC. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 aspect damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Pin**

At 10th level, you can add your spellcasting modifier to the damage of any weapon attack you make.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.


	151. Knight of Light

**Knight of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You gain +1 to proficiency.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.


	152. Knight of Void

**Knight of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 when making saving throws. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	153. Knight of Rage

**Knight of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 when making saving throws. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Arts: Retribution**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, creatures that damage you also take half the amount as thunder damage.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.  
  
 

7/3/17 Mislabeled the chapter so there were two knights of void. I realize they're overpowered, but come on.


	154. Knight of Hope

**Knight of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 when making saving throws. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all weapons wielded by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level. This stacks with any other bonuses on the weapon.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can save on your spellcasting ability for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Det** **ermination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.

 

**Skaian Arts: Chips are Down**

At 13th level, the first time you drop below half your maximum hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to thrice your level. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.  
  
 

7/4/17 13th level Skaian Art wasn't formatted properly. (not) Fun fact, this one is saved as 9-11 on my drive. Whoo. 


	155. Knight of Life

**Knight of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Dexterity is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Sword and Shield**

You may add +1 when making saving throws. This increases to +2 at 8th level and +3 at 16th level.  
  
**Knight's Panoply**

You gain three maneuver dice at 1st level. You gain another every level, for a total of twenty-two at 20th level.

 

Due to being gifted in war in all its forms, you do not require a spellbook. You can freely use any maneuver available to knights as long as you are eligible to learn it.

 

You do not learn maneuvers because learning maneuvers are for people who need to git gud. If you meet the requirements to use a maneuver, you can cast it. That's it.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Combat Master**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any maneuver you use.

 

At 15th level, you can also add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage of any critical hit you make.  
  
**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Arts: Survivor**

At 13th level, if you have less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to twice your Constitution modifier at the start of each of your turns. You don't gain this benefit if you have zero hit points.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Arts: Ancient Warding**

At 13th level, you have resistance to damage from spells.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	156. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Page Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we look at the page, who was one of the first casualties of the clash between canon and gameplay, because no one likes the linear warrior and quadratic wizard trope, so all classes have been normalized to the best of my nonexistent ability.

**Page Lists**

 

This is the Page overview page.

 

Pages are the lovechild of battle masters and hunters. Passive counterpart to knights, and it shows, with a good amount of power in its support and passive bonuses.

Mechanics wise, they prepare maneuvers like wizards do spells, but with a limit on total maneuvers known.

 

All pages should refer here when leveling up, since they take features like hunters.

 

**Hunter's Prey**

At 3rd level, choose one of the following.

 

 _Colossus Slayer._ When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if below its maximum hit points. You can deal this damage once per turn.

 

 _Horde Breaker._ Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature within 5 feet of the original target and within reach/range of your weapon.

 

 _Mage Killer._ When a creature within weapon reach or range casts a spell or uses a non-weapon ability on you, you can use your reaction to make a single weapon attack on that creature immediately after its cast, provided you can see the creature.

 

**Defensive Tactics**

At 7th level, choose one of the following.

 

 _Escape the Horde._ Opportunity attacks against you are made at disadvantage.

 

 _Multiattack Defense._ When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature until the start of your next turn.

 

 _Steel Will_. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened.

 

**Multiattack**

At 11th level, choose one of the following.

 

 _Geometry._ When wielding a magical weapon, you can use your action to place a line 20 feet long and 1 foot wide, as long as the entire line is within range. You then make a magical attack against all creatures in the line, making a separate attack roll for each target.

 

 _Volley._ You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon's range. You make a separate attack roll for each target. (Ammunition isn't a thing here.)

 

 _Whirlwind Attack._ You can use your action to make a melee attack against any number of creatures within reach of you, with a separate attack roll for each target.

 

**Superior Hunter's Defense**

At 15th level, choose one of the following.

 

 _Evasion._ When subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail.

 

 _Stand Against the Tide_. When a hostile creature misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice within 5 feet of you.

 

 _Uncanny Dodge._ When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you.

 

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

1/3/17 Page (heh, geddit) redone.

6/19/17 Removed 19th level Accolades, I'm on one of my 'let's simplify things' phase. Plus, it's been half a year and I still couldn't think of something.

6/20/17 Edited Mage Killer so that RAW it works against abilities that you're pretty sure are spells anyway. 


	157. Page of Time

**Page of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 27 hours in six days working on these classes.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Dance of Time.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you may use a reaction to allow an ally within 30 feet to make a reaction.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally benefits from AU Assistant.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, make two weapon attacks instead of one.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	158. Page of Breath

**Page of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may instead Disengage.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, move full movement speed instead.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Slam Dunk.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + Intelligence ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	159. Page of Doom

**Page of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the attack also forces the creature to pass a Constitution saving throw against your save DC or be poisoned as a debuff.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Death Mark.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	160. Page of Blood

**Page of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally that gets advantage may then use Reckless Rampage.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Rampage**

At 6th level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you may choose to make an attack action as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Strength and Constitution cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the Help action also benefits from Warlord's Attack.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally also gains temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	161. Page of Heart

**Page of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the attacked creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw against your save DC or lose one buff of its choice.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally also benefits from being bolstered as described in Silver Tongue.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the attack roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Pulmonary Guard.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	162. Page of Mind

**Page of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you may use Optimization on an ally's attack roll.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 Intelligence saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Palace**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the attack roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you can use an action to let an ally use a maneuver, spell, or talent instead.   
  
**Library of Alexandria**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence checks, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Ivory Fortress**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d10 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**War Mask**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. You are immune to being frightened, add proficiency bonus to your attack and damage rolls, and enemies cannot claim advantage on attack rolls against you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.


	163. Page of Space

**Page of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may also move half their movement speed before or after making an attack roll with advantage.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Blinkstep.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 aspect damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Freedom of Movement until the start of your next turn.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally may do both, choosing to move before or after the attack.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Pin**

At 10th level, you can add your Intelligence modifier to the damage of any weapon attack you make.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.


	164. Page of Light

**Page of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, you can use Help as a reaction when a creature attacks an ally, imposing disadvantage on their first attack roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you may use a bonus action to dispel one charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned conditions on an ally.  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your Intelligence modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally instead gains advantage on all attack rolls made before your next turn.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Stacking the Odds.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (aka most players will now crit on a 19-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.


	165. Page of Void

**Page of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the creature in question cannot make attacks of opportunity until the start of its next turn.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the action can also be used to hide.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may add your Intelligence modifier to the damage roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, allies that critically hit in this way also benefit from Entropy's Call.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	166. Page of Rage

**Page of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, you can use Help as a reaction when a creature attacks an ally, imposing disadvantage on their first attack roll.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you may use a bonus action to dispel one debuff on yourself or an ally within 30 feet.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may use Furious Attack.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally may make a full attack action.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	167. Page of Hope

**Page of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally benefits from Tools of the Trade.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally may instead add your Intelligence modifier to AC against the first attack roll made against them until the start of your next turn.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all weapons wielded by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can make an Intelligence save for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, the ally may use a bonus action to Dodge instead.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you may instead give them temporary hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	168. Page of Life

**Page of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d10 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Intelligence is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

You can use the Help action as a bonus action. When you use Help to aid an ally in attacking a creature, the target of the attack can be within 30 feet of you instead. You can also use a bonus action after hitting a creature with a weapon attack or maneuver; if an ally hits the target before your next turn, the first attack roll has advantage.

 

Additionally...  
  
**Squire's Arms**

You gain three superiority dice at 1st level. You gain another die every second level for a total of 12 at 19th level.

 

Due to your unconventional application of your power under strenuous conditions, you require a spellbook, reflecting concrete instructions on which you can fall back when pushed. This holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and no gp per level of the maneuver because you don't mind doing without. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence modifier + your level. You may only use maneuvers from this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you memorizing the techniques and movements like the hopeless one you are.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to your Intelligence score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your battle tactics and psychology notes.

 

You have three maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another maneuver every level after, for a total of 22 at 20th level.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Student of War**

At 7th level, you ignore the blatant copying and gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools of your choice, and gain proficiency with any three skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your Intelligence modifier in place of the normal ability modifier on attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, saving throws, and AC.  
  
**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to let yourself or an ally within 30 feet make one weapon attack or move half their movement speed.

 

Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, you heal yourself for a number of hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier when you use actions as described in Battlemind.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, the ally heals for a number of hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier.  
  
**Balanced Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your intelligence modifier.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Art: Battlemind**

Additionally, you may use Reform on them without the need to touch them.

 

**Skaian Art: Bloodlust**

Additionally, you or the ally may spend one hit die.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your Intelligence modifier to your damage and healing done with creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	169. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Bard Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are simultaneously disappointed that the bard isn't much like Gamzee, and relieved that the bard isn't much like Gamzee.

This is the Bard overview page.

 

Bards, much like their D&D counterparts, are silly yet viable. Right off the bat they come with a ridiculously exploitable spell. Bards have unique features written into each aspect because overall, the bard has nothing unique to its class besides that one spell. In return, they get to steal stuff from other classes. I'll admit this idea didn't come from tabletop. If anyone plays Killing Floor 2, think the survivor class.

 

Ever wanted to mix and match shit cause you couldn't figure out what you wanted to play? Or know exactly how to break the game (even more than is provided for with each class) and know what to take when? Take this dude and go nuts.

 

All bards should refer to here when leveling up so they can take more stuff. And no, there's no typos in the next part.

 

 

**Portent (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

Free action  
  
**Range**

| 

600 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You debuff a creature in sight. Every time the creature is hit and takes at least one point of damage, the creature takes additional damage of that damage type equal to your level.

 

This is considered a spell and/or maneuver, and may be cast with either aspect or superiority dice.  
  
 

 

**Renaissance Lad**

At 6th level, you may choose among the following Skaian Arts: Embodiment, Pure Expression, Power Charge, Battlemind, Sword and Shield, Raze and Ruin. You benefit from this Skaian Art as if you were that class as well, but you are considered the same aspect and archetype.

 

**Augur's Playbook**

At 10th level, you may choose one feature from the Page's Defensive Tactics or the Seer's Cognition as if you were a Page or Seer.

 

**Renaissance Man**

At 14th level, you may choose the 7th level benefit of the following: Avatar, Revel, The Clever Craft, Shroud, Student of War, Dancer. You benefit from it as if you were that class. 

 

**Master of the Arts**

At 18th level, you may choose among the following Skaian Arts: Manifestation, Scion, Overclocked, Masterstroke, Assassination, Bloodlust, Survivor. You benefit from this Skaian Art as if you were that class as well, but you are considered the same aspect and archetype.

 

6/16/16 Clarified double proficiency bonuses in skills as Expertise.

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

8/1/17 Changed stuff and moved it over, y'all know the drill.


	170. Bard of Time

**Bard of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.

   
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**Retry**

At 6th level, if you fail a skill check that cannot be repeated, you may treat it as if you never touched it, then try again. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Triplicate**

At 20th level, you may summon two alternate versions of yourself as a bonus action. These versions of you are identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. Each one sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	171. Bard of Breath

**Bard of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 19-20, and you are immune to critical hits.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, when you score critical hits, add modifiers before doubling the damage. Oh, and you score critical hits on 18-20.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + Charisma modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	172. Bard of Doom

**Bard of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.  
  
**Mirthless Reaping**

At 1st level, when you critically damage a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, Mirthless Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Lord of Death**

At 20th level, other party members benefit from Pursuit.


	173. Bard of Blood

**Bard of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20. Additionally, once per session you may make any d20 you roll a 20.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Rampage**

At 6th level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you may choose to make an attack action as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Constitution and Charisma cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, the party scores critical hits on a roll of 19-20.  
  
**Warlord's Variety**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to use a maneuver, spell, or talent. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	174. Bard of Heart

**Bard of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20. Additionally...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

Additionally, critical hits also trigger Soul Purge.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**The Implication**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature that is charmed within 5ft as an action. The creature spends the next hour doing exactly as you command. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 17-20.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison and radiant damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	175. Bard of Mind

**Bard of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 Charisma saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Hijacker**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Hijackers embody mind in its aspect as the literal conscious mind, and the ability to affect it. A different take on those heartbreaker bastards.

**Skaian Arts: Tower Network**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20, and your thralls score critical hits on 19-20.  
  
**Would You Kindly**

At 1st level, you can use a bonus action to take control of a creature within 120 feet that you can sense. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend its next turn doing what you want. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level. This is a debuff.  
  
**Mind Reader**

At 6th level, you can read the conscious thought process of creatures within 30ft, even ones that you cannot see. For the record, you can detect their presence and location in this manner for a pseudo-truesight, you cannot be surprised by them, and you automatically succeed on Insight, Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion checks on creatures affected by this.  
  
**Use the Force**

Luke. At 10th level you can add your proficiency bonus to AC against anyone whose thoughts you can detect. Additionally, you ignore psychic resistance.  
  
**Create Thralls**

At 14th level, you can use your action to touch an incapacitated creature without the grimdark or trickster keyword. The creature is charmed by you until the condition is removed, the debuff is dispelled, or you create another thrall beyond your limit. You can have two thralls at a time, and can telepathically communicate with each one as long as you two are on the same plane. The thralls cannot telepathically communicate with each other, and creating another thrall beyond the limit removes the debuff on the earliest made thrall. Not so obviously, the condition is subtle, and cannot be removed by magic unless the caster specifically knows of the charm or their CR/level is higher than yours.  
  
**Puppetmaster**

At 20th level, all creatures of your choice that start their turn within 16 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or spend their next turn doing what you want. If they pass the saving throw, they are immune to this for 24 hours. This is a debuff.


	176. Bard of Space

**Bard of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmutation**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Transmutation embodies space in its aspect as the ability to change matter. Lead to gold gets so old sometimes.  
  
**Matter Ediation**

At 1st level, you can change things. You touch one object as an action, transforming up to one cubic foot of material. The object may be mixed composition, but you can only affect wood, stone, iron, silver, crystal, water, sand, bone, stone, or any materials you can argue is derived from it (like glass, ice, paper), transforming one of them into a different one of those materials. The transformation lasts until you lose your concentration, and you may only have one transformation at a time; if you do a new one, the old one reverts. You may affect an additional cubic foot per level.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you get a transmuter's stone without actually needing to carry a stone on yourself. So darkvision out to 60ft, which is useless for trolls, 10ft speed increase while unencumbered, proficiency to Constitution saving throws, or resistance to acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. You can change this at the end of every short or long rest, too. This is not a buff.  
  
**Petra's Lifesaver**

At 10th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, instead of making death saving throws you immediately become petrified for five rounds, turning into a medium, resilient statue made of mithral (AC 21) that weighs half your weight and has half your maximum hit points. When the effect ends, you restore a quarter of your maximum hit points. If your statue is taken apart, well... rip. You may do this once per session.  
  
**Enlarge**

At 14th level, you may increase in size as a bonus action, along with anything you're wearing or carrying. You become large, double damage dice on all weapon attacks, and get advantage on Strength and Constitution checks and saving throws. This is a frenzy, and you may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Quantum Reconstruction**

At 20th level you kinda go back to being like the time player, except kinda not. So you looked up quantum physics and decided, why not? You automatically heal back to full, with all debuffs, diseases, curses, and poisons removed. You can do this once per session.  
  
 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 aspect damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.


	177. Bard of Light

**Bard of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Sixteenth**

At 13th level, when you score a critical hit, you roll all of the attack's damage dice thrice and add them together.  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your maneuvers and spells do an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your Charisma modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Luck's Love**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Luck's Love embodies the aspect of light in its luck manipulation. For fuck's sake don't give this to a thief.

 

**Skaian Arts: The High Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
**Lucky**

At 1st level, you can reroll one d20 of your choice that you have rolled. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, and thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Stacking the Odds**

At 6th level, whenever you roll a 1 on d20, it is not automatically a critical fail. However, if you fail the roll, it still counts as one. Additionally, the requirement for a critical hit is reduced by 1. (this fucking bard now crits on 17-20)  
  
**Wheel of Fortune**

At 10th level you love your luck. No one else may share this fortune. Anytime a hostile creature rolls a critical success or critical hit, you may reroll your damage rolls against them for 1 minute.   
  
**Critical Fail**

At 14th level, once per long rest, you may force a creature within 100 feet that is rolling a d20 to automatically roll a 1 instead.  
  
**Normalize**

At 20th level, when making a damage or healing roll, you may choose to use the average value of the dice instead. You can do this after making the roll, but before the DM does anything with it.


	178. Bard of Void

**Bard of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Grand Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 19-20, and your critical hits trigger Suppression.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Dice Reversal**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, cause the source of the damage to instead heal its targets for the equivalent amount. You can do this once per session.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	179. Bard of Rage

**Bard of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20. When you roll a natural 20, you may use Fuck You once more than normal before a long rest.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Arts: Clown's Legacy**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 19-20. When you critically hit, the creature must pass a Constitution saving throw. If it fails, after doubling the dice and adding modifiers, double it again and deal that much damage.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	180. Bard of Hope

**Bard of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, you gain an additional +1 to damage rolls in addition to other benefits from a fraymotif. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level. This stacks with any other bonuses on the weapon.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can make a Charisma saving throw for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your Charisma modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	181. Bard of Life

**Bard of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d8 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Charisma is your spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Song of Skaia**

You ignore aspect, class, and level requirements on magic items and fraymotifs. Additionally, you can play a second fraymotif.  
  
**Bard's Series**

You gain an aspect or superiority die of your choice at 1st level. You gain another die of your choice every second level, for a total of ten at 19th level.

 

Due to being inspired by your aspect to great feats, you do not require a spellbook, you may freely use spells or maneuvers that you know. However, you cannot learn more spells or maneuvers beyond your allotment; instead, after a long rest, you may trade out up to half your known spells and maneuvers for other spells and maneuvers that you are eligible to learn.

 

You learn three spells or maneuvers of your choice at 1st level, and learn another every second level after, for a total of 14 spells at 19th level.

 

At 7th level, you may choose one 1st level spell or maneuver. You may cast this spell without spending an aspect die. You can change this spell between sessions. At 15th level, you can choose a 2nd level spell or maneuver for the same benefit.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action.  
  
**Dancer**

At 7th level, you gain proficiency with four skills of your choice.

 

At 15th level, you can use your proficiency bonus in place of an ability score modifier.  
  
**Skaian Arts: The Tower**

At 13th level, you score critical hits on a roll of 18-20.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.  
  
**Sporadic Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally or critically hit, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level, but you may use this ability once more than usual per natural 20 rolled.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	182. Chapter 3: Aspects and Classes: The Prince Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we directly dive into the classes because these read more like the D&D equivalents. We start with the prince, as befitting their royal status.

This is the Prince overview page.

 

Princes are the unholy amalgamations of wizards and battle masters. They can't throw out a fuckload of damage at once like a mage, but they have damage for days, and can be versatile in how they deal it. In theory.

 

That's about it, really. There's more stuff on the draft pages, I did have a perk list but decided against it. Couldn't balance it right.

 

7/8/16 Editing out the proficiency tab, which was useless anyway. All proficiencies are found in chapter 4, backgrounds.

 

6/1/17 Moved prince overview page to be with the individual prince aspects.


	183. Prince of Time

**Prince of Time**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore unstoppable resistance.  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to unstoppable damage.  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Time Manipulation**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Time manipulation embodies time in its aspect as the temporal manipulation half we all think of when dealing with time. I've spent 11 hours in the last two days working on these classes.  
  
**Time Surge**

At 1st level, extra action on your turn. Once per long rest. Twice at 9th, thrice at 17th.  
  
**Dance of Time**

At 6th level, you may disengage and move up to half speed as a bonus action without provoking attacks of opportunity, because you've already seen them coming and accounted for it.  
  
**Celerity**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a free action, rolling for initiative twice. You take two turns at each initiative for one minute, acting at the higher one when it ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Slow Down**

At 14th level, you may target a creature you can see within 100 feet as a bonus action. The target cannot use reactions and cannot take both an action and bonus action. This is a debuff. Creatures with CR higher than your level may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist it and can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Rewind**

At 20th level, you may take an action to make yourself considered to have taken a short rest. You may do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
 

 

**Alternate Assistance**

**Keywords:** Time, clockwork, flow, rain  
  
---  
  
Alternate assistance embodies time in its aspect as alternate universe manipulation. You won't be able to flood your enemies with dead timeselves, but let's face it that'd be really OP.  
  
**The Thousand Dead**

At 1st level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. And you can test on Dexterity or Wisdom, of your choice.  
  
**AU Assistant**

At 6th level, you may add your proficiency bonus once on top of all other modifiers when making ability score checks.  
  
**Alphamatic Reconstruction**

At 10th level, you have advantage when dealing with creatures with the undead or outsider keywords and have advantage on saving throws against traps.  
  
**Violent Echo**

At 14th level, whenever you score a critical hit with a maneuver, spell, or talent, you may immediately replicate the action against the same target as a free action without spending dice. This second action cannot critically hit and does not have modifiers added to the damage roll.  
  
**Double Team**

At 20th level, you may summon an alternate version of yourself as a bonus action. This version of you is identical to you, and can do anything and everything you can do. It sticks around for one minute, after using three aspect, superiority, and/or talent dice, or taking half its maximum hit points in damage,  then disappears. You may do this once per session.


	184. Prince of Breath

**Prince of Breath**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Free Spirit**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Free Spirits embody breath as an aspect of freedom and liberation. There are many stories about trying to catch the wind, all of them either ending in failure and a lesson, or blatant lies and slander.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore unstoppable resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to force damage.  
  
**Eye of the Storm**

At 1st level, you are immune to being frightened and never take fall damage. Additionally, if you critically hit, you may add your level to the damage roll.  
  
**Willow**

At 6th level, whenever you're hit with an effect on which you can save on your Dexterity to take half damage, you instead take half if you fail, and no damage if you pass. You are also immune to being grappled or poisoned.  
  
**The Breeze**

At 10th level, you ignore difficult terrain, attempts to track you by mundane means suffer disadvantage, you cannot have your movement speed reduced by nonmagical means, and climbing no longer costs extra movement.  
  
**Slippery Eddies**

At 14th level, when you make attacks of opportunity, if the creature is hit it must pass a Strength saving throw or fall prone.  Additionally, you may teleport twice your movement speed as a reaction or bonus action once per minute.  
  
**Purity of the Wind**

At 20th level, your base movement speed is increased by 30 feet, and you gain a flying speed equal to your movement speed. Additionally, you no longer provoke attacks of opportunity.  
  
 

 

**Storm Deity**

**Keywords:** Breath, destruction, sand, rain  
  
---  
  
Storm Deities embody breath in its aspect as storms, winds, and other such phenomena. Commonly, this category is referred to as the windy thing.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore lightning resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to lightning damage.  
  
**Thunderclap**

At 1st level, when you deal damage with a maneuver, talent, or spell, you may force all creatures of your choice within 30 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 thunder damage and be deafened as a debuff. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Slam Dunk**

At 6th level, whenever you critically hit a creature, you deal maximum damage and knock it back up to 15 feet.  
  
**Ride the Lightning**

At 10th level, you may strike a point within 120 feet that you can see. You teleport to that point, then force all creatures of your choice within 15 feet to pass a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d10 lightning damage and be blinded as a debuff. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Stormwind**

At 14th level, every time you use a maneuver, talent, or spell, you deal 1d10 + spellcasting ability modifier lightning damage to one creature within 100 feet that you can see.  
  
**Wrath of the Storm God**

At 20th level, you may strike a point within 300 feet as an action, creating a 100-foot tall cylinder with a 30-foot radius centered on the point. All creatures that are in, pass through, or begin or end their turn within this area take 4d10 force damage, buildings taking double damage. This area is considered difficult terrain and heavily obscured. You must concentrate to keep the effect going, up to one minute, and you may not move while concentrating on this. You may do this once per 24 hours.


	185. Prince of Doom

**Prince of Doom**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Cabalist**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Cabalists embody doom in its aspect as a doomy doom of doom that goes around killing shit with no regard for morals, ethics, or the feelings of others.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore acid and poison resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to acid and poison damage.  
  
**The Reaping**

At 1st level, when you deal damage to a creature, you may cause a second creature within 5 feet of each other to also take the same amount of damage as a bonus action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Swirling Blood**

At 6th level, you are immune to poison and the poisoned debuff, and taking damage deals 1d10 poison damage to all creatures of your choice within 10 feet.  
  
**The Harvest**

At 10th level, the Reaping instead damages all creatures of your choice within 10 feet of the original target.  
  
**Even in Death**

At 14th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points, you immediately stabilize and gain a quarter of your maximum hit points as temporary hit points. You may do this once per long rest. Additionally, whenever you are magically healed, you gain half that as temporary hit points.  
  
**Burst Induction**

At 20th level, when a creature within 100 feet with CR equal to or lesser than your level dies, you may detonate it as a reaction, dealing 2d10 poison damage to all creatures within 20 feet of it. Only one creature may be detonated per round.  
  
 

 

**Lawbringer**

**Keywords:** Doom, blight, might, stars  
  
---  
  
Lawbringers embody doom in its archaic definition, as representative of the law, which makes you wonder if Terezi got the wrong aspect.

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore necrotic resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to necrotic damage  
  
**Pursuit**

At 1st level, you target a creature within 120 feet you can see as a bonus action. You gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature. You may use this once per minute, but if the currently pursued creature is reduced to zero hit points, you may immediately use it again. This is a debuff.  
  
**Death Mark**

At 6th level, all damage you deal against pursued targets counts as necrotic/unstoppable.  
  
**Day of Reckoning**

At 10th level, you deal an additional 1d10 necrotic damage on all your attacks and spells against creatures with the boss or outsider keywords, or if the creature is Huge or larger.  
  
**Stalwart**

At 14th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Constitution or Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Death's Majesty**

At 20th level, you may frenzy as a bonus action. You gain wings that give you a flying speed double that of your movement speed, creatures that you damage or debuff must also pass a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened until the end of your next turn, and when you reduce a pursued creature to zero hit points, you may use Pursuit as a free action and you heal for twice the creature's CR. You may do this once before needing a long rest.


	186. Prince of Blood

**Prince of Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Boiling Blood**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Boiling Blood embodies the aspect of blood as written, a character as described by anime. If you're not constantly taking dynamic action, you're doing it wrong.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore thunder resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to fire and thunder damage.  
  
**Hot-blooded**

At 1st level, you can substitute your proficiency bonus in lieu of a modifier when making a saving throw. Additionally, you get an additional hit point per level.  
  
**Reckless Rampage**

At 6th level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you may choose to make an attack action as a bonus action, but all attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. This is not a debuff.  
  
**Blood Frenzy**

At 10th level, you may frenzy as a free action, reducing all non-unstoppable damage by your proficiency bonus and increasing all damage dealt by your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you may make one additional weapon attack when taking an attack action, and you cannot be reduced below 1 hit point. However, if you cumulatively take damage equal to half your maximum hit points while at 1 hit point, you die outright once the frenzy ends. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Paragon**

At 14th level, your Strength and Constitution cap and score increase by 4.  
  
**Red Angel**

At 20th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, psychic, and slashing damage. Additionally, when you reduce a creature's hit points below 40 hit points, if the creature's CR is less than your level, it is killed outright.  
  
 

 

**Inspirational Leader**

**Keywords:** Blood, flesh, might, social  
  
---  
  
Inspirational leader embodies the aspect of blood in its social capacity as a vital part of the social dynamic. You will be the best friend-leader. Ever.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore psychic resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to poison damage, disease, and the poisoned condition.  
  
**Warlord's Attack**

At 1st level, you may use a bonus action to allow a friendly creature that you can see within 45 feet that can hear you to make an attack action. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Social Animal**

At 6th level, you may add proficiency to attack rolls against creatures if an ally that is not incapacitated is within 5 feet of the creature. Additionally, you may add proficiency to Charisma checks when dealing with creatures with whom you have fought or aided in a skill check.  
  
**Ties that Bind**

At 10th level, after every long rest, you and other players have temporary hit points equal to twice your level.  
  
**Reinvigorate**

At 14th level, you can affect a creature within 120 feet as an action to spend up to half their level in hit dice as if they just took a short rest. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Lead by Example**

At 20th level, when you or an allied creature within 60 feet of you kills a creature, they may add the creature's CR to their next attack roll and next damage roll. This is a buff.


	187. Prince of Heart

**Prince of Heart**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Heartbreaker**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Heartbreakers embody heart in its aspect as an emotional force, namely in controlling that force for less than savory ends. There's a reason the berserk trigger is what it is.

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore lightning resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to lightning damage.  
  
**Soul Purge**

At 1st level, you can dispel all buffs from a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. If the creature's CR/level is higher than yours, they can pass a Charisma saving throw against your spell save DC to resist the effect. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Silver Tongue**

At 6th level, you have advantage on Charisma checks and saving throws. Additionally, you may bolster all friendly creatures within 45 feet that can hear you. Until the end of the next round, bolstered creatures cannot be charmed or frightened, and can add your proficiency bonus to their damage rolls. You can do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
**Flash Mob**

At 10th level, you may charm all creatures of your choice within 30 feet that can hear you as an action. They remain charmed by you for one minute. Hostile creatures may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect. You may do this once per long rest. The charm is also a debuff.  
  
**Dennis System**

At 14th level, you can psychically dominate a creature in sight within 60ft as an action. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or spend the next hour doing exactly as you command. If it resists the effect, it instead gets stunned until the end of your next turn. Creatures that have already been dominated get advantage on future saving throws against this, but creatures charmed by you automatically fail the saving throw. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is a debuff.  
  
**Die for Me**

At 20th level, you may speak to a creature within 60 feet that can hear you as an action. The creature spends every turn attacking itself to its fullest extent until it kills itself. If the creature has a higher CR or level than you, it may make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC with advantage to resist the effect. Creatures with the grimdark or boss keywords are immune. This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enlightened**

**Keywords:** Heart, might, sense, social  
  
---  
  
Enlightened embody heart in its aspect as the power of the soul. No fancy compulsion magic, but you know, what're you gonna do.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore psychic and radiant resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to radiant damage and the charmed condition.  
  
**Soul Vision**

At 1st level, you can tell the presence of creatures or effects originating from creatures with the trickster, grimdark, or boss keywords within 60 feet. Also, you can tell the origin of a creature, and all its keywords.  
  
**Purity of Body**

At 6th level, you are immune to disease and poison damage.  
  
**Pulmonary Guard**

At 10th level, you gain advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the construct and undead keywords. Additionally, your critical hits paralyze the enemy for one round.  
  
**Tireless Crusader**

At 14th level, you are immune to being paralyzed, petrified, or stunned, and your base movement speed is increased by 15 feet.  
  
**Electric Heart**

At 20th level you deal 6d20 radiant damage to a creature within 100 feet that you can see as an action. If the creature has less than 100 hit points, it dies instantly. You can do this once per long rest.


	188. Prince of Mind

**Prince of Mind**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Quantum Threading**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Quantum threaders embody mind in its aspect as an ability to utilize alternate realities. Because every single alternate universe you is better than current you.

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore unstoppable resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to being critically hit.  
  
**Optimization**

At 1st level, when you make an attack roll, skill check, or saving throw, you may add +10 to the roll. You may do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Save and Load**

At 6th level, if you drop to zero hit points, you may make a DC 10 spellcasting ability saving throw. If you succeed, you go to 1 hit point instead. Every time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 4. If you would die outright, you have disadvantage on the saving throw. The save DC resets after a long rest.  
  
**Many Worlds Interpretation**

At 10th level, when you have advantage on an ability check, a saving throw, or an attack roll, you roll an additional d20.  
  
**Immune to Classics**

At 14th level, rolling 1 on a d20 is no longer a critical failure, and all d20 rolls of less than 3 count as 3 instead.  
  
**Quantum Tunneling**

At 20th level, you treat all unstoppable damage immunities as damage resistances for the purposes of dealing damage.  
  
 

 

**Memory Palace**

**Keywords:** Mind, rhyme, sand, sense  
  
---  
  
Memory palaces embody mind in its aspect as the limits of what the mortal mind can accomplish. Yes, you are now Sherlock Holmes, have fun, you high-functioning sociopath, you.

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore psychic resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to psychic damage and the charmed condition.  
  
**Library of Alexandria**

At 1st level, you may increase your Intelligence score and cap by 4, have advantage on Intelligence checks, and can learn things in half the time.  
  
**Sherlock Scan**

At 6th level, if you spend at least one minute observing or interacting with another creature outside combat, you may learn if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in Intelligence score, AC, current hit points, number of spells known, number of maneuvers known, and whether or not they are currently disguised, charmed, or diseased. If the creature has the grimdark keyword, you instead learn that the creature is grimdark.  
  
**Ivory Fortress**

At 10th level, you have resistance against psychic attacks, creatures that attempt to read your mind fail and are stunned for one round, and once per turn, you may take a reaction when hit to inflict 1d10 + Intelligence score modifier psychic damage on the attacker.  
  
**War Mask**

At 14th level, you can frenzy as a bonus action. You are immune to being frightened, add proficiency bonus to your attack and damage rolls, and enemies cannot claim advantage on attack rolls against you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Revelation**

At 20th level, you may substitute your Intelligence modifier in place of any other ability score modifier, such as but not limited to attack and damage rolls, AC, skill checks, etc.


	189. Prince of Space

**Prince of Space**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Transmitter**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Trasmitters embody the aspect of space in its ability to zip and blink around the place. I predict that the likelihood of shenanigans will increase drastically with one of these in the party.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore unstoppable resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to force damage.  
  
**Blinkstep**

At 1st level, in lieu of movement, you can teleport the equivalent distance instead, to an unoccupied space you can see. Obviously, this bypasses transparent solids, avoids provoking attacks of opportunity, and allows easy vertical movement. However, your distance is tied to your movement, so if you can't move, you can't teleport. And if you're blind, you can't see any space, unoccupied or otherwise.  
  
**Spatial Awareness**

At 6th level, you may disengage as a bonus action, and move up to half speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Versatile Teleportation**

At 10th level, instead of moving or using blinkstep, you can teleport one creature you can see within 75 feet an equivalent distance to a unoccupied space you can see. Alternately, you can switch the locations of two such creatures, one of which can be but does not need to be yourself. If any creature in question is not willing, it may make a Strength saving throw to negate this effect.  
  
**Macroteleportation**

At 14th level, you may do nothing for one minute, focusing on teleportation. At the end of the minute, you and a number of creatures within 20 feet of your choice equal to the number of people in the gaming group teleport to any previously personally visited location on the same plane. You may do this successfully once per long rest, the creatures going with you only need to be near you when you go, and you need to restart the process if your concentration is broken while focusing.  
  
**Telefrag**

At 20th level you break out the raw power, targeting one creature within 100 feet you can see as an action. Said creature is the target for teleporting a fucking rock, and takes 12d10 unstoppable damage. It is then incapacitated until another creature within 5 feet takes and passes a Strength saving throw as an action against your spell save DC to break it out. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
 

 

**Accelerator**

**Keywords:** Space, clockwork, creation, stars  
  
---  
  
Accelerators embody the aspect of space in physical laws, motion, and telling the first one to sit down and shut up. If you're reminded of anime, the answer is yes.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore bludgeoning and force resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to bludgeoning and force damage.  
  
**Freedom of Movement**

At 1st level, you ignore difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.  
  
**Momentum**

At 6th level, after taking the Dash action, you may make one weapon attack as a bonus action.  
  
**Vector Pin**

At 10th level, you can add your spellcasting modifier to the damage of any weapon attack you make.  
  
**Redirection**

At 14th level, when you are hit by a weapon attack, you may instead take no damage and redirect it at the attacker as a reaction. You can do this once per minute.  
  
**Newton's Revenge**

At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you may add or subtract your proficiency bonus to one attack roll that originates, passes through, or targets within 100 feet of you.  
  
 

5/12/17 Changed telefrag's description from aspect damage to unstoppable.


	190. Prince of Light

**Prince of Light**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Phoenix**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Phoenixes embody the aspect of light in honestly it doesn't but just go with it.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore fire resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to fire damage.  
  
**Warding Flare**

At 1st level, when a creature within 60 feet makes an attack roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. This still works even if the attacker can't be blinded, because why not. You can do this once, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Illuminated Mind**

At 6th level, you are immune to being charmed, frightened, petrified, or stunned. Also, you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Firebrand**

At 10th level, you may go into a frenzy as a bonus action. All your damage rolls have an additional 1d10 fire damage, and when a creature takes damage from you, another creature within your reach or range also takes half that damage. Additionally, friendly creatures within 60 feet of you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to their damage and healing rolls. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Fire and Light**

At 14th level, when you would take fire or radiant damage, you take zero damage and heal for an equivalent amount. Also, you have a flying speed equal to half your movement speed.  
  
**Rebirth**

At 20th level, when you are reduced to zero hit points or die outright, you disappear and return in the same place at the end of your next turn with full hit points and all creatures in 30 feet take 6d10 fire/radiant damage or heal for 4d10 hit points, of your choice. Once you do this, you cannot do it again for 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Precognizant**

**Keywords:** Light, clockwork, rain, sand  
  
---  
  
Precognizants embody the aspect of light in its future sight aspects. For fuck's sake, don't give this to a seer. Literally, they'll have spare d20s for days and the DM will be forced to hurt you.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore force and slashing resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to force and slashing damage.  
  
**Portent**

At 1st level, when you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the result. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature you can see with that result, but you must do so before the roll is made, and you can only replace one roll per turn. You can roll two d20s at 9th level and three d20s at 17th level.  
  
**Step Aside**

At 6th level, you get the best version. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**Seize the Initiative**

At 10th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. If you have advantage on an attack roll, you also have advantage on the damage roll.  
  
**The Number Man**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, counting all d20 rolls of 9 or lower as 10. You ignore difficult terrain and add your proficiency bonus to AC. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Vision Eightfold**

At 20th level, you have truesight out to 80 feet.


	191. Prince of Void

**Prince of Void**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Blank Presence**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Blank Presence embodies the aspect of void that represents the absence of information. In a world of surveillance without privacy, this one goes about undetected.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore unstoppable resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to debuffs from spells.  
  
**Void-Warded**

At 1st level, no magical detection effects work on you. Anyone that tries sees a void spot, but they have to look for it. You get advantage on saving throws against spells.  
  
**Reduction**

At 6th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Wisdom saving throw to take only half damage, you take half damage if you fail, and no damage if you succeed.  
  
**His Dark Materials**

At 10th level all damage dealt against creatures without void, boss, or grimdark as a keyword ignores temporary hit points and counts as unstoppable damage.  
  
**Void Curtain**

At 14th level you create a 20 ft. sphere centered on yourself as an action. All buffs, debuffs, spells, talents, and magical items are suppressed in the sphere, and all spells, talents, and magical attacks that originate, target, or pass through the sphere have no effect whatsoever. You are immune to your own void curtains, but it does not move with you. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Empty Body**

At 20th level, you can become invisible for one minute as an action. This invisibility is not broken by attacking or casting a spell. You may do this once per long rest. This is a buff.  
  
 

 

**Consuming Force**

**Keywords:** Void, rhyme, sand, stars  
  
---  
  
Consuming Force embodies the aspect of void that interprets void as entropy. The power of the void, only for the most emo of edgelords.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore cold resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to cold and necrotic damage.  
  
**Suppression**

At 1st level, you can target a creature in 120 feet you can see as an action. You may choose one damage type and make them vulnerable to it. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Inertial Dampening**

At 6th level, you may consider yourself to be at half cover against ranged weapon attacks.  
  
**Absorption**

At 10th level, you may, as a reaction to taking damage, take no damage at all and instead heal yourself the equivalent amount. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Entropy's Call**

At 14th level, when you critically hit with an attack or spell, you may also remove a buff or debuff, of your choice, from the creature.  
  
**Schrodinger's Shroud**

At 20th level, creatures must pass a perception check against your spell save DC to target you, but can only make the check if you do something to alert them to your presence. Creatures that pass the check are immune to this for one minute. Additionally, your base movement speed is doubled while no one sees you.


	192. Prince of Rage

**Prince of Rage**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Reality Scrambler**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Reality Scramblers embody rage in its aspect as a reality-blurring force, where faith really does beget miracles, but everyone's still confused over it.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore psychic resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Fuck You**

At 1st level, you may force any one die rolled by a creature within 100 feet to be rerolled, no questioned asked. Once at 1st level, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level before needing a long rest.  
  
**Psychic Static**

At 6th level, any attempts to read your mind or sense your presence automatically fail and deal 1d10 psychic damage to the caster. You gain advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws.  
  
**Causal Authority**

At 10th level, you may add your proficiency bonus to your attack rolls, damage dice, saving throws, and skill checks when dealing with creatures with the grimdark, trickster, or outsider keywords.  
  
**Babylon**

At 14th level, you may select a creature within 120ft as an action and force them to pass a Charisma saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. This is a debuff. You may do this once per minute.  
  
**Reality Denied**

At 20th level, whenever a creature within 150 feet in sight makes an attack or casts a spell, you may declare that the attack or spell targeted back on itself as a reaction. If the spell has an area of effect, the area is centered on the creature. You cannot do this to creatures with the grimdark or outsider keywords, and you may do this once per 24 hours.  
  
 

 

**Divine Fury**

**Keywords:** Rage, flow, might, rain  
  
---  
  
Divine Fury embodies the aspect of rage in its literal meaning, as in get the hell out of the way this train has no brakes.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore bludgeoning and thunder resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to bludgeoning and thunder damage.  
  
**Furious Attack**

At 1st level, you may modify one attack roll per turn that you make, declared before you make the roll. You can choose to take -5 to the attack roll to add +10 to its damage.  
  
**Chorale for War**

At 6th level, when you critically hit, all creatures of your choice within 30ft of the hit creature to pass a Wisdom saving or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Sick Fires**

At 10th level, you can target a creature within 120 feet you can see as an action. The creature goes into a rage, attacking the nearest creature regardless of alliance. If the creature dies, all creatures of your choice within 15 feet are stunned for one round. Creatures with CR or level higher than you may resist the effect on a successful Intelligence saving. You may do this once before needing a long rest. This is a debuff.  
  
**Avatar of Battle**

At 14th level, you are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.  
  
**Dionysian Delirium**

At 20th level, while you are frenzied, all creatures of your choice within 60 feet may use Furious Attack. You can also immediately use Sick Fires once, outside of your normal allotment.


	193. Prince of Hope

**Prince of Hope**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Scientific Methodology**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Scientific methodologists embody hope in its aspect as a force of science, discovery, and revelation. No matter how much the likes of Lovecraft warn you about the danger of things you are not meant to know.

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore necrotic and radiant resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to necrotic and psychic damage.  
  
**Tools of the Trade**

At 1st level, all weapons wielded by you have +1 to attack rolls. +2 at 9th level, +3 at 17th level. This stacks with any other bonuses on the weapon.  
  
**Abhor Superstition**

At 6th level, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures with the grimdark or trickster keywords.  
  
**Deny the Witch**

At 10th level, when a spell is cast on you, if the caster's the CR or level is less than or equal to yours, you automatically make the spell cast with no effect whatsoever. If it's higher, you can save on your spellcasting ability for the same effect. You can do this once before needing a long rest.  
  
**Nonlinear Mentality**

At 14th level, your mind cannot be read without succeeding on a DC 26 Intelligence check, you are immune to being charmed or frightened, and you are immune to psychic damage.  
  
**Light of Judgment**

At 20th level, you can select a point within 300ft in sight as an action. You can detonate this point to force all creatures within a 30-foot radius sphere to take a Dexterity saving throw against your spell save DC, taking 12d6 aspect damage on a failure, half if successful. You can concentrate on this point for up to one minute, following the rules for concentration. Every round the concentration is held, it does an additional d6 damage and its radius is increased by 3 feet. If you lose concentration, the point immediately blows up. You may do this once per 24 hours. This is basically _Delayed Blast Fireball_ but without the flames, and not as a spell.  
  
 

 

**Determination**

**Keywords:** Hope, destruction, rain, stars  
  
---  
  
Determinators embody hope in its aspect as literal hope against all odds, past the point where you really should've just stopped you're just making it worse just fucking stop man seriously.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore radiant resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to radiant damage.  
  
**Retroactive Rebuff**

Nullify one hit. As in, when you're hit with damage from anything, you can make it deal zero damage, no questions asked. Any effects besides damage aren't affected, though, nor can you do this if the damage is over your maximum hit point total. You can do this once per long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Liberty**

At 6th level, you are immune to nonmagical effects that reduce your movement speed, and advantage to save against magical effects that reduce your movement speed or senses.  
  
**Last Stand**

At 10th level, when you reach zero hit points, you may continue to act as normal while making death saving throws. Additionally, if you did not move in the previous turn, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your AC and attack rolls as long as you continue to remain immobile.  
  
**Light in the Darkness**

At 14th level, you can emanate an aura of light as a bonus action. It's bright light within 30ft, dim light 30ft beyond that, and enemy creatures within 30ft take 12 radiant damage every turn. Additionally, you gain flying speed equal to your movement speed. This is a frenzy. You can do this once per long rest.  
  
**Karmic Retribution**

At 20th level, once per minute, when you or a friendly creature within 30 feet take weapon damage, you may force the attacker to immediately make a weapon attack against itself. If you are reduced to zero hit points due to damage caused by another creature, that creature immediately takes 8d10 unstoppable damage.


	194. Prince of Life

**Prince of Life**  
  
---  
  
**Hit Dice:** 1d12 per level  
  
**Spellcasting.** Strength or Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, chosen at creation. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.  
  
**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you...  
  
**Aristocrat's Arsenal**

You gain a superiority die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the study you've put into your martial art, and holds all your maneuvers, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a maneuver, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the maneuver. Additionally, you must prepare maneuvers by choosing a number of maneuvers equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the maneuvers on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each maneuver on your list, representing you falling into other practiced motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of maneuvers equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your spell list and a needlessly complicated treatise on cognatic primogeniture.

 

You have two maneuvers in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Noble's Heraldry**

You gain an aspect die at 1st level. You gain another every third level for a total of 7 at 19th level.

 

Due to constant practice being an anime-guaranteed way of excellence, you require a spellbook. This reflects the magic you've learned, and holds all your spells, written in a language legible only to you without a DC 26 Intelligence check. When you find a spell, you can add it to your spellbook, spending 2 hours and 50 gp per level of the spell. Additionally, you must prepare spells by choosing a number of spells equal to your spellcasting ability modifier + your level. You may only use the spells on this prepared list. You can change your list after a long rest, spending 1 minute per level for each spell on your list, representing you memorizing incantations and motions.

 

Your spellbook can only hold a number of spells equal to half your spellcasting ability score + your level, because the rest is taken up by your maneuvers list and a needlessly complicated treatise on against agnatic-cognatic ultimogeniture.

 

You have two spells in your spellbook at 1st level, and can add another at 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 17th, and 18th levels for a total of 13.  
  
**Ability Score Improvement**

You can increase one ability score by two or two ability scores by one or take a feat at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th levels.  
  
**Extra Attack**

At 5th level, you may make two weapon attacks when you use the attack action. This increases to three at 11th level.  
  
**Ultima Ratio Regum**

At 7th level, you can add your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.

 

At 15th level, you can add twice your spellcasting ability score modifier to the damage roll of any maneuver or spell you use.  
  
**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level...  
  
 

 

At 1st level, players may choose from the following archetypes to represent a specialty in a particular facet of their aspect. Or, you know, if your gaming group agrees, pile on both or all three of them and just wreck ALL THE SHIT.

 

 

**Mutation**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Mutation embodies the aspect of life in its ever-changing nature to survive in the world. Not that it'll help you in a world like this.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore poison resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition.  
  
**Bloom**

Should you be reduced to 0 hit points, you only need to pass one death saving throw. Additionally, whenever you heal an ally, you yourself also heal a number of hit points equal to your level.  
  
**Strong Constitution**

At 6th level, you are immune to exhaustion and cannot have any ability scores reduced below 1.  
  
**Adaptive Carapace**

At 10th level, when you are hit by damage, you gain resistance to future instances of that damage type. This lasts indefinitely or until you choose to change the resistance, but you have to be hit by damage of the type to which you want to change. You cannot be resistant to unstoppable in this way. This is a buff.  
  
**Valkyrie**

At 14th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action, increasing all your ability scores, ability score caps, and AC by 4. You also gain temporary hit points equal to three times your level and resistance against bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. You may do this once per long rest.  
  
**Battle Fury**

At 20th level, you may make a reaction one more time than normal per round.  
  
**Biomancy**

**Keywords:** Life, blight, creation, flesh  
  
---  
  
Biomancy embodies life in its aspect as a literal power over the life forces of the universe. Too bad Skaia is literally life that has yet to be.

 

**Skaian Art: Raze and Ruin**

At 1st level, you ignore acid and poison resistance.

 

**Skaian Art: Empty and Clear**

At 13th level, you are immune to acid and poison damage, and cannot have your maximum hit points reduced.  
  
**Reform**

At 1st level, you can touch a creature to them for a number of hit points equal to four times your level. You can do this once before needing a long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level.  
  
**Biofeedback**

At 6th level, once per turn, when you are hit, you can inflict 1d10 poison damage on the attacker as a reaction. You are also resistant to poison and psychic damage.  
  
**Ectobiological Paradigms**

At 10th level, you may add your spellcasting ability modifier to your damage and healing done with spells on creatures without the grimdark, trickster, outsider, or undead keywords.  
  
**Cellular Reinforcement**

At 14th level, you have advantage on all Constitution checks and saving throws, and creatures have disadvantage on Constitution saving throws against you. Additionally, when reduced to zero hit points, you are immediately stabilized.  
  
**Verdancy**

At 20th level, you can go into a frenzy as a bonus action; you can grapple all creatures within 30 feet, using your spellcasting ability score in place of Strength (Athletics), gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed, and the area within 30 feet of you counts as difficult terrain and deals 1d10 + spellcasting ability score modifier aspect damage to all creatures within it at the start of your turn. You and creatures of your choice ignore this effect. You may do this once per long rest.


	195. Maneuver List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I list down all the maneuvers, including weapon-specific ones.

Maneuvers are the same as those used by the fighter's battle master archetype, as a counterpart to spells. While the martial classes won't ever have reality-altering powers on par with their squishier teammates, they should get something besides rolling to hit every turn.

 

Some maneuvers (or most), like talents, use X in place of a number, X being your spell level, found in chapter 10/11 of the PHB, though it's reproduced here to avoid flipping back and forth.

 

Unless otherwise stated, maneuvers are NOT considered attacks. Most maneuvers rely on an attack action to begin with, though there'll be a few that let you throw out attacks without using an action. I'd also pay attention to the difference between weapon attack or just attack (singular hit) and attack action (all the hits).

 

Level

| 

Spell Level  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1  
  
5

| 

2  
  
11

| 

3  
  
17

| 

4  
  
 

 

 

 

**Abjure (no equivalent. this isn't anime)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

reaction  
  
**Components**

| 

The thing to which you are reacting must come from another creature  
  
When hit by a weapon attack, spell, or some effect originating from a creature that forces you to make a saving throw, you may expend a die as a reaction to add the die to the saving throw.  
  
 

 

**Abstratus Confiscation (Disarming Strike)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend a die to add it to the attack's damage roll and force the target to make a Strength saving throw. If it fails the save, it drops an item that it holds, of your choice. Said item lands at its feet.  
  
 

 

**Acrobatic Pirouette (no equivalent. this isn't anime)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

action  
  
**Components**

| 

You can move  
  
You do an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle, jumping incredible distances like one of the animes. You leap 30+die feet in any direction, and ignore all fall damage from this movement.  
  
 

 

**Aimed Aggression (Precision Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you make a weapon attack roll, you can expend a die to add it to the attack roll. You can use this before or after making the roll, but before applying any effects of the attack.  
  
 

 

**Auto-Parry (Parry, but not quite)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

reaction  
  
**Components**

| 

Nothing, actually.  
  
When you would be hit by a weapon attack or spell, you may expend a die as a reaction to add the die to your AC.  
  
 

 

**Counter Strike (Riposte)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

reaction  
  
**Components**

| 

Nothing, strictly  
  
When a creature misses you with a weapon attack, you may expend a die as a reaction to make one weapon attack against the creature, adding the die to the attack's damage roll.  
  
 

 

**Culling Perigee (Sweeping Attack, but not quite)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you kill a creature with a weapon attack, you can use a bonus action to expend a die and make one weapon attack on a creature within 5 ft of the killed creature that is also within your reach. You then get to add your die to the attack's damage roll.  
  
 

 

**Feinting Goats (Feinting Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

Nothing, strictly.  
  
You use a bonus action to feint, expending a die and choosing a creature within range. You have advantage on your next attack roll against that creature. If this attack hits, add the die to that attack's damage roll. Pretend you've thrown the target off-balance somehow if not using a melee deck.  
  
 

 

**Friendleader's Command (Commander's Strike)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking, able to communicate  
  
When you use the attack action, you can give up an attack to let a friendly creature in earshot or sight use a reaction to make a weapon attack. They can then add the die to their damage roll.  
  
 

 

**Inspire (Rally)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

Able to communicate  
  
You use a bonus action to expend one die and choose a friendly creature in earshot or sight gain a number of temporary hit points equal to the die plus your Charisma modifier.  
  
 

 

**Oppress (Menacing Attack, somewhat)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Ranged weapon  
  
When you hit a creature with a ranged weapon attack, you may expend a die to deal additional damage equal to the die and make the target make a Wisdom saving throw. If it fails the save, it is frightened of you until the end your next turn, and while frightened, you may add the die to your next ranged weapon attack roll against it.  
  
 

 

**Overwhelm (Trip Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend a die to attempt to knock it down. You add the die to the attack's damage roll and force the target to make a Strength saving throw. If it fails the save, you knock the target prone. The target has advantage on the saving throw if it is Huge or larger, and disadvantage if your Strength score is equal to or greater than its strength.  
  
 

 

**Pointed Remark (Lunging Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you hit a creature with a weapon attack on your turn, you can expend one die to double the reach or range for that attack. If you hit, add the die to the attack's damage roll.  
  
 

 

**Skaian Shuffle (Evasive Footwork)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While moving  
  
While moving, you may expend a die and add it to your AC until you stop moving.   
  
 

 

**Slapshot (Pushing Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend a die to push the target. You add the die to the attack's damage roll and force the target to make a Strength saving throw. If it fails the save, you push the target back up to 15+die ft away. The target has advantage on the saving throw if it is Huge or larger, and disadvantage if your Strength score is equal to or greater than its strength.  
  
 

 

**Slam Jam (Power Attack from Pathfinder)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you make a weapon attack, before rolling to hit, you may expend a die as a bonus action. You cannot positively modify the attack roll in any way besides advantage. Instead, you may add all modifiers to attack rolls to damage roll for this attack.  
  
 

 

**Suppressive Action (Maneuvering Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you may expend a die to allow one friendly creature who can see or hear you to use their reaction to move up to half its speed without provoking opportunity attacks from the target of the attack. Then you add the die to the attack's damage roll.  
  
 

 

**Vicious Taunt (Distracting Strike, Goading Attack)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

While attacking  
  
When making a weapon attack, you expend a die to distract the target. You add the die to that attack's damage roll, and the next attack roll on the creature from someone other than you has advantage if made before the start of your next turn. Additionally, the target must make a Wisdom saving throw,  suffering disadvantage on all attack rolls against targets other than you until the end of your next turn on a failed save.  
  
 

 

The following are based on specific weapon specibi. I'm certain I'll regret making these.

 

 

**Stand and Shoot (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Ranged weapon, has not moved this turn  
  
You may forego your movement to make a second attack action. Obviously, this means you can't move this turn, and if you moved at all already, gg no re.  
  
 

 

**Quickdraw (3nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

1h ranged or magical weapon  
  
You make a single attack with your weapon.  
  
 

 

**Rainmaker (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Weapon has burst fire property  
  
When you make a burst fire action, you can throw down two 10-foot cube areas.  
  
 

 

**Reacharound (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

action  
  
**Components**

| 

Weapon has reach  
  
You can make one attack against every creature in range, up to twice the number of attacks you can make with an attack action (so if you can make three attacks, up to six creatures).  
  
 

 

**Killstreak (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon  
  
When you kill a creature, you may immediately make an attack action. You may only use this once per turn. (Turn, as in time players with Celerity can do it twice.)  
  
 

 

**Flurry (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon  
  
When you make an attack action, you can make one more attack than normal.  
  
 

 

**Drop the Hammer (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon with bludgeoning damage  
  
You make a single weapon attack that ignores AC from armor. For NPCs, you should be able to assume their AC without armor is 10 + DEX modifier.  
  
 

 

**Staggering Blow (Staggering Smite) (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

action  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon with bludgeoning damage  
  
You make a single weapon attack. If it hits, the creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or take disadvantage on attack rolls and ability checks, and cannot take reactions, until the end of its next turn.  This is a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Clutch Move (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

action  
  
**Components**

| 

Able to make an attack action  
  
You make a single attack that can only miss on a critical fail. Also a crutch.  
  
 

 

**Serial (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

action  
  
**Components**

| 

Dual wielding two weapons (permissive DMs can let shields count as one)  
  
You make an attack action as normal. Then you make a single attack with a -2 penalty to the attack and damage roll. If that hits, you can continue making single attacks, stacking the -2 penalty per attack made, and you can't use the same weapon twice in a row.

 

If you have more than two weapons (e.g. multiple arms, telepathic control, you have a knife between your teeth/toes/butt cheeks, you don't have to cycle through all your weapons, only that you don't use the same weapon twice in a row.  
  
 

 

**Bleed (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon with piercing damage  
  
After hitting with a weapon attack, you can force the creature to take a Constitution saving throw or lose Xd8 hit points at the start of each of its turns. This is a debuff, and subsequent applications do not increase the damage but refresh the duration. Any creature can take an action to staunch the wound with a successful DC 12 Wisdom (Medicine) check. It also closes if the target is magically healed.  
  
 

 

**Fleche (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

action  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon with piercing damage  
  
Yes, same as XCOM. You make a single weapon attack that gains +1 to attack and damage rolls for every 10 feet traveled since the start of your turn. This works with Blinkstep, and explicitly does NOT work with Macroteleportation. (Mobile feat + Celerity spell, Versatile Teleport space ability, Ride the Lightning breath ability + Dord Waltz spell, the minmax is real.)  
  
 

 

**Murder Strike (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon with slashing damage  
  
When you make an attack option, you can instead deal bludgeoning damage and if at least one attack hit, the creature must pass a Constitution saving throw or fall prone, because turns out there is no 'wrong end' of the sword.  
  
 

 

**Halfsword (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

bonus action  
  
**Components**

| 

Melee weapon with slashing damage  
  
You make a single weapon attack that ignores AC from armor. For NPCs, you should be able to assume their AC without armor is 10 + DEX modifier.  
  
 

 

**Cold Enchant (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Has magical weapon, or heir, or prince  
  
You gain a buff that lets you choose to make any weapon attacks deal cold damage. Additionally, you can roll an additional damage die when casting rhyme spells.  
  
 

 

**Fire Enchant (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Has magical weapon, or heir, or prince  
  
You gain a buff that lets you choose to make any weapon attacks deal fire damage. Additionally, you can roll an additional damage die when casting flow spells.  
  
 

 

**Lightning Enchant (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Has magical weapon, or heir, or prince  
  
You gain a buff that lets you choose to make any weapon attacks deal lightning damage. Additionally, you can roll an additional damage die when casting destruction spells.  
  
 

 

**Poison Enchant (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

free  
  
**Components**

| 

Has magical weapon, or heir, or prince  
  
You gain a buff that lets you choose to make any weapon attacks deal poison damage. Additionally, you can roll an additional damage die when casting blight spells.


	196. Spell List: Blight

**Blight Spell List**

 

Blight spells are one of the elemental schools, alongside Destruction, Flow, and Rhyme. All poison damage here, folks. A decent bit of utility too, if you ended up having Nurgle as a Denizen or something, or you're fighting a Denizen in his name. Like the other elemental schools, not all 3rd level spells have material costs.

 

Blight spells can be used by Doom and Life players.

 

 

**Poison Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a bolt that targets a creature. The creature must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d10 poison damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 4d10 damage. If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 10d10 damage.  
  
 

 

**Poison Barrage (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create up to three bolts that each target a creature. The creature must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d6 poison damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, make four bolts and do 3d8 damage.  
  
 

 

**Toxic Discharge (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (15-foot cube) (idk Thunderwave has a cube area)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a suspiciously cubical wave of gas that goes around corners. Creatures caught in the gas must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 4d8 poison damage on a failure, and half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 4d12 damage.  
  
 

 

**Delayed Death (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

10 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

10 days  
  
You cause the creature to host seemingly harmless organisms. The organisms are harmless unless you use an action and realize this is the Monk's Quivering Palm. You must be on the same plane as the creature to take this action. After said action, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 125 necrotic/poison damage on a failure. On a success, it takes 10d10 poison damage.

 

As much as the DM and I will regret it, no limit on how many can be affected like this. You can end the effect, which for clarification is not a debuff, harmlessly without an action (but must be on the same plane), but if the duration expires without intervention, the spell activates.  
  
 

 

**Miasma (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a 15-foot radius sphere of black gas that dissipates immediately as it welcomes you to Boatmurdered. All creatures gain a debuff where the next heal on them instead damages them for that much as poison damage. Additionally, they must pass a Constitution saving throw or gain a second debuff that imposes disadvantage on attack rolls.  
  
 

 

**Black Rider (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You take on a mien appropriate to your aspect, entering a frenzy. The range and area of all your Blight spells are doubled, and you may give up movement for your turn to cast a Blight spell, treating action type as a bonus action and ignoring the rule of one spell per turn. Additionally, all Blight spells that force Constitution saving throws also inflict the poisoned condition if failed.  
  
 

 

**Vaccination (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (15-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You ignore how vaccinations actually work and cure people. You may cure a creature within range of one disease or poison, and may cure as many diseases/poisons across as many creatures in range as you have levels, so long as the total number of cured diseases/poisons does not exceed your level.  
  
 

 

**Leech Life (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You force a creature to pass a Constitution saving throw or take 4d12 poison damage. You then heal yourself for that many hit points. Creatures that are incapacitated, petrified, or stunned have disadvantage on the saving throw, and creatures can choose to fail the save.  
  
 

 

**Wither (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

7 days  
  
You make a melee attack to touch a creature. On a hit, the creature must pass a Constitution saving throw or realize this is Contagion on steroids and contract a disease where their flesh begins to betray them. They have disadvantage on all Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution checks, saving throws, and attack rolls that use those ability scores, and they are vulnerable to all damage types to which they do not have immunity or absorption. And this disease is not a debuff, and ignores the first success to cure it.

 

DMs, do remember this is a disease. If your players want to poison the well.... well, they're your players, not mine.  
  
 

 

**Dark Swarm (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You create a 15-foot radius sphere of black clouds made of what is hopefully not insects but probably are. The cloud spreads around corners and lingers in the air. Wind cannot disperse it but anything that engulfs the entire sphere in damage, like a really big bomb, disperses it. All ranged weapon attacks that pass through it are made at disadvantage, and the cloud heavily obscures the area.


	197. Spell List: Clockwork

**Clockwork Spell List**

 

Clockwork spells encompass a wide variety of effects, and are the most likely to be used by NPCs. Lots of self buffs.

 

Clockwork spells can be used by Time, Space, and Light players.

 

 

**Celerity (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You gain a buff that adds 30 feet to your movement speed and allows you to dash as a bonus action.  
  
 

 

**Distortion Field (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (50-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

V or S, M (Rorschach inkblot)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
All creatures outside the radius consider all creatures of your choice within the radius to be lightly obscured, within three-quarters cover, and produce no sound. Additionally, creatures of your choice inside the radius consider the area to be difficult terrain.  
  
 

 

 

**Impact Shield (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The target gains 9 temporary hit points. When the temporary hit points are lost or expire, all creatures within 30 feet must take a Dexterity saving throw. They take 2d4 bludgeoning damage on a failure, half damage if passed. This shield is a buff, but dispelling it triggers the damage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, 16 temporary hit points and 2d8 damage. If cast as a 3rd level, add material component of jewelry worth at least 500 gp with shield iconography, 50 temporary hit points, and 4d10 damage.  
  
 

 

**Neuromancy (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. While frightened, the target has disadvantage on saving throws.  
  
 

 

**Null Resist (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
The target gains a debuff that removes resistance to one damage type of your choice, except unstoppable.  
  
 

 

**Overload Blast (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You extend a 60-foot cone out from yourself. All creatures in the area must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d6 unstoppable damage on a failed save, or half damage on a successful one. You then take 2d6 acid/unstoppable damage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, deal 2d12 + 12 damage, take 2d12 damage. If cast as a 3rd level, add material component of one's own severed body part, deal 4d20 + 10 damage, and take 2d20 + 10 damage.  
  
 

 

**Preemptive Lash (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 reaction, taken when creature in range casts a spell or uses a non-weapon ability  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You attempt to interrupt a spellcast or an enemy ability not weapon-based. If your level is greater than or equal to the creature's CR/level, the spell/ability fails and has no effect. If their CR/level is greater, you have a contest with your spellcasting abilities. If you win, the spell/ability fails and has no effect. If you tie or lose, you fail and have no effect.  
  
 

 

**Rejuvenate (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You heal a creature you touch for 2d8 hit points.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, heal 4d8. If cast as 3rd level, add material component of 100gp of gems that is consumed when cast, heal 7d10.  
  
 

 

**Taser Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

30 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
The targeted creature must pass a Strength saving throw or drop its currently held items and be stunned until the end of its next turn.  
  
 

 

**Unite Synchronization (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS, or a party member. You and the creature both gain +3 to their attack rolls and saving throws, and all damage taken by either of you is evenly divided between the two of you. This only counts as a buff for the caster, and dispelling it forces a concentration check instead of removing the buff.  
  
 

6/20/17 Changed some text in Preemptive Lash.


	198. Spell List: Creation

**Creation Spell List**

 

Creation spells encompass a wide variety of effects, and are the most likely to be used by NPCs. It's all creation. Not so much like conjuration since that also summons clouds and teleports and shit, but I see this keyword being used for bullshit of the highest caliber.

 

Creation spells can be used by Space and Life players.

 

 

**Create Aberration (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (1 hour)  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S, M (cup of own blood)  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 hour  
  
You summon a creature with the grimdark or trickster keyword. The creature summoned is up to the DM's discretion, I hope you didn't piss them off too badly. However, the creature is agreeable according to its sense of ethics for the duration. Another however, according to ITS ethics, no matter how unrecognizable to human/troll standards.   
  
 

 

**Create Block (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (15 minutes)  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

variable  
  
You create a block of material with volume up to 1 cubic foot. The block may take any form you desire (no, it does not need to be a cubic figure). The block must fit into a 4-foot cube, for say, if you need to create rolls of cloth or coils of rope. You can create material whose AC is 15 or less (check chapter 8 of the DMG for examples). The block emerges from your hands, and lasts 24 hours.

 

Alternately, touch said AC 15 or less material and add 1 cubic foot to it, the addition must fit into a 4-foot cube.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, add 8 cubic feet, cannot exceed a 8-foot cube, up to AC 17, lasts one month. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of a sample of the material being manipulated, 27 cubic feet, cannot exceed a 12-foot cube, up to AC 19, lasts forever.  
  
 

 

**Create Cache (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (15 minutes)  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a hole to an extradimensional cache. The cache measures whatever dimensions you desire, but must be a maximum of 27 cubic feet. Time passes normally in the cache, and remains at room temperature. If you die, the cache is lost forever, barring extradimensional trickery and other such recovery methods whose mechanics are beyond the scope of this guide and are better left individually formulated by DMs.  
  
 

 

**Create Dust (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You create a 20-foot cube centered on a point in LoS. The cube is heavily obscured and all creatures in it are blinded.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, the cube is also difficult terrain.  
  
 

 

**Create Food (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (20 minutes)  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

24 hours  
  
You create enough food and water to feed ten people for one meal.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, eating also heals 2d10 hit points.  
  
 

 

**Create Mine (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (30 minutes)  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 year  
  
You create a disk the size of an Sburb CD. You can specify what creatures do not trigger the mine (but not what creatures do not take damage) when you set it, which takes an action to put down and arm, at which point the disk takes on the color of its surroundings and must be found with an Intelligence (Investigation) check against your spell save DC.

 

If a creature passes by within 5 feet of the mine or the mine takes damage, the mine detonates. All creatures within 15 feet must take a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d10 fire/piercing damage on a failure, half damage if passed. You can have only one mine at a time; if you make another, the first mine goes inert.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a wick and a metal needle that are consumed on casting, deal 6d10 damage, two mines at once, and targets must make a Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of their next turn.  
  
 

 

**Create Mirrors (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (1 hour)  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S, M (two mirrors of similar size, each worth at least 2,500 gp)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Until the player dies  
  
You enchant the mirrors. Anyone who looks into one mirror instead sees and hears things out of the other mirror. Additionally, items of less than 10 gp can go into one mirror and come out the other. This works across zones and planes. You can only have one set of mirrors, if you make another set the first set lose their magic.  
  
 

 

**Create Oil (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (15 minutes)  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You create a bottle with oil. There's enough oil to cover a 10-foot square, but it only appears as a 10-foot square if you pour it out that way or throw the bottle like a fucking grenade. All creatures that pass through greased terrain or are there when it appears must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. The greased area is difficult terrain. You can have as many bottles as your proficiency bonus.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, you can create an equivalent amount of glue or acid as well.  
  
 

 

**Create Poultice**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (15 minutes)  
  
**Components**

| 

Verbal, Somatic  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 month  
  
You create a healing potion. You can only have a number of healing potions equal to your proficiency bonus; if you try to make another, one potion becomes inert.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, create greater healing potions. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of one heart of a child, create superior healing potions.  
  
 

 

**Create Wings (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a pair of wings that sprout from your back, gaining a flying speed equal to your current speed.


	199. Spell List: Destruction

**Destruction Spell List**

Destruction spells are one of the elemental schools, alongside Blight, Flow, and Rhyme. Lots of lightning spells here. Several ways to blast everything into rubble here. Like other elemental schools, 3rd level spells here don't necessarily have material costs.

 

Destruction spells can be used by Breath and Hope players.

 

 

**Lightning Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a bolt that targets a creature. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d10 lightning damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 4d10 damage. If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 10d10 damage.  
  
 

 

**Lightning Barrage (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create up to three bolts that each target a creature. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d6 lightning damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, make four bolts and do 3d8 damage.  
  
 

 

**Shock Therapy (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You zap a wiling creature and remove a debuff of your choice on the creature.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, range is 30 feet. If cast as a 3rd level, range is 60 feet.  
  
 

 

**Urannon's Thunderbolt (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

150 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You conjure a distinctly fantastic thunderbolt, creating a 5-foot sphere centered on a point within range. All creatures within the sphere must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d12 lightning damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 4th level spell, you must forego your bonus action this turn, but the sphere's radius is increased to 10 feet and the saving throw is made with disadvantage.  
  
 

 

**Tesla Coil (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (30-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You begin audibly and visibly humming with energy as you realize this is the Oathbreaker Paladin's Dread Lord. You may use a bonus action on your turn to zap a creature for 2d10 + spellcasting ability modifier lightning damage, no saves.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 3d10 + spellcasting ability modifier, and any lightning damage dealt by or to creatures in range, of your choice, may reroll their damage dice, but must take the second result.  
  
 

 

**Bastille (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (15-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You homage a certain space ninja and force all non-player creatures in range to pass a Strength saving throw or be paralyzed for one minute. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself a success.  
  
 

 

**Static Nova (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (15-foot cube)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a physically ridiculous cube of static discharge that goes around corners. Creatures caught in the discharge must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d8 lightning damage on a failure, and half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 4d12 damage.  
  
 

 

**Particle Agitation (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

45 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You inflict a debuff on a creature that gives advantage to all ranged attacks against it, and allows ranged attacks to reroll their damage, though the second roll must be accepted regardless of the first roll and you must ignore that this is blatantly copied from Pendulum.  
  
 

 

**Lightning Wall (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

120 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a wall of lightning that need not be on a solid surface because anti-air. You can make the wall up to 60 feet long, 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick, or a ringed wall up to 20 feet in diameter, 20 feet high, and 1 foot thick. The wall is not opaque, but all ranged and magical attacks made through the wall suffer disadvantage on the attack roll.

 

When the wall appears, all creatures within its area must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 4d8 lightning damage on a failure, or half damage on a success. Creatures that end its movement within 10 feet of the wall take 4d8 lightning damage, no saves. Creatures that pass through the wall and don't end up within 10 feet still take 4d8 lightning damage, but can pass a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 4d12 damage. Should be 7d8, but I figure this is easier to actually roll, which has influenced a lot of decisions for what damage dice to rule.  
  
 

 

**Photon/Wave Manipulation (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You teleport yourself up to 600 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see.


	200. Spell List: Flesh

**Flesh Spell List**

 

Flesh spells involve blood, meat, and all that jazz. Buffing and debuffing comes easy to this one. No transforming into a werewolf or unholy abomination, sadly. Lots of touching, though. Make of that what you will.

 

Flesh spells can be used by Blood and Life players.

 

 

**Curse Ability (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The creature has disadvantage on ability checks and saving throws on an ability score of your choice as a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Enhance Ability (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws on an ability score of your choice as a buff.  
  
 

 

**Feedback (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
The target gains a buff where creatures that damage them take 3 acid damage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, deals 7 damage. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of a vial of acid, deals 12 damage, and when the buffed creature is damaged, all creatures within 10 feet take 12 damage as well.  
  
 

 

**Flesh is Weak (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

30 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
The target must pass a Constitution saving throw or take 1d8 slashing damage at the start of each of its turns as a debuff that cannot stack, only refresh. The creature can take an action to close the wound by passing a Wisdom saving throw. It also closes if the target is magically healed.

 

This spell has no effect on undead or constructs.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, it deals 2d8 damage. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of one's severed finger, and deals 4d8 damage.  
  
 

 

**Healing Words (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The target is healed for 2d8 hit points.

 

This spell has no effect on undead or constructs.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, you may heal for 4d8 hit points or heal up to six creatures within range for 1d8. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of 100 gp worth of gems that are consumed on casting, and can either heal a target for 70 hit points and cure it of diseases, blindness, and deafness, or heal all creatures of your choice within range for 4d10 hit points. If cast as 4th level, raise cost to 500 gp and an additional aspect die, and heal up to 700 hit points, divided as you choose among all creatures in range. Creatures healed this way are also cured of all diseases, blindness, and deafness.  
  
 

 

**Inflict Wound (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
The creature must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 5d8 necrotic damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of 5 hit points that are consumed when cast, and deal 7d8 + 30 necrotic damage. If cast as 4th level, deal 10d10 + 50 necrotic damage, but take half the damage dealt as necrotic/slashing/unstoppable damage.  
  
 

 

**Ironside (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
The target gains resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage.    
  
 

 

**Purge (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The creature loses all buffs and debuffs. If the creature has higher CR/level, it may pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist the effect.  
  
 

 

**Regeneration (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S, M (3 superior healing potions)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 hour  
  
You heal yourself for one hit die's worth every minute. You also slowly regrow missing body parts, regaining them when healed to full.

 

You may instead target another creature with this, but must be touching them the whole time.  
  
 

 

**Resurgence (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

Somatic  
  
**Duration**

| 

15 minutes  
  
The creature gains a buff where if they are reduced to zero hit points, the buff is removed and they are healed for 2d12 + 15 hit points.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a figurine worth at least 500 gp that is consumed on use, heal 2d20 + 20 hit points, and being killed outright also triggers the effect.


	201. Spell List: Flow

**Flow Spell List**

 

Flow spells are one of the elemental schools, alongside Blight, Destruction, and Rhyme. Got spells for burning and blazing here. (420) No really, at seven spells that do damage, it has the most actual damage spells of the damage-focused elemental keywords. Probably a turn off for powergamers, but oh well. Like other elemental schools, 3rd level spells here don't necessarily have material costs, except for one that risks the ultimate price.

 

Flow spells can be used by Time and Rage players.

 

 

**Fire Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a bolt that targets a creature. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d10 fire damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 4d10 damage. If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 10d10 damage.  
  
 

 

**Fire Barrage (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create up to three bolts that each target a creature. The creature must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 2d6 fire damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, make four bolts and do 3d8 damage.  
  
 

 

**Fire of Sinai (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

150 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a pillar of fire. All creatures within a 10-foot radius, 100-foot high cylinder centered on a point within range must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 5d10 fire damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 4th level spell, you create two more pillars, but one of them must be placed by the DM. The pillars cannot overlap, and only creatures that are Huge or larger may take damage from more than one pillar.  
  
 

 

**Heatstroke (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

20 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target all creatures of your choice within range. They must pass a Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of the next round. If the creature does not require water, it gets advantage on the saving throw.  
  
 

 

**Pyrocumulus (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

90 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You spit out a prophecy of fire, debuffing a creature of your choice. The debuff expires at the end of the creature's next turn, dealing 4d10 fire damage to itself and all creatures within 10 feet,

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase damage to 6d10 fire damage and all creatures within 20 feet.  
  
 

 

**Pyroclastic Wave (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (10-foot sphere)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a sphere of superheated air and ashes around you, going around corners. Creatures caught in the wave must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d8 fire damage on a failure and half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 4d12 damage.  
  
 

 

**Cauterize (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You remove a condition of your choice, except exhaustion levels, on a creature you touch. Additionally, if the creature is below half its maximum hit points, you heal the creature up to 2d6 hit points, but cannot be healed past half its maximum hit points in this manner.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, you heal for 2d12 hit points. If cast as 3rd level, add material component of 100gp of gems that is consumed when cast, you may remove two conditions and heal for 3d20 hit points.  
  
 

 

**Enflame (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Special (see below)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You cast bloodlust, because heroism is for pansy Alliance bitches. Until the end of your next turn, all party members on the same plane may take a second bonus action or second reaction, of their choice.  
  
 

 

**Firewall (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

120 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a wall of fire on a solid surface within range. You can make the wall up to 45 feet long, 10 feet high, and 10 feet thick, or a ringed wall up to 30 feet in diameter, 10 feet high, and 10 feet thick. The wall does not obscure vision but counts as difficult terrain.

 

When the wall appears, all creatures within its area must make Dexterity saving throws, taking 4d8 fire damage on a failure, or half damage on a success. Creatures that pass through the wall or end their movement within it take 4d8 fire damage, no saves.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 4d12 damage.  
  
 

 

**Holocaust (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

75 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You hit a target with a fire not seen since the universe's creation, dealing 10d20 fire/radiant/unstoppable damage, no save for half, with an additional 50 damage if the target has the grimdark keyword, then reduce their maximum hit points by the same number. You then take 10d10 + 20 fire/necrotic/radiant/unstoppable damage and reduce maximum hit points by the same number. If either part of this spell reduces a creature to zero hit points, they and everything held/carried by them immediately disintegrate, with no body left behind. If used on an object, the object disintegrates into nothingness.

 

This spell may be used in lieu of the Forge, and may destroy creatures and objects deemed essential to the session, such as the rings.

 

Any bonuses to damage, such as Power Charge, affect both parts of damage. You're playing with the power behind universal creation and Paradox Space itself, after all.

 

May also attract the attention of... certain entities.


	202. Spell List: Might

**Might Spell List**

 

Might spells are another grab bag of spells, but not a lot of out of combat utility to be found here. Probably won't make or break a minmax list, but none of them require a verbal component.

 

Might spells can be used by Doom, Blood, Heart, and Rage players.

 

 

**Absolute Territory (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

5 minutes  
  
You gain 25 temporary hit points

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a glass of tang that is consumed when cast, and gain 60 temporary hit points. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws while those temporary hit points are up.  
  
 

 

**Circle of Force (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, M (lose 8 hit points when casting)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create up to five bolts, each targeting a creature of your choice. The bolts do not need line of sight to their targets. The target must take a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d6 force damage and being knocked prone on a failed save, or half damage and remain standing if passed. If a creature is hit by more than one bolt, they have disadvantage on the saving throw.  
  
 

 

**Force Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a bolt that targets a creature that need not be in LoS. The target must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 1d6 force damage and being knocked prone on a failed save, or half damage and remain standing if passed.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 3d6 damage.  
  
 

 

**Ki Detonation (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The target gains a debuff, where if it dies, it explodes in a 20-foot sphere of... something. All creatures in the blast radius either take 2d8 radiant damage or heal for that much, as you choose.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a series of spherical beads worth at least 2,000 gp, and increase to 5d8 damage/healing.  
  
 

 

**Psychic Scream (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
All creatures must make a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. Creatures can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Creatures to whom you are not hostile have advantage on the saving throw.  
  
 

 

**Refresh (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You touch a creature and cure it of the charmed or petrified condition, any reduction to one ability score, one effect reducing maximum hit points, or one level of exhaustion.  
  
 

 

**Second Chance (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

10 minutes  
  
You touch a creature, giving them a buff where if the target would be reduced to zero hit points, the buff is consumed and they are reduced to 1 hit point instead. It may also be consumed to ignore one effect that instantly kills without dealing damage, except since death isn't as cheap (copious is another matter entirely), I doubt there will be any.

 

Alternately, you can touch a creature at zero hit points to bring them back to 1 hit point.  
  
 

 

**Terror Eyes (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in 60 feet that can see you. The creature must pass a Charisma saving throw or be paralyzed as a debuff.  
  
 

 

**Vulnerable Soul (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in 60 feet. The target must pass a Wisdom saving throw or take a debuff where whenever they take damage, they take an additional 5 necrotic damage.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a copy of the World of Warcraft game manual from vanilla, and increase to 11 damage.  
  
 

 

**Weaken Resolve (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in 60 feet that can hear you. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw or take a debuff where they have a -3 penalty to attack rolls and saving throws.


	203. Spell List: Rain

**Rain Spell List**

 

Rain spells are for when your DM is a bit too liberal with the debuffs and penalties. Or you feel like being a dick. This is also the most common keyword, at five aspects that can use it. Unfortunately, higher level spells also have a hit point cost for casting.

 

Rain spells can be used by Time, Breath, Light, Rage, and Hope players.

 

**Break Shackle (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You dispel one debuff of your choice on yourself.  
  
 

 

**Ignore Exhaustion (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 12 hours  
  
You ignore the effects of exhaustion, and until you cast another spell, this spell cannot be ended by breaking concentration. Additionally, if you cast this spell before taking a long rest, you remove an additional level of exhaustion.  
  
 

 

**Freedom of Movement (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You ignore difficult terrain, and ignore debuffs and other magical effects that reduce your speed. You can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from being grappled.  
  
 

 

**Ice Cream Headache (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

150 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, M (a scoop of perfectly frozen ice cream)  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a 20-foot sphere centered on a point in range in LoS. All creatures in the area must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 3d12 unstoppable damage ad being stunned until the end of their next turn on a failed save, or half damage and being unable to use reactions on their next turn if passed.  
  
 

 

**Stringless (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V, M (lose 25 hit points and reduce maximum hit points by 25 until long rest)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes  
  
You ignore disadvantage and  penalties to your attack rolls, ability checks, and saving throws.  
  
 

 

**Dord Waltz (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action, or reaction to taking damage  
  
**Range**

| 

30 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You teleport yourself up to 30 feet. The target area, as well as the path between there and your current location, must be unobstructed.  
  
 

 

**Fog (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 reaction to a creature making an attack, using a spell, or a damaging action.  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, M (a weather vane, and lose 7 hit points)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target a creature, changing the target of their action to one of your choice as long as it still fires. The creature must pass a Wisdom saving throw to resist this effect. If the creature has a greater CR/level than yours, they must win a contest between their highest ability score and your spellcasting ability score.  
  
 

 

**Bloodletting (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The target must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d6 slashing damage on a failed save, or half damage if passed.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 4d6 damage. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of losing 5 hit points, increase to 4d10 damage and the target begins losing an additional 1d10 hit points at the start of each of its turns, as a debuff. The debuff can also be removed by taking an action to staunch the wound or if the creature is magically healed.  
  
 

 

**Freethink (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 hour  
  
You buff a creature, giving them advantage on ability checks of one ability score chosen by you when cast.  
  
 

 

**Chainsmoker (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 reaction, when making an attack action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You make one more weapon attack than normal.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, may also be a reaction to casting a spell as an action. You may make an additional attack action as a bonus action, or cast a spell as a bonus action if one was cast as an action. However, add material cost of losing 15 hit points and all buffs currently on you, and have disadvantage on the next five attack rolls and saving throws.  
  
 

9/4/17 Fixed a typo, saving was written as asving.


	204. Spell List: Rhyme

**Rhyme Spell List**

 

Rhyme spells are one of the elemental schools, alongside Blight, Destruction, and Flow. All cold damage here, take a chill pill cause these spells are crazy. A fair few defensive spells here and there, too. Like the other elemental schools, not all 3rd level spells have material costs.

 

Rhyme spells can be used by Mind and Void players.

 

 

**Frost Bolt (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a bolt that targets a creature. The creature must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d10 cold damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 4d10 damage. If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 10d10 damage.  
  
 

 

**Frost Barrage (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create up to three bolts that each target a creature. The creature must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d6 cold damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, make four bolts and do 3d8 damage.  
  
 

 

**Ice Wall (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

5 minutes  
  
You create up to ten 5-foot square, 2 feet thick panels of ice in an unoccupied space you can see, in any configuration, given that the final form is flat and each panel is connected to at least one other panel.

 

Each section of wall has AC 10 and 10 hit points, and is vulnerable to fire damage. Reducing a section to 0 hit points destroys it.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, each section has AC 13 and 30 hit points, you create three sets of panels, and they last for 30 minutes.  
  
 

 

**Shell (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a hemispherical dome or a sphere with a radius of up to 15 feet. The dome/sphere is a solid, airtight, transparent object that moves with you. Attacks of your choice made from inside the dome/sphere may bypass it, though all else hits the dome/sphere instead. The dome/sphere is AC 13 and has 50 hit points. Reducing the dome/sphere to 0 hit points destroys it.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase AC to 16 and 80 hit points.  
  
 

 

**Blinding Flurry (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a 10-foot cube of blowing snow. Any creature that ends its movement within the snow must pass a Dexterity saving throw or blinded until the end of its next turn. As a bonus action you may move the sphere up to 30 feet. If the sphere passes through a creature, that creature must pass a Dexterity saving throw or be blinded.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase size to 20-foot cube, and the area is considered difficult terrain.  
  
 

 

**Winterland (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (100-foot square)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You turn a 100 foot square surface, centered on you, into an icy, slippery surface. The area is considered difficult terrain. Creatures may choose to treat it as normal terrain, but those that do that enter the area or start their turn on it must pass a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. Area effect spells that deal fire damage melts the ice in its area.  
  
 

 

**Absolute Zero (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You touch an incapacitated creature and petrify them. They turn to ice that behaves as if it were stone.  
  
 

 

**Winter's Bite (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (60-foot line)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a line of superchilled air 60 feet long and 5 feet wide originating from you. Each creature in the line must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 5d10 cold damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 4th level spell, the next time you move your movement speed is halved after all modifiers, but you create a line 100 feet long and 10 feet wide that deals 5d20 damage.  
  
 

 

**Fluid Burst (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target one creature you can see within range. If the creature has 60 hit points or fewer, it instantly dies.  
  
 

 

**Cone of Cold (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (45-foot cone)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a cone of cold wind. Each creature in a 45-foot cone must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 4d8 cold damage on a failure, or half damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, increase to 4d12 damage.


	205. Spell List: Sand

**Sand Spell List**

 

Sand spells are stealthy, and thus a prime pick for the subversive players. Fittingly for a stealth keyword, no spell has a verbal component.

 

Sand spells can be used by Breath, Light, and Void players.

 

**Shadowed Steps (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

30 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 hour  
  
You and creatures of your choice  have +10 to Dexterity (Stealth) checks, cannot be tracked by non-magical means, and leaves behind no traces of passage.  
  
**Sandstorm (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (10-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
All terrain within 10 feet of you is heavily obscured by a cloud, and any ranged weapon attacks that pass through it are made at disadvantage.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a bag of mixed volcanic and coral sand, increase radius to 30 feet, and creatures and ranged attacks of your choice are exempt from the spell.  
  
**Endless Expanse (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 reaction to being targeted by an attack or spell.  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You may add your spellcasting modifier to your AC to one attack or spell that would hit you. Whether or not it still hits, you may then move half your movement speed without provoking attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Mirage (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

30 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a perfect illusion of yourself that appears within 30 feet in an unoccupied space. When you move, your illusions can move as well, but must remain within 100 feet of you. If you and an illusion are both within 5 feet of each other, attack rolls on you suffer disadvantage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, create two illusions. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of a figurine of yourself worth at least 250 gp that is consumed when cast, and create 4 illusions.  
  
**Swordwind (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
All melee attacks against you made from within 10 feet suffer disadvantage, and you have +3 AC against attacks of opportunity.  
  
**Gilded Sands (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You trace a line 20 feet long and 3 feet wide, drawn from a point of your choosing in LoS. All creatures in the line take 2d4 slashing damage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, lengthen to 25 feet and deal 2d8 damage. If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a page-long excerpt from the Avesta that is consumed when casting, increase to 30 feet long and 4 feet wide, and increase damage to 5d10 damage.  
  
**Garbage Status (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action, or reaction to a creature having buffs and/or debuffs prematurely removed  
  
**Range**

| 

75 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

5 minutes  
  
You target a creature in LoS. If cast as a bonus action, the target gains a buff that when they would have buffs and/or debuffs removed prematurely, they may discard the buff to nullify the removal. If cast as a reaction, the removal is negated. If the origin of the removal has a CR/level greater than yours, they may pass a Wisdom saving throw to nullify your nullification.  
  
**Snuff Light (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (125-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
All nonmagical light is put out.  
  
**Devour (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, M (a depiction of the Shai'hulud worth at least 2,500 gp)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The creature is restrained, and on each of your turns while active, you may use a bonus action to deal 2d12 + 12 acidic damage to the target. If the target is immune to being restrained, the spell has no effect. The creature may make a Strength saving throw after each time the bonus action is used to break free.  
  
**Invisibility (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You turn invisible, along with anything you carry or wear.


	206. Spell List: Sense

**Sense Spell List**

 

Sense spells have buffs, yes, but they can lay on the saving throws.

 

Sense spells can be used by Heart and Mind players.

**Rob Proprioception (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature that you can see. The target must pass a Dexterity saving throw or gains a debuff, where they suffer disadvantage on all Dexterity checks and saving throws, and halves its speed.  
  
 

 

 

**Shatterpoint (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You target a creature that you can hear. The target gains a debuff, where the next time they take at least 7 damage damage they must pass a Constitution saving throw or take 3d6 unstoppable damage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 15 and 5d8 damage. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of a wishbone that is consumed when cast increase to 35 and 7d10 damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Sightseeing (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

5 minutes  
  
**Range**

| 

Special; see below  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes  
  
You see and hear a particular creature that is on the same zone or plane as you. The target must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be observed, and may voluntarily fail if it knows to expect it. On a failed save, you can see and hear everything within 30 feet of the creature through an invisible sensor. A creature that can see invisibles sees a luminous orb the size of your fist hovering in the air.

 

Alternately, you can target a location, which probably won't incur a saving throw unless the entire location turns out to be a creature in some bizarre twist I fail to fully comprehend yet fully support.  
  
 

 

 

**Sensory Overload (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature that can sense you. The target must make a Constitution saving throw or be stunned. The target may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success..  
  
 

 

 

**Feel No Pain (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You buff a creature. They may reduce all damage taken by 1 and gain advantage on Constitution saving throws.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 3. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of one of each type of potion of resistance, increase to 5, and gain resistance to all types of damage except unstoppable.  
  
 

 

 

**Enhance Senses (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes  
  
You may add +10 to all ability checks that involve the senses. However, you suffer disadvantage on saving throws to resist being blinded or deafened.  
  
 

 

 

**Bullet Time (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V, M (a stopwatch worth 1,000 gp that is consumed when cast)  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature that can see you. The target is buffed, where they gain advantage on Dexterity saving throws, and whenever they are hit with an effect on which they can save on their Dexterity to take half damage, they instead take half if they fail, and no damage if they pass.  
  
 

 

 

**Blackout (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

45 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
All creatures must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be blinded, deafened, unable to speak, and considered in difficult terrain while within range.  
  
 

 

 

**Induce Rampage (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You target a creature that can hear you. The target must pass a Charisma saving throw or be charmed and attack the nearest target, regardless of allegiance. If the target is immune to being charmed, they are immune to this. This is not a debuff, and lasts while concentration is active.  
  
 

 

**Induce Pain (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature that you can sense. The target must pass a Constitution saving throw or be incapacitated for 1 minute. The target may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.


	207. Spell List: Social

**Social Spell List**

 

Social spells are what you use to break the DM and the game with it.

 

Sense spells can be used by Blood and Heart players.

  


**Diplomancy (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action, or as ritual (15 minutes)  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

15 minutes  
  
You may add your spellcasting ability score modifier to all your Charisma checks.  
  
 

 

**Teamwork (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bous action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

One round  
  
You target a creature in LoS. You and an ally both gain +3 to attack and damage rolls on that target for that round.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of any item that has been worn by you and the creature within the last 24 hours that is consumed on use, increase to +5 and lasts until eight rolls have been modified in this way.  
  
 

 

**Isolate (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature in LoS. The target must pass a Charisma saving throw or be debuffed, where they ignore all buffs not from itself.  
  
 

 

**Chains of Society (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target two creatures, both in LoS. They are debuffed, where if one creature takes damage, the other creature also takes 2d6 damage of the same type. If one debuff is removed, so is the other. Technically Garbage Status can kick in, but if one has it removed and the other doesn't cause of Garbage Status, they have no linked partner, so where the hell is their damage going to come from?

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of 8 hit points and a copy of Persona 5, increase damage to 2d12. Alternately, the second creature may be buffed, healing for 4 hit points every time the first creature takes damage.  
  
 

 

**Heroism (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

45 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V, M (a standard at least twice your height and worth at least 2,000 gp)  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
All creatures of your choice gain 25 temporary hit points and are buffed, where they gain advantage on saving throws to resist any conditions and ignore the effects of exhaustion.  
  
 

 

**Bond of Blood (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target two willing creatures in LoS.. Both creatures gain a buff where all damage taken by either is evenly distributed between the two of them, and any buffs on one of them also applies to the other. If one of these buffs is removed, so is the other. You may target yourself with this.  
  
 

 

**Majesty (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V, M (1,000 gp of gold dust consumed on use)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes  
  
All creatures of your choice that approach within range that are aware of you must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. The target may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success.  
  
 

 

**Mass Confusion (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V, M (you take 20 thunder/unstoppable damage)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
All creatures of your choice in 100 feet must pass a Charisma saving throw or spend their next turn attacking the nearest creature.  
  
 

 

**Lucifer Effect (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V, M (a copy of the eponymous book that is consumed on use)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You target a creature in 60 feet in LoS. The target must pass a Charisma saving throw or be charmed, doing exactly as you command, regardless of its personal safety. Creatures immune to being charmed are immune to this.  
  
 

 

**King's Mark (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You target a creature. The target is debuffed, where whenever they take damage, they take an additional 3 damage with the same damage type.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, take 6 damage. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of an icon of Louis XIV worth at least 3,000 gp, take 10 damage.


	208. Spell List: Stars

**Star Spell List**

 

Star spells are yet another grab bag of spells with no real similarities besides vague star/space associations. It's a common keyword with four aspects.

 

Star spells can be used by Doom, Space, Void, and Hope players.

 

**Focal Lens (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S, M (a crystal lens worth at least 1,000 gp)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You create a green, hovering orb at a point of your choosing within sight. The orb has a diameter of 6 inches and is intangible, and can be moved up to 30 feet as a free action once per turn. Any ranged or magical attacks, maneuvers, spells, or talents directed at the orb can be redirected by you as a free action, treating them as if they were cast from the orb for purposes of range only; all other effects go off as normal. Creatures have +5 to hit if intentionally targeting the orb, and the orb has AC 10. The orb is too small and not mobile enough to be used as a mirror shield I know y'all are thinking it.  
  
 

 

**Vector Field (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self (30-foot radius)  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You gain a buff where all creatures within range reduce their movement speed by 15 feet, have their AC reduced by 1, and all ranged attacks that pass through this radius gain -5 to hit.  
  
 

 

**Zodiacal Light (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

30 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S, M (a light bulb that is consumed on casting)  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You grant yourself or a creature of yourself a buff where the next roll of choice gains +2. Any roll. As in, anything that involves dice.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, +3. If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of an icon of a Zodiac sign worth at least 888 gp, and modify roll by +4.  If cast as a 4th level spell, icon must be worth 8,888 gp, modify roll by +6, and you gain a debuff that reduces your spellcasting ability score by 6 that lasts until you take a short or long rest.  
  
 

 

**Starstorm (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A silvery not-moonbeam beam of pale light shines down in  a 5-foot radius, 40-foot-high cylinder centered on a point within range. All creatures in the light take 2d8 radiant damage.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, deal 3d10 damage. If cast as 3rd level, add material cost of an icon of a moon worth at least 2,500 gp, and deal 4d12 damage. If cast as a 4th level spell, icon must be worth at least 10,000 gp, and you and all creatures within the spell's range take 2d10 radiant damage, and increase damage dealt to 5d20.  
  
 

 

**Orbital Traversal (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

75 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You target a creature or object of your choice. Instead of moving, you may instead teleport up to twice your move speed, as long as the start and end points both fall within 75 feet of the target. If the target moves, you may move with the target as a reaction, given that you end your movement within 75 feet. If the target manages to move fast enough that you are taken out of the 75 foot distance, you may instead teleport to any point 75 feet away from them.

If the target teleports, you teleport with the target, landing exactly as near or far away from the target as you were when they teleported. If the space is occupied, you take 6d10 unstoppable damage and end up in the nearest unoccupied space. If the target teleports into an area that you are barred from entering, the spell ends.  
  
 

 

**Bridge of Stars (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

10 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S, M (a Dungeons and Dragons player handbook worth at least 12,000 gp)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You teleport yourself and up to eight willing creatures of your choice that you can see within range, or a single object that you can see within range, to a destination you select. If you target an object, it must be able to fit entirely inside a 10-foot cube. If the creatures are unwilling, they may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist. If the object is held or carried by an unwilling creature, the creature may make a Wisdom saving throw to resist. You must have previously visited your destination, and it must be on the same plane of existence. If the spell would fail, it instead has no effect.    
  
 

 

**Gravity Bomb (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

90 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must make a Strength saving throw. On a failure it takes 3d10 bludgeoning damage and is stunned on its next turn, on a success it takes half damage and no stun. Additionally, all creatures of your choice within 30 feet of the target must also make a Strength saving throw, taking 2d8 bludgeoning damage and being thrown up to 15 feet towards the target, or taking no damage on a success.

 

If cast as a 3rd level spell, add material cost of a glass orb worth at least 500 gp that is consumed on use. Increase target damage to 6d12 and secondary damage to 3d10.  
  
 

 

**Center of Mass (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You inflict a debuff on a creature that gives advantage to all ranged or magical attacks against it.  
  
 

 

**Pendulum (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

45 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You inflict a debuff on a creature that gives advantage to all melee attacks against it, and allows melee attacks to reroll their damage, though the second roll must be accepted regardless of the first roll.  
  
 

 

**Radio Burst (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a bolt that targets a creature that need not be in LoS. The target must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 1d6 thunder damage and being deafened as a debuff on a failed save, or half damage and no condition if passed.

 

If cast as a 2nd level spell, increase to 3d6 damage and the creature is also unable to speak as part of the debuff.


	209. Talent List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over the thief/rogue abilities.

**Talent List**

 

Talents are functionally spells, but for thieves and rogues to represent their ability to steal things. They're deliberately limited, as rogues can also cast spells anyway, and thieves have spells and maneuvers; every last one of them except ONE rogue talent is combat-oriented.

 

Some talents use X in place of a number, X being your spell level, found in chapter 10/11 of this PHB, though it's reproduced here to avoid flipping back and forth.

 

Additionally, unless otherwise stated, multiple casts of a talent do not stack, but refresh the duration of the buff. Any stolen things are returned when the buff ends for any reason.

 

Level

| 

Spell Level  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

1  
  
5

| 

2  
  
11

| 

3  
  
17

| 

4  
  
 

 

 

 

**Steal Ability Score (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
Select an ability score you want to steal, then select a creature. The creature must pass a saving throw on that chosen ability score or lose 2*X points in that ability score. If it fails the saving throw, you may raise that ability score and score cap by 2*X as a buff.

 

Creatures with the boss keyword have advantage on the saving throw. If Constitution is stolen, the creature loses and player gains the hit points appropriate to what got stolen, but they revert once the buff runs out.

 

If the DM lets four thieves instakill everyone via four steals of 8 CON each, smack them upside the head because they deserve it.  
  
 

 

**Steal Offense (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a saving throw on its Strength, Dexterity, or Wisdom, of its choice, or take -X to its attack rolls. If it fails the saving throw, you get +X to your attack rolls as a buff.  
  
 

 

**Steal Armor (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a saving throw on its Dexterity or Wisdom, of its choice, or reduce its AC by X. If it fails the saving throw, you add X to your AC as a buff.  
  
 

 

**Steal Buff (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a Wisdom saving throw or lose a buff of your choice. You then gain that buff, though its duration is not refreshed.  
  
 

 

**Steal Magic (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
Select a creature of your choice with an ability without a weapon attached to it. The creature must pass an Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma saving throw, of its choice, or it cannot use that ability. If it fails the saving throw, you may use that ability once as a buff, the buff immediately expiring after using that ability. Creatures with the boss or grimdark keywords have advantage on the saving throw.  
  
 

 

**Steal Weapon (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
Select a creature of your choice with an ability with a weapon attached to it. The creature must pass a Strength or Dexterity check, of its choice, or it cannot use that ability. If it fails the saving throw, you may use that ability once as a buff, the buff immediately expiring after using that ability. This cannot be used on players.  
  
 

 

**Steal Senses (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a Wisdom saving throw or be deafened,  blinded, or unable to smell, of your choice. If it fails the saving throw, you gain +2*X and advantage on Perception checks that use the sense that the creature lost. Creatures with the undead or trickster keywords have advantage on the saving throw.

 

Alternately, you may choose Charisma and making it mute in exchange for advantage on Charisma checks.  
  
 

 

**Steal Attack (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
Select a creature of your choice with a multiattack ability. The creature must pass a Strength or Dexterity check, of its choice, or be unable to use multiattack. If it fails the saving throw, you may make an attack action as a bonus action in addition to your usual attack action as a buff, the buff immediately expiring after using that second attack action.  
  
 

 

**Steal Movement (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a Dexterity saving throw or lose 5*X feet of movement speed. If it fails the saving throw you gain 5*X feet of movement speed as a buff.  
  
 

 

**Steal Elemental (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a saving throw with an ability score of its choosing, or lose a type of damage resistance of your choosing. If it fails the saving throw, you gain that damage resistance as a buff. Creatures with the boss, grimdark, or trickster keywords have advantage on the saving throw.

 

If cast as a 4th level talent, you may select a damage immunity, gaining damage immunity as a buff.  
  
 

 

**Steal Defense (1st level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a saving throw on an ability score of your choice or take -X to saving throws made with that ability score. If it fails the saving throw you gain +X on saving throws made with that ability score as a buff.  
  
 

 

The following talents may only be learned by thieves.

 

 

**Steal Initiative (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a Dexterity saving throw or take -15 its initiative. If it fails the saving throw you gain +15 to your initiative as a buff.  
  
 

 

**Steal Momentum (4th level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a saving throw with an ability score of its choice, or take disadvantage on its attack rolls and saving throws. If it fails the saving throw you gain advantage on attack rolls and saving throws as a buff. Creatures with the boss keyword are immune to this.  
  
 

 

**Steal Damage (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a saving throw on Strength, Dexterity, or Wisdom, of its choice, or you may force it to reroll its damage dice and accept the second result. If it fails the saving throw, you may reroll your damage dice, but must accept the second result as a buff, the buff expiring after three rolls have been forced in this way. This cannot be used on players.  
  
 

 

The following talents may only be learned by rogues.

 

 

**Roguish Presence (3rd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You become invisible as long as concentration is maintained. That's it. No addendum about it ending early if you attack, cast another spell (that doesn't use concentration, you're not a maid), etc. Go nuts man.  
  
 

 

**Hidden Flaw (2nd level)**  
  
---  
  
**Action Type**

| 

1 action or bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

100 feet  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
A creature of your choice must pass a Constitution saving throw or take an additional 2*X damage, every time they take damage from any source as, as a debuff.


	210. Author Notes and Drafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go over thoughts I've collected, brought to fore due to discovering around 11:40PM 7/7/16 that RPGstuck is a thing and I almost fell over in real life, worried I wasted so much time. And a bunch of drafts.
> 
> And NO, I'm not ending it here, I'm just saying now to get it off my chest. Expect a bit of time off cause I gotta do carapacians and shared canon NPCs, and my own adventure elsewhere on the Internet, but I'll be back.

I'll move this elsewhere after the Bestiary is done, I just realized you can move chapters around. Yes, I'm still new to this whole Archive thing.

 

Anyway, just read through the RPGstuck rules over on their subreddit, you can reach it from the Homestuck one, it should be listed on the side somewhere. 

They're fairly different. To begin with, they have psionics, which are fairly detailed, if not exactly like magic in 5e. I chose to make maneuvers and magic like the fighter battle master's maneuvers for ease of use. Which I'd say exemplifies the difference between the two, that one's a bit more rigorous, but you need to be familiar with the terminology used in those documents. This one, I just noticed, does not have the all rights reserved and all that, which I should, but also that it's, at least for now, a bit easier to use. Also, concrete class and aspect. That I'm a bit proud of. 

 

Also, that one's a collaborative project. This is all me. More control, but less experience and absolutely no oversight. Also, this one? Incredible amounts of liberty with the source material. Prototypings aren't codified, and honestly, I don't know that they ever will be. Sprites, maybe, and that's all I can say because if there's any other major shit that I haven't done, it's cause I don't even know that I don't have it.

 

One more thing, I can't find their Dungeon Master's Guide or Monster Manual. And if I have one criticism, it's that they should have a list of links for all their documents like the class/aspect, psionics, and strife specibi pages, since they use google docs instead of something like Ao3. (Why is it A zero three? I don't know why it's shortened as that.) 

 

The Overseer Project, found about that today too. When I said video games can implement shit differently from tabletop, their fucking alchemy system is exactly what I mean. Like, it is the shit. Like, god damn, it's like Dwarf Fortress levels of complexity. Godspeed to you, you glorious bastards.

 

 

 

And this is really short, so here's all the drafts I had that I may incorporate into the document proper in the future. Like, on the current spells page, if you see that it's like, formerly known as something under the something whatever, it's cause it used to be that I was going to make like, 400 spells, then I cut them down to size. The ones you see there are the ones that made the cut.

 

 

**Chapter 10: Spells**

Unlike D&D, everyone can cast spells from the start.

 

Level

| 

Cantrips Known

| 

Spells Known

| 

Spell Slots

| 

Slot Level  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
1st

| 

2

| 

2

| 

2

| 

1  
  
2nd

| 

2

| 

3

| 

2

| 

1  
  
3rd

| 

2

| 

4

| 

2

| 

1  
  
4th

| 

3

| 

5

| 

2

| 

1  
  
5th

| 

3

| 

6

| 

3

| 

2  
  
6th

| 

3

| 

7

| 

3

| 

2  
  
7th

| 

3

| 

8

| 

3

| 

2  
  
8th

| 

3

| 

9

| 

3

| 

2  
  
9th

| 

3

| 

10

| 

4

| 

3  
  
10th

| 

4

| 

10

| 

4

| 

3  
  
11th

| 

4

| 

11

| 

4

| 

3  
  
12th

| 

4

| 

11

| 

4

| 

3  
  
13th

| 

4

| 

12

| 

5

| 

4  
  
14th

| 

4

| 

12

| 

5

| 

4  
  
15th

| 

4

| 

13

| 

5

| 

4  
  
16th

| 

4

| 

13

| 

5

| 

4  
  
17th

| 

4

| 

14

| 

6

| 

4  
  
18th

| 

4

| 

14

| 

6

| 

4  
  
19th

| 

4

| 

15

| 

6

| 

4  
  
20th

| 

4

| 

15

| 

6

| 

4  
  
 

Shared spell keywords are clockwork, cold, heat, stars, destruction, liberation, soul, flesh, creation, social, obfuscation, sense, blight. Yes, there are thirteen shared keywords.

 

As you can see, there aren't a whole lotta spells. Very few, in fact. It looks like a version of the warlock's spellcasting table, except not everyone gets arcanums and evocations to offset it. No, instead you can see that it isn't like the warlock's tree because I went back and changed the classes to make magic a bit more commonplace. That, and there's hemospectrum abilities and stuff you can get in the game and various other things that make magic not as difficult as it seems.

 

Keep as written in PHB under warlock's spellcasting unless otherwise noted. You can change what spells you know after a long rest.

 

No cantrips unless otherwise specified, then follow the book. Not everyone gets them. Magic is hard.

Rituals exist. Rarer, but they exist.

Ignore the restriction on being unable to cast anything but cantrips with a time of one action if you cast a spell as a bonus action. If you cast a spell as a bonus action, you can still use your regular action to cast a spell as well.

 

Ignore need for material components when casting. Otherwise, follow as usual.

 

**Chapter 11: Spells**

Jesus fucking Christ. This is gonna suck.

 

Right, so spells are categorized as 1~5th levels. Fuck, do I really have to do this?

Shared spell keywords are clockwork, cold, heat, stars, destruction, liberation, soul, flesh, creation, social, obfuscation, sense, blight. Yes, there are thirteen shared keywords.

 

Blight, clockwork, cold, creation, destruction, flesh, heat, liberation, obfuscation, sense, social, soul, stars.

Blood, breath, doom, life, light, heart, hope, mind, rage, space, time, void

 

Yeah no sweat I just gotta make twenty-five different types of spells. And I had to make them up whole cloth, too. Basic guidelines go that 1st level is 1st, 2nd level is vanilla 3rd, 3rd is 5th, 4th is 7th, 5th that only certain classes get is 8th or 9th level.

Also, you'll notice there's a lot of common spells shared between spell keywords. That's intentional. A lot of spells end up doing the same thing anyway, lots of redundancy so odds are you'll have a variety of tools at your disposal, no matter what aspects you've brought.

 

Spell level

| 

Blood  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Bloodshot eyes, false life, heroism, reassure  
  
2

| 

Beacon of hope, rally, stem flow  
  
3

| 

Blood shield, vampiric touch  
  
4

| 

Restore life, war cry  
  
5

| 

Band of brothers, stoke blood  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Breath  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Mage hand, produce wind, skywrite, snuff flame  
  
2

| 

Fly, strikedown, wind wall  
  
3

| 

Control winds, dire mage hand  
  
4

| 

Mass fly, whirlwind  
  
5

| 

Dissolution, wrath of the storm god  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Doom  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Detect magic, incite fear, inflict harm, mark target  
  
2

| 

Dispel magic, glyph of warding, marking mine  
  
3

| 

Danger sense, shield of thorns  
  
4

| 

Cull, stay of execution  
  
5

| 

Master of disaster, the wild hunt  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Life  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Alchemical boost, cure wounds, healing word, strength  
  
2

| 

Aura of vitality, mass healing word, sense telescoping  
  
3

| 

Mass cure wounds, self alchemy  
  
4

| 

Birth creature, regenerate  
  
5

| 

Genesis, shai'hulud,  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Light  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Detect magic, give luck, identify, sear eyes  
  
2

| 

Augury, light target, locate object  
  
3

| 

Divination, solar mine  
  
4

| 

Scrying, serendipity  
  
5

| 

Contrived victory, sunlight yellow overdrive  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Heart  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Calm emotion, confuse, detect magic, suggestion  
  
2

| 

Charm, detect aberration, suppress emotion  
  
3

| 

Induce insanity, rewrite memory  
  
4

| 

King's mark, mob mentality  
  
5

| 

Lucifer effect, the purple man  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Hope  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Aspiration, experiment, hypothesis, inspiring cry  
  
2

| 

Deny hope, quantification, target of wrath  
  
3

| 

Dispel chains, incite fury  
  
4

| 

Proof of concept, second wind  
  
5

| 

Against all odds, hope field  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Mind  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Danger sense, mental radar, predictive stroke sensory boost  
  
2

| 

Eureka moment, fog mind, telepathic read  
  
3

| 

 Deny chance, telepathic block  
  
4

| 

Endless climb, predictive paradigm  
  
5

| 

Farsight lock, path to victory  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Rage  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Carnival, missile scrambler, negative aperture, primal roar  
  
2

| 

Ignore pain, incite bloodlust, incite rage  
  
3

| 

Turn the tide, waves of wrath  
  
4

| 

Ignore rules, induce suicide  
  
5

| 

Gamebreaker, fourth wall invasion  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Space  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Ether switch, green strike, inertial padding, vector pin  
  
2

| 

Eagle eye, raise rampart, vector readjustment  
  
3

| 

Banish, space jump  
  
4

| 

Colony drop, reverse gravity  
  
5

| 

Atomic bonsai, shatter sky  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Time  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Disorient, displacement, future sight, time analysis  
  
2

| 

Age, doomed lore, haste  
  
3

| 

Beta version, double team  
  
4

| 

Chronophage, time's arrow  
  
5

| 

Aradian field, star platinum  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Void  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Blind, hide item, shadowed steps, void armor  
  
2

| 

Disorient, nondetection, reveal defense  
  
3

| 

Snuff magic, void entry  
  
4

| 

Invisibility, mass disorient  
  
5

| 

Data-eater, null  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Blight  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Containment protocol, immunity reduction, toxic blast, viral touch  
  
2

| 

Dark swarm, spore mine, wall of gas  
  
3

| 

Poison spray, toxic barrage  
  
4

| 

Leeching aura, vitaphage  
  
5

| 

Insect swarm  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Clockwork  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Blast warding, charged strike, evasion, overload  
  
2

| 

Cleave, mark target, piercing strike  
  
3

| 

Rejuvenation, the big one  
  
4

| 

Displacement, purge magic  
  
5

| 

Berserk  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Cold  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Frostbite, ice lance, ice sculpting, zero touch  
  
2

| 

Frost shield, snow mine, wall of cold  
  
3

| 

Blizzard, snowstorm  
  
4

| 

Archlich, winter's grasp  
  
5

| 

Absolute zero  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Creation  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Create grist, create plants, flourish arts, healing potion,  
  
2

| 

Create ward, dissemination, meaty vine  
  
3

| 

Cease reproduction, earth barrier  
  
4

| 

Create vessel, unmake  
  
5

| 

True alchemy  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Destruction  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Grounding, lightning rod, static touch, tesla coil  
  
2

| 

Static mine, supercharged reflexes, wall of shocks  
  
3

| 

Chain lightning, static storm  
  
4

| 

St. Elmo's visage, stormbringer  
  
5

| 

Maelstrom  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Flesh  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Conjure meat, inflict wounds, regrow meat, weaken meat  
  
2

| 

Cocoon, flesh wound, strengthen meat  
  
3

| 

Induce cancer, ironside  
  
4

| 

Factory reset, induce life  
  
5

| 

Primordial form  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Heat  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Accelerant, fire bolt, heated touch, pyrokinesis  
  
2

| 

Napalm mine, thermal shield, wall of flames  
  
3

| 

Fireball barrage, meteor  
  
4

| 

Convection charge, sunwalker  
  
5

| 

Pyrocumulus  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Liberation  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Bloodletting, break enchantment, expressway, ignore exhaustion  
  
2

| 

Blessing of freedom, freethink, inspire  
  
3

| 

Grand guard, preemptive lash  
  
4

| 

Break chains, ether jaunt  
  
5

| 

Untouchable  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Obfuscation  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Camouflage, deluminate, fog, , shadowed hands  
  
2

| 

Darklight flare, garbage status, mirage  
  
3

| 

Illusory sphere, phantom tollbooth  
  
4

| 

Bloody path, scrambled clockwork  
  
5

| 

Babel  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Sense  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Enhance hearing, enhance kinesthesia, enhance sight, enhance smell  
  
2

| 

Bullet time, deaden nerves, rob senses  
  
3

| 

Tremorsense, true sight  
  
4

| 

Blackout, spot vulnerability  
  
5

| 

Non-linear mind  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Social  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Mock, sparkle, speak language, teamwork  
  
2

| 

Confusion, suggest, terrorize  
  
3

| 

Heroism, isolate  
  
4

| 

Mass confusion, mind control  
  
5

| 

Majesty  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Soul  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Invigorate, ki blast, meditation, weaken resolve  
  
2

| 

Realign ki, soul shield, soul sight  
  
3

| 

Ki barrage, mass invigorate  
  
4

| 

Essence seal, husk  
  
5

| 

Absolute territory  
  
 

Spell level

| 

Stars  
  
---|---  
  
1

| 

Heavy mass, light of foot, longfall, suspension  
  
2

| 

Accelerated strike, center of mass, zero gravity  
  
3

| 

Focal lens, gravity mine  
  
4

| 

Gravitational flux, orbital transference  
  
5

| 

Galaxy hearts  
  
 

 

**(14) Single Target Damage Spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

+d10+3 per spell slot level above 1st.  
  
**(61) Weapon Damage Booster**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You wave your hands in a suitable fashion and enchant your weapon to do 1d6 (damage type) damage.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

+d6 per spell slot level above 1st.  
  
**(18) Element Manipulation**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

S, V is optional  
  
**Duration**

| 

10 minutes  
  
You wave your hands and such to manipulate this element. You can't attack with this, but you can shape it to a small extent. Think _Produce Flame_ and _Shape Water_ in terms of the limits of manipulation. Remember, rule of cool before rule of rulebook.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Consult your GM. I'll come back to this eventually.  
  
**(45) Element Vulnerability Spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You weaken the elemental resistance of a target creature in sight within range. You cause the creature targeted to test Clockwork or become vulnerable to (damage type). If they're resistant, they lose this resistance. If they're already vulnerable, they take triple damage instead. Immunity is not affected by this.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Nothing. Get rekt.  
  
**(101, 102) Shield spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st, 2nd level**

| 

102 if 2nd level  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 reaction  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You draw up a shield made of (aspect type). It confers (lvl*3) temporary hit points to you.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Did you read the previous?  
  
**(515, 516) Stored Mine**  
  
---  
  
**2nd level**

| 

516 if 3rd level  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

5 minutes  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

V, S, M (mine template)  
  
**Duration**

| 

100 days, until triggered, or until dispelled.  
  
You create a glyph of (damage type) that waits until triggered by being stepped on. It then forces everyone within a 10ft sphere centered on the mine to take a (saving throw ability) check or take 3d8 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save. The sphere goes around corners.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

+d8 damage per spell slot level above 2nd.  
  
**(91) Wall of Element Spell**  
  
---  
  
**2nd level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 1 minute  
  
You make a wall of (damage type) up to 30ft long, 10ft high, 10ft thick. It forces everyone who passes through it or ends their turn in it to take a (saving throw ability) check or take 3d8 (damage type) damage, half if successful.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

+d8 damage per spell slot level above 2nd.  
  
**(212) Spherical Area Damage Spell**  
  
---  
  
**3rd level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

150ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a sphere of (damage type) with radius 10ft and throw it at a point within sight within range. It forces everyone caught in it take a (saving throw ability) check or take 4d10 (damage type) damage, half if successful.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

6d10 damage at 4th level  
  
**(15) Multiple Single Target Damage Spell Volley**  
  
---  
  
**3rd level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create (spellcasting modifier) projectiles. You can throw them at one target or several, as long as all are within sight within range. The target(s) must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

3d10 damage at 4th level  
  
**(77) Elemental Damage Self Turret**  
  
---  
  
**4th level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes  
  
You radiate (damage type) within a 60ft radius. Until the spell ends, the radiation moves with you. As a bonus action, you can make a creature within the radius to (saving throw ability) check or take 3d10 (damage type) damage, half if successful.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

N/A  
  
**(80) Elemental Embodiment Spell**  
  
---  
  
**4th level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Up to 5 minutes  
  
You turn into an elemental of (damage type). You are immune  to (damage type), and gain advantage on all spell effect dice of this keyword. You may end this transformation as a free action at any time before it expires.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

N/A  
  
**(301, 302) Ability Score Check Booster Spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

302 if 2nd level  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

S  
  
**Duration**

| 

Up to 5 minutes  
  
You touch a creature in a manner appropriate to the tone of your campaign. Or not, I'm not one to judge your perversions. Select an ability score when you do this. That creature gets to add your proficiency bonus when they test on this ability score.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Already there.  
  
**(303) Attack Roll Booster Spell**  
  
---  
  
**AJFDWOJ**

| 

WALDJWLADJLWADJLAWKJl  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
Select a creature in sight within range. They can add your proficiency bonus to their attack roll.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

LARGHA  
  
**(311, 312) Movement Speed Increase Spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

312 if 2nd level  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You give a creature in range within sight +10ft in base movement speed.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

+5ft per spell slot level above 1st.  
  
**(321) Movement Speed Decrease Spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You give a creature in range within sight -10ft in base movement speed.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

-5ft per spell slot level above 1st.  
  
**(315) Fall Damage Reduction Spell**  
  
---  
  
**1st level**

| 

   
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 bonus action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 minute  
  
You give a creature in range immunity to fall damage.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

What, you want heals for falling? Skydiving is physical therapy now apparently.  
  
**(467) Material Creation Spell**  
  
---  
  
**idgaf**

| 

Bluh bluh doesn't matter much  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

5 minutes  
  
**Range**

| 

Touch  
  
**Components**

| 

None. It's creation!  
  
**Duration**

| 

Infinite  
  
Create grist

| 

You create up to (100*level) grist.  
  
Create plants

| 

You create (10*level) square feet worth of plants. This can include crops and flowers and common herbs. Cannot include anything that yields rare ingredients or anything with an attack roll.  
  
Conjure meat

| 

You create (10*level) pounds of edible meat. The meat is cold and is not a reference to a nice game for cute kids. Do trolls actually care about hot or cold meat? No really, go over this with your gaming group.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Nah.  
  
**(612) Sensory Boost Spell**  
  
---  
  
**Sensory organs**

| 

Eyes, ears, nose, mouth  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

M (you must have said sensory organ)  
  
**Duration**

| 

Up to 10 minutes  
  
You gain +10 to perception rolls made with the relevant organ in mind.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Another sensory organ of choice per spell slot level above 2nd. So at 4th, you can enhance all of them unless you have reason to not enhance one or more.  
  
**(325) Debuff Removal Spell**  
  
---  
  
**fuck this**

| 

ashkalsfad  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
Select a creature in range within sight. You can remove a debuff of your choice from them.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Buh.  
  
**(324) Buff Removal Spell**  
  
---  
  
**fuck this**

| 

ashkalsfad  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
Select a creature in range within sight. You can remove a buff of your choice from them.  
  
**At Higher Levels**

| 

Buh.  
  
Okay fuck this I'll work on this later.

 

**Transfusion**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Blood  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You stir up a poultice of metaphorical blood to give. You can give yourself and as many friendly creatures within range as there are other players (lvl*3) temporary hit points.  
  
 

**Stoke Blood**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Blood  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

10ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You heat up everyone's blood to make them more bloodthirsty. You and all friendly creatures within range can add your proficiency bonus to their attack rolls as a buff.  
  
 

**Dissolution**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Breath  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

100ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You blast a point with a 10ft radius sphere, forcing all creatures caught within the blast to make a Strength saving throw or be knocked prone.  
  
 

**Wrath of the Storm God**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Breath  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You hit a target with the storm, rolling aspect damage and doubling damage done. This damage ignores resistance.  
  
 

**Master of Disaster**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Doom  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

self  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You channel the vague power of doom, adding your spellcasting modifier to all damage dice you roll. This is a buff.  
  
 

**The Wild Hunt**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Doom  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

Self  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes.  
  
You summon an army to go forth and slay shit. You summon (proficiency bonus) creatures with level (lvl/4) or below. The creatures will do as you command to the best of their ability and last as long as concentration is maintained.  
  
 

**Reformation**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Life  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You restore up to (level*10) hit points, divided as you choose among any number of creatures you see within range. If this heals a creature for at least half their health, they are cured of diseases, blindness, deafness, and regrow lost limbs.  
  
 

**Golem**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Life  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

5ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

1 hour  
  
You summon a creature with the clockwork keyword that has level equal to or lower than half your level. It will obey you no matter what, as long as you are mentally capable of issuing commands, regardless of distance in length, time or dimension.  
  
 

**Contrived Victory**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Light  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Concentration, up to 5 minutes  
  
You make yourself incredibly lucky, giving yourself advantage on attack rolls, ability checks, and saving throws.  
  
 

**Sunlight Yellow Overdrive**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Light  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**King's Mark**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Heart  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**The Purple Man**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Heart  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Against All Odds**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Hope  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Hope Field**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Hope  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Predictive Paradigm**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Mind  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Path to Victory**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Mind  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Gamebreaker**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Rage  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Waves of Wrath**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Rage  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Atomic Bonsai**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Space  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Shatter Sky**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Space  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Aradian Field**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Time  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Star Platinum**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Time  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Null**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Void  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Dataphage**  
  
---  
  
**Keyword**

| 

Void  
  
**Casting Time**

| 

1 action  
  
**Range**

| 

60ft  
  
**Components**

| 

None  
  
**Duration**

| 

Instantaneous  
  
You create a projectile and throw it at a target in sight within range. The target must save on (saving throw ability) or take 2d10+6 (damage type) damage, half damage on a successful save.  
  
 

**Ability Score Increase.** Variable, but get two free points to play with, to represent individual foibles and variations.

**Age.** Variable, though they spend an unspecified amount of time as wigglers, then they pupate. You could equate this with the first few years of human life, where we don't remember shit.

**Alignment.** Lolno

**Darkvision.** Thanks to your troll blood you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions, though not like elves because fuck those dark, spiky pansies. You can see in dim light within 60 feet in front of you, and wherever else you happen to have eyes, you mutant freak, as if it were bright light, and let's take a moment of sadness for grammar but not a moment more, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Give or take fifty.

**Size.** Medium

**Speed.** Base walking speed is 30 ft.

**Sunlight sensitivity.** You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (perception) checks that rely on sight when you, your target, or whatever you're trying to perceive with your special eyes is in direct sunlight. MY BRAND.

**Languages.** Just Alternian or Beforan, I guess, if you even want to make the distinction. Or just say Daedric like the dark elves. Skyrim actually belongs to Hussie, don'tcha know.

**Troll Weapon Training.** You have proficiency with all simple weapons and any two weapons of your choice.

**Miscellaneous.** Trolls aren't completely like humans. For example, their sleeping requirements. They'll be like humans unless otherwise noted, but there will be notes.

            Additionally, several blood castes here describe a spellcasting ability. This only applies to innate abilities granted by that blood type, not to anything else, such as their class or aspect, unless specifically stated otherwise. Additionally, all spells listed are cast without verbal, somatic, or material components.

 

**Burgundy/Rust**

They're said to have telekinetic abilities and very short lifespans. Like, less than humans, and we live pitifully short lives already. Also possible ties to necromancy, considering the whole ghost and soulbot thing.

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase any two scores by 1, or one score by 2.

**Age.** Rustbloods tend to live for only 12 to 24 sweeps/26 to 52 years. Ask Doc Scratch.

**Telekine's Legacy.** You know the _mage hand_ cantrip. When you reach 2rd level, you can cast the _MAGIC MISSILE_ spell. When you reach 5th level you can also cast the _levitate_ spell. At 8th level you can cast the _telekinesis_ spell. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. You can cast these spells (not the cantrip because it's a can taking a trip to can town) as many times as twice your charisma modifier per long rest.

**Psycho-biology Hates You.** You are vulnerable to psychic damage.

**Warmblood Stability.** The mass reproduction of the lower castes demands more stable stock. If Sanity is being used, add your proficiency score to any sanity checks or saving throws you make. Otherwise, you may add your proficiency modifier to saving throws to resist insanity or other similar mental effects. DM has final say on what does and does not count.

**Umber?/Bronze/Chocolate/Fudge?**

They have telepathic abilities of sorts, in that they can talk with animals. So naturally they're all like druids, in a sense. Druid lites.

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase any two scores by 1, or one score by 2.

**Age.** A bit more. When Hussie still had a Formspring, whatever that is, he mentioned lifespan moves beyond a century for greenbloods. So... let's say 20 to 30 sweeps/43 to 65 years.

**Telepath's Auxiliary.** You can cast the _Speak with Animals_ spell as a cantrip. When you reach the 3rd level, you can cast the _Beast Sense_ spell. When you reach the 7th level you can cast the _Locate Creature_ spell. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells, you can cast them as many times as your wisdom modifier per long rest.

**Warmblood Stability.** The mass reproduction of the lower castes demands more stable stock. If Sanity is being used, add your proficiency score to any sanity checks or saving throws you make. Otherwise, you may add your proficiency modifier to saving throws to resist insanity or other similar mental effects. DM has final say on what does and does not count.

 

**Yellow/Ochre/Gold**

So rustbloods are said to be the most likely to have psychic powers (here it's all of them. If you wanna play a rustblood with no psychic powers, that's your masochistic kink, not mine), but we tend to associate yellowbloods with it since it's their hat. I'll figure this out somehow. Sorcerer/wizard dichotomy? Nah. Or yea?

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase any two scores by 1, or one score by 2.

**Age.** 30 to 40 sweeps/65 to 87 years.

**Telekinetic Might.** You know the _mage hand_ cantrip. When you reach 2rd level, you can cast the _Arcane Hacking_ spell from the Modern Magic Unearthed Arcana (August, 2015). When you reach the 5th level you can cast the _Haywire_ spell, also from the Modern Magic UA. When you reach 6th level, you can cast the _Clairvoyance_ spell. When you reach 9th level you can cast the _Bigby's Hand_ spell. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability, you can cast them as many times as your intelligence modifier per long rest.

**Fucking Nerds**. Gain proficiency in one skill dependent on Intelligence, of your choice.

**Warmblood Stability.** The mass reproduction of the lower castes demands more stable stock. If Sanity is being used, add your proficiency score to any sanity checks or saving throws you make. Otherwise, you may add your proficiency modifier to saving throws to resist insanity or other similar mental effects. DM has final say on what does and does not count.

 

**Olive**

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase any two ability scores by 2. There's so little on here that we may as well make these the baseline humans, stats wise.

**Age.** 35 to 50 sweeps/76 to 108 years.

**Multitude of Paths.** May increase an ability score of your choice by 2, become proficient in any two skills, or take a feat.

 

**Jade**

Rainbow drinkers? Ehh...  I don't know how I feel that there are no rules in 5e for vampires needing to drink blood. I'll just make that a variant rule later on.

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase all ability scores by 1. Yeah, not much here either.

**Age**. 50 to 60 sweeps/108 to 130 years.

**Terrestially Adapted.** You do NOT suffer from Sunlight Sensitivity, and your Darkvision is extended to 120 ft.

**Student of Reproduction.** Gain proficiency in Medicine. You may choose to take proficiency in Medicine again to double the proficiency bonus.

 

**Jade, Rainbow Drinker Variant**

**Ability Score Increase**. Increase Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores by 2.

**Age.** 150 to 180 sweeps/324 to 390 years.

**Rainbow Drinker.** You are basically a torch like the _Dancing Lights_ spell, and shed dim light in a 10 ft radius. Yes, you can turn this on or off at will. Additionally, you must drink half a gallon of blood per day, and let's say half this amount if it's from a highblood. Jadebloods themselves and up are considered highblood for this purpose, below jadebloods and non-troll are not. Remember that drinking non-troll blood can have its own issues if the DM so decides. This is treated like food in terms of what happens if you don't get your daily fix.

**Vampire Glamour.** You have proficiency in two skill of your choice, and advantage in Charisma checks.

**Terrestially Adapted.** You do NOT suffer from Sunlight Sensitivity, and your Darkvision is extended to 120 ft.

 

 

**Teal/Aqua**

**Ability Score Increase**. Increase all ability scores by 1. Boring.....

**Age.** 70 to 95 sweeps/152 to 206 years.

**Tailored For Office.** Gain proficiency in any three skills related to Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma. May take proficiency in those skills again to double proficiency bonus.

 

**Cerulean/Blue/Cobalt**

88888888........ I just noticed, when they say bluebloods like Serket can live for centuries, it was never specified whether this was centuries in years or sweeps. Hence the ridiculously long lifespan.

 

**Ability Score Increase**. Increase any five ability scores by 1. Sighhhhhhhh.

**Age.** 150 to 400 sweeps/325 to 867 years.

**Kalphavriksha's Eye.** You may cast the spell _Clairvoyance_ as a cantrip once per long rest.

**Coldblood Dementia.** Shoutout to one of the longest fics on the site overall, and one that's damn good to boot. Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail , you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack the nearest creature. You must succeed on a wisdom (sanity if available) saving throw on DC 20 to break out of this early.

 

**Cerulean, Psychic Variant**

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase intelligence score by 3.

**Age.** 150 to 400 sweeps/325 to 867 years.

**Unleashed Oversynchronization.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack the nearest creature. You must succeed on a wisdom (sanity if available) saving throw with disadvantage on DC20 to break out of this early. Additionally, you may choose to use your psychic abilities on a target of your choosing. However, if you are out of uses of the power you wish to use, you may still use them, but take 1d6 intelligence damage as the mind pushes past its limits.

You may do this while not affected by dementia, but if you do, you must succeed on a Wisdom save with disadvantage on DC 20 or immediately fall under its effects.

**Weaver's Repertoire.** You know the _Minor Illusion_ cantrip. When you reach 2nd level you may cast the _Charm Person_ spell. When you reach the 5th level you may cast the _Suggestion_ spell. When you reach the 8th level you may cast the _Dominate Person_ spell. When you reach the 10th level you may cast the _Eyebite_ spell. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability, you may cast each of these once per long rest.

**Psychic Dementia.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack or psychically dominate and/or torment the nearest creature. If there are no nearby creatures, you may act normally as long as there are no creatures nearby. If you are brought to zero intelligence during dementia for any reason, not just from oversynch, you are restored to full intelligence and it is then permanently increased by one, but wisdom (sanity if available) is permanently reduced by two.

 

 

**Indigo/Blue**

So yeah turns out Equius is a mutant himself with his unnatural strength. Ehh... already made two variants. Time for a third!

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase any five ability scores by 1.

**Age.** 250 to 550 sweeps/542 to 1192 years.

**Coldblood Dementia.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack the nearest creature. You must succeed on a wisdom (sanity if available) saving throw on DC 20 to break out of this early.

**Homeostatic Division.** So apparently Equius can also regrow his teeth? Listen, I need stuff to work with. You may add twice your Constitution modifier instead when spending Hit Dice at the end of a short rest, and at the end of a long rest if the slow natural healing optional rule is being used.. You may regrow small features such as chipped horns, teeth, nails, etc at the end of a long rest.

 

**Indigo, STRONG Variant**

**Ability Score Increase**. Increase Strength cap by 4, then increase Strength by 4.

**Age.** 250 to 550 sweeps/542 to 1192 years.

**Coldblood Dementia.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack the nearest creature. You must succeed on a wisdom (sanity if available) saving throw on DC 20 to break out of this early.

**Homeostatic Division.** You may add twice your Constitution modifier instead when spending Hit Dice at the end of a short rest, and at the end of a long rest if the slow natural healing optional rule is being used.. You may regrow small features such as chipped horns, teeth, nails, etc at the end of a long rest.

**Mind-Body Imbalance.** When making saving throws that use Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma, your modifier is considered two less than normal.. Additionally, your Constitution modifier is considered one less than usual when concerning suffocation, because lololol.

 

**Purple/Grape?**

honk HONK. If you've read this far, the hemospectrum is a series of compromises. Warmbloods have low reward but low or no risk. Coldbloods have high rewards but high risks. Purplebloods exemplify this tradeoff, with hefty disadvantages to mental status in exchange for very strong abilities.

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase Strength, Dexterity, and Charisma scores by 2.

**Age.** 400 to 700 sweeps/1083 to 1517 years.

**Psychic Dementia.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack or psychically dominate and/or torment the nearest creature. If there are no nearby creatures, you may act normally as long as there are no creatures nearby. If you are brought to zero intelligence during dementia for any reason, not just from oversynch, you are restored to full intelligence and it is then permanently increased by one, but wisdom (sanity if available) is permanently reduced by two.

**Breaking Point.** Whenever you critically fail a saving throw with Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma, you pass the check instead, but immediately come down with Coldblood Dementia. If Sanity is being used, include this as well. Additionally, all rolls to pacify or otherwise negate the effects of the dementia, as determined by the GM, are rolled at a disadvantage. This includes your own rolls, but also includes the enemy's mental attacks. However, you have advantage on Strength checks and saving throws while under dementia, and have frightful presence, 60ft and DC10+Charisma modifier.

**Chucklevoodoos.** You know the _Message_ cantrip. When you reach 3rd level you may cast the _Tasha's Hideous Laughter_ spell. When you reach 5th level you may cast the _Crown of Madness_ spell. When you reach 7th level you may cast the _Hypnotic Pattern_ spell. When you reach 9th level you may cast the _Phantasmal Killer_ spell. Charisma is your spellcasting ability, you may cast these spells once per long rest.

**You Wouldn't Like Me....** You may automatically fall into coldblood dementia to suspend the effects of being charmed or frightened, and may not be charmed or frightened for its duration.

 

**Violet**

It's midnight and I have work early tomorrow. I'll regret this in the morning. Said every one of Eridan's... wait. No, no one's ever said that. Kinda bland, but there's a fine line between everything being too boring and everything being a fuckcluster to balance. I've already crossed it, I just don't know which end I'm on.

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution caps by 2.

**Age.**   600 to 950 sweeps/1300 to 2058 years.

**Coldblood Dementia.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack the nearest creature.  You must succeed on a wisdom (sanity if available) saving throw with disadvantage on DC 20 to break out of this early.

**Amphibian Physiology.** You can breathe on land and sea. Additionally, you have a swim speed equal to your base walking speed.

**Multitude of Paths.** May increase an ability score of your choice by 2, become proficient in any two skills, or take a feat.

 

 

**Fuchsia**

There were only two of them at a time because that huge bitch kept killing them all. But you could easily argue a few ran away and are in hiding, or have come to a hands-off agreement with her, or that simply, you were whisked away into the game instead of coming of age and getting your head chopped off.

 

**Ability Score Increase.** Increase Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution caps by 2, then increase all those scores by 2. 2 more points to play around with. They're pinnacles of troll biology, after all.

**Age.** 800 to 3500 sweeps/1733 to 7583 years. Holy shit.

**Amphibian Physiology.** You can breathe on land and sea. Additionally, you have a swim speed equal to your base walking speed.

**Lifegiver.** You know the _Spare the Dying_ cantrip. When you reach 2nd level you may cast the _Cure Wounds_ spell. When you reach 4th level you may cast the _Lesser Restoration_ spell. When you reach 9th level you may cast the _Aura of Vitality_ spell. Charisma is your spellcasting ability, you may cast these spells once per long rest.

**Blood of the Rift.** Whenever you fail a sanity check or otherwise go insane or critically fail, you are afflicted with a short-term madness where you must use your actions to attack the nearest creature. While under the blood, every attack you make does an additional 1d6 psychic damage. At the end of all your turns all creatures within 60ft takes 1d4 psychic damage; if they are landbound trolls, they take 1d10 psychic damage. You have frightful presence, 60ft and DC10+Charisma modifier, and all previously mentioned damage dice become two at 9th level and three at 17th level.

**Languages.** In addition to everything else you may have, you speak Broodfester Tongues.

 

**Major Mental Disorders**

 

Major game disorders are... they're TPKs waiting to happen. Keep track of the number of times a player has qualified for a trigger check, regardless of whether they passed or failed or whatever else. Failing the trigger save counts twice, and intentionally taking one for whatever reason counts as well. If this number reaches 13, that player gains a major mental disorder and things get disturbing.

 

Luckily, they hopefully won't resemble many real-life mental disorders. (If you do experience symptoms like this, you may need to call a priest or take that red pill you know you've always had.)

 

**Clockstopper**

This one is cruel. The player is always automatically correct about the time, down to a tenth of a second. They also gain dyscalculia and are unable to read numbers at all; the brain becomes incapable of recognizing or learning them.

Except a number. Choose a random group of NPCs. The Archagents, the Royalties, the players, the zone bosses. They see that number repeated over and over.

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11

| 

**Hit Points** 34 (4d10 + 12)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
19 (+4)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

7 (-2)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Senses** Passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

**Greatclub.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 13 (2d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Basilisk**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11

| 

**Hit Points** 34 (4d10 + 12)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
16 (+3)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Damage Resistances** type  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Basilisk Type.** Basilisks are attuned to a damage type. Their resistances and damage are determined by this type, and their hide is colored to match.

**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

**Bite.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 7 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage plus 4 (1d6) type damage.

**Spit.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +1 to hit, range 30/120 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 4 (1d8 -1) type damage.  
  
 

**Mare**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11

| 

**Hit Points** 19 (3d10 + 3)

| 

**Speed** 60 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

2 (-4)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/2 (100 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink. Which you'll appreciate when you realize exactly what the Mares of Diomedes actually ate. Hint, trolls are only safe on a technicality.

**Trampling Charge.** If the Mare (warhorse) moves at least 20 feet straight towards a creature and then hits it with a hooves attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC (10 + Strength modifier) Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the Mare can make another attack with its hooves against it as a bonus action.  
  
Actions

**Bite.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit_ : 10 (1d10  + 4) piercing damage.

**Hooves.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 11 (2d6  + 4) bludgeoning damage.  
  
**Miscellaneous**

 

**Animated Armor** (direct copy from Bestiary)

_Medium, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 18

| 

**Hit Points** 33 (6d8 + 6)

| 

**Speed** 25 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

1 (-5)  
  
**Damage Immunities** poison, psychic  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft. (blind beyond this radius), passive Perception 6  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Antimagic Susceptibility _._** The armor is incapacitated while in the area of an _antimagic field._ If targeted by _dispel magic_ , the armor must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against the caster's spell save DC or fall unconscious for 1 minute.

**False Appearance.** While the armor remains motionless, it is indistinguishable from a normal suit of armor.  
  
Actions

**Multiattack.** The armor makes two melee attacks.

 

**Slam.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d6 + 2) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Flying sword** (direct copy from Bestiary)

_Small, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 17

| 

**Hit Points** 17 (5d6)

| 

**Speed** 0 ft., fly 50 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
12 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

1 (-5)  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +4  
  
**Damage Immunities** poison, psychic  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft. (blind beyond this radius), passive Perception 7  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 1/4 (50 XP)  
  
**Antimagic Susceptibility _._** The sword is incapacitated while in the area of an _antimagic field._ If targeted by _dispel magic_ , the sword must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against the caster's spell save DC or fall unconscious for 1 minute.

**False Appearance.** While the sword remains motionless and isn't flying, it is indistinguishable from a normal sword.  
  
Actions

**Longsword.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d8 + 1) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Rug of Smothering** (direct copy from Bestiary)

_Large, construct_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12

| 

**Hit Points** 33 (6d10)

| 

**Speed** 10 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

1 (-5)

| 

3 (-4)

| 

1 (-5)  
  
**Damage Immunities** poison, psychic  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft. (blind beyond this radius), passive Perception 6  
  
**Languages** —  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Antimagic Susceptibility _._** The rug is incapacitated while in the area of an _antimagic field._ If targeted by _dispel magic_ , the rug must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against the caster's spell save DC or fall unconscious for 1 minute.

 

**Damage Transfer.** While it is grappling a creature, the rug takes only half the damage dealt to it, and the creature grappled by the rug takes the other half.

**False Appearance.** While the rug remains motionless, it is indistinguishable from a normal rug.  
  
Actions

**Smother.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one Medium or smaller creature. _Hit:_ The creature is grappled (escape DC 13). Until this grapple ends, the target is restrained, blinded, and at risk of suffocating, and the rug can't smother another target. In addition, at the start of each of the target's turns, the target takes 10 (2d6 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 11 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 7 (2d6)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
7 (-2)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

7 (-2)

| 

8 (-1)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 8  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1/4 (50 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.

**Pack Tactics.** The Imp has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the kobold's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated.  
  
Actions

**Daggerkind.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +3 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 3 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
Description  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 9 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 18 (4d8)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
7 (-2)

| 

9 (-1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.

**Randomized Type: Spell Damage.** Choose a non-physical, non-unstoppable damage type. The creature defaults to dealing this type of damage unless otherwise specified.  
  
Actions

**Needlekind.** _Magical Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, range 50/200 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 5 (1d6 + 2) damage.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

The Satyr has one d6 aspect die, and can cast the following spell(s).

**Lower Defense.**  
  
Description  
  
 

**Lich-Lite**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 9 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 18 (4d8)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
7 (-2)

| 

9 (-1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

13 (+1)

| 

15 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 1 (200 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.

**Randomized Type.** Choose a non-physical, non-unstoppable damage type. The creature defaults to dealing this type of damage unless otherwise specified.  
  
Actions

**Tomekind.** _Magical Weapon Attack:_ +4 to hit, range 80/320 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 7 (1d10 + 2) damage.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

The Lich has two d6 aspect dice, and can cast the following spell(s).

**Single Target Damage Spell, Area Damage Spell.**  
  
Description Why is it not the real deal? You ever gone against a real lich? This dude's just a low level straight-up damage caster.  
  
 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 13 (clockwork armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 32 (4d10 + 12)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

7 (-2)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

6 (-2)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 7  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

**Greataxekind.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +6 to hit, range 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 17 (2d12 + 4) slashing damage.  
  
Description Thought about making him CR 1, but that greataxekind hits really, really hard.  
  
 

**Goblin**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 21 (6d6)

| 

**Speed** 30 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
11 (+0)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 2 (450 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

**Crossbowkind.** _Ranged Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, range 100/400 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 8 (1d10  + 3) piercing damage.

**Grenade**  
  
Description Simple low-level ranged attacker.  
  
 

**Mare**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 12 (no armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 114 (12d10 + 48)

| 

**Speed** 40 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
20 (+5)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

18 (+4)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 5 (1,800 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.

**Trampling Charge.** If the Mare  moves at least 20 feet straight towards a creature and then hits it with a hornkind attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a DC 16 Strength saving throw or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the Mare can make another attack with its footkind against it as a bonus action.  
  
Actions

**Hornkind.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 18 (2d12 + 5) piercing damage.

**Footkind.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +5 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 16 (2d10  + 5) bludgeoning damage.

**Recharge Ability: Cone AoE Saveable Damage (Recharge 5-6).** The Mare exhales a breath of fire in a 30-foot cone. Each creature in that area takes 22 (4d10) fire damage, taking half on a successful DC 13 Dexterity saving throw.  
  
Description The Gorgon's statline and shit has been repurposed to resemble the Mares of Diomedes. Yes, they ate human flesh too. No, you don't want to know what they'll do if not fed for seven days. Differences are lower AC and no petrification. Physically, they're horses or gorgons depending on what you want. I say this because mares can be ridden. Yeah, put a melee creature on the mare and let them tear shit up.  
  
 

**Basilisk**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class** 16 (clockwork armor)

| 

**Hit Points** 127 (15d10 + 45)

| 

**Speed** 15 ft.  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
18 (+4)

| 

6 (-2)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

5 (-3)

| 

8 (-1)

| 

7 (-2)  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 9  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge** 7 (2,900 XP)  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.

**Randomized Type: Damage Resistance (4).** Choose four non-physical, non-unstoppable damage type. The creature is resistant to these types of damage.  
  
Actions

**Swallow.** The Basilisk makes one bite attack against a Medium or smaller target it is grappling. If the attack hits, the target is swallowed and the grapple ends. While swallowed, the target is blinded, restrained, has total cover against attacks and other effects outside the Basilisk, and takes 18 (4d6 + 4) piercing damage at the start of each of the Basilisk's turns as it hasn't swallowed it, but is chewing it. Only one swallow at a time. (ayyy)

If the Basilisk takes 20 damage or more on a single turn from the swallowed creature BEFORE reduction from resistances, the Basilisk automatically releases the creature, which falls prone in a space within 10 feet of the Basilisk. If the Basilisk dies, the creature is no longer restrained, no longer takes damage, and can escape from the corpse by using 15 feet of movement, exiting prone.

**Teethkind.** _Melee Weapon Attack:_ +7 to hit, range 5 ft., one target. _Hit:_ 18 (4d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
Description These guys are slow, resistant, and relatively easy to take down from range, especially with its excuse for movement speed. They also have the Behir's swallow. Yes I remember when one tried to eat John. That's exactly what's going on here.

Either get someone with a speed spell to boost this guy, or use it in dungeons where it's cramped and there's little room.

As for players, note how I didn't say swallowed creatures in a dead Basilisk no longer have total cover. And there's not much besides the DM's personal decision to prevent you from crawling in there yourself.  
  
 

**Grue**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class**

| 

**Hit Points**

| 

**Speed**  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Senses** passive Perception  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge**  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

   
  
Description

   
  
 

**Lenscrafter**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class**

| 

**Hit Points**

| 

**Speed**  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Senses** passive Perception  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge**  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

   
  
Description

   
  
 

**Mongoose**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class**

| 

**Hit Points**

| 

**Speed**  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Senses** passive Perception  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge**  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

   
  
Description

   
  
 

**Thorned One**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class**

| 

**Hit Points**

| 

**Speed**  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Senses** passive Perception  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge**  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

   
  
Description

   
  
 

**Dancer**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class**

| 

**Hit Points**

| 

**Speed**  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Senses** passive Perception  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge**  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

   
  
Description

   
  
 

**Acheron**

_Huge, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
**Armor Class**

| 

**Hit Points**

| 

**Speed**  
  
**STR**

| 

**DEX**

| 

**CON**

| 

**INT**

| 

**WIS**

| 

**CHA**  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Senses** passive Perception  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Challenge**  
  
**Clockwork Nature.** An underling doesn't need food or drink.  
  
Actions

   
  
Description

   
  
 

 

**Wandering Creature Mob Contents**  
  
---  
  
**2d20**

| 

**Contents**  
  
2-10

| 

Monster (single creature)  
  
11-19

| 

Monster (two creatures)  
  
20-28

| 

Monster (pack of creatures)  
  
29-31

| 

Monster (champion creature)  
  
32-34

| 

Monster (unique creature)  
  
35-37

| 

Ignore all other rolls, monster (fuckhuge mob)  
  
38-40

| 

Ignore all other rolls, monster (titanic)  
  
 

**Strengthen the Skaian State**

At 6th level, choose one of the following.

 

_Commissariat_. When you damage a creature, you may also choose to allow them to reroll saving throws against any ongoing conditions or debuffs. Creatures may only reroll one saving throw in this way per round.

 

_Indoctrination_. You gain an additional skill of your choice, and the time to learn new skills is reduced by half. Additionally, you may teach any skills you know to others, following the usual rules for learning skills.

 

_Interventionism_. If you and at least one party member must make a saving throw against the same creature, you may choose to substitute your roll in place of your party member(s)' rolls, but only before the results are shown.

 

**Legitimacy**

At 10th level, choose one of the following.

 

_Mandate of Skaia._ Once on each of your turns, you can add your Strength or Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or damage roll of an attack you make. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied.

 

_Will of the People._ Once per session, when a party member frenzies, you also benefit from the frenzy. You only benefit from the frenzy while that party member is frenzied; if that party member is prematurely killed, has the frenzy dispelled, or the frenzy otherwise ends, you no longer benefit.

 

_Imperial Cult_. As an action, you can cause each creature of your choice within a 100-foot radius of you that can see or hear you to make a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed or frightened, of your choice, until the end of your next turn. Alternately, you may force them to take no action on their next turn. You may do this once before needing a short or long rest.

 

**Social Traditions**

At 14th level, choose one of the following.

 

_Prosperity_

  **Imperium Sine Fine**

At 18th level, when you roll for initiative and have no aspect or maneuver dice left, you regain two of those dice.

 

 

**Simple Dungeons**  
  
---  
  
**Starting Area**

| 

As given, but choose one door or passage or whatever as the course the players should go. All other passageways should be dead ends right there, and all other doors do not exist.  
  
**Passages**

| 

As given, but no side doors, side passages, or anything that would create a path that deviates from this railroad.  
  
**Doors**

| 

As given.  
  
**Chambers**

| 

There should only ever be around two doors in a chamber; the entrance the players use, and the exit the players use to move on. There can be a third if you wanna add a secret, there may only be one if it's the final room.  
  
**Stairs**

| 

As given, but you may need to reroll 15 and 16 to continue generation without abruptly ending at the stairway.  
  
**Treasure**

| 

Treasure hoard table roll for the last chamber. That's about it, really.  
  
 

**Intermediate Dungeons**  
  
---  
  
**Starting Area**

| 

As given.  
  
**Passages**

| 

As given.  
  
**Doors**

| 

As given.  
  
**Chambers**

| 

Pick a main path. This is where players go if they wanna get in and out fast. All other passageways that branch off from the main path should be capped off with chambers without exits.  
  
**Stairs**

| 

As given.  
  
**Treasure**

| 

The last chamber probably shouldn't have a boss monster, but should roll on the treasure hoard for items. End chambers that aren't the primary path can roll a d10. On a 7 or higher, roll on the individual treasure table and put it there, on top of whatever else there may be.  
  
 

**Open-Ended Dungeons**  
  
---  
  
**Starting Area**

| 

As given.  
  
**Passages**

| 

As given, but pick two or more paths. These paths can and should diverge, but should end up at the same end chamber.  
  
**Doors**

| 

As given.  
  
**Chambers**

| 

As intermediate, but any passageways that aren't the paths should end in dead end chambers.  
  
**Stairs**

| 

As given.  
  
**Treasure**

| 

The last chamber probably shouldn't have a boss monster, but should roll on the treasure hoard for items. End chambers that aren't the primary paths can roll a d10. On a 7 or higher, roll on the individual treasure table and put it there, on top of whatever else there may be.  
  
 

**Raids**  
  
---  
  
**Starting Area**

| 

As any of the previous dungeon types of your choice. However, you will be stacking dungeons end to end, so the end chamber of one dungeon will be connected to the starting area of the next one. You will have anywhere from three to five of these put together, like the human centipede, but with less loss of faith in humanity.  
  
**Passages**

| 

As any of the previous dungeon types of your choice.  
  
**Doors**

| 

As any of the previous dungeon types of your choice.  
  
**Chambers**

| 

As any of the previous dungeon types of your choice, except the end chamber of a dungeon should have a door, passageway optional, that leads to the starting area of the next dungeon. Additionally, I encourage you to make up your own room for the very last chamber, since this'll be where the Denizen, either of the Black Royals, or an ectobiology machine will be.  
  
**Stairs**.

|  As any of the previous dungeon types of your choice.  
  
**Treasure**

| 

Treasure hoard table roll for each last chamber. The final last chamber should roll two and use both, since they're plot-important rooms.   
  
 

**Wanderers**

So these guys are sorta like world bosses, in that they go around, and they wouldn't be out of place in a dungeon. If they happen upon a dungeon after the party's cleared it out, you should think about baiting them with a simple fetch quest in the dungeon, only to blindside them with a second clear of the dungeon.

 

**Wandering Creature Mob Contents**  
  
---  
  
**2d20**

| 

**Contents**  
  
2-10

| 

Monster (single creature)  
  
11-19

| 

Monster (two creatures)  
  
20-28

| 

Monster (pack of creatures)  
  
29-32

| 

Monster (unique creature)  
  
33-36

| 

Ignore all other rolls, monster (fuckhuge mob)  
  
37-40

| 

Ignore all other rolls, monster (titanic)  
  
 

Roll on that table four times, then group them all together. Hussie help you if you get four unique creatures, it's going to be memorable as when paradox shot up and everything started going to shit. Also, it's going to be hard as fuck to run.

Unique, fuckhuge mob, and titanic will be gone over in more detail, both on this page as another edit when I get around to creating a bestiary, and on the bestiary pages for proper usage.


	211. Author Draft: Aries Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I go on about ghosts. Spooky.

Aries. The Ram. You're really not gonna like them if you enjoy using cover. But certain aspects like Heart can roll them over. Assuming they've gotten to that level. Alternately, get the hammers and praise the sun.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

 

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

 

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Undead Fortitude.** If damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 5 + the damage taken, unless the damage is unstoppable or from a critical hit. On a success, the zombie drops to and stays at 1 hit point instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

 

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

 

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The creature can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 1d10 force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

 

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

 

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
**Wail (Recharge 6) (regular).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 11 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (7) 2d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

**Wail (Recharge 6) (advanced).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 14 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (14) 4d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

**Wail (Recharge 6) (elite).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 17 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (21) 6d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

 

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

 

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The creature can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 1d10 force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

 

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

 

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Undead Fortitude.** If damage reduces the creature to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC of 5 + the damage taken, unless the damage is unstoppable or from a critical hit. On a success, the zombie drops to and stays at 1 hit point instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

 

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

 

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Life Drain.** When the creature scores a critical hit, the target also reduces their maximum hit points by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction is not a debuff, and lasts until the target finishes a long rest. If hit point maximum reaches zero, the target dies.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

 

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

 

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marshal Undead.** If the creature is not incapacitated, it and all creatures in 60 feet with the undead keyword have advantage on saving throws to resist conditions.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

 

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

 

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The creature can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 1d10 force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

 

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

 

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The creature can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 1d10 force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

 

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

 

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) fire damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) fire damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) fire damage.  
  
**Wail (Recharge 6) (regular).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 11 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (7) 2d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

**Wail (Recharge 6) (advanced).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 14 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (14) 4d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.

**Wail (Recharge 6) (elite).** All creatures without the construct or undead keyword within 30 feet that can hear must make a DC 17 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, take (21) 6d6 psychic damage, half that on a success.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

 

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

 

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Life Drain.** When the creature scores a critical hit, the target also reduces their maximum hit points by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction is not a debuff, and lasts until the target finishes a long rest. If hit point maximum reaches zero, the target dies.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) fire damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) fire damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) fire damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork, undead_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

 

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

 

| 

12

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

 

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Damage Vulnerabilities** bludgeoning, radiant  
  
**Damage Resistances** poison, necrotic, slashing, piercing  
  
**Condition Immunities** exhaustion, poisoned  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Incorporeal Movement.** The creature can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain. It takes 1d10 force damage if it ends its turn inside an object.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) fire damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) fire damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) fire damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	212. Author Draft: Taurus Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I forget what exactly I did for Taurus cause I've gotten up to titanic creatures before I even posted the bestiary.

Taurus. The Bull. Massive numbers of beasts. Universally faster and adept at sensing. On the other hand.... there is no other hand. It's all bad, they have no disadvantages.

Clarification, they are NOT horses, spiders, or aquatic, those are for other signs. Compared to Leo, they're beefier and focused on strength over dexterity, just like comparing a bull to a lion.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

40 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pack Tactics.** The creature has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the creature's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated.

**Pounce.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Strength saving throw with a DC of 8 + weapon attack to hit score or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

45 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

45 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

50 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pack Tactics.** The creature has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the creature's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated.

**Pounce.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Strength saving throw with a DC of 8 + weapon attack to hit score or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

50 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pounce.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Strength saving throw with a DC of 8 + weapon attack to hit score or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Sure-Footed.** The creature has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Sure-Footed.** The creature has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

50 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

50 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) poison damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) poison damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) poison damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) poison damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) poison damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) poison damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Pack Tactics.** The creature has advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of the creature's allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) poison damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) poison damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) poison damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	213. Author Draft: Gemini Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I come back from Cancer and put in some sort of small blurb for the chapter summary.

Gemini. The Dioscuri, the Twins. Yeah, I REALLY need playtesting on this. I may or may not have made these guys really, really hard. Some got multiattack, the rogue is now doing three attacks, a few got the same double proficiency bonus players have.

 

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Redundant Organs.** The creature has advantage on Constitution ability checks and saving throws.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Twin-Linked.** The creature may double its proficiency bonus when making weapon attack rolls. This has already been included in the creature's weapon attack profiles.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+11

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Extra Arms.** The creature has an extra set of arms and an extra set of weapons. The relevant multiattacks and such have already been put into the creature's profile.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The shade makes two macekind attacks.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Redundant Organs.** The creature has advantage on Constitution ability checks and saving throws.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Redundant Organs.** The creature has advantage on Constitution ability checks and saving throws.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Twin-Linked.** The creature may double its proficiency bonus when making weapon attack rolls. This has already been included in the creature's weapon attack profiles.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+13

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Extra Arms.** The creature has an extra set of arms and an extra set of weapons. The relevant multiattacks and such have already been put into the creature's profile.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The hound makes two morningstarkind attacks.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Twin-Linked.** The creature may double its proficiency bonus when making weapon attack rolls. This has already been included in the creature's weapon attack profiles.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+13

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Extra Arms.** The creature has an extra set of arms and an extra set of weapons. The relevant multiattacks and such have already been put into the creature's profile.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (regular, advanced).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks

**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes three daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Redundant Organs.** The creature has advantage on Constitution ability checks and saving throws.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) lightning damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) lightning damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) lightning damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Extra Arms.** The creature has an extra set of arms and an extra set of weapons. The relevant multiattacks and such have already been put into the creature's profile.

**Twin-Linked.** The creature may double its proficiency bonus when making weapon attack rolls. This has already been included in the creature's weapon attack profiles.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) lightning damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) lightning damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+13

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) lightning damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The golem makes two wandkind attacks.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Two Heads.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks and on saving throws against being blinded, charmed, deafened, frightened, stunned, and knocked unconscious.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) lightning damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) lightning damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) lightning damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	214. Author Draft: Cancer Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I forget if I said anything for the Gemini and suddenly I gotta go back and edit that.

Cancer. The crabby little Crab. These guys are going to be a pain not because they can walk through walls or have second lives or universal truesight, but because these guys regenerate. Universally. No offensive buffs, but they're a bitch to take down. Especially because you can't stop their regen by using fire or acid like normal. On the bright side, you don't need fire or acid to put them down for good.

 

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

4  
  
Advanced

| 

18  
  
Elite

| 

32  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

18  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

18  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

18  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

4  
  
Advanced

| 

18  
  
Elite

| 

32  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

18  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

11  
  
Elite

| 

24  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

18  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

5  
  
Elite

| 

12  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

17  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) cold damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) cold damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) cold damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

8  
  
Elite

| 

18  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) cold damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) cold damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) cold damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Regeneration (elite).** The creature regains hit points at the start of its turns.

| 

Regeneration Type

| 

AC  
  
---|---  
  
Regular

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

12  
  
**Resilient Shell (1/Day).** If the creature fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Alternately, it may treat a single instance of damage as having done zero damage instead.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) cold damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) cold damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) cold damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	215. Author Draft: Leo Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I don't really care I'm just uploading all twelve zodiac pages in like ten minutes. Which is funny cause it took like, six hours or whatever, two of those spent figuring out how to make it all with as much copy and paste instead of manually writing every last thing and running into the same problem as the treasures page on which I'm dragging my feet.

Leo. The Lion. I said it before, I'll say it again. Taurus is more about going in your face and smashing shit, Leo is fast and sneaky. Appropriately, it's hard to get the drop on them. They're also more lone wolf than Taurus; they got pack tactics for group work, Leo works better against wounded parties when you need to keep them on their toes.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

40 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pounce.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw with a DC of 8 + weapon attack to hit score or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

45 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Avoidance.** If the creature is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

45 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

50 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blood Frenzy.** The creature has advantage on weapon attack rolls against any creature that is at or below half its maximum hit points.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pounce.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw with a DC of 8 + weapon attack to hit score or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

50 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Pounce.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a creature and then hits it with a weapon attack on the same turn, that target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw with a DC of 8 + weapon attack to hit score or be knocked prone. If the target is prone, the creature can make one weapon attack against it as a bonus action.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Sure-Footed.** The creature has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Sure-Footed.** The creature has advantage on Strength and Dexterity saving throws made against effects that would knock it prone.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

50 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blood Frenzy.** The creature has advantage on weapon attack rolls against any creature that is at or below half its maximum hit points.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

50 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Avoidance.** If the creature is subjected to an effect that allows it to make a saving throw to take only half damage, it instead takes no damage if it succeeds on the saving throw, and only half damage if it fails.

**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Blood Frenzy.** The creature has advantage on weapon attack rolls against any creature that is at or below half its maximum hit points.

**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) fire damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) fire damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) fire damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) fire damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) fire damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) fire damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Camouflage.** The creature has advantage on Dexterity checks made to hide in terrain.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Keen Sight, Hearing, and Smell.** The creature has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) fire damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) fire damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) fire damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	216. Author Draft: Virgo Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I realize I should be putting tactical recommendations or whatever in the things, but you know, nah.

Virgo. The Virgin. A dying breed, much to the chagrin of vampires seeking unfucked sandwiches. Virgo is mechanically uninteresting, but has so much room for abuse. Second life just lets them resurrect. They'll be far easier to kill, but their offensive power isn't cut, so be wary. Don't overuse them though, it gets annoying eventually when you just gotta double tap everyone with no spirit put into it.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) poison damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) poison damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) poison damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) poison damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) poison damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) poison damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Second Life.** When the creature dies, it is resurrected the next turn, but loses all damage and condition immunities and resistances, has its maximum hit points cut in half, and is vulnerable to all damage regardless of prior resistances or immunities. If not killed in 24 hours, it loses all these disadvantages and returns to normal, like it never died at all.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) poison damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) poison damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) poison damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	217. Author Draft: Libra Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I come to the realization that simple copy-pasting from draft into not draft is very soul crushing.

Libra. The scales of justice. You can't escape them. They universally have Truesight and have various ways to even the odds with players.. More than any of the other houses, Libra is the one you use when you want to make your players think twice about rushing into battle.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Defender's Mien.** If a hostile is within 10 feet of the creature and targets someone other than the creature, the creature may use a reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Overwatcher's Mien.** The creature may use a reaction to target a hostile within ranged/magical weapon attack normal range. Until the start of the creature's next turn, if the hostile moves any distance of its own volition, the creature may immediately make a single ranged/magical attack at the hostile.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warlord's Mien.** The creature may use a reaction to allow another creature that has already used a reaction to immediately use it again.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Defender's Mien.** If a hostile is within 10 feet of the creature and targets someone other than the creature, the creature may use a reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Defender's Mien.** If a hostile is within 10 feet of the creature and targets someone other than the creature, the creature may use a reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Skirmisher's Mien.** The creature may use a reaction to Dash or Disengage.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.

**Warlord's Mien.** The creature may use a reaction to allow another creature that has already used a reaction to immediately use it again.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Overwatcher's Mien.** The creature may use a reaction to target a hostile within ranged/magical weapon attack normal range. Until the start of the creature's next turn, if the hostile moves any distance of its own volition, the creature may immediately make a single ranged/magical attack at the hostile.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Skirmisher's Mien.** The creature may use a reaction to Dash or Disengage.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Arcanist's Mien.** If the creature's magical weapon attack would have its damage reduced due to a damage resistance or immunity, it may use a reaction to change the attack's damage type to fire, cold, lightning, poison, or force.

**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) lightning damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) lightning damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) lightning damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Arcanist's Mien.** If the creature's magical weapon attack would have its damage reduced due to a damage resistance or immunity, it may use a reaction to change the attack's damage type to fire, cold, lightning, poison, or force.

**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) lightning damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) lightning damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) lightning damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Arcanist's Mien.** If the creature's magical weapon attack would have its damage reduced due to a damage resistance or immunity, it may use a reaction to change the attack's damage type to fire, cold, lightning, poison, or force.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Tranquilizer (elite).** The creature's attacks also remove any frenzies active on the target.

**Truesight.** The creature has truesight out to 60 feet.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) lightning damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) lightning damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) lightning damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	218. Author Draft: Scorpio Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I make some obligatory spider or eight eights joke. Bluh. Moving on.

Scorpio. The scorpion (duh). No webs, but they can move across any surface, which means you got ceiling stalkers and wall walkers. Additionally, reckless and sting let them do surprising amounts of damage, compensated by that they go down as fast.

 

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Toxic Stench.** Any creature without the clockwork keyword that starts within 10 feet of the creature must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency score Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of the creature's next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature is immune to this effect for one hour.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Reckless.** At the start of the creature's turn, it may choose to gain advantage on all weapon attack rolls it makes that turn, but attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Toxic Stench.** Any creature without the clockwork keyword that starts within 10 feet of the creature must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency score Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of the creature's next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature is immune to this effect for one hour.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Reckless.** At the start of the creature's turn, it may choose to gain advantage on all weapon attack rolls it makes that turn, but attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Toxic Stench.** Any creature without the clockwork keyword that starts within 10 feet of the creature must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency score Constitution saving throw or be poisoned until the start of the creature's next turn. On a successful saving throw, the creature is immune to this effect for one hour.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Reckless.** At the start of the creature's turn, it may choose to gain advantage on all weapon attack rolls it makes that turn, but attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Reckless.** At the start of the creature's turn, it may choose to gain advantage on all weapon attack rolls it makes that turn, but attack rolls against it have advantage until the start of its next turn.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) cold damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) cold damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) cold damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) cold damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) cold damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) cold damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Spider Climb.** The creature can move across any surface, including upside down on ceilings, as if it were the floor, without needing to make an ability check.

**Sting (regular).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw, taking (4) d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (advanced).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw, taking (9) 2d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.

**Sting (elite).** When the creature successfully hits with a weapon attack, it also forces the target to make a DC 16 Constitution saving throw, taking (13) 3d8 poison damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) cold damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) cold damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) cold damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	219. Author Draft: Sagittarius Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I continue putting shit up and there's a fly in my room when did this get here stop buzzing.

Sagittarius. The archer. Or the centaur. Unique about these guys, they're horses. So they can be ridden. Just saying now, a Scorpio dryad on  a Sagittarius imp is near-impossible to catch while they just blast everyone with arrows. Other than that, they also have higher movement speed. As in, there is no escape. Others might sneak up on you or suppress you while they close in, these guys just run for it.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

60 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

60 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

60 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Charge.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a target and then hits it with at least one weapon attack, the target takes additional damage equal to the creature's clockwork weapons.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

70 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

80 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Charge.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a target and then hits it with at least one weapon attack, the target takes additional damage equal to the creature's clockwork weapons.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

60 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

70 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

80 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Charge.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a target and then hits it with at least one weapon attack, the target takes additional damage equal to the creature's clockwork weapons.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

80 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

100 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Charge.** If the creature moves at least half its movement speed straight towards a target and then hits it with at least one weapon attack, the target takes additional damage equal to the creature's clockwork weapons.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

60 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

80 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

100 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

80 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

100 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

60 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

60 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork, beast_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

60 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

60 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

60 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	220. Author Draft: Capricorn Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I continue contemplating the fly or whatever buzzing, flying insect in my room that I must eliminate by some means. Any means, really. Even mathematical.

Capricorn. The goat. AKA Berserk triggers ahoy. Bring high Wisdom and/or Sanity, it's going to be rough. That, and they may or may not be sneaky just like their progenitor dumb clown.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Flashstep.** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, in an instant.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Flashstep.** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, in an instant.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Flashstep.** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, in an instant.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Flashstep.** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, in an instant.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Flashstep.** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, in an instant.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Flashstep.** The creature moves 30 feet into an unoccupied space it can see, in an instant.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Shadow Stealth.** While in dim light or darkness, the creature can take the hide action as a bonus action.

**Terrifying Glare.** The creature targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the creature, it must succeed on a DC 10 + proficiency bonus Wisdom saving throw or be frightened as a debuff until the end of the creature's next turn. The frightened target is also paralyzed.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	221. Author Draft: Aquarius Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I remember the monumental task that will be Denizen generation, my own growing desire to remake this as a more complicated one befitting Pathfinder where each combination of class and aspect has its own things, and that the fly is gone. Also I have to show up to the movie theater in half an hour and I feel at least five distinct emotions at the fact that it's just one other dude and I and I couldn't get anyone else to accompany us because said one other dude is coming. When did this turn into a personal info dump? Maybe it isn't. Maybe I'm making it up. I barely remember Finding Nemo anyway and I get memories of it confused with Shark Tale with Will Smith anyway.

Aquarius. The water bearer. So the dude's dead. Like, he was around so he could start the murder party. And then add himself to it. Therefore, Aquarius has the schtick of benefitting more from death. Which ironically means you shouldn't use them as faceless suicide troopers, because killing them only helps them damage the party.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Death Burst (regular).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw, taking (7) 2d6 thunder damage.

**Death Burst (advanced).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, , taking (14) 4d6 thunder damage.

**Death Burst (elite).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw, , taking (21) 6d6 thunder damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Last Gasp.** When the creature dies, it may make one last action as if it was its turn.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Last Gasp.** When the creature dies, it may make one last action as if it was its turn.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Death Burst (regular).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw, taking (7) 2d6 thunder damage.

**Death Burst (advanced).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, , taking (14) 4d6 thunder damage.

**Death Burst (elite).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw, , taking (21) 6d6 thunder damage.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Death Burst (regular).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw, taking (7) 2d6 thunder damage.

**Death Burst (advanced).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw, , taking (14) 4d6 thunder damage.

**Death Burst (elite).** When the creature dies, it explodes in a burst of energy. Each creature within 10 feet of it must make a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw, , taking (21) 6d6 thunder damage.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.

**Wounded Fury.** While the creature is below half health, it has advantage on attack rolls and adds its proficiency bonus to damage dealt with weapon attacks.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Last Gasp.** When the creature dies, it may make one last action as if it was its turn.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Last Gasp.** When the creature dies, it may make one last action as if it was its turn.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Wounded Fury.** While the creature is below half health, it has advantage on attack rolls and adds its proficiency bonus to damage dealt with weapon attacks.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Wounded Fury.** While the creature is below half health, it has advantage on attack rolls and adds its proficiency bonus to damage dealt with weapon attacks.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Last Gasp.** When the creature dies, it may make one last action as if it was its turn.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Wounded Fury.** While the creature is below half health, it has advantage on attack rolls and adds its proficiency bonus to damage dealt with weapon attacks.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	222. Author Draft: Pisces Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I cancel said movie appointment because I had an entire explanation typed up then I realized this is not a venting place. Also I don't care. I get to continue working on this all night, and trust me, there's so much shit I need to do here. And yeah, Pisces. Yeah. Yep.

Pisces. The fish. This is probably the most generic kind, just becoming amphibious and hard to CC. God damn working through twelve of these.... I think I spent an hour just on figuring out a way to copy paste as much as I could to better crank these out.

 

 

**Ogre**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Brutal Strike.** When the ogre successfully hits a creature with a melee attack, it may, as a bonus action, make another attack action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greataxekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d12 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

16 (2d12 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greataxekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

24 (3d12 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

13

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

35 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

40 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Countercurse Mantra (advanced, elite).** The satyr uses a bonus action to chant, granting it and all friendly creatures within 30 feet of it a buff. This buff lasts one minute and grants advantage on the next saving throw that uses a mental ability score, being consumed after usage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Satyr Play.** The satyr uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to gain this as a buff. The buff lasts 10 minutes, and the creature can consume the buff to reroll a single die when making an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Handcrossbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Handcrossbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

30/120 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The satyr makes two handcrossbowkind attacks.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

16

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 12 (regular), 13 (advanced), 14 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Inescapable Fury (advanced, elite).** The shade may use a bonus action after hitting with a weapon attack to ignore the target's resistance to the weapon's damage type. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.

**Turn Away.** The shade may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 30 feet other than itself, and force them to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Wisdom modifier. If the creature fails this, it is frightened of the shade for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Macekind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

3 (1d6) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Macekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d6 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

14

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

17

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Ablative Shell.** When subjected to an instance of damage of any type besides unstoppable, the gargoyle, as a bonus action, may choose to take no damage and automatically pass any saving throws instead. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Earth Frenzy (elite).** The gargoyle may enter a frenzy that lasts four turns as a bonus action, gaining +4 to attack rolls and saving throws, AC 22, and immunity to non-magical damage. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Quarterstaffkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+2

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d8) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Quarterstaffkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

26 (4d10 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

108 (14d10 + 28)

| 

35 ft.

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(3) d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

221

(26d10 + 78)

| 

40 ft.

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Critical Devastation.** When the ghoul hits a creature with a melee attack on a d20 roll of 18, 19, or 20, it may make the hit a critical hit as a bonus action. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Riposte (advanced, elite).** When a melee attack made against the ghoul by a creature within the ghoul's reach misses, the ghoul may immediately make an attack of opportunity against the creature.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Greatswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (2d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (2d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Greatswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (2d6 + 5) slashing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (advanced).** The ghoul makes two greatswordkind attacks.

**Multiattack (elite).** The ghoul makes three greatswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

12

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

15

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

19

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.

**Stunning Blow.** The pixie may, as a bonus action, make another melee attack that deals no damage but forces the creature to take a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Constitution modifier. If the creature fails this, it is stunned until the end of the pixie's next turn. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Warp Strikes.** The pixie's weapon attacks ignore physical resistances.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Shortswordkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) slashing damage.

   
  
**Shortswordkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) slashing damage.  
  
**Multiattack (advanced, elite).** The pixie makes two shortswordkind attacks.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Large, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

22 (4d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

77 (14d10)

| 

30 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

169  (26d10 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(21) 6d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Curing Touch.** The hound uses a bonus action to choose one creature other than itself within 60 feet to dispel one debuff of the caster's choice. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.

**Warden (advanced, elite).** The hound has resistance to all magical damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Morningstarkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+3

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d8 + 1) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+5

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) bludgeoning damage.

   
  
**Morningstarkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+7

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) bludgeoning damage.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

16

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

18

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

40 ft.

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

20

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Evade.** When the dryad would make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage, it may use a bonus action to take no damage on a successful save, and only half damage on a failure. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Marksman (advanced, elite).** When the dryad makes a weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to ignore disadvantage from attacking at long range, ignore half and three-quarters cover, and roll an additional die on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Longbowkind (regular).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d10 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Longbowkind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

150/600 ft.

| 

one target

| 

10 (1d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

14

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

3  
  
Advanced

| 

17

| 

49 (14d6)

| 

40 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

4  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

50 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(10) 3d6

| 

5  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Blindsense (advanced, elite).** If the imp can hear, it can detect the location of any hidden or invisible creatures within 10 feet of it.

**Blindside (elite).** All hits the imp scores on a creature that has yet to take a turn in combat is a critical hit.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Cunning Maneuver.** The Imp may use a bonus action to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Daggerkind (regular).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

4 (1d4 + 2) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d4 + 3) piercing damage.

   
  
**Daggerkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

5 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d4 + 5) piercing damage.

   
  
**Multiattack (elite).** The imp makes two daggerkind attacks.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d6 + 4)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

77 (14d6 + 28)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

169 (26d6 + 78)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(28) 8d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 10 (regular, advanced), 11 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Blast Expansion.** When the siren makes a magical weapon attack, it may use a bonus action to simultaneously strike every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target, using the same attack and damage roll for every creature every creature of the siren's choice within 10 feet of the original target. e. throw. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Magical Bombardment (elite).** The siren may use a bonus action after scoring a hit on a creature to deal the maximum damage possible on the damage roll. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Sceptrekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d8 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d8 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Sceptrekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

9 (1d8 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Medium, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

18 (4d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

—

| 

2  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

63 (14d8)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

3  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

143 (26d8 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

(14) 4d6

| 

4  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Curse.** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to take a debuff that prevents them from adding their ability score modifiers to their AC. This debuff lasts one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Debilitate (elite).** The golem may, as a bonus action, choose one creature within 60 feet to make a Wisdom saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failure, the creature gains a debuff that poisons and restrains them. The debuff lasts for one minute. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Delirious Business (advanced, elite).** Creatures hit by the golem's weapon attacks must pass a Constitution saving throw. The save DC is 8 + proficiency + Charisma modifier. On a failed save, the creature is paralyzed until the end of the siren's next turn. A successful save makes the creature immune to this effect for 24 hours.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Wandkind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

5 (1d6 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

6 (1d6 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Wandkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

50/200 ft.

| 

one target

| 

8 (1d6 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Small, clockwork_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Regular

| 

10

| 

14 (4d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

10 (+0)

| 

—

| 

1  
  
Advanced

| 

12

| 

42 (14d6)

| 

30 ft.

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

17 (+3)

| 

14 (+2)

| 

11 (+0)

| 

(7) 2d6

| 

2  
  
Elite

| 

15

| 

117 (26d6 + 26)

| 

30 ft.

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

20 (+5)

| 

16 (+3)

| 

12 (+1)

| 

(17) 5d6

| 

3  
  
**Senses** passive Perception 11 (regular), 12 (advanced), 13 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Amphibious.** The creature can breathe air and water.

**Clockwork Weapon.** When a creature with this rule hits with any weapon, the weapon deals additional damage, of the same damage type as the weapon. The damage is noted in CW.

**Freedom of Movement.** The creature ignores difficult terrain, and magical effects can't reduce its speed or cause it to be restrained. It can spend 5 feet of movement to escape from nonmagical restraints or being grappled.

**Magic Pen.** The Lich, when hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack, may use a bonus action to ignore the creature's resistance to the weapon's damage type, and ignore all temporary hit points on the creature. It may do this a certain number of times before needing a short or long rest, as noted in AA.

**Slippery.** The creature has advantage on ability checks and saving throws made to escape a grapple.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tomekind (regular).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+4

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

7 (1d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (2d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.

   
  
**Tomekind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

80/320 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	223. Author Draft: Ophiuchus: Unique and Mob Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I cover mechanics for creating unique creatures and mobs, which aren't as concrete due to a lot of factors in their construction.

Ophiuchus. The serpent bearer. Probably not a masturbation joke. This is where you can find unique, titanic, certain boss, and mob creatures.  

Unique creatures have access to player abilities like battle techniques and spells, coming with their own superiority and aspect dice. Not to mention buffs, items, feats, and all sorts of goodies.

Zone bosses can be found here, and are uniques with the boss keyword and several abilities given only to bosses, like legendary actions and resistance.

Land titanic creatures will be found here; I make the differentiation because the Battlefield will have titanic creatures as well. They won't have the titanic keyword, though. No, they're, uh.... dragons. Yeah the Land colossal creatures are dragons. Have fun.

Mob creatures are like the swarms found in appendix A of the 5e Bestiary, combined with the rules for handling mobs given in chapter 8 of the DMG. It's not actually separate creatures of their own, and that section reads more like an overview of the rules given in the DMG.

 

 

**Unique Creatures**

When making a unique creature, take a random creature from the bestiary 0 base page, chosen as regular, advanced, or elite as you need. I don't recommend using one from any of the twelve zodiac pages unless you're confident the players can handle it.

 

Then use the _Monsters with Classes_ section from chapter 9 of the DMG, with the following changes.

Instead of the PHB classes, use the twelve classes from Sburb.

Ignore the first bullet about starting equipment, that can come later.

Do follow the second bullet, add an additional hit die per class level.

Ignore the third bullet, you get a choice of using either the proficiency bonus given for that creature, or the bonus from its class levels, whichever is greater or whichever you feel is better to use.

 

No, I have no idea how the CR might change. And I can't really say much beyond that it's intended to be a challenge for the party, because most of the time this'll be used for villains and zone bosses.

Note, this applies to all unique creatures, not just those with the clockwork keyword. Carapacians and such can also end up being unique.

 

Also, I just realized the classes rely on its aspect to fill in parts. So I have to make a separate clockwork aspect. Yay.

 

Anyway, after rolling up those levels and coming up with the new stats, feel free to give them new items. As of now, the treasure page hasn't even started to be reworked, but you could give them potions and such.

**Clockwork**

**Keywords:** Clockwork  
  
---  
  
**Damage Type**

Any one type, chosen at creation

| 

**Buff**

+damage done (proficiency bonus)

| 

**Debuff**

-damage done (proficiency bonus)  
  
**Berserk Trigger:** This is an aspect meant for NPC boss usage, so...  
  
**Passive: Clockwork Nature.**

You don't need food, drink, or sleep. Additionally, you may complete a long rest in half the time normally required.  
  
**Active: Resistance Mechanism**

When you fail a saving throw, you may choose to succeed instead. Once per short or long rest, twice at 9th level, thrice at 17th level. This is basically Legendary Resistance.  
  
**Clockwork Enhancement**

At 6th level, you may gain any two feats for which you are eligible.  
  
**Death Resistance**

At 10th level, you have advantage on death saving throws and need five failures before you die.  
  
**Condition Limitation Mechanisms**

At 14th level, conditions on you only last until the end of your next turn.  
  
**Legendary Actor**

At 20th level, you may take an additional legendary action per round.  
  
 

 

**Zone Bosses**

So every campaign will have seven zone bosses. I'll leave the mythological ramifications of them up to you, and instead say that these guys are meant to be the arc villains. If the Denizen is the big bad evil guy, the zone bosses are the baddies of the week.

Do note that specifically, there are transportalizers that the players need to access. Not that they absolutely must kill or even pacify the zone boss. If they never intend to come back, had illusory magic, and wanted to speedrun, they could theoretically sneak through each dungeon, access the transportalizer, and move on without ever coming into contact with the zone boss. All seven of them.

Okay, so what I'm trying to say is, that if you want them to come back during the Denizen's fight, by resurrection or by villainous cavalry, absolutely fucking do it.

 

Where was I? Oh right, the boss keyword.

 

The boss keyword confers usage of legendary actions. Said legendary actions available to the boss is determined by its Sburb class. Additionally, it gives the boss double the number of superiority and aspect dice it would normally have, and may know a number of battle techniques and spells each equal to its proficiency bonus, regardless of its keywords.

 

Legendary Actions

The boss can take 2 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn, unless otherwise specified, to allow reaction-like actions to be used. The boss regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn.

 

Note, I did plan for this and put it down elsewhere then forgot I did it, if buff and debuff duration is not specifically stated, it is assumed to last one minute, or ten rounds.

 

**Class**

| 

**Legendary Actions**  
  
---|---  
  
Prince

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Wreck.** The boss targets one weapon attack that replaces its damage type for the aspect damage type.

**Last Argument (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss may use a technique or spell as an action or bonus action.  
  
Bard

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Signs.** The boss makes one creature in 100 feet automatically take the aspect's debuff.

**Doom (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss makes all creatures of its choice within 100 feet automatically reduce their AC by the boss' proficiency as a debuff. The debuff also expires if the creature loses half of its maximum health.  
  
Knight

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Maneuver.** The boss uses a superiority die.

**Immortal (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss gains a number of temporary hit points equal to twice their class levels.  
  
Page

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Tactics.** The boss gains advantage on their next weapon attack as a buff.

**Rage (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss gains a buff where if they would make at least one weapon attack, they may make an additional attack. This buff also expires after making five bonus attacks.  
  
Thief

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Reorientation.** The boss buff themselves to double their proficiency bonus. This expires at the end of the next round.

**Confiscate (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss forces a creature within 100 feet to take a saving throw on their spellcasting ability, or an ability of the boss choice if they lack one. If they fail the saving throw, they are barred from using battle techniques or spells, of the boss' choice, as a debuff.  
  
Rogue

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Feedback.** The boss targets one creature within 100 feet and forces them to take their own aspect's debuff with no saving throw.

**Perfect Strike (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss makes a weapon attack that ignores all resistances and immunities.  
  
Witch

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Puppeteer.** The boss targets one creature within 100 feet and makes them take a Constitution saving throw. They gain the aspect debuff if successful, they additionally take aspect damage if failed.

**Tyrant (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss makes one weapon attack that also makes the target take a Constitution saving throw. If they succeed, they are restrained until the end of the boss' next turn. If they fail, they are petrified as a debuff.  
  
Sylph

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Heal.** The boss targets one creature within 100 feet and heals them for twice the boss' class levels.

**Luster Candy (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss may reroll one die of their choice every turn as a buff. It also expires after rerolling five dice.  
  
Mage

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Metamagic.** The boss casts a spell.

**Penetration (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss either makes one weapon attack or casts a spell that rolls an additional die for damage, regardless of how many aspect dice are or are not used.  
  
Seer

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Precognition.** The boss may add their spellcasting modifier to their AC as a buff. It also expires after being attacked five separate times.

**Future Fight (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss gains a buff where the next attack that would hit them is considered to have rolled a natural 1.  
  
Heir

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Artist.** The boss gains their aspect's buff.

**Calligrapher (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss casts a spell.  
  
Maid

| 

**Attack.** The boss makes one weapon attack.

**Form.** The boss targets a creature within 100 feet and strips of them of one resistance with no saving throw as a debuff.

**Refresh (Costs 2 Actions).** The boss regains an aspect die.  
  
 

**Mob Creatures**

 

First off, let's go over the mob rules given in the DMG, chapter 8. Instead of rolling d20 to hit, you take the attack bonus of the creatures in the mob, then subtract it from the target's AC.

 

Example: Let's say, for some reason, maybe you killed your DM's pet hamster in real life, you're up against a mob of ogre dragons. You have a max level knight of light in full plate with Number Man active and a self buff from Raise Up from a max level sylph of light.. So base AC 10, knight has proficiency bonus +18 (6 base, 6 sylph buff, 6 knight buff), which goes to +18 to AC via Sword and Shield, and another +18 to AC from Number Man. Then +8 from plate, +2 from shield. 10 + 18 + 18 + 8 + 2 = AC 56.

 

Give me a minute, I need to edit the knight's section and mark it for reworking specifically due to this reason. I intend for you to be able to min-max, but not to fucking 56. Good grief. Like, heirs of light can double their buffs via Scion, but they don't have Sword and Shield, so the most they can get is 10 + 8 from full plate + 2 from shield + 12 from Number Man, because I said earlier only twice proficiency buff, and twice ability score modifier buff, for AC 32, which I can accept.

 

Anyway, let's try another example. Got a mob of dryad dragons all firing, they got an attack bonus of +12, firing on that heir above. They got superiority dice too, so let's say they're all using aimed aggression, rolling a single die for all of them for simplicity. Average for d10 is 5.5, let's round down to 5 for attack bonus of +17. 32 - 17 = 15.

Consult mob attacks on page 250 of DMG, 4 attackers needed for one to hit. Except wait a minute, dryad multiattacks can throw four shots per dragon. So if you have a dozen of them, you got a dozen automatic shots on them. Average damage on an elite dryad's tail spike is 21. 21*12 = 252 damage. Last I checked, heirs get d10 hit points. 10 + (110) 20d10 + let's say Constitution 18 for +4, so (4*20) = 200 hit points.

 

Long story short I forgot where I was going with this, and balance is all over the fucking place.

 

 

Right mobs. Note to self, go back to this tomorrow.

 

 

Second note to self. Dude it's tomorrow. Technically it's the midnight since, so it's two days. Where the fuck was I with this?

 

 

So mobs. Mobs represent giant hordes of enemies. I'm already seeing that I can use in multiple ways. Mobs, like swarms, don't actually get killed. They dissipate. They can break and flee. But killing every last one of them? Like in real life, difficult and sometimes unnecessary.

 

So mob size. It should be ten multiplied by the number of players in the party. Yes you heard that right. Sixty for your party of six? Sounds about right. They're meant to be fought at choke points or with allied armies or as unbeatable foes or ways to display how strong your max level party has become.

 

Morale rules in Chapter 9 of the DMG, but add the following under conditions for which a group of creatures might flee:

The group is reduced by a quarter of its original size in a single round.

The group is reduced to a quarter of its original size.

The group is reduced by half its original size in a single round. In this case, the DM should wonder how the group became this strong, plan for it in the future, then impose disadvantage on the Wisdom saving throw.

 

Action options in Chapter 9 as well, overrun and shove aside are pretty good actions for mobs to do, and get advantage on the checks, to represent a fuckhuge mob running people down.

 

If a natural 20 is rolled on a morale check, the group does not make any more checks for the duration of the combat. Many break and run in the face of death, but not these ones. Not today.

 

Make the mob its own creature for purposes of initiative and attacking, to simplify it. Which is where I should say, if you feel you can run mobs more easily, do so. House rule the shit out of this brah. It's hard to make rules to fit any and every condition. 

 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	224. Author Draft: Cetus Underlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I explain that while Ophiuchus is within the ecliptic (the path the Sun seems to travel), the Zodiac is made of signs, which is different from the constellations. The latter is the division of the 360 degree celestial sphere into twelve (because the West loves its 12s like we do 413 and others 420) equal zones for use in astrology. Meanwhile, the constellations themselves do intersect the ecliptic, for one, they were made so long ago (like, thousands of years) that the slow rotation of the Earth has shifted the constellations into differing signs for the same reason that Polaris won't be our North Star forever.
> 
> Anyway, the ecliptic touches on the constellation Cetus on March 14, aka Pi Day. And where else to put the universally gargantuan creatures than on the one with the space whale, no petunias in sight.

**Titanic Creatures (Land)**

They're dragons. Big ones. They got the dragon keyword, huge is their average size, and they got lair actions, except since they have no lair, they can just do them anywhere within their chosen terrain.

So for creating underling titans, just take a statline from here, then match them up with a set of lair actions that correspond to the environment in which you want them to be encountered. If they seem similar to those of the dragons from the vanilla Bestiary, that's because they are. As are the statlines, some of it resembles young and adult dragons. Certain ones, I think I used the white dragons? Evil and most feral of them all seemed apt descriptors. 

 

Advanced creatures have proficiency bonus of +4, +7 AC from natural armor, and are player level 11.

Elite creatures have proficiency bonus of +5, +8 AC from natural armor, and are player level 15.

To save headaches and such, Frightful Presence for both types are set at a flat save DC, and speed is also the same for all creatures.

Weapon damage has been buffed since dragons don't have legendary actions in this one.

If in place of damage, it has xdamagetypex, replace that with whatever damage type is associated with the lair actions you've chosen for it. That's actually what the template had when I made the 12 zodiac pages so I could ctrl+h and replace easily. 

 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
 

 

 

**Ogre**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

231

(14d20 + 84)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

24

(+7)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

22

(+6)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

455

(26d10 + 182)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

28

(+9)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

25

(+7)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +9, Con +8 (advanced), Str +12, Con +10 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +10, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +13, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 20 (advanced), 23 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Primal Might.** The ogre dragon can choose to use its Strength score in place of the total for a Strength check. Additionally, it has increased Sttrength and Constitution, and it may roll two additional weapon damage dice when determining the extra damage for a critical hit.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

23 (3d10 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+14

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

31 (4d10 + 9) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (3d6 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+14

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

23 (4d6 + 9) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The ogre dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with bite and two with claws.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
 

**Satyr**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

21

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

23

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +8, Cha +9 (advanced), Dex +10, Cha +12 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +10, Stealth +8 (advanced), Perception +13, Stealth +10 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 20 (advanced), 23 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (3d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

19 (4d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Magical Secrets (Recharge 5-6).** The satyr dragon may cast a spell as if it had a d10 aspect die. Charisma is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier.

**Multiattack.** The satyr dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes four tail spike attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Rejuvenation, Displacement, Rustless Fall, Pumpkin Tide, Mirage, Inure, Pyrocumulus, Ice Coffin, Spore Mine.  
  
 

**Shade**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Wis +9, Cha +8 (advanced), Wis +12, Cha +10 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +13, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +17, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 23 (advanced), 27 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Divine Spark.** The shade dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Wisdom is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has five d10 aspect dice. If it expends all its aspect dice, they all refresh after one hour.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The shade dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes two blast attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Rob Kinesthesis, Shatterpoint, Feel No Pain, Isolate, Teamwork, Pariah  
  
 

**Gargoyle**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Int +8, Wis +9 (advanced), Int +10, Wis +12 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +13, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +17, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 23 (advanced), 27 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Elemental Wilds.** The gargoyle dragon may choose to spend an aspect die to change all its damage to the acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison damage types.  It then deals additional damage equal to the roll on all weapon attacks. This is not a buff and thus can't be dispelled, and lasts 1 hour.

**Force of Nature.** The gargoyle dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Wisdom is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has four d10 aspect dice. If it expends all its aspect dice, they all refresh after one hour.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The gargoyle dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes two blast attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
 

**Ghoul**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

21

| 

203

(14d20 + 56)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

20

(+5)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

23

| 

403

(26d10 + 130)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

24

(+7)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +9, Con +8 (advanced), Str +12, Con +10 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +10, Stealth +8 (advanced), Perception +13, Stealth +10 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 20 (advanced), 23 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Champion.** The ghoul dragon may use battle techniques with superiority dice. Strength is its technique ability. Save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has six d10 superiority dice. It may use a second die when using techniques. If it has no superiority dice remaining, it refreshes one die.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

15 (3d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (4d6 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (3d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

19 (4d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The ghoul dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with bite and two with claws.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Battle Techniques

Aimed Aggression, Auto-Parry, Overwhelm, Slapshot.  
  
 

**Pixie**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

22

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

18

(+4)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

25

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

21

(+5)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +8, Dex +9, Con +6, Int +6, Wis +8, Cha +6 (advanced), Str +10, Dex +12, Con +8, Int +8, Wis +10, Cha +8 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +12, Stealth +9 (advanced), Perception +15, Stealth +12 (elite)  
  
**Damage Resistances** force, necrotic, radiant, thunder, unstoppable  
  
**Condition Immunities** blinded, charmed, deafened, exhausted, frightened, poisoned, stunned  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., truesight 30 ft., passive Perception 22 (advanced), 25 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Diamond Perfection.** The pixie dragon has a variety of boosted immunities, resistances, saves, and miscellaneous. Additionally, all its attacks ignore resistances and immunities are considered resistances when calculating damage.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

20 (3d10 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

27 (4d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (3d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

19 (4d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

15 (3d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (4d6 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

20 (3d10 + 4) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

27 (4d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The pixie dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes four tail spike attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
 

**Hound**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Wis +8, Cha +9 (advanced), Wis +10, Cha +12 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +12, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +15, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 22 (advanced), 25 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Divine Right.** The hound dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Charisma is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has four d10 aspect dice. If it expends all its aspect dice, they all refresh after one hour.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Smite.** The hound dragon may expend an aspect die after hitting a creature with a melee weapon attack to deal 3d8 additional unstoppable damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

20 (3d10 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

27 (4d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (3d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

19 (4d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

20 (3d10 + 4) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

27 (4d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The hound dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes two blast attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Weaken Resolve, Absolute Territory, Force Barrage, Rejuvenation, Displacement, Enrage, Dissemination, Inure, St. Elmo's Visage, Flesh Ward.  
  
 

**Dryad**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

22

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

18

(+4)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

25

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

21

(+5)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Str +8, Dex +9 (advanced), Str +10, Dex +12 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +12, Stealth +9 (advanced), Perception +15, Stealth +12 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 22 (advanced), 25 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Land Strider.** The dryad dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Wisdom is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has three d10 aspect dice. If it expends all its aspect dice, they all refresh after fifteen minutes.

**Slayer. T** he dryad dragon may use battle techniques with superiority dice. Dexterity is its technique ability. Save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has three d10 superiority dice. If it expends all its superiority dice, they all refresh after fifteen minutes.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

20 (3d10 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

27 (4d10 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

14 (3d6 + 4) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

19 (4d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

15 (3d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (4d6 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

20 (3d10 + 4) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

27 (4d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The dryad dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes four tail spike attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Battle Techniques

Abjure, Abstratus Confiscation, Culling Perigee, Feinting Goats, Overwhelm  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Spore Mine, Dark Swarm, Insect Swarm, Flesh Ward, Primordial Form, Rustless Fall, Mirage, Focal Lens.  
  
 

**Imp**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

22

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

25

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Dex +9, Int +8 (advanced), Dex +12, Int +10 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +10, Stealth +9 (advanced), Perception +13, Stealth +12 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 20 (advanced), 23 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Nightmare.** The imp dragon always has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks, and all hits scored against surprised creatures is a critical hit. Additionally, it may take a bonus action on each of its turns to Dash, Disengage, or Hide. Also, no attack roll against the imp dragon can get advantage unless it is incapacitated.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

15 (3d6 + 5) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (4d6 + 7) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+10

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The imp dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes four tail spike attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
 

**Siren**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

203

(14d20 + 56)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

403

(26d10 + 130)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Con +8, Cha +9 (advanced), Con +10, Cha +12 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +10, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +13, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 20 (advanced), 23 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Dragon Emperor.** The siren dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Charisma is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has six d10 aspect dice. It may use a second die when casting spells. If it has no aspect dice remaining, it refreshes one die.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Mass Destruction.** The siren dragon may expend an aspect die after hitting a creature with a magical weapon attack to additionally hit all creatures within 20 feet of the target (using the initial attack roll) and deal maximum damage.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The siren dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes two blast attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Spore Mine, Insect Swarm, Inure, Agitate, Pyrocumulus, Ice Coffin, Rumble at the Rink, Shatterpoint, Feel No Pain, Absolute Territory, Force Barrage, Starstorm.  
  
 

**Golem**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Wis +8, Cha +9 (advanced), Str +12, Con +10 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +12, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +15, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 22 (advanced), 25 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Elder Being.** The golem dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Charisma is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has four d10 aspect dice. Saving throws taken against these spells are made at disadvantage. If it has no aspect dice remaining, it refreshes one die.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The golem dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes two blast attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Dark Swarm, Flesh Ward, Cocoon, Stringless, Mirage, Gilded Sands, Rob Kinesthesis, Isolate, Pariah, Weaken Resolve, Focal Lens, Vector Readjustment.  
  
 

**Lich**

_Gargantuan, clockwork, dragon_  
  
---  
  
Type

| 

AC

| 

Hit Points

| 

Speed

| 

STR

| 

DEX

| 

CON

| 

INT

| 

WIS

| 

CHA

| 

CW

| 

AA  
  
Advanced

| 

19

| 

175

(14d20 + 28)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

20

(+5)

| 

18

(+4)

| 

14

(+2)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
Elite

| 

21

| 

351

(26d20 + 78)

| 

40 ft., fly 80 ft.

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

24

(+7)

| 

21

(+5)

| 

16

(+3)

| 

—

| 

—  
  
**Saving Throws** Int +9, Wis +8 (advanced), Int +12, Wis +10 (elite)  
  
**Skills** Perception +12, Stealth +6 (advanced), Perception +15, Stealth +8 (elite)  
  
**Senses** blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive Perception 22 (advanced), 25 (elite)  
  
**Languages** Common  
  
**Archmage.** The lich dragon may cast spells with aspect dice. Intelligence is its spellcasting ability. Spell save DC is 8 + proficiency + modifier, spell attack modifier is proficiency bonus + modifier. It has ten d10 aspect dice. If it expends all its aspect dice, they all refresh after one hour.

**Frightful Presence (advanced).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Frightful Presence (elite).** Each creature of the dragon's choice that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. This is not a debuff. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to this particular dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours.

**Unstoppable Force.** The lich dragon may expend an aspect die after hitting a creature with a spell or magical weapon attack to add the roll to the damage dealt and change its damage type to unstoppable.  
  
Actions

| 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Bitekind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

18 (3d10 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Bitekind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

15 ft.

| 

one target

| 

25 (4d10 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Clawkind (advanced).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Clawkind (elite).**

| 

_Melee Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

10 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Tailspikekind (advanced).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+6

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

12 (3d6 + 2) piercing damage.  
  
**Tailspikekind (elite).**

| 

_Ranged Weapon Attack_

| 

+8

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

17 (4d6 + 3) piercing damage.  
  
 

**Name**

| 

**Type**

| 

**To Hit**

| 

**Reach/Range**

| 

**Target**

| 

**Hit**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Blastkind (advanced).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+9

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

21 (3d10 + 5) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Blastkind (elite).**

| 

_Magical Weapon Attack_

| 

+12

| 

250/500 ft.

| 

one target

| 

29 (4d10 + 7) xdamagetypex damage.  
  
**Multiattack.** The lich dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes two blast attacks.

**Multiattack.** The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with claws, one with tail spikes, and one with blast.  
  
Aspect Manipulation

Spore Mine, Dark Swarm, Displacement, Inure, Agitate, One More Time, Pyrocumulus, Coolkid, Ice Coffin, Rumble at the Rink, Endless Expanse, Gilded Sands, Absolute Territory, Force Barrage, Starstorm, Focal Lens, Vector Readjustment.  
  
 

Remember, lair actions are done at initiative count 20 (loses initiative ties), they're not forced to use a lair action every turn, and the same effect can't be used twice in a row. And remember regional effects too.

 

I would type them all out, except I won't. Again, part I have no idea how copyright laws work, part I don't wanna type all this shit out. So I'll just leave you with terrain and the associated dragon. Which I took from Appendix B of the DMG.

 

**Terrain**

| 

**Dragon Type(s)**  
  
---|---  
  
Arctic

| 

White  
  
Coastal

| 

Bronze, blue  
  
Desert

| 

Brass, blue  
  
Forest

| 

Green, gold  
  
Grassland

| 

Gold  
  
Hill

| 

Copper, red  
  
Mountain

| 

Silver, red  
  
Swamp

| 

Black  
  
Underdark

| 

nope  
  
Underwater

| 

nah  
  
Urban

| 

Silver (why is the tarrasque also here)  
  
 

9/5/17 Renamed and sent to die in the graveyard that is my draft notes.


	225. Author Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I see the writing on the wall and realize between work, school, an unhealthy fanfiction addiction (yes it's Worm) and video games (game. Fucking Rimworld.), progress will slow. That, and I've been editing a lot, so it won't show up.
> 
> And I want others to know I'm not dead, neither is this project. It's just that number balancing is a bitch.

9/5/16 Log created. Contemplating whether to post what I have. 

 

Decided not to. I don't quite have everything yet.

 

A not-so-brief summary of edits: revamped class/aspect system. Lost steam while doing heirs, wanted them to have cantrip-like spells on a recharge, might reconsider the idea or just give them proper cantrips. Bards will have the same, except I originally intended heirs to have them on a recharge, bards have a TON more of them but can only use each one once before rest.

So those two, which are the hardest, pages have what are functionally hunter ranger features, thieves and rogues won't use aspect/maneuver dice at all and have their own talent dice to represent their unique stealing, and princes have bonuses they can change between rests based on the miens those Libra underlings have.

 

Already did maids, witches, sylphs. 

Knights and mages don't have unique tricks. They can spend two dice if they want, knights refresh one die if they run out (but no more two dice shenanigans), and mages can reduce their max hit points to refresh dice (originally just a flat damage like a Warcraft warlock's life tap, but the healing spells are buffed as hell since there aren't as many spell casts to go around). They got one trick but they do it well.

 

Changed aspects too. Each aspect has two or three subtypes you can use, to represent the various.... aspects of the aspects. For example, space is now split into transmutation (alchemy, changing matter, and hilariously the duergar's enlarge schtick), transmission (purely teleportation. As in, teleport in place of actual movement at level 1, and it goes up from there), and acceleration (movement, fucking redirect attacks on other creature no matter how bullshit it is), mind is split into memory palace, hijacker, and quantum tunneling. You get the idea. 

Might change or redo the phoenix subtype for light. You could argue it's like the wheel of fortune, but it'd be flimsy. 

 

Once again. NOT DEAD. I'M STILL WORKING ON IT. It's just... slower.

 

 

9/20/16 I've hit a snag. 

 

So heirs, my original idea was giving them cantrips. Same with bard, except while heirs would have like 3 or 4 they can use on a short cooldown (like Recharge 6 or whatever), bards have 14 or whatever that're one use till a long rest.

And then the issue with making bards like the D&D bards is that I might've already given that idea to the seer, in that every aspect has spell keywords, seers can use more keywords, though I'm thinking now I could change that. 

Maybe give bards multiple spell keywords beyond their starting three, like Magical Secrets for D&D bards, but that leaves the question of what to do with the seer.... I might go with the precog d20s. Precognition is already a Light subtype, but you know. Turns out Rose had ALL the d20 rerolls. 

I might change maids and heirs to be to mages and princes, respectively, what sorcerers are to wizards. I don't like not being innovative, but one, I'm not that creative. Two, it's getting really fucking complex. For a while I forgot I also wanted this to be easy to understand. So I suppose I'll change them back to be simpler (which is a shame cause I already have the 56 unique maid spells done).

 

And a whole bunch about spells I have an issue with, namely getting the wide variety while keeping balance, but I need to study. Heh. I'm not being discreet about my discrete mathematics. 

That sounded funnier in my head. On the other hand, typing all this out gave me some ideas, so I suppose this did something useful.

 

9/28/16 Fuck the snag, I'm circumventing it.

 

Which is to say I've decided to put that off while I focus on the Bestiary. (Pathfinder. That's why. They call it a Bestiary, 5e calls it the Monster Manual) Denizen's up, as you can see. Black King was just finished, I'll post that with other bosses, still got like, I don't know, a bunch more? I decided against boss (in this case, I mean creatures with legendary actions) creatures for undead, beasts, consorts, and mid-campaign underlings, but I might change my mind if I feel up to it. But the Trickster, Horrorterror, and Outsider influences definitely deserve at least one boss for each of them, and then there's a dragon boss explicitly meant to appear when the timeline's fucked, and likely one for the First Guardian. 

 

Decided I might offload a lot of things like revival, paradox, and such to the First Guardian. They have sufficient powers to do things like resurrection and act as a tool with which to shape the plot, which'll be a help to DMs. Why is this that? A ~~wizard~~ First Guardian did it. Why can't it do this? Cause omnipotents can't interfere with mortals or whatever. Or, you know, maybe it's running out of power, or maybe it's hiding, or maybe if it acts out too much, the aforementioned fucked-timeline devouring dragon bosses get sent by Paradox Space to purge the timeline. 

 

At any rate, there's still items, the new classes, aspects, the fraymotifs, probably a grist rework or reduction, and I'm thinking an example scenario of one Zone to show what's expected.

 

10/5/16 Continuing work on bosses.

 

Got the grimdark one (obviously it's one of the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors), almost done with the trickster one. Outsider and time dragon still to go, may or may not do the other, lesser ones.

On the other hand, turns out Calculus III is hard if you forgot everything from the first two during the summer cause you spent it working on a conversion for a webcomic to go to the tabletop. 

 

10/28/16 

18 out of 144 classes done. Fucking kill me.

 

10/31/16

53? out of 144 classpects. Getting there. All the Sylph classpects are done, but I fear I may have made them too overpowered. Case in point, Sylphs of Blood with Boiling Blood archetype? High level, their Charisma cap gets raised to 26. Someone'll figure out how to freaking bully a Horrorterror to suicide with that. Or underpowered because every other Blood aspect so far got 24 for Strength and Constitution like max level Barbarians, so....

 

And half the Witches are done. They're really edgy. Or maybe I shouldn't have tried for that Bloodborne reference. Still. And Breath seems to be emerging as a critical hit aspect, while Bards are shaping up as critical hit classes.

Seers of Light (already done), Bards of Breath, Knights of Hope, Thieves of Light, Mages of Hope. I suspect these will emerge as top-tier ones. Seer of Light cause you know that schtick divination wizards have with their spare d20 rolls? By 17th level these dudes'll have six of them. And when they frenzy so every d20 counts as at least 10? Yeah, Rose was running on hacks, who could've guessed?

 

11/1/16

No progress made, haven't had access to a computer all day. Those 53 or so were all done in about three days' worth of like, six hours each? They're not taking forever, I've just been on hiatus due to math and work. Also, it's National November Writing Month, and I decided to do that for the first time, so.... uh yeah it might slow again. Or not. Who knows?

 

11/2/16

75 out of 144 classpects done. All maids, heirs, sylphs, and witches done. I have a sore throat and feel disease coming on. Where's a fucking paladin when you need one. 

 

11/3/16

Should be studying gradients and tangent planes to surfaces. Oh well. 114 out of 144 classpects done. The end is nigh, whether it be this part of the project or my life because seriously my nose decides to reenact a pool party every ten minutes.

 

11/10/16 

Yeah yeah yeah the orange man won. I failed my math exam because I forgot how to derive ln(fuckall). A bit bitter, but not for the reasons you'd think. Finally got a day to work on the rest of the classes. Let's see if I can't get them all done.

 

11/23/16

Void feels underpowered to me. Which is bad from the viewpoint that it's already done. I've already made all 144 classpects. I'll have to go back to each one of them and see how to improve them, compared to say, light with its dice bullshit or hope with... 

No. No it isn't. It feels bare-bones. But maids, at least, aren't defined too much by their class features so much as dual concentration and maid-unique spells. Maids, heirs, mages, and seers are defined by their ability to throw around spells like no one's business, and their twists on it. Seers are toolboxes that can compensate for any missing gaps, mages have a certain spell that SMT players may recognize, and maids and heirs will have class-specific spells to better differentiate them.

Lots of spells to make, more maneuvers to make, some to modify, talents to create, then once I'm sure of how combat goes, I'll take a final look at the Monster Manual. And then it's to items. Yay.

 

11/24/16

I tried out reordering the chapters. Oh my sweet baby politically correct messiah figure on a stick. 

 

12/15/16

Sorry, not sorry. Finals, work, etc. And CK2. How the fuck do you play nomads?

 

1/3/17

Cycle is not dead, back on Worm and Rimworld, back to working on this. All 144 are.... still not done yet. I'm intending to put this on Reddit or wherever and get feedback, help make each combination just a little unique. Mainly thinking new archetypes, since I was thinking of two, three archetypes per aspect, then made them fit the classes. 

Now for spells, maneuvers, talents, class/aspect unique things (thinking of reworking, redoing, or replacing outright frenzies since it just adds to the clutter, and changing things like the Hope aspect's Light of Judgment into their own spells and telling them they just get it, like the mage's Power Charge.) List for maids, sylphs, witches, rogues, thieves already done. 

And then the worst of it all; ITEMS.

 

And actually bothered looking up Homestuck RPG attempts in the past. Accessibility is the main issue, I find. I know damn well this thing's gotten complicated. WHERE ARE MY SHEARS?!

 

1/4/17 

Everything's going out of order. Must be dragging others along as I move the chapters. Huh. 

And I'm working up to the fact that I'm probably gonna edit the classpects even more. I don't like the frenzies. Which means I'm going to have to edit EVERYTHING ELSE that refers to them. God damn it. Oh well.

 

1/5/17 

The chapters keep going out of order. it's a metaphor for my life, I just know it. Began going over the classes (again) and put out a villainous (for a given measure) class option, go check it out. Chapter 4 of DMG, I think?

 

1/8/17

Decided not to. Looked up what exactly a Fraymotif is in canon. Keeping frenzies since they're a general category for barbarian rages, paladin 1 minute buffs, and etc. Back to spells then.

 

1/17/17 

Spent a bit (read: A LOT) of creative energy on a tangent. Apocalypse in the US comes and goes, then some Canadian dude pulls magic out of his ass and turns NA into a medieval realm except technology's even better than current day. 

Anyway, up to rain now. Will continue to work on keywords.

 

1/26/17

Got promoted and school started again, so there goes about 70 hours a week. Will work as time comes, bit by bit. Posted what keywords I have.

 

4/4/17

Still not dead. Just very overworked. And I discovered the vortex that is Victoria 2. I'll continue theorycrafting, I suppose.

 

5/12/17

Jesus fuck what have I been doing. Been busy past several months, job's still taking about 50~60 hours even without school. The things I do for spending money. 

 

7/2/17

Job went up to 60~70, had enough. Then got begged to come back, then said beggar left anyway, I followed suit. Still working on things. Blight/Destruction/Flow/Rhyme spells not made yet, Bard is even worse than in D&D. Worse as in powergamers will love it for how hard it can break things. Must flesh out thief and rogue before going to sleep. 

And the classes are done. Keep having this problem where I think of three or four really good spells or whatever for a specific classpect. Sucks when I have to suppress that, since I really can't do that for every single classpect. I do have to find a new job sooner than later, so my time isn't unlimited. 

 

8/1/17

Lots of sitting around drowning in old fanfiction (Nickelodeon. What the fuck. Danny Phantom fics still written to this day. I did not read, like, maybe eight of them?) and playing video games (ever had the excommunicated Catholic King of Jerusalem, Egypt, and Andalusia, Duke of Carinthia, who is also the Antichrist and grandmaster of Lucifer's Own, who is also heir to the Holy Roman Empire, refuse to surrender Jerusalem and instead fight his liege, the Sunni emperor of a (not) Holy, (not) Roman, (kinda by this point) Empire that also has Croatia, Syria, and Sicily within its borders, in a massive clusterfuck that saw half the known world descend into a meatgrinder of a war that lasted six years and saw over a hundred thousand dead), and a new gym plan for those gains. 

Releasing what I have, the thief/rogue talents are next, then a revamp of the maneuvers so fighter classes don't just spam attacks every turn. Then items, at which point I may reach out to a discord or subreddit and ask for advice. After the long clusterfuck that is items, I think this might be ready to be gone over yet again and edited so it's not a bitch to pick up.

 

Hmm. Now that I think about it. I  _have_ been practicing writing in general. And medieval kingdom AUs keep popping up every now and then. Think I might try my hand at it.

Yeah the more I think about it the bigger the clusterfuck I can make out of something like this. Though I'll probably include OCs by the boatloads, if only so there's people to die by the boatload when shit kicks off. And even then out of the main sixteen I'll probably kill off like ten of them.

 

8/15/17

Talents are done. And story is.... it was supposed to be a standard medieval AU. Now it looks like a drunk Greek playwright cowrote a fanfic with a schizophrenic mob boss and a dude who's read House of Leaves too many times. Then a Manichean, Jew, Zoroastrian, and a second Greek playwright edited it, then a Roman revivalist, John the Apostle, and a dude with no fucks to give re-edited it. Then a second dude with no fucks to give scrapped it and rewrote the entire thing in one hour using a voice to speech transcriber.

 

8/19/17

Still working on it. Trying to figure out paradox since a few concepts like void aren't there anymore, and there aren't bestiary entries for grimdark, trickster, and outsider creatures, and I don't plan to do them until I'm done with this as a whole. That'd be more of a splat after the fact, since I've seen too many fan works peter off after they tried to get too complex with it. Fuck, I'd say I've fallen to that, considering it's been over a year with this thing.

 

8/28/17

Time's running out, school's starting again, new jobs must be found, and this probably won't be finished anytime soon, if last year's performance is a good model. Paradox page is done, still need maneuvers, then to read through it all and compare with the OG PHB/DMG, then the behemoth that is items. Saving that for last since that's going to be the anvil upon which many writer's blocks will be forged. 

Still intermittently working on the story, at about 13k words so far, but aiming for around 10k a chapter. Would probably be faster if I could resist the urge to make every last thing a reference to some history or mythology, but that's what reading Homestuck during adolescence does to you. Makes you look for deeper meanings in everything. (ILLUMINATI)

 

9/5/17

Was planning to move Bestiary 1~14 into one page. Uhh.... there's a half million character limit for each chapter. Good to know.

 

9/7/17 

Was told keywords were phased out for being clunky. Will do the same here, since every single use of keyword here you can replace with spell school. Or monster type. And literally nothing would change. 


End file.
